El Inframundo
by Andriux Horowitz
Summary: Los Héroes descubren la verdad sobre Rumple y la Daga y deciden rescatar a Emma y Killian del Inframundo a como dé lugar, sin importar poner sus vidas en riesgo, y sin saber que Hades tiene planes muy poderosos para la Oscuridad.
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el universo le pertenecen a Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis y a ABC._

* * *

 **0**

 **Prólogo**

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

 **El Presente**

 ** _"—_** ** _¿Qué clase de hombre quieres ser?"_**

Regina preguntándole eso, ¿era posible? ¿Qué clase de hombre quería ser Killian Jones? ¿El hombre enloquecido por la venganza? ¿O el hombre que daría todo por el Amor, aquel que iría hasta el fin del mundo sólo por su Swan?

Garfio recordó a ese hombre cobarde que le dio la vida, y esas mismas palabras, en su mente resonó el día en el que decidió ser mucho mejor que ese hombre al que alguna vez llegó a llamar "Padre".

—Llegó la hora — **pronunciaba Nimue.**

— ¡No! ¡No dejaré que te lleves a las personas que amo! — **exclamaba la antigua Salvadora acercándose al primer Ser Oscuro.**

Nimue detuvo a Emma con sus poderes y comenzó a asfixiarla sin preocuparle nada.

—Tal vez no sea capaz de matarte, pero puedo contenerte para que no interfieras — **confesaba Nimue levantando su mano hacia Emma.**

Los Héroes miraban la escena sin poder hacer nada, mientras que Killian observaba sufrir a su Amor Verdadero y se dio cuenta de todo el mal que estaba ocasionando. Este no era el hombre que él quería ser, no quería ser el Ser Oscuro. Ya no más.

— ¡Es suficiente! — **exclamaba Killian, dirigiendo su mirada a Nimue.**

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? — **inquiría la mujer mirando al viejo Capitán.**

—Siendo el hombre que quiero ser — **respondía él con gallardía.**

—No puedes detenernos — **aseguraba Nimue.**

—Sí, sí puedo.

Killian cerró los ojos, levantó a Excálibur y comenzó a absorber toda la Oscuridad dentro de ella. Sabía que era el momento de pagar por sus errores, estaba dispuesto a entregar su vida a cambio de salvar a aquellas personas que se habían convertido en su Familia y salvar a su Único Amor Verdadero, sin saber que ella tenía otros planes.

De repente, sintió una mano cálida que conocía perfectamente, y se aterró al entender que esa mano no sujetaba su Garfio, su hombro o alguna otra parte de su cuerpo, sino que esa mano que lo acarició millones de veces en el pasado, sostenía a Excálibur con él y el cuerpo de su amada lo sujetaba con fuerza por la espalda.

— ¡Swan! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! — **espetaba Killian con desesperación.**

— ¡Ni creas que te dejaré hacer esto! — **rebatía Emma a viva voz.**

— ¡No! ¡No lo hagas! Esto lo causé yo, ¡yo traje a Nimue y a los demás Seres Oscuros! ¡Suelta la maldita Espada! — **suplicaba Garfio.**

— ¡Ambos tenemos la culpa de todo esto! — **exclamaba Emma con lágrimas en los ojos** — ¡No quiero perderte!

— ¡Ni yo quiero perderte, Swan! Pero, tu Familia te necesita.

— ¡Y yo te necesito! Por más que trates de convencerme no soltaré la Espada — **aseguraba Emma mientras él trataba de quitársela de encima** —. Hace seis semanas, me dijiste que juntos encontraríamos una manera de destruir la Oscuridad, y es ésta.

— ¡Emma! — **gritaba Snow.**

—Lo lamento, pero no puedo dejar que ustedes paguen por mi error. Muy en el fondo, saben que tengo razón. Así que, por favor, prométanme que seguirán adelante, encontrarán la felicidad y ayudarán a Henry a convertirse en el mejor hombre que puede ser. Eso es suficiente para mí. Morir sabiendo que la Familia que siempre quise está a salvo. Los amaré por siempre.

— ¡No te vayas, Emma! — **chillaba Mary Margaret, dejándose caer al suelo, cuando Charming trataba de sostenerla.**

—Lo siento, pero tengo que hacerlo — **respondía Emma con una sonrisa triste.**

— ¡Mamá! — **vociferaba Henry aún entre Regina y Robín.**

—Lo lamento, chico. De verdad. ¡Cuida a tu tío por mí! Eres un buen niño, no podría estar más orgullosa de ti, Henry. Tu padre también lo estaría. ¡Te Amo, Henry!

Tras esa última despedida, ella y Killian absorbieron la Oscuridad restante, así, Excálibur se volvió completamente negra y no dejaba de zumbar.

Sin soltar la Espada, Killian y Emma se giraron y miraron a su Familia.

— ¡Regina! — **gritaba Emma.**

— ¡Hazlo! — **agregaba Killian** — Apresúrate, la Oscuridad sólo quedará atrapada en Excálibur si alguien la sostiene.

—Yo... — **comenzaba Regina derramando unas lágrimas.**

—Te lo pido — **exclamaba Emma** —. Sólo tú puedes hacerlo. Henry tenía razón; tú serás la nueva Salvadora desde ahora. Entonces, ¡salva a esta Ciudad de la Oscuridad!

Regina se acercó tímidamente y tomó a Excálibur con todas sus fuerzas. Una vez con la Espada ella retrocedió, y Emma se giró para tener a Killian frente a ella sin soltar su mano.

—Te Amo — **exclamaba Emma antes de darle el último beso.**

—Y yo a ti — **respondió Killian al terminar** —. ¡Regina! Estamos listos.

—Lo siento, Killian, Emma. Perdónennos por no poder salvarlos.

—Nos están salvando, de eso no hay duda — **exclamaba Emma.**

Regina se armó de valor y atravesó a ambos Seres Oscuros con aquella infernal Espada que sólo había causado problemas desde su creación. Ambos soltaron un grito de dolor al sentir que su cuerpo era atacado. Emma abrazó a Killian y cerraron los ojos.

Regina sacó la Espada con rapidez y Excálibur se desintegró. Ellos caían lentamente en el suelo y Emma había vuelto a la normalidad. Mary Margaret y David corrieron para sostenerlos y verlos irse sin poder hacer nada.

Robín abrazó a Regina quien no dejaba de llorar, Snow abrazaba el rostro de su hija y David sostenía a su "viejo" amigo en su regazo. Henry caminó lentamente y puso sus manos en medio de la de su madre y de Killian, quien se había convertido en su amigo y le traía tantos recuerdos de Neal.

Y ahí estaban los Héroes, despidiendo a aquellas personas que habían dado su vida para salvarlos de su fatídico Final, dándoles la oportunidad de encontrar de nuevo la Felicidad, aunque ellos no estuvieran presentes para verla.

Un par de camillas se llevaban los cuerpos cubiertos de Killian Jones y Emma Swan, quienes inexplicablemente estaban tomados de la mano.

Los Héroes habían ganado la batalla contra la Oscuridad y Mary Margaret tuvo razón; Ellos ganaron, pero ahora, tanto Emma como Killian, habían perdido.

 **Fin del Prólogo**


	2. El Adiós más Difícil

**I**

 **El Adiós más Difícil**

* * *

 **Inframundo**

 **Horas después del Sacrificio de Killian y Emma**

En lo más profundo del Inframundo, una vieja amiga del Capitán Garfio tenía una entretenida conversación con un Siniestro y Desconocido personaje a través de la chimenea de aquella Oficina, muy parecida a la de Regina.

— ¿Nuestras pequeñas carnadas han llegado ya?

—Así es mi Señor, están _recién salidos del horno_ , por así decirlo.

— ¡Excelente! — **pronunciaba el sujeto, esbozando una sonrisa malévola** — Se buena anfitriona y recíbelos ahora que están en el Hospital, querida.

—Será un placer, todo sea por volver a ver a mi querido Capitán y a la Salvadora una vez más. Espero que en un futuro podamos hablar sobre devolverme mis Poderes.

—Paciencia, mi querida Cora, todo a su tiempo. Una vez que esos Héroes vengan aquí y yo tenga lo que quiero, tendremos esa conversación, tengo unos cuantos asuntos que atender, así que dejo esto en tus bellas manos, mantenlos quietos hasta que yo vuelva, ¿sí?

—Como usted diga, Señor Hades.

Cora terminó su _llamada_ y salió de la Oficina con dirección al Hospital que servía como Estación para todos los recién llegados al Inframundo.

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

Esa fue la noche más larga en toda la vida para los Charming. Ni siquiera la Alcaldesa y el Sheriff de la Ciudad tenían tanto Poder como para apresurar los trámites forenses. Whale trató de explicarles lo mejor que pudo que todo era por mero procedimiento, ya que no se trataba sólo de un cuerpo, y era doble papeleo por llenar.

Mientras ellos estaban en el Hospital resolviendo ese gran problema, Mary Margaret acompañada de Robín y Henry regresaron al Apartamento, sin asimilar todavía lo que había sucedido. ¿Cómo fue posible que permitieran que algo así pasara? ¿Esto será una horrible pesadilla de la que Mary Margaret no puede escapar? ¿Emma realmente se había sacrificado junto con su Amor para salvarlos?

Nada parecía tener ningún sentido, ella sólo sabía que acababan de perder a su hija una vez más, y esta vez, no podrían recuperarla jamás.

Henry parecía ser el más afectado con todo esto, cosa que era la más obvia del mundo, ya que después de todos estos años por fin tuvo la Familia que siempre deseó, aquella que lo amara con todo su Corazón, y se había destruido en menos de dos años. Encontró a sus verdaderos padres, y en unos cuantos meses los perdió de nueva cuenta. Emma sabía que lo dejaba en buenas manos cuando decidió irse para siempre junto con Killian, no obstante, él no quería que su madre lo abandonara, quería que ella estuviera su lado por mucho más tiempo, quería que ella fuese feliz de cualquier manera posible, y ahora, ya nada de eso sucederá, porque está en el Inframundo, y ya no volverá.

El único que pudo dormir esa noche fue el pequeño Roland. David y Regina llegaron después de la media noche al Apartamento, sabiendo que los servicios funerarios se harían cargo por la mañana de todo, ellos sólo tenían que presentarse.

Todos se quedaron en la sala, bebiendo unos cuantos tragos, y Henry, una buena taza de Chocolate con Canela, como siempre lo hacía junto con Emma.

— ¿De verdad…? — **comenzaba Snow.**

Mary Margaret se quedó callada con la mirada perdida, ninguno quiso añadir nada hasta que ella continuara.

— ¿De verdad esto está pasando? ¿No es un sueño?

David sintió una enorme punzada en el estómago al escuchar la última pregunta de su esposa, Snow seguía en shock, y él no sabía cómo debería contestar.

— ¿No parece real, cierto? — **comenzaba Robín.**

—No — **agregaba Regina** —, nunca lo es.

—Yo soy el primero que quiere creer que esto es una pesadilla, y que pronto despertaré en mi habitación, tomaré mi teléfono y marcaré el número de Emma, ella contestará y me dirá que todo está bien — **exclamaba Henry, tratando de no romper en llanto** —, que todo fue un sueño, y que por la mañana iremos a desayunar a Granny's antes de que ella me acompañe al autobús, como en los viejos tiempos.

Regina no pudo más, tomó a su hijo y lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo y demostrándole cuanto lo amaba con ese enorme gesto. Su hijo continuó llorando como si no hubiera un mañana. Mary Margaret se derrumbó al ver a su nieto así, lo que le hizo comprobar que todo era verdad. David la abrazó y juntos dejaron salir todo su dolor, Robín se acercó a Regina y Henry, los envolvió con sus brazos y trató de calmar al chico con sus palabras.

Mientras eso sucedía en casa de los Charming, en la Tienda de Gold, se suscitaba un reencuentro amoroso que él pensó que jamás volvería a pasar, pero gracias a su nieto, Bella regresaba a su lado y quería pasar el resto de sus días con él.

Se quedaron en la parte de atrás de la Tienda, y Gold le confirmó lo que había escuchado en boca de Henry; Emma y Killian habían dado su vida para salvarlos a todos.

—Es una lástima que no haya podido despedirme de ellos — **exclamaba Bella, entre sollozos** —, ambos se habían convertido en mis amigos, sobre todo Killian.

—Lo sé cariño, lo sé — **contestaba Rumple abrazándola** —. Ellos fueron muy valientes al hacer eso, más de lo que yo llegaré a ser en toda mi nueva vida como Héroe.

Rumple la consoló y ella permitió que la cargara hasta su habitación, gracias a su nueva y mejorada pierna. Pasaron la noche juntos, igual que en los viejos tiempos, y comenzaron a reavivar la llama de su Amor.

Transcurrió lo que quedó de la noche, y al despuntar el alba, todo el Pueblo de Storybrooke caminaba rumbo al Cementerio esa mañana fría y nublada para despedir a aquellos que tantas veces los salvaron de los múltiples Villanos que han cruzado por esas calles.

Los Charming, Regina, Henry cargando a Roland y Robín con la pequeña Baby Hood en brazos, estaban al frente de esas dos fosas en las que iban a ser depositados dos ataúdes con el mismo diseño, sólo de diferente color; uno, color Caoba Rojizo y el otro, color Nogal Oscuro, dignas representaciones de sus propietarios.

Detrás de los Héroes, estaban los Enanos, la Abuelita, Tinker, August, Smee, Bella, Rumple y Lily. La Ceremonia fue presidida por un Archie que, como la gran mayoría, trataba de mantenerse sereno y no derrumbarse, junto a él siempre estuvo Marco, mirando compasivamente a Mary Margaret, quien no dejaba de observar ese Ataúd Caoba con suma desesperación, esperando que en cualquier momento su pequeño Cisne despertara y la abrazara, cosa que no iba a suceder más que en sus sueños.

Después de unas palabras cargadas de emoción por parte de Archie, llegó el momento que nadie quería que pasara, la hora de despedir a esos trágicos amantes; despedir a Killian Jones y a Emma Swan.

Los encargados hicieron funcionar las máquinas al mismo tiempo, y los Ataúdes iniciaron su descenso hacia la tierra.

La Alcaldesa se levantó y tomó todo el aire que necesitaba antes de agarrar aquella pala y comenzar con todo. Miró a ambas fosas como pidiendo disculpas una y mil veces. La pala hizo contacto con sus manos, y procedió a arrojar el primer _puño de tierra_ a quienes se convirtieron en sus amigos. Y sí, aunque nunca lo admitirá, Garfio era su amigo de cierta manera, pero lo más increíble, ¿quién iba a decirle hace dos años que aquella mujer que llegó una noche con su hijo diciendo que ella era su madre biológica se convertiría en una amiga tan cercana, inclusive, convirtiéndose en su única amiga, alguien que inconscientemente le había regalado una Familia después de tanto sufrimiento?

Ella dejó la pala junto a la tumba de Swan y regresó a su lugar. Robín le pidió cargar a su hija y fue el siguiente en realizar la misma acción. Uno a uno, fueron pasando los amigos de ellos dos; Primero Tinker, seguida de Smee. August, Bella y al último Lily, que seguía sin poder creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. Por último, llegó el turno de los Charming. Henry bajó a Roland de su regazo, lo dejó con su padre y tomó la pala. Todos los presentes enmudecieron al verlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas caminando valientemente a enfrentar su futuro inmediato.

—Mamá — **comenzaba el Autor aguantando las ganas de llorar** —. Gracias…, por todo. Por venir conmigo, por creerme, por amarme, por salvarme…, y por darme la Familia que siempre quise tener. Gracias por demostrarme que no estaba solo. Muchas gracias. Te Amo.

Terminó de hablar y dejó caer la tierra de la pala. ¿Cómo era posible que el destino fuera tan cruel para dejar que un niño tan bueno e inocente, pasara por esa situación tan horrenda? Esa era una pregunta que no tenía respuesta. Se acercó a la tumba de Killian temblando cada vez más.

—Garfio. Gracias a ti también por todo el apoyo que me has dado, tú me hiciste dar cuenta que hasta el más desalmado de los Piratas podría tener un buen Corazón. Cuida a Emma por mí, por favor. Adiós.

Regina le quitó la pala y se lo llevó de regreso a su asiento. Los presentes comenzaron a llorar al oír todas y cada una de las palabras de Henry. Era injusto, muy injusto lo que estaba sucediendo. Después de unos minutos, Regina y Robín miraron a David y Mary Margaret, ambos destrozados por dentro y por fuera, incapaces de moverse de sus asientos, o eso creían, hasta que de pronto y sin que ellos lo predijeran, Snow fue la primera en levantarse. No dijo absolutamente nada, sólo se limitó a tomar la pala. Momentos después, David también estaba de pie y Marco le extendió otra herramienta, para que ellos fueran los últimos en despedir a su hija y su Amor Verdadero, al mismo tiempo. Y así lo hicieron, Mary Margaret soltó la pala y comenzó a gritar desesperadamente el nombre de su Emma. David la sostuvo, pero en ese momento nada podría calmarla.

— ¡Emma! ¡¿Por qué?! — **gritaba Snow a los cuatro vientos.**

* * *

 **Inframundo**

— ** _¡Emma! ¡¿Por qué?!_**

¿Acaso lo que acababa de escuchar era la voz de su madre? ¿Cómo sería capaz de hacerlo?

Emma se hacía esas enormes preguntas que no tenían respuesta todavía. Ella abrió lentamente los ojos y echó rápidamente un vistazo al lugar.

— ¿Qué? — **exclamaba la Salvadora con voz ronca.**

Trató de levantar su mano izquierda y descubrió que todavía estaba entrelazada con la de Killian, quien estaba justo a su lado aún inconsciente.

—Killian — **susurraba Emma** —. Garfio, despierta.

Emma movió su mano para hacerlo reaccionar por varios segundos hasta que por fin lo hizo. Poco a poco fue incorporándose a su nueva realidad, sintió un tirón en su mano derecha y miró hacia esa dirección.

— ¿Swan? ¿Qué sucede? ¿En dónde estamos?

—Parece ser el Hospital de Storybrooke.

— ¡¿Qué?! — **preguntaba Killian muy sorprendido** — ¿Cómo diablos es eso posible?

—No tengo ni la más mínima y remota idea. Se supone que estamos Muertos, no comprendo que es lo que está pasando.

—No averiguaremos nada estando aquí acostados, Amor. Así que sugiero que salgamos a buscar algunas respuestas.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Se soltaron de las manos y trataron de levantarse, sin éxito. Miraron por doquier buscando lo que les impedía moverse, hasta que se dieron cuenta que tenían las piernas y el brazo que les quedaba libre, encadenados a sus camillas.

— ¿Qué demonios es esto? — **espetaba Emma.**

—Lo lamento, no quise encadenarles esos brazos, se veían tan tiernos tomados de la mano, que no tuve Corazón para separarlos.

Detrás de la cortina era el lugar de donde provenía esa voz tan Familiar para ambos.

—Sal de ahí, Amor, no deberías temernos — **decía Killian.**

—Mi querido Capitán, tanto tiempo sin vernos — **exclamaba aquella mujer al salir de su escondite.**

— ¿Cora? — **pronunciaba Emma con asombro** — ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Es una pregunta bastante tonta, Emma. Aquí es a dónde venimos a parar todos los que tenemos Asuntos sin Resolver, la pregunta crucial es; ¿Qué Asuntos sin Resolver tienen ustedes? ¡Cielos! Soy una muy mala anfitriona. Déjenme darles la más cordial bienvenida a su nuevo hogar; el Inframundo — **decía la Reina de Corazones esbozando una sonrisa.**

— ¿Este es el Inframundo? ¿Hablas en serio? — **indagaba Emma.**

—Sí, ¿por qué lo dudas?

—No es que nos quejemos — **comenzaba Garfio** —, pero imaginábamos el Inframundo más…, Oscuro y Sombrío.

—No como una copia exacta de Storybrooke — **terminaba Emma.**

—Tienen mucho que aprender, niños. Eso que describen es el Infierno, un lugar que espero no conocer jamás. El Inframundo es una especie de Limbo, aquí estamos todos, Héroes, Villanos, personas ordinarias. Y, hablando de personas ordinarias, aquí hay alguien que ha esperado más de trescientos años por volver a verte, Garfio.

— ¿Milah? — **preguntaba Killian con los ojos muy abiertos.**

—Así es — **respondía la madre de Zelena.**

Milah estaba ahí, era más que obvio, pero Emma no sabía que efecto tendría en su amado el reencontrarse con su primer Amor.

—No obstante, es una lástima que no tengan oportunidad ni siquiera de saludarse — **agregaba la madre de Regina, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Emma.**

— ¿Por qué no? — **decía Killian confundido.**

—Por mí.

Killian y Emma levantaron la cabeza y observaron a aquel personaje sombrío y siniestro que usaba una Túnica color negro.

—Como les decía, si ustedes tienen a alguien aquí que desean ver con toda su _Alma_ , pues me temo que no les será posible.

— ¿Quién es usted? — **preguntaba Emma con precaución.**

—Mil disculpas, Señorita Swan — **pedía el hombre.**

— ¿Nos conoce? — **cuestionaba Killian.**

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Killian Jones y Emma Swan! ¡Los Héroes que creyeron haber destruido la Oscuridad! — **exclamaba el sujeto haciendo miles de ademanes** — ¿Qué clase de anfitrión sería si no me tomara el tiempo de conocer a mis nuevos huéspedes?

— ¿Creímos? — **decía Emma.**

—Después les explico eso, ahora, permítanme presentarme. Mi nombre es Hades, soy el Dios de la Muerte.

—Es un placer conocerlo, y ya que terminamos con las tediosas presentaciones, ¿podría explicarnos lo de la Oscuridad? — **replicaba Killian.**

—Tal vez, pero no en este lugar lleno de Muertos que no dejan de llegar. ¿Les parece si tenemos esta charla en otro lugar, un poco más cómodo?

—Nosotros… — **respondía la Salvadora por ambos.**

— ¡Estupendo! Sabía que aceptarían. Mi hermosa Cora, puedes volver a tu Oficina. Y no lo olvides; en cuanto los veas, deberás avisarme.

—Puede estar seguro de eso, mi Señor Hades.

—Mil gracias, chulada. Y ustedes, mis jóvenes Héroes, vienen conmigo.

Hades se teletransportó junto con Emma y Killian en medio de un Humo bastante negro, y segundos después, Cora salió tranquilamente del Hospital del Inframundo.

 **Fin del Primer Capítulo**


	3. Jamás Cambiarás

**II**

 **Jamás Cambiarás**

* * *

 **Cementerio de Storybrooke**

Todo el Funeral había terminado, y la mayoría de los asistentes ya se habían retirado del lugar, sólo los Héroes y unos cuantos ciudadanos se quedaron unos momentos más.

Charming y Snow posados enfrente de ambas tumbas, sin hablar, sin sentir, y sin entender que ya no había vuelta atrás. Un poco apartados, Regina y Robín abrazaban a Henry para demostrarle que no estaba solo, y que no era el único que estaba sufriendo.

El silencio reinaba ante tal estampa de dolor y desolación, nadie tenía la intención de romperlo, no querían volver a la realidad y afrontar las cosas que se les venían encima.

—Vamos, Mary Margaret — **exclamaba David, siendo el primero en romper el silencio después de un tiempo** —, tenemos que irnos, nos están esperando, además; a Emma no le gustaría que sus padres la miraran todo el santo día.

El último comentario de David, logró sacarle una tímida sonrisa a su esposa y pudo sacarla de su trance.

—No quiero irme, pero tienes razón. A Emma no le gustaba que la observaran mucho tiempo.

Se dieron la vuelta, y comenzaron a caminar con dirección a sus amigos, para luego subir a sus autos e ir con la Abuelita y los demás.

—David — **comenzaba Gold** —, sé que no es el momento, pero, ¿podría pedirte un favor?

—Claro, Gold. ¿Qué necesitas?

— ¿Podrían llevar a Bella con ustedes? Después de todo lo que ha pasado, quiero estar unos minutos a solas con Bae — **pedía Rumplestiltskin señalando la lápida de Neal, justo al lado de la tumba de Killian.**

—Por supuesto, Rumple — **contestaba Charming dedicándole una sonrisa triste y poniendo una mano en su hombro** —. Te entiendo perfectamente.

—Muchas gracias, David.

Los Héroes se marcharon y dejaron a Gold solo con Baelfire para Poder desahogarse como él quería.

—Hola Bae — **comenzaba Gold arrodillándose** —. Desde que te fuiste han pasado tantas cosas, me sucedieron tantas cosas, y yo sé que no fui fiel a la promesa que te hice, cuando te dije que quería ser un mejor hombre para honrar tu memoria, y tu sacrificio. No lo cumplí, fallé, me dejé seducir por el Poder y me costó muchas cosas, entre ellas; la vida, ahora, gracias a mi error, estas dos personas que tienes a tu lado pagaron el precio. Así es, el Pirata y la Señorita Swan se sacrificaron para destruir la Oscuridad, sin embargo, gracias a mí, su sacrificio fue en vano. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque hechicé Excálibur, y ahora tengo el Poder combinado de todos los Seres Oscuros que han existido en mí, y en esta nueva Daga.

Gold miró a ambos lados con precaución de que nadie lo viera sacar la Daga envuelta en un paño verdoso del bolsillo interior de su saco.

—Soy el Ser Oscuro de nuevo, y no cualquiera, ahora soy el más Poderoso de todos los Tiempos, lo hice, porque no quería volver al Inframundo, en donde me espera algo peor que la misma Muerte, no quiero volver ahí, aunque tú estés presente. Pero la peor parte de todo, es que, por millonésima vez, le he mentido a mi amada Bella. No encuentro las palabras adecuadas para decirles a todos que Emma y Garfio murieron en balde. Es por eso que estoy aquí Bae, ayúdame a decirles que este adicto no fue capaz de separarse del Poder que le brinda la Oscuridad.

Posteriormente a ese doloroso momento, los amigos más íntimos de la Familia de Emma fueron a la _recepción_ que entre Leroy y la Abuelita organizaron esa mañana en la Cafetería. La mañana se pasó entre pláticas casi susurrantes y muchas tazas de café.

Snow, Henry y David se sentaron en la mesa que está justo cerca de la entrada trasera del establecimiento. Regina y Robín estaban sentados delante de su mesa, mirándose el uno al otro, sin hablar, sólo contemplando ese espantoso y horrendo día.

En ese instante, Gold salía de la Tienda después de guardar la Daga a los ojos curiosos, pero no se dirigió a la Cafetería todavía, no quería enfrentar a su Familia aún, no estaba listo porque ya sabía cómo terminaría todo, no obstante, también sabía que tenía que ser él el que explicara las cosas, si no esto se convertiría en un enorme desastre.

* * *

 **Inframundo**

Muy lejos de Underbrooke se erigía una enorme Mansión que no era la del Hechicero, era un lugar nuevo en medio de lo que se suponía era el Bosque del Norte, un lugar que Emma jamás había visto en su amada Ciudad, y era obvio que ese Edificio existía en el Inframundo, mas no en la verdadera Storybrooke.

Killian y Emma fueron transportados por Hades a la que ellos presumían era su casa. Habían aparecido en una especie de Estudio con un diseño de interiores muy sobrio y minimalista en distintos tonos de negro y gris.

—Creo que dejaré de quejarme de la Oficina de Regina de ahora en adelante — **exclamaba la Salvadora mirando a su alrededor** —, comparada con este lugar, esa Oficina se ve mucho más…, viva.

—Al menos había algo más que cosas negras a su alrededor.

Intentaron levantarse de sus sillas, pero se dieron cuenta que estaban atados a ellas de brazos y piernas con grilletes.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! — **gritaba Killian.**

Ambos trataron de zafarse a toda costa de las sillas hasta que Hades hizo su aparición en la habitación gritándole a alguien desde la puerta.

— ¡No me importa que excusas te ponga! ¡Ya está Muerto! — **repelaba el Dios de la Muerte** — ¡Dile que atienda a esas Arpías hasta que vuelva! ¡Hazlo de una buena vez, Humbert!

¿Humbert? Al oír ese nombre, Emma se alertó, sabía que lo había escuchado anteriormente, sin embargo, su mente necesitaba respuestas ante la antigua declaración de Hades y no podía pensar en nada más por el momento.

—Lamento el retraso, amigos, esto de monitorear el Inframundo es algo tedioso — **decía Hades, sentándose en su enorme silla frente al escritorio color negro** —, ¿les gusta mi Oficina? Se ve maravillosa, ¿o no?

El Dios de la Muerte los miró con mucho entusiasmo esperando su respuesta. Ambos volvieron a observar todo el Estudio para dar una mejor opinión que la que tenían al llegar.

—Veo que ama el color gris — **respondía Emma sin voltear a verlo.**

—Es una buena combinación de tonalidades, es bueno que no sea todo de un solo color **—exclamaba Killian.**

— ¡Sabía que les gustaría! Quiero decir, por unas semanas ustedes dos fueron grandes amantes de las cosas negras y grises.

—No queremos sonar groseros — **comenzaba Emma tratando de acomodarse en la silla** —, pero hablo por los dos al decir que queremos saber a qué se refería con lo que dijo anteriormente, con lo de la Oscuridad.

—Si quiere puedo repetírselos, Señorita Swan.

—No creo que sea… — **replicaba Emma.**

—Déjenme hacerlo, es para mí un placer, y lo estuve ensayando toda la noche. Aquí voy; ¡Killian Jones y Emma Swan! ¡Los Héroes que creyeron haber destruido la Oscuridad! Era eso, ¿no?

—Sí — **contestaba Killian** —, ¿qué fue lo que quiso decir con eso?

—Capitán, lo creía más listo, según por lo que Cora me ha contado de usted, por supuesto. A lo que me refiero tal vez no sea lo importante, quién fue el responsable es lo que debe interesarles.

— ¿Cómo dice? — **preguntaba Emma.**

—Mi querida Salvadora, es mi deber informarles, que ustedes dos fueron timados, y de la peor manera posible, y déjenme decirles que, viniendo de mí, significa que sí fue bastante horrible.

Hades se apoyó en el respaldo de su enorme silla ejecutiva, puso ambos codos recargados en los brazos de la misma, y dejó escapar una sonrisa extraña al notar a sus invitados tan confundidos, mirándose el uno al otro constantemente, tratando de entender sus palabras.

—Bien, vamos a hacer algo. Véanlo como un obsequio, esto es una cosa que sólo les doy a los huéspedes que realmente me importan.

Hades extendió su mano izquierda y de una especie de cenicero se proyectaron imágenes de Storybrooke en esos precisos momentos.

—Disfruten de la transmisión en vivo — **exclamaba Hades, sonriendo.**

* * *

Bella volteaba constantemente a la puerta de Granny's mientras la Abuelita le contaba sobre la desaparición de Ruby.

—Y lo único que sé es que sigue en el Bosque Encantado… ¿me estás escuchando?

—Lo siento, Abuelita. Es sólo que estoy preocupada, Rumple no ha llegado todavía.

—Ya lo conoces — **replicaba la Abuelita moviendo su mano** —, con Magia o sin ella, ese hombre sabe cuidarse solo.

—Eso lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento. Será mejor que vaya a buscarlo.

— ¿Iras de nuevo al Cementerio?

—Tal vez, o podría comenzar con la Tienda.

Ella se bajó de su banquillo y se fue directo a Regina.

—Disculpen que los moleste, pero necesito que me ayuden.

—No es molestia — **contestaba Regina** —. ¿Con qué necesitas ayuda?

—Rumple, no ha regresado y me estoy comenzando a preocupar.

— ¿Intentaste llamarlo? — **preguntaba Robín.**

—Sí, pero su teléfono está apagado.

—Si fuera el viejo Gold, me preocuparía por ese teléfono apagado — **contestaba Regina.**

—A mí me preocupa más — **respondía Bella, comenzando a angustiarse.**

— ¿Sucede algo? — **preguntaba David al levantarse de su asiento.**

—Gold — **contestaba Robín** —. No responde su teléfono, y Bella teme que le haya pasado algo.

—Hay que buscarlo. Con todo lo que pasó aquí ayer, es probable que haya escapado otra alimaña del Inframundo además de esos Seres Oscuros.

—Vayamos a la Tienda — **pedía Bella.**

— ¿Por qué no comenzamos por el Cementerio? Ese fue el último lugar en donde lo vimos — **preguntaba Snow.**

—Algo me dice que no se quedó mucho tiempo ahí, tengo un presentimiento.

Todos asintieron y salieron de la Cafetería para ir rumbo a la Tienda de Gold. Una vez ahí, Bella fue la primera en entrar.

— ¡¿Rumple?! ¡¿Estás aquí?! — **exclamaba Bella entrando a la parte trasera de la Tienda.**

—Aquí no está, Bella. Debemos buscar en otro lado, no creo que esté lejos — **decía Regina.**

—Sí, tal vez tengas razón.

Bella salió más tranquila y se paró frente al mostrador, mirando a sus amigos a los ojos.

—Aprovechando que estamos aquí, sólo déjenme tomar algo del estante.

La chica movió el brazo y golpeó un pequeño frasco de vidrio que cayó al suelo y se rompió. Bella se agachó de inmediato para recoger los pedazos.

—Bella, déjame ayudarte — **decía Henry.**

—No, no te preocupes así está…, un momento, ¿qué es esto? — **exclamaba Bella mirando la parte inferior de la vitrina.**

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? — **inquiría David.**

— ¡No, no, no! ¡No puede ser! — **continuaba la chica sin hacerles caso.**

— ¿Qué te pasa Bella? Nos estás asustando — **preguntaba Mary Margaret.**

— ¿Bella? — **seguía Regina.**

Bella se levantó poco a poco temblando de terror y sosteniendo un largo objeto envuelto en una tela color verde. Al mostrárselo a los Héroes, todos y cada uno de ellos la miraban sorprendidos, porque ya se imaginaban lo que era, pero ninguno quería creerlo. La chica tomó valor y quitó la tela, sólo para confirmar las sospechas de todos los presentes. Eso que estaban sosteniendo sus manos, era la Daga del Ser Oscuro, con el nombre de Rumplestiltskin escrito en ella, una vez más.

— ¡No! — **gritaba Snow.**

—Esto…, no es posible — **decía David.**

— ¿Qué rayos está sucediendo? — **espetaba Regina.**

Confusión, sólo confusión era lo que se respiraba en el aire dentro del lugar. Nadie entendía cómo era posible que esa Daga estuviera ahí todavía.

—Entonces…, Killian y Emma… — **comenzaba Mary Margaret.**

—Murieron en vano — **terminaba David.**

—Bella… — **exclamaba Gold.**

La voz de Rumple retumbaba por todo el recinto y las miradas furtivas fueron en su dirección.

—Bella, puedo explicarlo.

Su amada lo miraba con decepción y las lágrimas se hicieron presentes. Henry cerró los ojos, Robín lo abrazó, mientras que Regina, Mary Margaret y David miraban a Rumple con odio.

— ¡Tú! — **gritó David lleno de furia.**

El padre de Emma corrió rabioso y embistió a Gold, rompiendo la puerta del impacto, en la calle y en el suelo, David le golpeó el rostro en múltiples ocasiones, descargando en él toda la furia acumulada.

— ¡Eres un desgraciado! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerles esto? — **pedía saber Charming.**

— ¡¿No sé de qué estás hablando?! ¡Yo no les dije a Emma y a Killian que debían sacrificarse para destruir la Oscuridad! ¡Esa fue idea de tu hija desde un principio!

—Tal vez no, pero gracias a ti, ese sacrificio fue en vano. ¡La Oscuridad sigue aquí! — **replicaba Mary Margaret furiosa.**

David lo levantó y lo sujetó del cuello de su camisa.

— ¿Cuándo? — **preguntaba Regina con voz de mando, y acercándose a Gold** — ¡¿Cuándo y cómo fue que recuperaste la Oscuridad?!

Rumple se quedó callado, siempre mirando a Bella, quien evitaba verlo a los ojos.

— ¡Responde, Gold! — **gritaba Regina.**

— ¡Ser Oscuro, yo te ordeno que les digas la verdad! — **exclamaba Bella acercándose a la entrada.**

—Cuando tú y la Señorita Swan vinieron por Excálibur. Al escuchar su plan supe que era mi oportunidad para obtener el Poder de nuevo, así que, usé una Poción que tenía guardada, y convertí a Excálibur en una especie de dispositivo de transferencia que funcionó hasta el momento en el que tú sacaste la Espada de sus cuerpos. Ellos creyeron haberla destruido, pero yo la puse en un lugar, distinto. A salvo.

—Déjame adivinar. ¿En ti? — **afirmaba Regina.**

—Creo que es más que obvio, Majestad. Ahora, yo tengo el Poder combinado de todos los Seres Oscuros que han existido. Soy el Ser Oscuro más Poderoso de todos los Tiempos.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — **continuaba la Reina Malvada con el interrogatorio.**

— ¡Porque ya no me quedaba nada! Bella se había ido y no quería volver al Inframundo, es un lugar horrible, y hay varias personas que querrán convertir mi eternidad ahí en un verdadero infierno.

— ¿Tenías miedo de morir? ¡¿Por eso dejaste que Emma y Killian lo hicieran?!

—Todos sabemos que no había otra forma de contener la Oscuridad.

—Rumple…, lo hiciste otra vez, elegiste primero el Poder. Ya eras un buen hombre, ¡un Héroe! Y permitiste que el Sacrificio de Killian y Emma no sirviera para nada, pero tenías razón. Ellos dos son más valientes de lo que tú llegarás a ser en toda tu inmortalidad — **decía Bella comenzando a llorar** —. Rumple, tú jamás cambiarás. Tú nunca dejarás de ser un MALDITO COCODRILO.

Escuchar a Bella pronunciar las palabras de Killian fue mil veces peor que la Muerte, una vez más, todo se le había salido de las manos, por su COBARDÍA.

—Muy bien Ser Oscuro, tú vas a hacer algo por nosotros — **decía Regina.**

— ¿Qué?

—Vas a abrir el Portal y nos llevarás al Inframundo — **continuaba Charming.**

— ¿Para qué quieren ir a ese lugar?

— ¿Qué no es obvio? Para rescatar a nuestra hija, y a su Amor Verdadero — **aseguraba Snow.**

— ¿Cómo piensan sacarlos de ahí? Necesitan otras Almas para intercambiarlas por las de ellos.

—Bueno, en el camino lo averiguaremos, además, tenemos al Ser Oscuro más Poderoso de todos los Tiempos de nuestro lado, ¿o no? — **pronunciaba Regina.**

—No puedes obligarme.

—Sí, sí puede — **exclamaba Bella con voz firme** —. Ser Oscuro. Ésta noche, tú nos llevarás al Inframundo.

* * *

 **Inframundo**

—La expresión en sus rostros me dice todo — **observaba Hades mientras apagaba el cenicero.**

—Ese Maldito Cocodrilo — **exclamaba Killian entre dientes** —, nos ha vuelto a engañar.

—No lo entiendo, él ya era un Héroe. ¡Yo misma me encargué de volverlo un Héroe! ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de esto?

—Bueno, Señorita Swan. Si hay algo con lo que no se puede pelear, es contra la naturaleza, y la de Rumplestiltskin, es ser un Cobarde.

Hades se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar por el Estudio.

—Sé que debe ser un golpe muy duro para ustedes, el ver que de nada sirvió ese enorme sacrificio.

Tras decir esto, el Dios de la Muerte proyectó las imágenes del instante justo en el que ellos eran asesinados con Excálibur.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y un escalofrío les recorrió todo el cuerpo al revivir sus últimos momentos.

—Un momento — **comenzaba Emma después de un largo silencio** —. Nuestra Familia, ¿eran _ellos_? ¿Cuándo hablaba con Cora?

—Es probable.

— ¿Para qué los quiere?

—No es a ellos, sino lo que traerán consigo.

Hades volvió a sentarse enfrente de ellos. Emma y Killian, por su parte, analizaban detenidamente cada una de las palabras escuchadas.

—Maldita sea… — **susurraba Killian al ser el primero en darse cuenta.**

— ¿Así que ya lo sabe? — **decía Hades.**

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que sabe?

—Lo que quiero, verá, Señorita Swan. Yo quiero algo con desesperación. Algo que tuvieron Nimue, Gorgon, Zoso y ustedes dos — **exclamaba señalándolos con ambos dedos índices** —, alguna vez. La Oscuridad.

— ¡¿Para qué la quiere?! — **pedía saber la Salvadora.**

—Eso, mi querida Swan, son mis asuntos, y, por ende; no es de su incumbencia. Una vez que los Héroes entren, vendrán a buscarlos, como ustedes ya oyeron, y esa será mi oportunidad para tomar a Rumplestiltskin.

—Les avisaremos — **afirmaba Garfio.**

— ¿Y cómo piensan hacer eso? — **preguntaba Hades comenzando a reír.**

—No lo sabemos, pero encontraremos la manera — **concluía Emma.**

—Eso quiero verlo, deseo ver que encuentren la manera estando encerrados en mis Calabozos.

— ¿Qué?

—Así es. Ahora, ustedes dos, son mis invitados de honor — **exclamaba el Dios de la Muerte a punto de transportarlos.**

— ¡Espere! Hay algo que no entiendo. Si usted es el Dios de la Muerte y el Rey del Inframundo, ¿por qué necesita que Cora le avise sobre la llegada de nuestra Familia? —pedía saber la madre de Henry.

—Porque — **empezaba Hades acercándose a Emma** —, esta es la segunda vez en toda mi existencia que alguien entrará al Inframundo sin haber Muerto, la primera vez, ese tonto me tomó por sorpresa, porque nunca supe de donde salió, y en esta ocasión, no me sucederá lo mismo. ¡Cassidy! ¡Humbert!

Después de que el grito de Hades se escuchara, dos personas muy conocidas para la Salvadora hicieron su entrada en aquella habitación. Ella no podía creer el volver a verlos, y mucho menos con esos trajes completamente negros y la mirada fija hacia ella, y llena de odio.

Ahora al ver a esos dos hombres frente a sus ojos, recordó en donde había escuchado la palabra _Humbert_ , ese era el apellido de aquel buen hombre que conoció en Storybrooke y quien era el segundo en su vida por el que estaría dispuesta a derrumbar sus muros y abrirse al Amor.

— ¿Graham? ¿Neal? — **exclamaba Emma con un hilo de voz** — ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

— ¿No te gustan? Son unos Soldados muy eficientes — **decía Hades.**

— ¿Amor? — **pronunciaba Killian al notarla en shock** — Emma, contesta.

—Déjala tranquila un momento, Garfio. Emma siempre ha necesitado tiempo para asimilar las cosas — **explicaba Neal.**

—Ustedes dos, háganse cargo y llévenlos a sus nuevos aposentos. Mi reunión con esas Arpías se está retrasando más de lo que debería.

— ¡Se equivoca! — **contestaba Killian** — no dejaremos que nos lleven.

Hades los noqueó a ambos y les liberó de sus grilletes.

—Ya saben qué hacer, sólo aléjenlos de mi vista. ¡Ya!

Neal y Graham obedecieron sin chistar a las órdenes del Rey del Inframundo, llevando a los Héroes a lo más profundo del sótano de aquella Mansión.

 **Fin del Segundo Capítulo**


	4. ¿Qué les Pasó?

**III**

 **¿Qué les Pasó?**

* * *

 **Inframundo**

Neal y Graham salían del Estudio de esa Mansión con Garfio y Emma respectivamente, seguidos de cerca por el Rey del Inframundo. Todos bajaron las enormes y aparentemente interminables escaleras que conducían a una parte de esa dimensión que muy pocos tenían la desdicha de conocer, el único lugar del que sólo una persona logró salir desde el principio de los tiempos; el Río Aqueronte, protegido por el fiel guardián de Hades, Cerbero.

Hades se quedó en su Centro de Operaciones real, en donde ya aguardaban por él las Arpías, mientras que sus Soldados bajaron todavía más y entraron por una puerta que los llevaba a los Calabozos, encadenaron a ambos Héroes dejándolos colgando de los brazos, y se quedaron afuera del sitio haciendo guardia.

—Así que…, ese es el Hombre con el que ahora se pasea — **declaraba Graham molesto.**

—Sí. Parece que cada vez que uno de sus chicos le es inservible, lo deja morir y se va en búsqueda de otro — **comentaba Neal cruzando los brazos** —, sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿no? Ya viste a Walsh.

—Tal vez tengas razón, Cassidy. Aunque al parecer a él no lo dejó morir solo.

—Claro que la tengo, la conozco muy bien. Su razón tendrá para no poder abandonar a Garfio.

Mientras Neal y Graham tenían esa pequeña charla, en otro lugar, el Dios de la Muerte al fin se reunía con sus viejas conocidas.

—Señoras mías, lamento mucho llegar…

—Tarde — **terminaban las Arpías al unísono** —. Ya lo sabíamos.

—Sí, porque ustedes lo saben todo — **replicaba Hades imitando a la mayor de las mujeres** —, Pasado, Presente y Futuro. Ya había entendido el concepto.

—No, no fue sólo por eso.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y entonces por qué fue?

—Porque no es la primera vez que nos haces esperar, Hades.

—Lo siento, estar tanto tiempo en las aguas de ese asqueroso Río con todas esas Almas, te hace perder la noción del tiempo.

—El trauma debió ser tan inmenso para que el Dios de la Muerte no tenga noción desde hace miles de años, debo recordarte que saliste del Río Aqueronte veinte años después de que el hijo de…

— ¡¿Por qué tienen que recordarme ese momento tan patético de mi vida?! — **preguntaba Hades muy exasperado, liberando humo de su cabeza.**

—Lo sentimos, queremos recordarte qué es lo que no debes hacer ahora que tienes esta oportunidad de oro.

— ¿Qué oportunidad de oro? Creía que a las Arpías no se les tenía permitido revelar el Futuro.

—Es porque esta oportunidad no sólo es para ti, Hades. También para nosotras, claro, una vez que consigas el Poder del Ser Oscuro.

—Estoy a punto de obtenerlo, pero me encantaría que sus Majestades me hablaran un poco más sobre la utilidad que tendrá para nosotros ese Poder.

Las Arpías sacaron una bola de cristal, y su relato comenzaron a contar.

— ** _Dentro de dos días, justamente, los planetas se verán alineados, nuevamente._**

— ¡Ay, aquí vamos de nuevo! — **expresaba Hades con frustración.**

— ** _Será entonces cuando el Cometa regresará, y la fuerza de los Titanes, tú reclamarás._**

—Me gusta cómo suena — **comentaba el Rey del Inframundo, sonriendo.**

— ** _Sin embargo, esto será posible, siempre y cuando el Ser Oscuro esté libre._**

— ** _El Inframundo se bañará con su Poder, y todo el Cosmos estará a tu merced._**

— ¡Sí! ¡Al fin obtendré lo que merezco! — **vociferaba Hades alzando los brazos.**

— ** _Pero deberás hacer algo más, cuando Rumplestiltskin haga su entrada principal._**

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ** _Sólo tres Seres Oscuros pueden liberar el Poder, así que, a Emma y Killian no podrás desaparecer._**

— ** _Ellos destruirán la Daga, y se librará la última batalla._**

— ** _Se precavido Dios de la Muerte, porque Emma Swan es una dura oponente._**

— ¿Última batalla? ¿Cuál última batalla? Ella está Muerta.

—El Poder de todos los Seres Oscuros que han existido yace en Rumplestiltskin, sin embargo, la gran mayoría fueron convertidos en una enorme masa de Oscuridad. Emma Swan y Killian Jones son los únicos que existen aquí.

— ¿Y por qué no sólo Rumple puede liberar la Oscuridad de su cuerpo? — **inquiría el Dios de la Muerte.**

—Porque al destruir Excálibur y traspasar el Poder a él, su cuerpo se volvió un contenedor. Y sólo aquellos que hayan saboreado el Poder de la Oscuridad podrán abrirlo, en el momento en el que ellos estén dispuestos a liberarla y desatar el caos. Así que esa será tu misión, Hades. Obligar a esos Héroes a desatar la destrucción no sólo en el Inframundo, sino en todo el Cosmos.

—Una última pregunta antes de que hagan su acto de desaparición. Cuando lleguen los Héroes, ¿por dónde entrarán?

—Parece ser que no confías en tus nuevos sirvientes, Hades — **decía una Arpía a modo de respuesta.**

—No quiero sorpresas, es todo.

—Esto no es nada preciso, pero creemos que llegarán aquí a través del Lago. Deberías hablar con Caronte.

—Que él sea mi barquero, no significa que tenga una relación laboral muy cordial con él. Además, le corté la lengua hace siglos por haberse burlado de mi túnica.

—Entonces, moviliza a todos tus hombres, a ese lugar, para darles la bienvenida a tus nuevos invitados.

Las Arpías se marcharon y Hades, analizó cada detalle de esa especie de Profecía. Dos días le parecían un tiempo corto, pero con los padres de la Salvadora en el Inframundo, ya encontraría la manera de obligarla a ella y a su amado a liberar a Rumple de su aflicción.

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

—Henry, ¿Adónde vas? — **cuestionaba Snow.**

—De nada sirve que me quede si ninguno va a escucharme.

—Claro que te escuchamos — **intervenía Regina** —, pero es muy peligroso. Ya oíste a Gold; el Inframundo es un lugar horrible.

—Con mayor razón deben dejarme ir — **replicaba Henry** —. Ustedes no se opusieron a que Roland, Neal y yo fuéramos con ustedes a Camelot, así que no veo que esto sea diferente.

—Henry, los dejamos ir porque conocíamos los peligros de nuestra Tierra, en cambio aquí, no tenemos nada seguro.

—No me quedaré tranquilo sabiendo que ustedes están allá. No puedo perder a mi Familia, y si en mis manos también está traer de vuelta a Killian y a mi mamá, haré todo lo que haga falta. Abuela, mamá. Ya no soy un niño pequeño. ¡Soy el Autor! Aquel que los salvó de pasar la eternidad en ese libro de cuentos, sé que tengo la fuerza para sobrevivir en ese lugar. Y bueno, si ustedes me lo impiden, yo encontraré otra manera.

—Henry — **comenzaba su Abuelo** —, sabes que te queremos, y lo importante que eres para nosotros, todos los que estamos aquí daríamos nuestras vidas sólo para protegerte, y estoy de acuerdo con tu madre y Mary Margaret en prohibirte terminantemente el ir con nosotros. Sin embargo…, tienes razón, de no haber sido por ti, ninguno estaría aquí teniendo esta discusión. Mi voto es a favor de que nos acompañes, siempre y cuando, hagas algo que a esta Familia le cuesta bastante.

— ¿Qué?

—Hacer lo que se te diga — **respondía Charming.**

—Lo haré, lo prometo.

—Yo también estoy de acuerdo con que venga — **exclamaba Robín.**

—La decisión está en ustedes.

Regina y Mary Margaret se miraron y sopesaron la situación. Sabían que Emma y Killian eran muy importantes para él, y no podían negarle el derecho y privilegio de formar parte del _Escuadrón de la Luz_.

—Sé que hablo por tu madre también al decir esto, pero puede que me arrepienta de esta decisión; Henry, puedes venir con nosotros — **decía Snow.**

—Así es — **exclamaba Regina dándose por vencida** —. Tú ganas, Henry. Puedes venir con nosotros.

Una vez que terminaron con esa discusión, lo siguiente que hicieron fue preparar todas las cosas que se llevarían consigo al Inframundo.

David sacó su vieja y querida Espada, Mary Margaret tomó un Arco y un Carcaj junto con otra Espada, Regina hizo aparecer aquel Sable con la hoja color negro que tanto amaba y Robín su confiable Arco que siempre lo acompañaba a donde quiera que fuese.

— ¿Y qué hay para mí? — **decía Henry.**

—Ya no nos quedan más armas — **contestaba Charming.**

—Espera, David. Creo que todavía hay un arma — **afirmaba Snow.**

Los Héroes salieron de la Casa de la Alcaldesa y se dirigieron al Muelle, justo para subir al Jolly Roger.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? El Alfanje del Capitán Delineador es muy grande para Henry.

—Es por eso que no estamos aquí por ese Alfanje precisamente.

Snow fue bajo cubierta e ingresó al Camarote de Garfio, buscando la Espada perfecta para su nieto. Rebuscó por todos lados, hasta que, detrás de la caja fuerte de Killian, en un compartimiento secreto, la encontró. Ya en sus manos, Mary Margaret se fue disparada hacia la salida.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál dices tú que es el arma perfecta para Henry? — **preguntaba Regina.**

—Ésta — **Snow extendió su mano y les dejó ver el Alfanje de Baelfire, ese que Garfio le dio a Emma durante su misión de rescate en Nunca Jamás.**

—Tómala, Henry. Creo que es tuya por derecho. Además, estoy segura de que tanto a tus padres como a Killian les gustaría que la tuvieras.

— ¡Gracias, Abuela! — **gritaba Henry, corriendo a abrazarla.**

—Bien, pues ya está atardeciendo, así que, vayamos a disfrutar nuestra última cena a Granny's. ¿Les parece? — **decía Regina.**

—Suena bien — **contestaba Henry** —. Además, Bella me mandó un mensaje diciendo que ya está allá.

— ¿Creen que Gold se esté divirtiendo con Arturo en la Estación de Policía? — **preguntaba Robín.**

—No creo que tenga otra opción hasta que le quitemos el brazalete — **afirmaba Charming.**

Entraron a la Cafetería y los comensales los miraron expectantes al llegar, ya que no regresaron desde el mediodía. David y Mary Margaret les explicaron todo a Leroy y compañía. Tras unos comentarios muy poco agradables hacia Rumple, los Héroes les encomendaron la labor de cuidar la Ciudad en su ausencia. Durante la velada, Happy llegó al establecimiento junto con Tiny, quien traía consigo una Habichuela que acababa de ser cosechada.

—Aquí está la solución para nuestros amigos de Camelot — **explicaba Happy.**

— ¡Grandioso! — **respondía Snow** — Tenemos que buscar a Mérida, para que entre ella y Guinevere se lleven a Arturo de vuelta.

—Hay que apresurarnos, ya casi es hora de irnos — **decía Bella.**

—No se preocupen por eso — **pronunciaba la Abuelita.**

—Sí, nosotros nos haremos cargo de eso. Ustedes concéntrense en su misión — **continuaba Leroy.**

—Gracias.

Poco antes de llegar a la hora pautada, los Héroes se dirigieron al Lago, no sin antes de que Henry tuviera una rápida despedida con Violet, mientras que Leroy, Mérida y Guinevere iban a la Estación de Policía.

— ¡Vaya Héroe resultaste ser! — **espetaba la Reina de DunBroch al ver a Gold** — Veo que sólo eres Valiente cuando Bella está en peligro, pero sin ella, no eres más que un Cobarde llorón.

— ¿Ya terminaste? — **preguntaba Rumple apretando los dientes.**

—No, pero, ni tú ni yo tenemos tiempo para esto.

—Guinevere, mi Reina — **pronunciaba Arturo.**

—Guarda silencio, Arturo. No tienes ningún derecho a llamarme así. Tal vez sí sea la Reina de Camelot, pero ya no soy tu _Reina_.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? — **pedía saber el Rey.**

—El Hada Azul deshizo la Magia de las Arenas de Avalon y vuelvo a verte como realmente eres. El limpiador de establos que siempre soñó con ser Rey de Camelot.

—Ya fue suficiente. No tenemos tiempo para esto.

Leroy le quitó el brazalete a Gold gracias a una poción de Regina, después le mandó un mensaje de texto a Bella para avisarle. Transcurrieron unos cuantos minutos, y Rumple extendió su brazo para noquear a Arturo. El teléfono de Grumpy sonó y un mensaje de Bella aparecía en la pantalla, diciendo que le había ordenado a Gold tranquilizar a Arturo.

—Ya pueden llevárselo — **explicaba Rumple con pesadez en su voz antes de desaparecer.**

Grumpy abrió la Celda y ayudó a las Reinas a llevarse Arturo al Campamento de los Ciudadanos de Camelot para que ahí fuese el lugar en donde lanzarían esa Habichuela Mágica.

—Llegó la hora, Ser Oscuro — **decía Bella con amargura en su voz** —, abre el Portal.

— ¿Están seguros de esto?

—Hazlo — **replicaba Charming con voz amenazante.**

— ¿Podrían darme algo para hacer que mi sangre salga de mi cuerpo?

—Será todo un placer — **contestaba Regina pasándole la Daga** —. Todo sea por verte sangrar.

—Es falsa, Gold. No te emociones — **explicaba Robín.**

—Tú jamás pondrás tus manos en esta Daga, Ser Oscuro — **pronunciaba Bella.**

Rumplestiltskin se cortó la mano y derramó su sangre, dejándola caer en el agua para abrir el Portal al Inframundo. La niebla se hizo presente y Caronte apareció con su Barcaza, quedándose quieto en la mitad del Lago. Los Héroes y el Ser Oscuro, caminaron sobre el agua hasta llegar a su transporte.

—Debo aclararles algo; Esto no será tan rápido como nuestro viaje a Nunca Jamás, o su viajecito a Camelot, no obstante, les prometo que será más placentero y cómodo.

Subieron a la Barcaza y Caronte dio la vuelta, para comenzar así con su travesía hacia el lugar más temido del Ser Oscuro.

* * *

 **Inframundo**

— ¡Neal!, ¡Graham! ¡Aparezcan, sé que están allá afuera! — **chillaba Emma.**

—Swan, detente — **pedía Killian.**

—No, necesito respuestas. ¡Neal!, ¡Graham!

— ¿Qué clase de respuestas?

—Las mismas que quieres tú — **respondía la Salvadora antes de comenzar a gritar otra vez** —. ¡Neal Cassidy!, ¡Graham Humbert! ¡Vengan aquí ahora!

— ¿Sabes Emma?, nosotros no estamos bajo el control de una Daga o una maldita Espada, así que no tienes Poder sobre ninguno de los dos — **contestaba Neal desde fuera de la Celda.**

—Si no vienen aquí, estaré gritando por la Eternidad, y estoy segura de que eso no le gustará ni al mismísimo Hades.

—Está bien, entraremos, sólo guarda silencio — **decía Graham.**

La llave entró en la cerradura y ambos hombres hicieron su entrada a ese lugar. Emma se quedó muda al verlos de nuevo, sus miradas de odio, eran algo que no podía soportar.

—Parece que sí podías callarte — **observaba Neal sonriendo.**

—Fue más fácil de lo que pensaba — **agregaba Graham.**

Ambos Soldados se dieron la vuelta con dirección a la entrada como si nada.

— ¿Qué fue lo que les pasó? — **preguntaba Emma al fin.**

— ¿Nos pasó de qué?

—Creo que a lo que Emma se refiere es, ¿por qué trabajan para Hades? — **explicaba Garfio.**

— ¡Ah! Eso — **contestaba Neal alzando su mirada al techo** —, pues verán mis queridos amigos. Nosotros le servimos al Señor Hades porque nos abrió los ojos.

— ¿Cómo les abrió los ojos?

—Simple, nos hizo ver la verdad sobre nuestras Muertes — **explicaba Graham.**

—Te mostró que Regina te asesinó, ¿no es así, Graham?

—Ciertamente, así fue — **respondía Graham acercándose peligrosamente a Emma.**

—Será mejor que mantengas tu distancia, amigo — **advertía Killian.**

— ¿O qué? — **contestaba Neal** — Estás encadenado, colgando del techo, no puedes hacernos nada.

—Neal, basta. Eso no explica nada. Ustedes dos eran hombres buenos — **decía la Salvadora.**

—Emma, puedo ver que todavía no lo entiendes. El Señor Hades no sólo nos mostró nuestras Muertes, sino lo que trajeron consigo, y lo insignificantes que se volvieron —pronunciaba el padre de Henry.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Baelfire? Tú moriste siendo un Héroe — **alegaba Killian.**

— ¿Y de qué sirvió? ¿Zelena dónde está? Porque yo no la veo aquí. Además, al ver todo lo que mi padre hizo con su vida, ¡me dieron ganas de jamás haberle hecho caso a ese estúpido Candelabro parlante! ¡¿Crees que fue grato para mí verlo con ese maldito Sombrero, tratando de matarlos a ustedes dos?! ¿Ver cómo revivía a Maléfica y los enviaba a todos a otro maldito libro de cuentos? ¡¿Eh?! Emma, ¡contesta con un demonio! — **espetaba Cassidy volteando a ver a la madre de su hijo.**

—Bae, ya es suficiente — **ordenaba Killian.**

— ¡Silencio! — **respondía Neal tomando a Garfio por el cuello** — Este no es el momento para que los Piratas hablen.

— ¡Déjalo tranquilo Neal! No puedo creerlo. Después de todo lo que tu padre hizo por ti, ¿cómo puedes odiarlo? ¿Qué más ha hecho Hades contigo? — **expresaba Emma.**

—Sabes mejor que nadie que no quería que me encontrara, es más, no entiendo cómo es que puedes ser capaz de defenderlo con lo que les hizo. Y en cuanto a tu otra pregunta, el Señor Hades, me hizo ver otra gran verdad, aparte de que mi padre siempre será un maldito Cobarde, me recordó quien fue el principal culpable de que mi Familia se fuera al Carajo, no es cierto, ¿Killy? — **exclamaba Neal mirando a Garfio con odio.**

—Yo no fui el único Villano Bae, y lo sabes. Tanto tus padres como yo tuvimos la culpa, la víctima de todo ciertamente sólo fuiste tú.

—Tal vez tengas razón, pero eso no te quita el peso de encima mi querido y viejo Capitán.

—Yo sé que no.

— ¿Y tú que tienes que decir, Graham? ¿A ti qué es lo que te motiva? — **indagaba Swan.**

—Simple, mi odio hacia Regina y a todos los de tu especie.

— ¿Mi especie?

—Los humanos.

—Tú también eres un ser humano.

—Criado por Lobos — **comenzaba el Cazador** —, abandonado por su propia Familia en el Bosque, un recién nacido dejado a su suerte. Los animales siempre han sido más nobles que tu especie.

—Graham, sé que tu odio contra Regina es puramente justificado, pero ella ha cambiado, es una mejor persona, una Heroína, cambió gracias a tu sacrificio.

—Ella me mató a sangre fría sólo porque ya no quise cumplir sus caprichos, ¿cómo fue que una Muerte así le ayudó a "redimirse"? ¿Sólo porque así te convertiste en Sheriff?

—No sólo por eso, porque gracias a ti Henry y yo pudimos romper el Hechizo y salvamos el Reino.

—Sí, rompieron el Hechizo, eso lo sé. Pero, ¿de qué te sirvió? Estás aquí adentro, con nosotros. Así que, cuando Regina venga con tus padres a buscarlos, tendré lo que el Señor Hades nos ha prometido.

— ¿Qué?

—Nuestra venganza.

—Graham escúchame, matar a Regina no te traerá paz eterna — **aseguraba la hija de Snow.**

—Eso no lo sabes. Emma, cada vez que pienso en todo lo que pudimos tener tú y yo, el futuro que se nos fue arrebatado en tan solo un instante — **explicaba Graham** acercándose a Emma cada vez más, casi al punto de besarla.

— ¿Ya terminaste, amigo? — **preguntaba Garfio con fastidio.**

—Relájate Pirata…, un momento, yo a ti te conozco.

—Es bueno ver que mi reputación me precede.

—Sí, eres ese sujeto que entró a la Torre de la Reina Malvada para matar a la noviecita de Gold, el que Regina mandó al País de las Maravillas para matar a su madre.

—Graham, te lo imploro, en el momento en el que Regina aparezca, no busques la venganza, ella cambió — **suplicaba Emma.**

—Deberías hacerle caso al Señor Hades. Hay cosas contra las que no se puede luchar, y la naturaleza es una de ellas. Regina nunca cambiará.

—Este no es el hombre que conocí cuando llegué a Storybrooke.

—Ese hombre murió, cuando Regina aplastó mi Corazón — **aseguraba el Cazador.**

— ¿Y a ti qué te motiva, Bae? — **cuestionaba Garfio.**

—Lo que le motiva a la mayoría de las personas que están aquí encerradas, y lo que debería motivarlos a ustedes a cambiar de opinión; la destrucción de mi padre — **exclamaba Neal con una sonrisa extraña.**

—Eso no es lo correcto, Bae.

— ¿Sabes qué Neal? Tu _padrastro_ ya me hartó — **protestaba Graham** —. ¿Te parece bien que le demos una pequeña lección?

—No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo, Humbert.

Baelfire sacó una pequeña Daga de su cinturón y la puso frente a Garfio.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretenden?, no pueden hacerle daño, estamos Muertos — **espetaba Emma.**

—En efecto lo estamos, mi pequeña Emma, pero sí podemos herirlos — **replicaba Graham.**

— ¿Cómo? — **volvía a preguntar la Salvadora sin entender sus palabras todavía.**

—De esta manera — **exclamaba Neal a punto de atacar a Killian.**

—Tranquilo, Cassidy. Recuerda que el Señor Hades los quiere en una pieza — **decía Graham al detenerlo de cortarle el cuello.**

—Tienes razón, lo había olvidado. Entonces, un corte en el brazo no se notará.

Baelfire cortó a Killian cerca de su antebrazo con esa arma de hoja púrpura que tenía restos de un líquido verdoso.

— ¡Garfio! — **gritaba Emma mirando a los Soldados** — ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!

—Esto, Emma, se llama Ectoplasma — **explicaba Baelfire poniendo su Daga frente a ella.**

—Sé lo que es el Ectoplasma, Neal. Eso me quiere decir que somos fantasmas — **alegaba la mujer aun mirando a su Primer Amor.**

—Más bien, Almas — **corregía Graham** —, verás. Tanto nuestras Dagas como Espadas están bañadas con algo que el Señor Hades denomina _la Destructora de Almas_. Aquí, la única forma de salir heridos es con estas preciosidades.

—Mira, Cora tal vez ya se los dijo, pero lo repetiré porque me encanta decirlo — **comenzaba Neal** —. El Inframundo es otra dimensión en la que todos existimos, aquí tenemos un cuerpo sólido hasta que llega el momento de ser juzgados y entrar a ese apestoso Río de Almas, ahí te vuelves un fantasma y te vas para siempre, porque nunca podrás salir a la superficie nunca más.

—Si hay un lugar horrible en el Inframundo, ese es el Río Aqueronte. La _Destructora de Almas_ , sólo acelera el proceso si el corte es _mortal_ y te envía directamente a ese endemoniado pedazo de alcantarilla — **continuaba Graham.**

—Así que, Emma. Si yo fuera tú, reconsideraría el volver a gritar como loca — **sugería Bae** —. Aunque también podríamos llamar a Cora.

— ¿El Señor Hades ya le devolvió sus Poderes? — **inquiría el Cazador.**

— ¡Es verdad! — **recordaba Neal chasqueando los dedos** — Todavía no.

— ¿Cora no tiene Poderes? — **preguntaba Killian.**

—Efectivamente. Ni Cora, ni Pan. Al Señor Hades no le conviene que sus subordinados tengan Poderes, sólo crearían caos en todo este lugar — **declaraba Neal.**

—Cassidy, Humbert — **exclamaba otro viejo conocido de Emma.**

— ¿Walsh? — **decía la Salvadora.**

— ¿Emma? ¿Así que tú eras la invitada del Señor Hades? ¿Quién lo diría? ¡Pero qué pequeño es el Inframundo! **—confesaba Walsh sonriendo alegremente.**

— ¿Qué les parece? El destino quiere que todos tus novios estén aquí, Emma.

—Cierra el pico, Bae — **respondía Garfio.**

—No los escuches, ¿qué diablos pasa ahora, Walsh?

—El Señor Hades quiere a todos sus Soldados en el Lago, al parecer tu padre llegará por ahí.

— ¡Excelente!

—Lamentamos tener que dejarlos, pero, el deber llama — **exclamaba Graham.**

Los tres Soldados salieron apresuradamente de la Celda, dejando a ambos Héroes con millones de preguntas y la preocupación del peligro latente al que se enfrentaría su Familia al poner un pie en el Inframundo.

 **Fin del Tercer Capítulo**


	5. Un Sitio Bastante Familiar

**IV**

 **Un Sitio Bastante Familiar**

* * *

 **Inframundo**

Los Soldados se movilizaban por todo el Inframundo para llegar al Lago por el que, según las Arpías, Caronte haría su entrada junto con el Ser Oscuro. Hades subió a su Carruaje y voló con dirección a aquel sitio, para tener asiento en primera fila.

Mientras esto ocurría en el Lago de Underbrooke, al Sur de la Ciudad en el sótano de una enorme Mansión abandonada, un grupo de Almas planeaban su estrategia.

—Esto no puede seguir así — **declaraba un hombre sentado frente a una mujer.**

—Todos sabemos que no, Capitán, pero somos minoría, no podremos con tantos Soldados de Hades — **decía una mujer rubia.**

—Se lo repito Madam, dejé de ser Capitán desde hace más de trescientos años.

—Entonces, ¿cómo debemos llamarlo? ¿Soldado Jones? — **preguntaba una mujer castaña.**

—Marino. Eso funcionará por el momento— **replicaba el hombre sin darle mayor importancia** —. No me malentiendan, pero prefiero atacar ahora antes de que Hades tenga lo que quiere.

—Tendrá que esperar, Marino Jones. Hasta que Fergus y Leopold vuelvan.

La rubia terminó de hablar, tomó asiento en su respectivo lugar a lo largo de esa pequeña mesa redonda y miró derrotada a todos los presentes.

—Esperemos que no tarden tanto en volver, los Soldados no estarán husmeando por todos lados como siempre. Están muy ocupados como para hacerle caso a un par de hombres — **exclamaba una mujer morena.**

—Es probable que tengas razón, Marian, sólo ruego porque sea así.

Por las desiertas calles de Underbrooke transitaba un hombre con una túnica color dorado muy oscuro, tratando de esconderse de los Soldados de Hades.

Corrió por mucho tiempo hasta llegar a la parte de atrás de un establecimiento llamado "The Dark Hole", y a pesar de estar Muerto, aquel hombre ya no podía avanzar más. Se sentó detrás de un contenedor de basura y se quedó quieto.

—De haber sabido que me pasaría la eternidad encerrado en el Inframundo huyendo de Hades, habría apreciado mi inmortalidad un poco más — **decía aquel Antiguo y Poderoso Hechicero.**

— ¡¿Quién está ahí?! — **gritaba un Soldado al entrar en esa pequeña calle.**

—Justo como hace más de mil años — **susurraba el hombre.**

El Soldado escuchó su voz claramente y salió tras de él en una apresurada persecución.

— ¡Detente! ¡En nombre del Señor Hades, te ordeno que lo hagas!

El hombre hizo caso omiso a los gritos de aquel Soldado y continuó corriendo. Éste último sacó un cuchillo de su cinturón y lo lanzó. El pequeño artefacto se incrustó en el tobillo del fugitivo y cayó al suelo. El Soldado lo alcanzó y lo volteó para que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos.

—No es posible…, usted es… ¿Merlín?

—Sí. Y según sé, tú eres Grif, ¿no? — **cuestionaba el antiguo Hechicero.**

—Así es — **aseguraba el Escudero** —. Lo lamento tanto, pero debo llevarlo con el Señor Hades.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te prometió?

—Algo mucho mejor que lo que Arturo dijo.

Antes de que Grif lograra hacer alguna acción en contra de Merlín, un hombre corpulento pelirrojo de cabello rizado tomó al Soldado por la espalda y lo arrojó lo más lejos que pudo.

— ¡Largo de aquí, torpe Soldado! Tu Rey te está esperando en el Lago — **exclamaba el pelirrojo.**

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—Un par de personas con las que no deberías meterte.

— ¡El Señor Hades sabrá de esto! — **afirmaba el Soldado.**

—Esa es la idea, papanatas.

Grif huyó del lugar y se fue al Lago siguiendo con lo que estaba haciendo antes de oír a Merlín.

—Gracias — **contestaba el Hechicero.**

—No hay de qué. Esos Soldados no son tan fieros como se ven — **expresaba el pelirrojo una vez más.**

—Sí, sólo debe cuidarse de esas armas. ¿Me permite quitarle ese cuchillo? — **pedía el hombre que lo acompañaba.**

—Claro.

—Va a doler.

Leopold se arrodilló y sacó esa arma rápidamente. El dolor se hizo presente y el Antiguo Mago no pudo evitar gritar como respuesta. Fergus le tapó la boca y lo llevó de nuevo cerca del contenedor de basura.

—Escúcheme bien, sabemos que eso duele, pero necesitamos que coopere, ningún Soldado debe vernos, si no, toda nuestra operación se vendrá abajo. ¿Entendió? — **pedía el padre de Mérida.**

Merlín asintió y Fergus lo liberó.

—Sabemos quién es usted, Gran Merlín — **comenzaba Leopold** —. Hades también lo sabe, y tenemos razones para creer que está buscando por usted.

— ¿En serio? Porque he estado escapando de él desde hace seis semanas que llegué aquí.

—Si usted nos permite, podemos protegerlo, cuando menos hasta que esta locura termine — **prometía el padre de Snow.**

— ¿Adónde iríamos? — **inquiría Merlín** — Hades tiene ojos en todos lados.

—No en todos — **respondía Fergus** —. El Dios de la Muerte es tan arrogante y soberbio que no le ha tomado importancia al Sur de esta extraña Ciudad, así que nosotros estamos ahí.

— ¿Qué dice gran Merlín? ¿Nos acompaña? — **curioseaba Leopold.**

—Será mejor que seguir corriendo — **exclamaba el Hechicero con media sonrisa.**

Entre ambos hombres se lo llevaron cargando para volver a aquella Mansión que les servía como Cuartel General a esas Almas.

* * *

 **La Barcaza de Caronte**

Los Héroes y el Ser Oscuro habían dejado la Tierra de los Vivos y en esos instantes realizaban la transición de dimensiones para entrar al Inframundo.

La Barcaza de Caronte tocó un escudo imperceptible que al hacer contacto con él resplandecía en un tenue tono azul, y se abría lentamente para permitirles el acceso.

—Prepárense, estamos por entrar al cauce del Río Aqueronte — **comentaba Rumple** —, y si mis cálculos no me fallan en unos cuantos minutos más, podremos descender en la orilla.

— ¿Y qué pasa si no bajamos a tiempo? **—preguntaba David.**

—No lo sé.

— ¿Cómo es posible que no lo sepas? Ya estuviste aquí antes — **refutaba Regina.**

—Verás, querida. Cuando alguien muere no entra inmediatamente a ese endemoniado Río, apareces en una especie de Hospital que sirve como Estación receptora — **comenzaba a explicar Rumplestiltskin.**

— ¿Hospital? — **preguntaban todos a la vez.**

—Sí, hay un Hospital aquí. Sé que dije antes que este lugar era horrible, pero hay algo que deben saber antes de que toquemos tierra.

— ¿Ahora qué? — **cuestionaba Regina.**

—Esta parte del Inframundo se parece a Storybrooke.

— ¿De qué diablos estás hablando, Gold? — **inquiría Regina de nuevo.**

—Lo que oyó, Majestad. Este lugar es una copia exacta de la Ciudad que tanto nos esmeramos en crear — **replicaba Rumple.**

— ¿Por qué? — **decía Henry.**

—Porque, a pesar de ser otra dimensión, el Inframundo está muy conectado con la mayoría de los planos existenciales del Cosmos. Aquí vienen a parar todas las Almas hasta que su juicio llega y son enviadas al Río Aqueronte.

—Es bueno saber eso, nos orientaremos mejor en un sitio bastante familiar — **aseguraba Charming.**

—Eso espero. Porque no tengo idea de lo que nos esperará al entrar por completo al Río Aqueronte. Si saltamos antes todavía tendremos oportunidad de nadar por nuestra supervivencia — **expresaba Gold con temor en su voz.**

Pasaron unas horas y la saliente del Río ya se divisaba desde lejos. Todos se preparaban para saltar cuando Caronte cambió de dirección y viró a la derecha de forma brusca.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Hacia dónde nos lleva? — **preguntaba Bella.**

—Ni idea, pero no debe ser bueno — **respondía Rumple.**

—Entonces, ¿quién quiere nadar un rato?

David fue el primero en seguir su propia sugerencia seguido de su esposa y su nieto. Regina, Robín, Bella y Gold fueron los siguientes en saltar al agua. Caronte se detuvo cuando Rumple puso un pie fuera de la Barcaza y se quedó inmóvil.

— ¡¿Por qué no nos sigue?! — **cuestionaba Robín mirando a la Barcaza.**

— ¡No puede! Si baja de esa Barcaza desaparece, por lo que tengo entendido. Hades lo castigó hace siglos, lo que no sé es por qué.

— ¿Hades? — **cuestionaba Henry.**

—Sí, él es nuestro anfitrión en este lugar — **contestaba el Ser Oscuro** —. ¡Sigan avanzando! Tenemos que desaparecer pronto en la orilla antes de que alguien nos vea. Siento que él tiene que ver en todo esto.

El Escuadrón de la Luz obedeció al Ser Oscuro, y continuaron nadando hasta que llegaron a la orilla de la playa, y comenzaron a correr para esconderse en el Puerto.

—Tenías razón, Gold. Estamos en una Underbrooke — **decía Charming.**

—Será mejor que nos quedemos aquí — **sugería Mary Margaret** —, está haciendo frío allá afuera, y nosotros no estamos Muertos, o somos inmortales.

—De acuerdo — **respondían todos.**

Bajaron la cortina del lugar y miraron a su alrededor. Era estúpidamente ridículo que ese Almacén tuviese también la abertura que había dejado aquella Habichuela Mágica que envió a Neal al Bosque Encantado en Storybrooke hace más de dos años. Todos pasaron al lado del agujero y continuaron caminando hasta un pequeño cuarto al final del pasillo.

—Es probable que este sea el mejor escondite para nosotros ahora — **decía Regina.**

* * *

 **Inframundo**

Fergus y Leopold llegaron a la Mansión abandonada, se aseguraron que nadie los viera y entraron por la puerta del cobertizo que estaba oculta gracias a la maleza. Al hacer acto de presencia en el sótano, todos los que estaban dentro se levantaron de sus asientos.

—Se tardaron demasiado — **exclamaba una mujer alta de cabello castaño y ojos azules.**

—Nos encontramos a un Soldado de Hades, molestando a este buen hombre.

Leopold ayudó a Merlín a sentarse en una silla cercana y el ex Mago se quitó la capucha para que ellos vieran su rostro.

—Usted…, es el Hechicero, ¿estoy en lo cierto? — **decía la rubia.**

— ¿Cómo es que sabes de mí, buena mujer? — **preguntaba Merlín poniendo las manos sobre la mesa.**

—Su Aprendiz. Hace muchos años, me dio una Profecía sobre la Salvadora — **respondía la antigua Reina de las Nieves.**

—Entonces, tú eres aquella mujer que tenía mi Sombrero, la antigua heredera al Trono de Arendelle. Ingrid.

—Así es, Hechicero. Esa soy yo, pero, ¿qué hace usted aquí? Pensé que era inmortal.

—Es obvio que ya no — **contestaba Merlín riendo** —. Sin embargo, una mejor pregunta es, ¿qué rayos está pasando aquí?

—El caos y la destrucción — **comenzaba el joven caucásico ojiazul de cabello rizado** —. No obstante, no siempre fue así.

— ¿Desde cuándo comenzó? — **preguntaba Merlín con curiosidad.**

—Hace seis semanas — **contestaba Marian.**

—Algo pasó en la Tierra de los Vivos que hizo despertar la ambición del Dios de la Muerte. Desde entonces comenzó a reclutar Soldados y a prepararse para algo que se avecina — **explicaba Ingrid.**

—Sólo que no sabemos que es, no todos hemos tenido el "privilegio" de que Hades nos muestre lo que sucede allá afuera —agregaba la otra mujer.

—Creo que yo si lo sé — **respondía Merlín** —. Hace seis semanas, la Oscuridad del Ser Oscuro fue liberada de Rumplestiltskin, y Emma Swan se ofreció como contenedor para destruirla. En Camelot ella me liberó y enfrentó al Primer Ser Oscuro. Cuando estábamos a punto de destruir la Oscuridad, hubo un accidente y ella convirtió a una persona más en otro Ser Oscuro, todo se salió de control, y ese Capitán Garfio me asesinó persuadido por Nimue. ¿Qué es lo que ustedes hacen aquí encerrados?

—Verá, Merlín. No todos estamos de acuerdo con Hades y sus locas ideas, es por esa razón que nosotros nos rebelamos a él y formamos este pequeño grupo de Resistencia. Las Arpías nos están ayudando con esto, pero no las hemos visto desde hace varias semanas — **expresaba Leopold.**

—Ellas nos hablaron de una Profecía, sin embargo, jamás nos la contaron. Técnicamente, estamos ciegos — **proseguía Liam.**

—Por eso, Leopold y yo salimos a buscar respuestas, mas no conseguimos nada, todo lo que sabemos es que por alguna razón medio Regimiento está en el Lago.

— ¿Quieren liberar al Inframundo de su Rey? — **cuestionaba Merlín.**

—Hubo un tiempo hace miles de años que él no estuvo presente y reinaba la Paz. Todo era como debería ser. Ahora, si estás en su contra, sus Soldados te envían directamente al Río Aqueronte con esas malditas Espadas — **contestaba Marian.**

—Una vez que hablemos de nuevo con las Arpías, sabremos cómo proceder — **Aseguraba Fergus.**

—Entonces, ¿se nos une? — **preguntaba el joven.**

—No soy un fanático de la violencia, siempre he preferido evitarla. Sin embargo, si aquí me quedaré hasta que los Dioses decidan mi nuevo lugar de destino, bueno pues, me encantaría pasar ese tiempo en un lugar tranquilo y sereno a tener que correr por lo largo y ancho del Inframundo.

—Gracias por aceptar, gran Merlín — **agradecía la Reina de las Nieves.**

—Viendo que me voy a quedar aquí, creo que sería conveniente que me dijeran quienes son los que forman esta Resistencia, ¿no lo creen?

—Claro, será un placer. Como ya sabe, soy Ingrid, y ellos son Fergus y Leopold. A mi lado están Marian y Priscilla.

—Y yo soy Liam, Liam Jones — **intervenía el joven.**

—Es un placer conocerlos y saber sus nombres. ¿Puedo hacer otra pregunta?

—Sí — **contestaba Ingrid.**

— ¿Es de alguno de ustedes esta maravillosa Mansión?

—Mía — **respondía Priscilla** —. Creo que fue mía por derecho, porque había una extraña pintura de mi hija Grace y mi esposo Jefferson en la sala de estar.

— ¿Y por qué se ve tan abandonada? Era un lugar hermoso.

—Vaya que lo era, pero tuvimos que destruirlo para guardar las apariencias. Al Señor Hades no le importa una humilde campesina que abandonó su enorme Mansión, tal vez piense que me arrojé al Río Aqueronte o algo así.

* * *

 **Calabozos de Hades**

La Mansión de Hades estaba bastante silenciosa, no había nadie vigilando a Emma y Killian. Era verdad que todos estaban en el Lago, esperando ansiosos para atrapar a su Familia. Garfio trataba de soltarse de sus cadenas con desesperación, mientras que la Salvadora parecía estar aún en shock al volver a ver a Neal y Graham completamente cambiados.

—Realmente estoy comenzando a odiar las cadenas — **decía el Capitán.**

Después de unos minutos que parecieron horas, Killian dejó de luchar y se dedicó a ver a su amada.

—Emma…, — **comenzaba Garfio** — Emma… ¡Swan! ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Es mi culpa — **respondía la Salvadora en un susurro.**

— ¿Qué es tu culpa, Amor? — **pedía saber el Capitán.**

—Todo. Si no me hubiera ofrecido para contener la Oscuridad nada de esto estaría pasando — **decía Emma mirando a Killian a los ojos** —. Seguiríamos con vida, disfrutando de nuestro futuro, juntos.

—Vamos, Emma. Ambos sabemos perfectamente que jamás habrías permitido que la Oscuridad matara a Regina y de haberlo hecho, nunca te lo habrías perdonado. Además, si estamos buscando culpables aquí, ese debería ser yo. De no haberme robado a Milah, bueno, creo que ni siquiera nos habríamos conocido, y tal vez, Henry no habría existido — **contradecía Garfio.**

—Tienes razón, pero ahora, gracias a nuestro error, nuestra Familia está en peligro una vez más. Nos sacrificamos para salvarlos, y de nuevo están en riesgo — **rebatía Swan.**

—Gracias a ese Maldito Cocodrilo **—terminaba Killian.**

—Juro por mi vida — **decía Emma, provocando que Garfio se riera** — que, si salimos de aquí y los encontramos primero que Hades, golpearé a Gold tan fuerte en el rostro que toda su inmortalidad lo recordará.

—Si salimos — **pronunciaba Killian, suspirando** —, espera Swan. Tal vez sí podamos salir de aquí.

— ¿Cómo? — **inquiría Emma.**

—Con Magia — **contestaba el ex Pirata.**

— ¿Hablas en serio? — **cuestionaba la Salvadora con incredulidad.**

—Sí — **respondía él.**

— ¿Ya lo intentaste? — **pedía saber ella.**

—No, yo no puedo hacerlo porque es más que obvio que ya no tengo Magia, pero tú, Amor, naciste con ella. Así que es muy probable que todavía la tengas — **aseguraba Killian con voz esperanzadora.**

—Yo no sé, Garfio. En realidad, es poco probable — **contradecía Emma muy insegura todavía.**

—Escuchaste a ese tal Graham, Hades les quitó sus Poderes a Cora y a Pan. Entonces, llegaron aquí con ellos. Inténtalo, Amor — **la animaba él.**

—No estoy segura de esto, ¿y si no funciona?

— ¿Tantos años y sigues poniendo en duda los saltos de fe? ¿Es que acaso debo recordarte que, gracias a un salto de fe, casi te perdemos en Nunca Jamás?

—No tenías porqué recordar eso — **decía Emma, sonriendo.**

—Hazlo, Emma. Yo confío en ti.

—De acuerdo, aquí voy.

Emma se concentró y volvió a percibir esa placentera sensación del Poder que corría por sus venas y pasaba por cada poro de su cuerpo ya sin toda la Oscuridad entremezclada. En unos cuantos minutos, sus cadenas se deshicieron, convirtiéndose en polvo, y ella caía al suelo al instante.

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Amor, sabía que podías hacerlo!

— ¡Shhh! Garfio, baja la voz — **ordenaba Emma.**

—Nadie puede oírnos, todos están en el Lago, ¿lo olvidas?

—No estamos seguros si estamos solos. Escucho una respiración.

—Lo averiguaremos pronto, libérame para poder irnos de aquí.

Emma obedeció y soltó a Killian de sus ataduras. Momentos después, Killian rompió la reja con su fuerza y salieron corriendo de los Calabozos de Hades, para salvar a su Familia.

 **Fin del Cuarto Cap** **í** **tulo**


	6. La Traición

**V**

 **La Traición**

* * *

 **Lago de Underbrooke**

—Señor Hades, hemos esperado por más de una hora, ¿Cree de verdad que ellos aparecerán por aquí? — **inquiría un Soldado.**

Hades miró a esa dirección, bastante molesto por el comentario de su Soldado.

— ¡Percival, Percival, Percival! — **decía el Dios de la Muerte levantándose de su asiento** — ¡Mi querido Percy! ¿Puedo llamarte así, verdad?

—Ah, supongo — **respondía Percival muy nervioso.**

—Verás mi buen Percy, tal vez tus "sabias" palabras le hayan salvado el trasero millones de veces a tu torpe Rey Arturito, pero mientras estés conmigo — **sugería Hades tomando su rostro con sus manos** —, será mejor que te guardes tus comentarios.

—S-Sí — **respondía Percival muy nervioso.**

— ¿Sí qué? — **preguntaba Hades.**

—Me reservaré mis comentarios — **contestaba Percy claramente.**

— ¡Eso! Así me gusta — **contestaba Hades soltándolo** —. Me caes bien Percy, no lo arruines. ¿Alguno tiene otro comentario inteligente que agregar?

—Parece que ahora reclutan a cualquiera — **susurraba Neal.**

—Tienes razón — **contestaban Walsh y Graham** —, sólo hay que mirar a Grif para darse cuenta.

— ¡Te escuché, Cassidy! — **gritaba el Dios de la Muerte** —. Pero, contigo no puedo molestarme todavía, tienes trabajo que hacer aún para mí. Al siguiente idiota que hable, lo enviaré al Río Aqueronte yo mismo. ¡¿Oyeron!?

— ¡Sí, Señor Hades! — **respondían los Soldados al unísono.**

El Rey del Inframundo sonrió y volvió a su asiento y esperó pacientemente la llegada de Caronte. El tiempo pasaba y el Barquero no aparecía, todos los Soldados esperaban inquietos por su llegada que muy probablemente no sucedería. Hades realmente comenzaba a perder la calma al pasar los segundos y se hundía en su asiento cada vez más, lleno de furia interna a punto de explotar.

Hades se levantó de su asiento al ver la figura de Caronte entre la neblina que se formó en aquel Lago y caminó velozmente para recibirlo.

— ¡Caronte! ¡Nunca había estado tan emocionado por verte de nuevo!

El Barquero se paró en medio de ese enorme charco de agua y alzó la cabeza con dirección a su líder, el Dios lo miró expectante por varios segundos, y al final Caronte movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, indicando que sus presas se le habían escapado de las manos.

—Señor… — **comenzaba el antiguo Caballero de la Mesa Redonda.**

—No te atrevas, Percy — **ordenaba Hades, dejando escapar la primera llama de color azul de su cabeza** — ¡¿Cómo demonios es esto posible?! ¡Estábamos tan cerca de atraparlos!

Él sacó toda la furia que había contenido por varios siglos y las llamas que permanecían apagadas por la acción de las aguas del Río de las Almas volvieron a encenderse como en sus buenos días.

—Aquí sólo puede haber dos alternativas. Nuestras queridas Arpías nos mintieron, o nuestros queridos Héroes escaparon.

— ¿Sabe? Yo no soy Percival — **comenzaba Neal** —, pero yo apoyaría la segunda opción.

— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro, Baelfire? — **quería saber el Señor Hades.**

—Conozco a mi padre, y mejor aún, a los Charming. Esos dos tienen una extraña habilidad para darse cuenta de que algo anda mal —explicaba Neal.

— ¿Igual al súper Poder de Emma? — **preguntaba Walsh, interesado.**

—Algo así — **respondía Graham.**

—Bien, así que nuestros amiguitos sospecharon algo, pues bueno, será mejor que les ayudemos a encontrar a los que vinieron a buscar, ¿no lo creen, chicos? — **decía Hades** — ¡Soldados! Todos y cada uno de ustedes recorrerá cada maldito rincón de esta Ciudad y no descansarán hasta que me traigan al Ser Oscuro. Pueden matar a los otros idiotas, siempre y cuando me traigan lo que quiero. ¡¿Todos entendieron?! — **ordenaba el Señor Hades, expulsando llamas por todo su cuerpo.**

— ¡Sí, Señor! — **contestaban los Soldados.**

—Suena perfecto. ¡Cassidy, Humbert! Ustedes dos vayan al Norte. Walsh, llévate a Percival contigo. Los demás, dispérsense, y en cuanto los vean, captúrenlos y avisen a Cora o a Pan — **mandaba Hades.**

—Así lo haremos — **aseguraban sus hombres.**

El Rey del Inframundo subió de nuevo a su Carruaje y se dirigió a un sitio lejano de esa dimensión en busca de las Arpías y así conseguir más respuestas.

* * *

 **Mansión de Hades**

Swan y Garfio corrieron lo más que pudieron hasta la entrada de los Calabozos y llegaron a un enorme puente sobre un gigantesco Río de color verde, ambos miraron curiosos ese cúmulo de agua corriente y Emma se detuvo abruptamente al notar a la mascota de Hades, Garfio venía tras de ella y chocó con su cuerpo.

—Emma, ¿por qué te detuviste? — **pedía saber el Capitán.**

—Shhh — **susurraba Emma** —, no estamos solos.

— ¿De qué hablas? Yo no veo a nadie más aquí — **contestaba Killian susurrando también.**

—Mira arriba — **respondía la Salvadora, apuntando con su dedo índice y con la boca muy abierta.**

Garfio obedeció y alzó la mirada.

—Maldita sea, ¿esta cosa en realidad existe? — **cuestionaba Killian con la boca abierta.**

—Al parecer, sí — **replicaba Swan.**

Un enorme perro de tres cabezas yacía dormido cerca de la entrada del puente que ellos cruzaban, al verlo, ambos Héroes se quedaron estáticos, esperando alguna reacción de la bestia.

—No se mueve — **aseguraba Emma.**

—Sí, parece estar profundamente dormido, creo que de aquí provenía esa respiración que escuchaste. Deberíamos aprovechar para salir de aquí — **sugería Garfio.**

— ¿Y si a medio camino se despierta alguna de esas cabezas? — **preguntaba Emma.**

—Bueno, Amor. No tenemos muchas opciones, ese Río no se ve bastante agradable — **recordaba el Pirata.**

—De acuerdo, movámonos rápido y, sobre todo, tenemos que ser sigilosos.

—Un antiguo Pirata y una ex Ladrona podrán con una misión así — **respondía Garfio levantando una ceja.**

—Tienes razón. Vámonos — **replicaba Emma con una sonrisa en su rostro.**

Sin más preámbulo dirigieron sus pasos frente a su único guardián. Lograron pasar sin despertar a ninguna de las tres cabezas que no dejaban de roncar.

—Recuérdame que nunca tengamos un perro — **decía Emma.**

—Aquí adentro, lo veo casi improbable — **contestaba Garfio** —. ¡Mira! Tiene nombre.

Se acercaron a una enorme placa de metal incrustada en la pared que tenía el nombre del perro de tres cabezas en ella.

—Cerbero. ¿Quién le pone _Cerbero_ a un perro? — **cuestionaba la Salvadora.**

—Este no es un perro ordinario, Swan. Y es lógico que el nombre tampoco lo sea — **aseguraba Killian.**

—Tal vez sea cierto — **contestaba Emma mirando a todas partes** —. ¿Alguna idea de cómo salir de aquí?

—Podemos usar aquellas escaleras — **respondía el hombre señalando a la distancia.**

—No lo creo, nos llevaría toda la noche subir por ellas y no tenemos tanto tiempo — **replicaba la Salvadora dirigiendo su mirada al techo, hasta donde terminaban las escaleras.**

—Lo sé, no obstante, no veo otra salida — **alegaba Garfio poniendo su mano derecha en la cintura.**

Emma observó a su alrededor y descubrió que, en una parte alejada de ellos, una pared emitía unas pequeñas luces de color verde.

—Garfio, ven, creo que ya encontré la forma de salir — **exclamaba Emma.**

— ¿Cuál? — **preguntaba el Capitán.**

La Salvadora corrió y al llegar a dicha pared se dio cuenta que las luces no eran más que botones de un ascensor.

—Un ascensor. Killian, así saldremos **—decía la Salvadora inspeccionando los botones.**

—Espera un momento Emma — **exclamaba Garfio** —, no sabes hacia donde nos llevará.

— ¿Quién es el que duda de los saltos de fe ahora? — **respondía Emma, mirándolo a los ojos bastante divertida.**

—Tú ganas, Swan. Esto es mejor que nada, además, ese tal Cerbero no tarda en despertar — **alegaba Killian comenzando a caminar.**

—Andando — **ordenaba la hija de Snow.**

Hicieron funcionar el ascensor y entraron en él cuando las puertas se abrieron. Ya en el interior, Emma accionó el botón y comenzaron a subir de regreso a la superficie.

El ascensor se abrió y Emma y Garfio salieron cautelosamente, sólo para darse cuenta que estaban justo en el Estudio de Hades.

— ¡Genial! Esto no podría ser mejor — **espetaba Emma.**

—No hay nadie. ¿Lo olvidas? — **recordaba Killian.**

—Eso no lo sabemos, Garfio — **refutaba ella.**

—Bueno, deberíamos abrir esa puerta para estar seguros — **sugería el Pirata.**

—Es probable que esté encantada — **discutía la Salvadora.**

—Inténtalo una vez, y si es verdad lo que dices, usarás tu Magia — **objetaba Garfio con ímpetu.**

—Bien — **respondía Emma acercándose un poco.**

Ella pateó con fuerza la puerta y comprobó que no había ningún Hechizo en ella.

— ¿Ves? — **expresaba Garfio.**

—Algo no anda bien — **decía Emma revisando detenidamente la puerta** —, esto es demasiado sencillo.

—Estás nerviosa, Amor, es todo — **rebatía él.**

—No, no creo que lo esté. Si se supone que Hades nos quiere aquí. ¿Por qué dejarnos sin ninguna protección sabiendo que tengo Magia? — **inquiría Emma mirando el marco de la puerta.**

—Tal vez él no sabe que aún la conservas, es probable que crea que se desvaneció igual que la mía — **trataba de explicar Killian.**

—Espero que tengas razón, Garfio. Tenemos que apresurarnos — **exclamaba Emma comenzando a caminar fuera del Estudio de Hades.**

—Aguarda, déjame ver algo — **pedía Killian.**

—No tenemos tiempo que perder — **recordaba la Salvadora.**

—Sólo me tomará un minuto, Swan.

Emma entornó los ojos y dejó a su amado curiosear por un momento con el poco tiempo que les quedaba para huir de las fuerzas de Hades.

—Emma, ven — **indicaba Killian.**

— ¿Qué sucede? — **pedía saber la Salvadora**

—Mira eso, esas dos cajas en el estante de Hades — **exclamaba Garfio señalándolas.**

—No las había visto cuando llegamos aquí — **respondía Emma con sinceridad** —. ¿Qué hay con ellas?

—Nada, es que se parecen a las cajas en donde Cora guardaba sus Corazones, y tienen unas letras en ellas. "H" y "M". Mmm, ¿Qué crees que signifique? — **decía Killian con curiosidad.**

—No tengo idea, y por alguna razón, no quiero averiguarlo — **rebatía Emma jalando a Garfio para sacarlo de ahí** —. Salgamos de aquí ahora que podemos, conozco una manera de llegar al Lago, aunque no será la más bonita.

— ¿Cuál? — **inquiría el viejo Pirata.**

—Si es verdad que este lugar se parece a Storybrooke, hay una manera rápida de llegar por "The Rabbit Hole", pero debemos cruzar algunas calles principales para hacerlo — **explicaba Emma el plan.**

—No hay problema — **aseguraba Killian poniéndose en marcha.**

—No, el problema será cuando lleguemos y nos enfrentemos a Neal y compañía, hay que conseguir unas de esas Espadas — **confesaba la Salvadora deteniéndolo.**

— ¿Crees que aquí haya algunas? — **preguntaba él una vez más.**

—No lo sé, es una lástima que no tengamos tiempo para averiguarlo. Hay que salir de aquí, ¿Qué me dice, Capitán? — **comenzaba Emma mirándolo a los ojos** — ¿Está listo para una carrera nocturna?

—Por supuesto que sí, Swan **—contestaba Killian mirándola también a los ojos.**

Lentamente se acercaron el uno al otro y se dieron un corto y rápido beso.

—Una vez que nuestra Familia esté a salvo, tendremos toda la eternidad para estar juntos — **decía Emma.**

—Concuerdo contigo, salgamos ya, Amor. Sé que estás deseosa de ver a ese Cocodrilo tanto como yo — **afirmaba Garfio con diversión.**

Bajaron las escaleras y Killian la conducía a la puerta principal de la gran Mansión.

—Espera — **ordenaba Emma.**

— ¿Qué? — **inquiría Garfio.**

—No podemos salir por ahí — **respondía Swan.**

— ¿Por qué no? — **cuestionaba el Pirata sin entender a su Amor a la perfección.**

— ¿Qué tal si hay Soldados allá afuera? — **alegaba Emma** — Que nos hayan dejado solos abajo no fue prueba suficiente.

— ¿Y qué sugieres? — **pedía saber Killian.**

—Hay que salir por atrás — **respondía la Salvadora echando la vista hacia atrás.**

—Démonos prisa — **exclamaba Garfio tomándola de la mano para ir hacia allá.**

Corrieron por la orilla del Bosque del Norte con la intención de no ser vistos, cuando estuvieron a una distancia considerable, apresuraron más sus pasos y entraron a la Ciudad.

Por cada rincón de Underbrooke, había varios Encapuchados con trajes negros, iguales a los de Graham y Baelfire buscando pistas por doquier.

Aplicando el conocimiento de su hogar, Emma y Killian se escabulleron entre cada callejón Oscuro hasta estar próximos al Bar. Cuando cruzaban por una pequeña calle repleta de cajas de cartón, Garfio accidentalmente pateó una lata, y el sonido puso en alerta a un Soldado cercano.

—Sígueme — **exclamaba Emma.**

Ambos se escondieron en la marquesina de una puerta que estaba protegida por unas cajas.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? — **pronunciaba aquel hombre.**

El Soldado caminó un poco y entró a la calle, Emma lo veía detenidamente, esperando el instante justo para sorprenderlo. Ese instante llegó cuando el Soldado se paró frente a las cajas y Killian le dio un buen derechazo.

— ¿Qué te parece, Killian? Ya tenemos una Espada — **exclamaba Emma con una sonrisa.**

— ¿Y qué hay de ti, Amor? — **preguntaba Garfio quitándole el cinturón al Soldado.**

—Tengo mi Magia. Y ya soy una niña grande, puedo protegerme sola — **replicaba la Salvadora.**

—Maldita sea — **espetaba Killian con sorpresa.**

—No es para tanto, Jones — **objetaba Emma desconcertada.**

—No me refiero a eso — **aseguraba Garfio señalando al Soldado** —, míralo.

— ¿Qué hay con él? — **pedía saber Emma.**

—Era el Escudero de Arturo. Grif, dijo tu padre que se llamaba, creímos que había escapado, ahora ya sé a dónde fue en realidad y quién lo mandó aquí — **exclamaba Killian.**

—Ya no deberías preocuparte por Arturo — **contestaba Emma con un poco de tristeza.**

—No lo hago. Hay que irnos — **exclamaba Killian** —, debemos salvarlos.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo — **afirmaba la Salvadora haciendo a un lado sus pensamientos.**

Siguieron caminando hasta la calle trasera de lo que se suponía era "The Rabbit Hole", y escucharon unas voces en la calle.

—Qué fastidio. Ahora tenemos que correr por todos lados sólo porque al Señor Hades le pasaron mal el memo — **decía Graham.**

—Ya lo escuchaste, debemos atrapar a mi padre, y es una verdadera lástima que tengamos que buscar como locos — **replicaba Neal.**

—Es eso, o nos mandan directo al Río — **recordaba Graham.**

—Sí, tienes razón — **exclamaba Baelfire mientras ambos se alejaban.**

— ¿Oíste eso? — **preguntaba Emma mirando a Garfio a los ojos.**

—Pudieron escapar — **decía Killian.**

—Ahora sólo tenemos que encontrarlos — **recalcaba Emma.**

—Entonces tendremos que tomarlo con calma. ¿No lo crees? — **sugería el Capitán** — Deberíamos entrar a este lugar llamado…, " _The Dark Hole_ ", vaya, tiene estilo.

—Y más sentido — **exclamaba la Salvadora** —. Garfio, no creo que debamos hacerlo.

—Sólo un trago, Amor **—suplicaba Killian.**

Emma lo consideró un poco y miró el letrero de ese Bar por un momento.

—Killian, estás loco. Estamos en una misión de rescate y ¿a ti se te ocurre entrar a beber un poco de ron? — **inquiría Swan sabiendo de antemano que era una broma.**

—Estoy jugando, Emma — **respondía Garfio.**

—Algo me decía que era así, Garfio — **decía Emma sin dejar de mirar el letrero** —. ¿Garfio?

Swan devolvió la mirada y un Encapuchado estaba detrás de ella, antes de que pudiera atacar, alguien más le tapó la cabeza y la sacó de ahí.

* * *

 **Cementerio**

Pasaron las horas y estaba a punto de amanecer, los Héroes salieron de su guarida en el Muelle y corrieron al Cementerio tratando de no ser vistos.

—Regina, ¿estás segura que ir a tu Cripta es la mejor idea? — **preguntaba Mary Margaret.**

—Tu casa es demasiado céntrica, Snow — **respondía la madre adoptiva de Henry.**

—Tiene razón, Mary Margaret. Lo mejor será que nadie nos vea — **concordaba Charming.**

— ¿Dónde estará mi mamá? En nuestro recorrido no vimos nada — **curioseaba el Autor.**

—Sólo vimos pasar el auto de Cruella — **contestaba Regina** —. Hay que revisar, si el sitio no es seguro. Si lo es, nos quedamos hasta que vuelva a oscurecer, o hasta que a alguno se le ocurra una mejor idea.

Regina abrió la puerta como si nada, pero al entrar, una extraña criatura muy parecida a una gárgola salió y trató de atacarlos. Los demás alistaron sus armas, y ella descubrió que su Magia seguía intacta y destruyó a la bestia alada.

—Hay más ruidos dentro **—decía Bella.**

—Podemos destruirlos uno a uno — **aseguraba la Reina.**

—Gruñen demasiado, es probable que alguien escuche y venga a husmear — **declaraba Robín.**

—Deberíamos seguir por el Bosque, es más difícil que nos vean ahí que en la Plaza — **comentaba Gold.**

—Odio decirlo, pero tiene razón — **decía David.**

—No perdamos tiempo. Vámonos — **concluía Snow.**

* * *

— _¡Déjense ver, Cobardes!_ — **gritaba Garfio.**

—Killian, ¿así es cómo le contestas a tu padre? — **respondía el hombre al retirarle el saco de la cabeza.**

—Maldita sea. Lo que sea que quieras, no metas a Emma en esto — **suplicaba Garfio.**

—Lo que quiero es ayudarte, hijo — **declaraba el Señor Jones.**

— ¿De verdad? — **inquiría Killian muy incrédulo.**

—Sí — **decía su padre al descubrirle el rostro a Emma** —, a pesar de lo que hiciste antes, tu semblante me indica que has cambiado y te convertiste en un buen hombre.

— ¿Cómo nos encontró? — **preguntaba Emma.**

—Salí un momento y vi que un Soldado de Hades era atacado, luego vi el resplandor de un Garfio y adiviné que era mi hijo — **relataba el Sr. Jones.**

— ¿Por qué quiere ayudarnos, Señor Jones? — **indagaba la Salvadora de nueva cuenta.**

—Verás, linda — **comenzaba Brennan** —. No todos estamos de acuerdo con el Señor Hades. Además, una aliada vio a unos Collares Rojos corriendo por el Muelle. Los ayudaremos a pasar desapercibidos, los pondremos en un lugar en donde Hades nunca ha estado y llevaremos a esos Vivos a su encuentro.

— ¿Collares Rojos? — **indagaba Killian.**

—Vean esto — **el Señor Jones sacó un collar con un dije azul colgando de él** —. Ustedes también tienen uno. Este dije nos dice quien está Muerto y quién no. Los nuestros son Azules, y los de los Vivos son Rojos. Para facilitar las cosas, los llamamos Collares Rojos.

—Ya veo — **decía la Salvadora.**

— ¿Y quién es esa aliada que va a ayudarnos, padre? — **inquiría Garfio.**

—Una mujer muy especial, que, por lo que me ha contado, conoces — **respondía Brennan.**

— ¿Yo?

—Sí, Killian, tú — **decía la mujer liberándolos al mismo tiempo de sus ataduras.**

Al escuchar esa voz, Garfio se quedó helado y se levantó de su asiento sin dejar de ver a aquella mujer.

—Emma… — **exclamaba Killian con un hilillo de voz** — Emma…

—Aquí estoy, Garfio — **contestaba la Salvadora tomando su mano** —. ¿Quién es ella?

—Viendo que mi hijo se ha quedado mudo, creo que tendré que ser yo quien haga las presentaciones — **decía el Señor Jones** —. Ella es…

—Milah… — **respondía Garfio con lágrimas en los ojos.**

Conocía a Milah perfectamente, por lo que le había contado Killian, pero, tenerla de frente era completamente diferente. Su amado se quedó en shock al verla, sin soltar la mano de Emma, ella no sabía si era por qué él quería asegurarse de que era verdad lo que veían sus ojos o por alguna otra razón.

—Killian — **dijo la mujer con lágrimas también.**

Milah corrió a abrazarlo y Garfio se quedó inmóvil aún sin soltar la mano de su Amor Verdadero.

—Te he extrañado tanto — **afirmaba la madre de Bae.**

Tras decir esto, la madre de Bae trató de darle un beso desesperadamente, pero Killian se hizo hacia atrás y la detuvo.

—Milah — **comenzaba nerviosamente** —, no sé cómo decirte esto, pero yo ya he pasado de página. Soy un hombre diferente y encontré la felicidad con ella, con Emma.

Milah los miró y entendió rápidamente lo que sucedía, Killian ya no era suyo, nunca más.

—Ahora entiendo todo — **exclamaba la mujer.**

—No lo malentiendas, yo te quiero, y sé que jamás dejaré de hacerlo, pero ahora estoy con Emma, y la amo de verdad — **explicaba Killian lo mejor que podía.**

—No hay problema, Killian. De verdad — **enunciaba Milah** —. Sólo te diré que si tuviera Corazón ya lo habrías roto en miles de pedazos.

El comentario les sacó una sonrisa triste a todos los presentes y después de un largo silencio, el Señor Jones comenzó a hablar.

—Bien, nosotros los ayudaremos con estas túnicas de Soldados — **decía Brennan.**

— ¿Crees que la mejor forma de escondernos sea esta? — **cuestionaba Garfio.**

—Sí **—contestaba Milah con las túnicas en sus brazos—** , hay Soldados por todos lados, nadie notará a tres más.

— ¿Nos dan un momento a solas, por favor? — **pedía Emma.**

—Claro — **respondía el padre de Killian** —, Milah. Vayamos a la otra habitación.

Una vez que se marcharon, la Salvadora comenzó a hablar.

—Esto no me da buena espina, Killian.

—Ya lo sé, a mí tampoco, no lo digo tanto por Milah, lo digo por mi padre, no debemos confiar en él — **concordaba Garfio.**

—Sin embargo, no tenemos muchas opciones, y si nos llevan a una trampa, pues espero que mi Magia sea tan poderosa como para trasportarnos y escapar — **agregaba Emma.**

—De acuerdo, Amor — **finiquitaba Killian.**

Al aceptar, se pusieron las túnicas y salieron del lugar siguiendo a Milah de cerca.

— ¿Cuál es ese misterioso lugar al que nos llevas? — **cuestionaba Emma.**

—A una Biblioteca — **contestaba el Primer Amor de Killian** —, debajo de ella hay unas minas. Por lo que sabemos, Hades desconoce de su existencia.

—Eso espero — **decía Emma para sus adentros.**

Entraron y bajaron por el Ascensor, después de eso, Milah los escoltó hasta unas pequeñas cuevas muy bien escondidas.

—Aquí podrán esperar sin ningún problema. Mientras, iré a buscar a esos Collares Rojos — **exclamaba Milah saliendo de ahí.**

—Milah, hay algo que tienes que saber — **decía Garfio.**

— ¿Qué? — **inquiría la madre de Bae.**

—El Cocodrilo, Rumplestiltskin. Está con ellos — **respondía el Pirata.**

El semblante de Milah cambió al escuchar el nombre de su ex esposo, pero trató de ignorar lo que su antiguo Amor le había dicho.

—Está bien. Aquí ya no puede hacerme nada. Ustedes esperen aquí, volveré pronto.

* * *

Unas gárgolas escaparon de la Cripta de Regina y comenzaron a perseguirlos por el Bosque. Entre ella y Rumple, obligado por Bella, destruyeron a todos los monstruos antes de que sus gritos alertaran a alguien más.

—Esas gárgolas parecían zancudos — **comentaba Robín.**

—Sí, tienes razón — **replicaba Regina.**

— ¡Alto! ¡En nombre del Señor Hades, les ordenamos que se detengan! — **mandaba un Soldado.**

—No es posible — **decía Henry con los ojos muy abiertos.**

— ¿Qué sucede, cariño? — **preguntaba su madre.**

—Ese…, ese es Walsh — **respondía el Autor** —. Era el novio de mi mamá en Nueva York.

—Y no viene solo — **pronunciaba Charming al ver a Percival aparecer.**

— ¿Serán ellos? — **preguntaba Walsh.**

—Sí, son ellos. Esa es la Reina Malvada, ese de allá su noviecito que trató de salvarla, y el otro idiota, el que me asesinó **—afirmaba Percival.**

—Es un placer verlo, Sir Percival — **decía David.**

—No puedo creerlo. ¿Henry? — **exclamaba Walsh al verlo** — Vaya que has crecido. Dime, ¿cómo está tu madre? ¡Ah, no! Olvídalo. La vi hace unas horas, y no lucía bastante bien.

— ¿En dónde la tienen? — **preguntaba Snow tensando su Arco.**

—En donde nunca la volverán a ver — **contestaba Walsh.**

— ¡Cállate!

Mary Margaret le lanzó una flecha, seguida por Robín. Ninguna tuvo el efecto deseado, sólo se incrustaron en sus cuerpos y ambos hombres comenzaron a reír. Cuando Regina iba a atacarlos, dos Encapuchados aparecieron y pelearon contra los Soldados, después de unos segundos, Walsh y Percival salieron huyendo del lugar y los Héroes quedaron a merced de los desconocidos.

—Deberían saber, que esas cosas no funcionan aquí — **dijo el hombre.**

—Sí, con eso ya no puedes dañar a un Muerto — **agregó la mujer.**

Rumple escuchó esa voz, y tuvo la misma reacción que Killian al entender quién era esa Encapuchada que les había salvado.

— ¿Milah?

Los Héroes estaban sorprendidos al escuchar al Ser Oscuro pronunciar aquel nombre que sólo habían oído en las historias de Garfio.

—Así es, Ser Oscuro. Soy yo, la mujer que asesinaste hace más de trescientos años, pero este no es el momento para hablar de eso, he venido por ustedes — **respondía Milah sin miedo.**

—Yo iré a distraer a nuestros amigos — **exclamaba el hombre al salir corriendo.**

— ¿Por nosotros? — **inquiría Regina.**

—Así es — **decía Milah al descubrirse el rostro** —. Hay un par de personas que están ansiosas por verlos.

— ¿Emma y Killian? — **preguntaba Henry con mucha ilusión.**

—Es peligroso hablar aquí, permítanme llevarlos con esas Almas. Sólo hay que darnos prisa, es probable que varios Soldados ya hayan sido alertados — **declaraba Milah.**

—Vamos — **exclamaba Snow.**

Los Héroes siguieron a aquella mujer lo más rápido que pudieron y llegaron a un agujero que conducía a las minas debajo de la Biblioteca.

El Señor Jones corrió detrás de Walsh y Percival, hasta que una lanza detuvo su andar.

—Estás bastante lejos. Ya puedes dejar de mentir — **exclamaba Graham.**

—Es bueno volver a ver sus horrendos rostros — **respondía el padre de Killian levantándose del suelo.**

— ¿Y bien? ¿Les creyeron? — **preguntaba Neal al ver llegara Percival con Walsh.**

—Todo parece indicar que sí — **decía Percy.**

—Eso quiere decir que mi madre los está llevando directamente a las minas, ¿verdad? — **preguntaba Bae.**

—Según el plan, así debe ser. Mi hijo y la Salvadora ya están allá — **aseguraba el Señor Jones.**

— ¡Perfecto! Walsh, tú ve por mi abuelo y Percy, tú por la madre de la Reina Malvada. Graham y yo nos quedaremos aquí el tiempo suficiente para hacerlos sentir seguros. Cuando ustedes vuelvan, iremos por ellos — **ordenaba Neal.**

— ¿Qué hay de mí, Cassidy?

—Vaya a buscar a Grif, Señor Jones, puede que nos sea útil ese idiota.

* * *

—Milah ya se retrasó bastante, deberíamos irnos — **opinaba la Salvadora dando vueltas.**

—Tranquilízate, Emma. No ha de ser tan fácil localizarlos, menos si los Soldados ya la capturaron — **respondía Killian.**

— ¿Crees que Neal le haría daño a su propia madre? — **inquiría Emma.**

—Quisiera pensar igual que tú, Swan. Pero Baelfire ya no es el mismo, y no dudo que lo haga si Hades le mostró toda la verdad — **declaraba Garfio.**

—Tenemos que salir a buscarlos, no estaré calmada si no tengo respuestas **—manifestaba la hija de Charming mirando a la pared.**

—Amor, no conoces a Milah como yo, sabe escabullirse muy bien — **aseveraba Killian muy seguro.**

—Me lo imagino — **expresaba Emma de forma extraña.**

— ¿Qué fue eso, Swan? — **pedía saber Garfio.**

— ¿Qué fue qué? **—preguntaba Emma haciendo una mueca.**

—Eso — **respondía Killian señalándola.**

—No es nada, Garfio — **afirmaba Swan sin tomarle importancia.**

—Yo diría que sí — **exclamaba el Capitán con una sonrisa burlona** —, no puedo creerlo. Si no te conociera diría que estás celosa.

— ¡Claro que no! — **respondía la Salvadora con la cara roja de enojo.**

Garfio no paraba de reírse ante esas reacciones, por su parte, Emma lo miraba con rabia, aunque al poco tiempo esa furia se disipó y bajó la mirada.

— ¿Y qué si lo estoy? — **respondía ella mirando lo largo de su túnica.**

—Emma — **comenzaba Garfio, tomándola de la mano y parándose a su lado** —, escucha. Lo que hubo entre Milah y yo está más enterrado que nuestros cuerpos, y lo sabes.

—Saber que ella fue parte de tu vida, es muy diferente a verla frente a mí — **confesaba Swan.**

—Amor, por favor **—replicaba Killian, abrazándola** —, para mí tampoco fue grato ver a todos tus ex novios hace un rato.

—Lo sé — **concordaba Emma dejando escapar una risita tímida** —, para mí menos.

—Swan, Milah es mi pasado; tú, mi presente y futuro — **afirmaba Garfio a viva voz.**

— ¿De verdad? — **preguntaba la Salvadora con inocencia en su voz** — ¿Y qué futuro tendremos aquí?

—Afirmativo, Capitana Swan — **exclamaba Killian** —. Y como dijiste antes, tenemos toda la eternidad para pensarlo.

Se miraron a los ojos y volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez, de forma más tranquila y pasional, dejándose llevar por todo lo que tenían dentro. A pesar de estar Muertos, el sentirse tan cerca y saborear ese beso los hacía sentirse más Vivos que nunca, en medio del beso, sus dijes Azules brillaron tenuemente y cambiaron al color Rojo por un instante, cosa que no notaron por estar ocupados con otros quehaceres.

Ya no había necesidad de separarse para recuperar el aliento, y de haber sido por ellos, el beso habría durado para siempre, sin embargo, unos pasos a lo lejos fueron los culpables de que ellos se separaran y se escondieron en las cuevas.

—Si usted fue la Esposa de Rumplestiltskin, significa que es mi Abuela — **narraba Henry caminando a un lado de Milah.**

— ¿Soy tu qué? — **preguntaba ella con asombro.**

—Déjala, Henry. Todavía no hay que agobiarla con tu enredado Árbol Familiar — **decía su Abuelo materno.**

—Estamos llegando. Deberían estar aquí. ¿Killian? — **decía la madre de Baelfire.**

David, Mary Margaret y Henry esbozaban una sonrisa tan grande que parecía que no les cabría en el rostro al imaginarse la expresión de Emma y Garfio.

—Vamos, Killian salgan de ahí — **pedía Milah delante de sus acompañantes.**

—Danos un momento, Amor — **respondía Garfio.**

—Sí, no nos malinterpretes, pero estas túnicas son muy pesadas — **agregaba Emma.**

Garfio salió primero deshaciéndose de una vez de esa túnica con los pies. Los miró rápidamente y quedó maravillado al ver sus rostros de nuevo, incluso el de Regina. La emoción lo abordaba tanto que ni siquiera notó la presencia de Rumple.

—Swan, apresúrate. Estoy seguro que estarán más felices de verte a ti que a mí — **exclamaba Killian.**

—Ya voy, sólo dame más tiempo — **replicaba la Salvadora.**

La Salvadora tropezó con la túnica de Killian y cayó al suelo. Él fue en su ayuda, la levantó y la sacó de esas cuevas.

—Emma… — **exclamaba su madre llorando, seguida por su padre.**

—Mamá... Papá — **susurraba la mujer con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.**

Emma corrió como una niña pequeña a los brazos de sus padres.

—Lo lamento, de verdad lo lamento. No había otra alternativa — **volvía a explicar su hija.**

—No te disculpes, Emma — **replicaba Charming** —. No tienes que hacerlo.

—Nos salvaste, ustedes dos lo hicieron — **explicaba Mary Margaret mirando a Killian.**

—Es un gusto volver a verte, Emma — **decía la Reina con una sonrisa en el rostro.**

—Lo mismo digo, Regina — **respondía Emma.**

—Y ver que están bien — **agregaba Robín.**

—Dentro de lo que cabe, amigo — **contestaba Killian.**

—Creo que tienes razón — **respondía el Forajido con una sonrisa.**

— ¿Mamá…? — **exclamaba Henry a la distancia.**

Emma escuchó esa voz y de inmediato se separó de sus padres para buscar a ese niño tan especial para ella.

— ¿Henry? Niño, ¿qué haces aquí? — **cuestionaba su madre tratando de parecer molesta, y fallando en el intento.**

—No iba a quedarme en Storybrooke contigo aquí. Tú me salvaste del Hechizo de sueño y fuiste hasta Nunca Jamás por mí, y sé qué harías muchas cosas más por mi causa. Yo te ayudé en Camelot y es por eso que estoy aquí — **explicaba Henry.**

—No tenías que… — **proseguía Emma.**

—Claro que sí — **replicaba el niño** —. Tengo que hacerlo porque eres mi Familia, y las Familias nunca se abandonan, además, porque yo también te amo.

—Lo sé, chico. Gracias, yo también te amo — **respondía Emma comenzando a llorar.**

Ella lo abrazó como siempre, dándole a entender que todo era verdad y que estaban juntos, al menos por un momento.

Emma levantó la mirada, al final del grupo reconoció a Bella y le sonrió, pero su semblante cambió al ver a Gold muy apartado de ella. Su rostro se llenó de furia y soltó a Henry lentamente.

—Tú… — **pronunciaba la Salvadora.**

Apartó a todos y se dirigió al responsable de que su Familia estuviera en el Inframundo.

—Señorita Swan, permítame explicarle — **pedía Rumple haciéndose hacia atrás.**

Emma le dio un golpe bastante fuerte en el rostro que lo derribó. Killian estaba detrás de ella y lo miró con el mismo odio en sus ojos.

— ¡Maldito Cocodrilo! No podías separarte del Poder ni un momento, ¿verdad? — **explotaba Emma con la sangre hirviéndole por dentro.**

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar a Emma decir eso, hasta el mismo Garfio.

—Es algo difícil de explicar — **replicaba Gold.**

—No tienes por qué hacerlo. Lo que debería preocuparte ahora es lo que pueda hacerle la hoja de esta Espada al Ser Oscuro — **aseguraba Killian.**

—Si tienen esa cosa, significa que están del lado de Hades — **decía Rumple señalando a la Espada.**

—Lamentamos decirte que no es así — **respondía Emma** —, se la quitamos a uno de sus torpes Soldados, ya sabes, por protección. Y por más que nos gustaría atarte a un poste en el centro de la Plaza con un letrero para que todas las Almas que desean tu cabeza puedan despacharse, no podemos. Y ustedes deben irse.

— ¿Nosotros? ¿Por qué? **—inquiría Snow.**

—Porque Hades lo quiere a él — **contestaba Garfio señalando a Gold.**

— ¿Para qué necesita el Dios de la Muerte al Ser Oscuro? — **preguntaba Regina.**

—No tengo idea, Regina. Hades no nos pasó una copia de sus planes — **rebatía la Salvadora.**

—Emma, no nos iremos sin ustedes, vinimos a sacarlos de aquí — **pronunciaba Charming.**

—Así es. Tú y Garfio no se merecen pasar la eternidad aquí — **intervenía Robín.**

—Lo sabemos, pero si así los mantendremos a salvo de Hades, aceptamos gustosos — **decía Emma hablando por los dos.**

—Sabemos que no fue justo el modo, no obstante, sobreviviremos aquí, no es tan malo como parece — **comentaba Killian.**

—Los amamos, de verdad. Pero este no es un lugar seguro para ustedes ahora — **explicaba Emma.**

— ¡No! — **soltaba Snow** — No nos iremos sin ustedes dos.

—Mamá…, esa no es opción — **exclamaba Emma con disculpa en su rostro.**

—Vaya, vaya, vaya. Qué hermosa reunión Familiar. Si tuviera Corazón no sería capaz de detenerla — **exclamaba Graham desde lo más profundo de las minas.**

—No… — **decía Emma.**

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿De quién es esa voz? — **pedía saber su madre.**

—Mary Margaret, es triste saber que no reconoces mi voz, sé que no fuimos muy amigos en vida, pero esperaba más de ti.

— ¿Graham? — **decía Regina muy bajo.**

—Es bueno saber que tú sí me reconoces, Regina — **pronunciaba el Cazador con malicia en su voz.**

— ¡Aléjate de ellos! — **advertía Emma poniéndose frente a él con las manos levantadas en modo defensivo** — Ese ya no es Graham, ahora trabaja para Hades.

—Bueno, no es el único que ha cambiado — **decía Neal haciendo su entrada detrás de ellos** —. ¡Mira eso! Ya encontramos la Espada de Grif.

—Sí, esa es la Espada del idiota — **replicaba Graham.**

— ¿Papá? — **curioseaba Henry.**

— ¿Henry? ¡Mírate! Has crecido bastante, hasta te pareces a mí cuando tenía tu edad — **exclamaba Neal caminando junto a Milah.**

—No te acerques a tu madre, Bae — **advertía Garfio con Espada en mano.**

— ¿Qué Poder tienes para prohibirme estar con la persona que nos ha ayudado tanto? — **cuestionaba Neal.**

— ¿Qué? — **preguntaba Killian muy intrigado.**

— ¿Te sorprende que mi madre nos haya ayudado a encontrarlos? — **volvía a cuestionarle Neal.**

—Milah, ¿por qué? — **preguntaba Killian, mirándola con confusión.**

—Lo lamento Killian, pero Baelfire no es el único que quiere ver Muerto a Rumple — **respondía Milah sacando su _Destructora de Almas_.**

—Bae… ¿qué fue lo que te hice para que quieras eso? — **pedía saber Rumplestiltskin.**

— ¿Además de no cumplir tus promesas y estar a un paso de mandar el mundo al carajo por tu ambición al Poder y tu Cobardía? — **indagaba Neal lleno de odio.**

—Bae… — **balbuceaba Gold.**

—Compórtate como un hombre, Rumple — **exclamaba alguien más desde las sombras** —. Mi querido nieto tiene razón en estar enojado contigo, quiero decir, parece que la manzana no cayó lejos del Árbol Prohibido.

—Viendo a mi hija ahora, puedo decirte que tienes razón, Pan — **pronunciaba Cora entrando en escena.**

— ¿Madre? — **indagaba Regina.**

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un día de acción de gracias en el Inframundo? ¿Quién falta, James? — **espetaba David.**

—No, a él lo lanzaron al Río Aqueronte hace años — **decía Cora.**

Los Héroes estaban completamente rodeados y no había escapatoria oportuna para ellos.

—Regina, tú tienes Magia y Henry y tú conocen esta Ciudad mejor que nadie — **comenzaba Emma hablando muy bajo** —. Transpórtalos fuera de aquí, escóndanse hasta que sea seguro que regresen a la Tierra de los Vivos. Nosotros los contendremos.

Emma lanzó una descarga de energía que mandó a todos sus oponentes al suelo.

—No tenemos tiempo, váyanse ahora — **decía Killian.**

—Emma… — **exclamaba Snow.**

—Estaremos bien, estamos Muertos, ¿lo olvidan? — **exclamaba Emma** — Ahora, adiós.

—Los volveremos a ver — **decía Henry.**

—Claro que sí, chico — **afirmaba su madre.**

Ellos se fueron y todos despertaron.

— ¿Qué demonios? — **decía Graham.**

—El Poder de la Magia, Graham sólo eso. ¿Quieres probar un poco?

La Salvadora extendió sus manos, pero su Magia no se hizo presente. Lo intentó varias veces, obteniendo siempre el mismo resultado.

— ¿Qué le pasa a tus Poderes, Amor? — **preguntaba Killian mirándola.**

—No tengo idea — **rebatía Emma con desesperación.**

— ¿Sabe lo simple que es quitarle los Poderes a una persona, Señorita Swan? — **preguntaba Hades, entrando a la escena.**

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Hace unos minutos tenía mi Magia — **alegaba la Salvadora.**

—Le contaré el secreto de mi éxito. Verá, esas sillas están, encantadas. Tienen como función drenar la Magia de mis invitados, y con usted detuve todo para que creyera que aún la poseía — **declaraba el Dios de la Muerte.**

—Nos dejó escapar — **concluía Garfio.**

—Así es — **afirmaba Hades** —. Supuse que, si esos Héroes escapaban de mi pequeña emboscada, irían a buscarlos, y sinceramente, se me hacía muy aburrido tenerlos encerrados, esperando a que eso sucediera.

— ¿Y qué es lo que hará ahora que se han escapado? — **quería saber Killian.**

—No podrán abandonar el Inframundo, tengo el Lago resguardado por mis Soldados más fieros. Creo que vieron unas cajas con iniciales en mi Oficina, les diré que los propietarios de esos Corazones son nada más y nada menos que viejos enemigos míos, que me causaron muchos problemas en el pasado. Hércules y Megara son sus nombres, y son despiadados — **explicaba Hades, acercándose a Emma** —, bastante despiadados. Y si ellos no se aparecen por ahí en estos días, de cualquier manera, dejarán de ser un problema.

— ¿A qué se refiere? — **cuestionaba Emma.**

—Lo averiguarán con el tiempo — **exclamaba Hades.**

El Rey del Inframundo los mandó de regreso a los Calabozos con un solo pase de su mano.

—Busquen a los Héroes. No deben estar lejos.

—Así lo haremos, Señor Hades.

El Dios de la Muerte se sonrió y desapareció dejando a sus Soldados con esa misión.

 **Fin del Quinto Capítulo**


	7. Corazones Heroicos

**VI**

 **Corazones Heroicos**

* * *

 **Tebas, Grecia**

 **Muchos Años Antes**

Veinte años habían pasado desde que Hércules había derrotado a los Titanes y a Hades, para traer la paz al mundo, sobre todo a su querida Tebas.

Durante ese tiempo, el gran Héroe de Grecia contrajo nupcias con aquella mujer que salvó de las garras de la Muerte y tuvo tres maravillosos hijos varones; Terímaco, Creotinades y Deicoonte.

Terímaco era el mayor de los tres, una viva imagen de su padre. Creotinades, tenía la fisonomía de Hércules y los ojos de su madre, y el pequeño Deicoonte una perfecta combinación de ambos.

En esos años, Tebas formó un pequeño Regimiento que fue entrenado por el mismo Hijo de Zeus ya que el _Entrenador de Héroes_ se había marchado y no había vuelto a aparecer.

Un buen día, Hércules y Meg, pasaban su tiempo juntos viendo a un joven Creotinades lidiando con Deicoonte sobre su espalda y cabalgándolo por toda la casa. Terímaco, tenía una gran labor al convertirse en el Capitán del Regimiento al cumplir los dieciocho años, y así cumplir con las fuertes expectativas de toda la ciudad que esperaba que fuera un verdadero Héroe, como sus padres. Terímaco no parecía sentirse presionado, porque para él era el más grande orgullo, aunque no heredó su fuerza _titánica_. Ese mismo día, El Hijo de Hércules recibió una noticia que significaba un gran peligro para esa antigua ciudad.

— ¡Capitán! — **exclamaba un Guerrero** — Tenemos un enorme problema.

— ¿Qué sucede? — **cuestionaba Terímaco.**

—Hay algo aproximándose por la cordillera de Citerón — **comentaba el Guerrero.**

— ¿Algo como qué? Tendrá que ser más específico, Guerrero — **exigía Terímaco.**

—No sé cómo describirlo, Señor — **alegaba el chico** —. Son una especie de… bestias, más grandes que un minotauro, y más furiosas. Son cientos, y todas ellas están siendo lideradas por un Encapuchado vestido de rojo sangre.

— ¿Encapuchado? ¿Bestias más Poderosas que un minotauro?

Terímaco comenzó a reírse a carcajadas por lo que acababa de contarle ese Guerrero. Los demás presentes en ese Templo lo miraron confundidos por no saber la razón de sus risas.

— ¿Le sucede algo, Capitán? — **indagaba el Guerrero** — No veo que esto sea una situación cómica. O, ¿acaso esta es su manera de demostrar su preocupación?

—Joven Guerrero, no tienes por qué alarmarte ante esta nueva "amenaza", que es algo que bien puede arreglar mi padre por su cuenta — **afirmaba Terímaco**.

— ¿Está usted seguro, Señor? — **inquiría el Guerrero.**

— ¡Pero claro que sí! ¿Olvidas quién es él? ¡El Poderoso Hércules! El Héroe de toda Grecia. Aquel que venció a los Titanes sólo con ambas manos — **exclamaba el hijo mayor de Hércules** —. Mi padre es capaz de vencer a tus Bestias sin ninguna duda, te lo puedo asegurar. Es más, seré yo mismo quien le avise para que todo termine antes de empezar.

—Como ordene, Capitán — **decía el Guerrero poniéndose firme.**

—Un peligro para Tebas y toda Grecia… ¡JA! ¡Por favor! — **murmuraba Terímaco para sí mismo al marcharse.**

* * *

 **Calabozos de Hades**

 **El Presente**

Hades los regresó a su Celda con un sólo pase de su mano, pero al menos su Familia había escapado de esa emboscada, cuando menos por un tiempo, y esperaban que lograran salir del Inframundo y alejar el peligro de ese sitio infernal.

Killian fue el primero en despertar y notar que sus ataduras eran diferentes. Ambos ya no colgaban del techo, ahora sus brazos estaban completamente extendidos y sujetos con grilletes a la pared al igual que sus pies sin posibilidad alguna de moverse, lo que parecía extraño era que apenas y podían tocar los dedos de la mano del otro. La cosa no pintaba bien, porque, ya sin Magia, estaban completamente a merced de los deseos de Hades.

— ¿Emma? — **decía Garfio sin obtener respuesta alguna** — Swan, Amor, ¿puedes escucharme?

—S-Sí — **respondía la Salvadora reincorporándose y moviendo sus dedos** — ¿Sabes, Garfio? Comienzo a odiar las ataduras.

—Dímelo a mí — **replicaba Killian.**

— ¿Qué crees que haga Hades con nosotros? — **preguntaba Emma.**

—No tengo idea, nos necesita, de otra forma ya nos habría lanzado al Río — **contestaba Garfio.**

—Tienes razón, aunque me sigo preguntando para qué demonios nos quiere — **agregaba Emma.**

—Son sus invitados de honor — **contestaba Walsh al entrar con Percival y Grif.**

— ¡Walsh! Qué sorpresa el verte sin Neal o Graham contigo — **afirmaba Emma.**

—Ellos no son mi equipo. Mi compañero es el buen Percy — **explicaba el Mago de Oz apoyándose en Percival.**

— ¡Deja de llamarme así! — **respondía el antiguo Caballero alejando su mano** — No tienes por qué referirte a mí de esa manera. Mi nombre es Percival solamente.

—No sabía que eras tan delicadito — **replicaba Walsh mirándolo despectivamente.**

— ¿Y él qué tiene que ver en esto? — **preguntaba Killian con la cabeza.**

— ¿Quién? ¿Grif? Él hace equipo con Milah y tu papi, pero lo trajimos con nosotros porque dijo que ustedes tienen algo que le pertenece — **contestaba el Mago de Oz.**

— ¿¡Ah, sí!? — **preguntaba Killian con burla.**

—Así es Pirata — **intervenía Grif** —. Dime. ¿En dónde está mi Espada?

—No tengo la menor idea de lo que estás hablando — **contestaba Garfio.**

—Yo diría que sí, ustedes dos me tomaron por sorpresa y me robaron mi Espada — **contradecía el Escudero señalándolos a ambos.**

— ¿No te da vergüenza, chico? — **decía Walsh.**

— ¡Cállate! — **respondía Grif** — ¡Contesta Pirata! ¿Dónde está mi Espada?

—Adivinaré, si Hades te ve sin ella, acabará contigo — **interrumpía Emma.**

—Tu Espada… ¡Ah, ya! Esa Espada. Bueno, yo… la perdí — **exclamaba Garfio con una sonrisa falsa.**

— ¿Cómo es que la perdiste, asqueroso Pirata? — **explotaba Grif lleno de rabia.**

—He andado de aquí para allá últimamente, y a veces olvido donde dejo las cosas — **rebatía Killian** —, además, me baño regularmente, gracias.

Grif sacó su cuchillo y lo puso en el cuello de Killian, tratando de intimidarlo.

—Tendrás que hacer algo mejor si quieres obtener información de mí — **afirmaba el Capitán sin miedo.**

—Él está en lo cierto — **contestaba Neal entrando con Milah y Hades** —, este viejo Lobo de Mar es un hueso duro de roer.

—Grif, baja eso. No queremos que nuestro querido Capitán se lastime — **ordenaba Cora.**

— ¿Ahora qué es lo que quieren? — **preguntaba Emma bastante fastidiada.**

—Como bien lo dijo su Amor, necesitamos información, Señorita Swan. Información sobre el paradero del Ser Oscuro — **exclamaba Hades.**

—No sabemos dónde están, tal vez ya hayan regresado a Storybrooke — **respondía la Salvadora.**

—Si de algo estoy seguro en estos momentos, es que no se acercarán al Lago ni subirán a la Barcaza de Caronte. Tengo a mis mejores elementos encargándose de eso — **objetaba el Dios de la Muerte.**

—No logro comprender cómo es que el Rey del Inframundo está tan aislado de su propia dimensión, y necesita sacar la información hasta por debajo de las piedras — **exclamaba Killian.**

—Me siento realmente ofendido — **replicaba Hades poniendo una cara de asombro** —. ¿Es que acaso alguien no puede tener colaboradores?

—Tener colaboradores es una cosa, esto, es falta de Poder — **respondía la Salvadora.**

—Esa falta de _Poder_ terminará en menos de lo que canta un Gallo, o en éste caso; un Cisne — **contestaba Hades dándose la vuelta** —. Cora, Milah, hermosuras. ¿Podrían traer los presentes para nuestros amiguitos?, ¿por favor?

—Sí, Señor Hades — **respondieron las mujeres al unísono.**

Las mujeres salieron del lugar y a los pocos minutos volvieron con unas cajas color negro con unas cosas que no dejaban de moverse dentro de ellas.

—Walsh, Percy. Llévense a Grif de aquí, esto se pondrá feo —ordenaba el Rey del Inframundo.

— ¿Qué es eso? — **inquiría Emma.**

—Verá, Señorita Swan, cuando alguien no desea cooperar conmigo, pues, tengo mis métodos para cambiar su opinión — **comentaba Hades** —. Corríjame si me equivoco, pero creo que en la Tierra de los Vivos lo llaman tortura, ¿no es verdad?

— ¿Qué es lo que intenta hacer? Estamos Muertos — **respondía Killian.**

—Es correcto, ustedes dos ya no respiran, pero sí sufren. Milah, ¿serías tan amable de abrir la caja número uno, para que nuestro queridísimo Killian Jones vea su regalo? —mandaba el Dios de la muerte.

—Claro — **respondía la madre de Bae.**

Milah levantó la abertura y Hades sacó unas babosas brillantes de color verde con dientes puntiagudos.

—Esto que está aquí se llama _Tortura Almas_ — **explicaba Hades jugando con una babosa** —. Estas babosas provienen de un Pozo por el que pasa el agua del Río Aqueronte y estas bellas criaturas tienen la fabulosa habilidad de darle un trato digno a su receptor. ¿Quieren probarlas?

— ¿Tenemos opción? — **decía Killian.**

—Déjenme pensar… Nah. Pero antes de eso, Cassidy, hazlo — **exclamaba Hades dirigiéndose al padre de Henry.**

—Sí, Señor.

Baelfire sacó su cuchillo y dos frascos de un maletín en su cinturón, se acercó primero a Killian y le cortó la mano, acto seguido tomó el Ectoplasma y lo depositó en el primer frasquillo.

Limpió la hoja con su capa y se aproximó a Emma para hacer lo mismo.

—Neal, por favor, sé que el hombre bueno que conozco sigue ahí adentro — **suplicaba Emma** —, así que te lo imploro, detén esta locura, no dejes que dañen a Henry, y deja de herirlo tú también. Él te ama y sé perfectamente que le duele verte así.

—Eso debiste pensarlo tú igual después de todo lo que le hiciste pasar y pensar en estas seis semanas. Así que a mí no me vengas con sermones baratos Emma Swan — **replicaba Baelfire con fastidio.**

—Te lo suplico, no permitas que Henry sufra más — **imploraba la Salvadora una ver más.**

Neal guardó silencio, tomó el Ectoplasma de Emma y regresó a su posición.

— ¡Neal! — **gritaba Emma.**

— ¿Señor?

—Dime, Cassidy — **replicaba Hades.**

— ¿Qué pasaría si utilizara dos _Tortura Almas_ en lugar de una? — **sugería Neal.**

—Nunca lo he intentado, pero será divertido averiguarlo — **respondía el Dios de la Muerte** —. Mi intuición me dice que no lo mencioné antes, pero lo que hacen estás linduras es darte un hermoso choque eléctrico mientras no dejan de morder la primera parte de tu cuerpo sólido que tocan. Y esto no se detiene, hasta que yo lo decida, sólo les digo esto para que estén preparados.

Hades lanzó directamente las babosas a sus cuellos y comenzó el acto barbárico ante la atenta mirada y el goce de todos los presentes. Emma y Killian trataban de soportar el dolor, pero éste era tan intenso que les resultaba imposible.

Varios minutos pasaron en ese mismo estado, hasta que ambos empezaron a gritar, y sus cuerpos sólidos comenzaban a parpadear para mostrar todo el Ectoplasma que llevaban dentro. Emma trató de mover los dedos haciendo señales para que se detuvieran, pero no parecían tomarles importancia.

El Rey del Inframundo se aburrió de ver el espectáculo los primeros quince minutos de escucharlos claramente gritar, soltó a las _Tortura Almas_ , y los liberó de los grilletes.

Emma y Killian cayeron al suelo con sus cuerpos sólidos temblando sin control.

—Muy bien, Señorita Swan. ¿En dónde está su Familia? — **inquiría el Rey del Inframundo.**

—Emma, no se lo digas — **rogaba Garfio.**

—Busque en el Cementerio — **musitaba Emma** —, ahí hay una Cripta enorme que le pertenece a Regina, si esto es igual a Storybrooke, entonces aquí también existe.

— ¡Excelente! Gracias por su cooperación — **exclamaba Hades.**

El Dios de la Muerte los regresó a su posición anterior y salió con todos sus subordinados.

—Cassidy, Cora. Tomen a sus compañeros y échenle un vistazo a ese Cementerio. Milah, tú llévate a Grif a la superficie y esperen mis instrucciones. Neal, antes de que se me olvide, dame los frascos. Tenemos que preparar el Plan B, por si nuestros amigos se nos vuelven a escapar — **ordenaba el Rey del Inframundo.**

* * *

 **Tebas, Grecia**

 **Muchos Años Antes**

— ¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡Papi! — **gritaba el pequeño Deicoonte mirando desde la Terraza.**

— ¿Qué sucede, pequeño? — **respondía Hércules caminando junto a Meg.**

— ¡Caballos! — **exclamaba el niño muy emocionado señalando a la entrada** —, Caballos de Terí.

—Es extraño que Terímaco llegue tan temprano y con un carruaje del Regimiento — **observaba Megara.**

—Tranquilízate Meg, tal vez se aburrió y viene a pasar el rato con nosotros — **aseguraba Herc.**

—Para un muchacho que pasa todo el día en Tebas persiguiendo ladrones es muy raro verlo aquí — **afirmaba su esposa.**

—Sus razones tendrá — **defendía Hércules a su primogénito** —. Dei, ¿quién quiere montar a papi?

— ¡Yo! — **gritaba el niño con entusiasmo.**

Hércules subió a su hijo en su espalda y comenzó a correr por toda la casa hasta llegar a la entrada y saludar a su primogénito.

—Tengan cuidado, Herc — **pedía su mujer.**

—No hay problema, lo tenemos calculado.

Después de decir eso, Hércules resbaló con la alfombra y cayó golpeando su cara contra el suelo, y con Deicoonte en su espalda todavía, jalando el cabello de su padre.

— ¡Papi tonto! — **exclamaba el niño entre risas.**

—Algunas cosas no cambian con el pasar de los años — **aseguraba Meg cargando al niño de cinco años.**

—No fue para tanto — **replicaba Hércules sobando su cabeza.**

— ¿Sabes madre? Deberían quitar esa alfombra antes de que mi padre sufra un terrible accidente — **proponía Terímaco en la puerta de entrada.**

— ¡Terí! — **chillaba el niño pequeño con euforia.**

— ¡Hola amiguito!

Terímaco cargó a su hermanito y éste le abrazó el cuello como si su vida dependiera de ello. Creotinades llegó corriendo a la puerta desde la reja principal y abrazó también a su hermano mayor después de tanto tiempo de no verlo.

—Vamos, chicos. Parece como si me hubiese ido por mucho tiempo — **pronunciaba Terímaco tratando de zafarse.**

—Pues así parece — **replicaba su madre** —, ya sólo te apareces por aquí los fines de semana.

—El deber llama, no puedo separarme tanto tiempo del Regimiento, y menos en la temporada de reclutamiento — **objetaba su hijo mayor.**

—Yo creo que todos tus subordinados podrán hacerse cargo mientras el Capitán pasa tiempo con su Familia que tanto lo extraña — **aseguraba Hércules.**

—Tal vez tengas razón, padre.

—Bueno, basta ya de estos reproches, Dei, Creotinades. ¿Podrían prestarnos a su hermano para que nos saludemos como se debe? — **pedía Hércules.**

—No — **respondía Deicoonte sin soltar a su hermano.**

—Vamos Dei, no me iré de aquí — **aseguraba Terímaco.**

—Siempre dices eso — **respondía Creotinades.**

—Corrijo, no desapareceré si me sueltan.

Al final los niños accedieron y lentamente lo soltaron, Megara tomó en brazos a su hijo y Terímaco entró a la casa por completo. Luego de saludar a sus padres respetuosamente se fueron al jardín para platicar amenamente.

— ¿Qué tal anda el Regimiento? **—inquiría Hércules.**

—Está excelente, padre. Los jóvenes más valientes que he visto en mucho tiempo. Están muy comprometidos con todo, son cooperativos, en resumen, no podría pedir más.

—Me alegra saberlo, he oído que no hay Ciudad en el mundo más segura que Tebas, incluso más segura que Esparta — **comentaba Meg.**

—No es para tanto, madre. Esparta es algo muy diferente — **respondía su hijo.**

—Terí, ¿es cierto que fuiste a Esparta? — **preguntaba Creotinades.**

—Sí, Creotinades. Es una Ciudad enorme, con un Ejército perfecto, todos los niños son entrenados como guerreros para formar parte de las Fuerzas Armadas.

—Increíble — **respondía Creotinades con los ojos muy abiertos.**

—Terímaco, tu madre está un poco intrigada — **intervenía Herc.**

— ¿Qué sucede, padre?

— ¿Por qué has venido a casa en un carruaje del Regimiento?

—No es que no nos agrade tu visita, pero cada vez que vienes, siempre lo haces con tu propio carruaje — **proseguía su madre.**

—Eso… No es nada, estaba en el Templo y recibí una noticia que uno de mis Guerreros creyó que era un asunto de alto riesgo para toda Tebas — **contestaba Terímaco sin darle importancia.**

— ¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué no te noto tan angustiado? — **cuestionaba su padre.**

—Porque no lo estoy — **replicaba él.**

— ¿A qué se debe tanta confianza?

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Esto es algo que el Gran Hércules podrá resolver en menos de que Deicoonte pueda decir su propio nombre — **respondía el Capitán.**

Terímaco se recargó en el respaldo del enorme sillón en donde se encontraba, esbozó una sonrisa a su padre y dejó que Deicoonte subiera en sus rodillas.

Su padre lo miró con atención tratando de entender lo que acababa de decirle su hijo mayor.

— ¿Y cuál es esa amenaza? — **pedía saber el Héroe.**

—Según tengo entendido, son cientos de bestias, más fuertes y grandes que un minotauro, comandadas por un Encapuchado vestido color rojo sangre, y vienen por la cordillera de Citerón. Más grandes que un minotauro, ¿puedes creerlo? — **exclamaba Terímaco, riendo mientras que Dei lo imitaba sin saber por qué** —, necesitaré darle vacaciones a ese chico.

— ¿Y tú quieres que yo los derrote? — **inquiría su padre de nueva cuenta.**

—No es tanto que yo lo quiera, pero tú derrotaste a los Titanes solo — **enunciaba el chico.**

—Terímaco. ¿Sabes por qué Phil y yo creamos ese Regimiento?

—Sí, para mantener a Tebas a salvo de los enemigos.

—Precisamente. Pero sobretodo, para que los Tebanos fueran capaces de defender su hogar y ya no depender tanto de un solo Héroe.

—Comprendo todo eso, padre. Pero no sé adónde quieres llegar.

—Terímaco, si tu Guerrero cree que esas bestias son realmente peligrosas, es tu deber como Capitán reunir a todos tus hombres, y detener la amenaza antes de que entre a la Ciudad.

—Pero, padre.

—No es bueno que dependan tanto de un sólo Héroe. ¿Por qué crees que Tebas era un desastre desde antes de que tú nacieras? — **indagaba Herc con una sonrisa** — Hagamos esto, Terímaco. Lleva al Regimiento. Valora el terreno, y si en verdad es necesario; envía una paloma hasta aquí, e iré en tu ayuda.

—De acuerdo, padre. Así lo haré.

—Ya resuelto todo. ¿Te quedas a cenar? — **preguntaba Megara.**

—Sí, tengo tiempo antes de que todo comience — **respondía Terímaco.**

* * *

 **Underbrooke**

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? — **preguntaba Mary Margaret desesperada.**

—Regina, Regina ¿adónde vas? — **pronunciaba Robín viendo a su amada caminar apresuradamente con dirección al Lago.**

—No pensarás abandonarlos a su suerte, ¿o sí?

—Mi mamá no puede hacer eso, abuelo. ¿Verdad que no, mamá?

— ¡Regina, dinos qué diablos está pasando! — **ordenaba Snow** — ¿Por qué vas al Lago?

Regina se detuvo en seco, cerró los ojos y contuvo su furia antes de enfrentarlos.

—Emma tiene razón. Este no es un sitio seguro. No podemos arriesgarnos.

—Regina, yo no los voy a abandonar… no pienso hacerlo jamás. Yo no volveré a Storybrooke hasta traer a mi hija y a Killian conmigo.

—Ninguno de nosotros — **adhería Charming.**

—No me dejaron terminar — **contestaba Regina levantando su mano derecha** —, no podemos arriesgarnos a que Hades tenga lo que quiere. Esta es una misión muy peligrosa, y no podemos poner el destino de todo lo bueno que conocemos en juego.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — **preguntaba Gold.**

—De lo que Emma dijo. Hades te quiere a ti, sabrá Dios para qué, pero sea lo que sea, no puede ser bueno.

— ¿Y cuál es tu plan? — **decía Bella** — ¿Regresarlo a Storybrooke y volver por Emma y Killian?

—No — **refutaba la Reina.**

— ¿Entonces? — **preguntaba la Sra. Gold una vez más.**

—Tú y Henry irán de vuelta a Storybrooke con él — **respondía Regina.**

— ¡¿Qué?! — **preguntaba Henry muy exaltado** — Mamá, yo no me voy.

—Henry no puedo ponerte en peligro, este lugar es un verdadero infierno con todos esos Soldados corriendo por ahí tratando de atraparnos, tienes que volver con Bella y Gold — **explicaba su madre.**

— ¡No! — **espetaba el Autor.**

—Henry — **interrumpía David** —, te dije que podías venir con nosotros sólo si hacías lo que se te pedía, y debes cumplir con tu palabra. Tu madre tiene razón, no podemos permitir que te quedes aquí para siempre.

— ¡¿Es que acaso no lo entienden?! ¡Ya no soy un niño pequeño! — **defendía Henry** — Sé que puedo ser útil y también que hice una promesa, pero no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, sólo pensando en lo que le estén haciendo a Emma y mucho menos, ahora que he visto en lo que se ha convertido mi padre. Quiero ayudarlos lo más que pueda y no voy a retroceder hasta salvarlos.

—Henry… — **comenzaba Regina** — Cariño, por favor, haznos caso. Yo… no sé qué haría si algo te llega a pasar.

— ¿Y qué pasaría conmigo si me voy a Storybrooke y ustedes no vuelven? Mamá, no estoy dispuesto a rendirme todavía, no voy a perder a mi Familia — **objetaba el hijo de Emma.**

Henry estaba completamente en lo cierto en todo lo que había dicho, y Regina lo sabía mejor que nadie. Su hijo no sólo tenía la bravura y audacia de sus padres biológicos, sino también, la terquedad que distinguía tanto a esa enorme e importante Familia Real.

—A veces olvido que ya no eres un bebé, no te insistiré más, tú te quedas — **decía Regina cambiando de opinión.**

—Bueno… si es que tienen que regresarme a casa, debemos hacerlo ahora — **agregaba Gold.**

Corrieron todos juntos para llegar con rapidez al Lago, sin embargo, poco antes de alcanzar el parque, un corpulento Encapuchado vestido de color rojo sangre les lanzó una de las bancas de aquel lugar.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? — **preguntaba Robín.**

—Tiene una fuerza descomunal — **añadía Charming.**

El aire fue cortado y una flecha pasó por en medio del grupo de Héroes y se incrustó en un árbol lejano. Snow miró en dirección por donde la flecha había hecho su aparición y encontró a otro Encapuchado un poco más bajo y de complexión delgada cargando una segunda flecha en su arco.

—Pueden llamarme el "Capitán Obvio", pero todo parece indicar que nuestros amigos no quieren que ustedes se vayan tan rápido de aquí — **exclamaba Neal desenvainando su Espada y caminando detrás de Regina y compañía.**

—Creo que mi buen amigo tiene razón — **adhería Graham.**

— ¿Ustedes dos algún día dejarán de andar juntos? — **espetaba Regina mirando al Cazador.**

Ambos se miraron buscando respuestas a modo de burla hacia la Reina.

—Sí, sí pueden — **aclaraba Cora entrando en escena** —, discúlpalos querida hija, Hades hizo los equipos y rara vez se llegan a separar.

— ¿Tú no tienes equipo, madre? — **preguntaba Regina.**

—Por supuesto que no — **respondía su madre.**

—En todo el Inframundo, sólo hay dos personas que trabajan solas, y esos somos Cora y yo **—explicaba Pan—**. ¡Rumple! Déjame felicitarte a ti y a tu… amada esposa, es una lástima que no me invitaras a ese gran evento.

—Aléjate de nosotros — **contestaba el Ser Oscuro protegiendo a Bella.**

—Es lo que más quisiera en cualquier mundo, de verdad, pero el Señor Hades te quiere como su invitado de honor, y nosotros no podemos desobedecerlo — **expresaba Pan.**

— ¿Desde cuándo Peter Pan sigue las órdenes de un _adulto_? Creí que eras tu propio jefe — **inquiría Rumple.**

—Cuando ese _adulto_ puede darme tu cabeza en bandeja de plata — **contestaba su padre** —. ¿Sabes? Si no hubieses huido como un niño pequeño el día que llegamos a este lugar, todo sería diferente, y seríamos tres personas trabajando solas por un bien común.

— ¿Y cuál es ese bien común? — **preguntaba Snow sin dejar de mirar a Cora.**

—El día que lo sepamos, se los haremos saber. Por ahora, cada uno está aquí por motivos propios, y uno de los míos; es tu Muerte, Snow White — **replicaba la Reina de Corazones.**

—Madre, basta — **pedía Regina interponiéndose entre su madre y Mary Margaret** —, ya fue suficiente.

— ¿En qué momento te volviste tan blanda, Regina? ¡Ah! ¡Ya me acordé! Cuando dejaste que tus sentimientos rigieran tus acciones — **la regañaba su madre** —. Yo te lo dije siempre Regina; el Amor es debilidad. Y si tuviera Poderes justo ahora, te daría la reprimenda que te mereces por haber mandado todo al diablo por el Amor.

Cora miró a Robín de pies a cabeza, intentando sacar una conclusión.

— ¿Te vas a casar con eso? — **preguntaba su madre entre risas** — Creo que me arrepiento de haber matado a Daniel.

— ¡Madre! — **espetaba Regina abriendo mucho los ojos.**

— ¡Suficiente! ¿Qué rayos se supone que van a hacer? — **preguntaba David harto de la situación.**

—Ya saben lo que queremos, David. Así que será mejor que entreguen a mi padre de una vez por todas — **contestaba Neal.**

—No creo que eso vaya a suceder — **exclamaba Regina.**

La ex Reina Malvada usó su Magia y mandó a todos los Soldados a volar, incluyendo a Walsh y Percival que corrían hacia ese lugar.

— ¡Sepárense! — **ordenaba la Alcaldesa de Storybrooke.**

El Escuadrón de la Luz obedeció la orden, se separaron en tres grupos y se movieron en diferentes direcciones. David y Mary Margaret corrieron rumbo a su Apartamento. Robín y Regina tomaron a Henry consigo, y huyeron a la Cripta. Mientras que Rumple y Bella trataron de huir al suroeste, con la leve esperanza de que existiera una réplica de la Mansión de Jefferson en esa dimensión.

—Mary Margaret, apresúrate, ya casi llegamos a la Biblioteca — **pedía Charming.**

— ¿Qué diablos fue lo que pasó con la Torre del Reloj? — **indagaba Snow mirando la Torre en el medio de la calle.**

—Ni idea, no tenemos tiempo para investigar — **recordaba su Amor Verdadero.**

—Tienes razón. ¿Crees que estaremos seguros ahí dentro? — **preguntaba Mary Margaret.**

—No lo sé, pero no nos queda… — **comenzaba David.**

— _¡Papá!_

Un grito desgarrador hizo que los padres de Emma se detuvieran de pronto. Miraron a todas direcciones, esperando que ese grito se volviera a escuchar.

— _¡Papá!_

—David… — **comenzaba su esposa al notar terror en su expresión** — ¿Qué te sucede?

— ¿No reconoces esa voz? — **inquiría Charming muy desesperado.**

—No — **contestaba Snow.**

—Es de Emma — **proseguía él.**

— ¡¿Qué?! — **espetaba ella.**

— _¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Auxilio!_

— ¡Emma! — **gritaba Snow.**

— _¡David! ¡Mary Margaret! ¡Por favor! ¡Ayuda!_

— ¡Emma! ¡Killian! ¿Dónde están? — **añadía David.**

— _¡Ayuda!_

David y Mary Margaret corrieron tras esas voces muy asustados, querían descubrir si de verdad eran Killian y Emma, y entender por qué gritaban tanto pidiendo ayuda.

Mientras ellos corrían por el pueblo abandonado, Regina, Robín y Henry huían de sus perseguidores por el Bosque.

—Regina, Henry hay que seguir corriendo — **ordenaba Robín.**

—Tenemos que escondernos antes de que despierten todos esos Muertos — **agregaba Regina.**

— _¡Henry!_

El Bosque producía un eco horrible al sonar aquel grito. El Autor se detuvo de inmediato mientras Regina y Robín seguían avanzando.

— _¡Henry!_

— ¿Ga-Garfio? — **exclamaba el Autor.**

— ¿¡Henry qué estás haciendo?! — **preguntaba Robín a lo lejos.**

—Ven acá, Henry. No podemos detenernos — **pedía su madre.**

— ¡Esperen y escuchen! — **decía Henry ignorando a su madre.**

— ¿Qué? — **inquiría Robín mirando a los lados.**

— _¡Henry!_

— ¡Ahí está! **—gritaba el Autor—** Es Garfio.

—Es imposible — **aseguraba la Reina.**

—Tal vez no — **la contradecía su hijo.**

— ¿Killian? — **preguntaba Regina** — Delineador, ¿dónde estás?

— _¡Estamos aquí, Regina!_

— ¿Emma? — **cuestionaba la hija de Cora.**

— _¡Ayúdennos!_

— ¡Mamá! — **chillaba Henry.**

— _¡Henry! ¡Sálvame, niño!_

— ¡Mamá! — **repetía Henry antes de salir corriendo.**

—Henry, ¡espera! — **pedía Robín.**

Regina y Robín corrieron tras Henry, quien buscaba desesperadamente la ubicación de su madre y Garfio. El niño se movía bastante rápido y los tres se alejaban cada vez más de la Cripta que les serviría como refugio.

Muy alejados de ellos, los Gold corrían tratando de esconderse de medio Inframundo que iba tras la cabeza de Rumple.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí, Bella. Esto es demasiado peligroso — **decía Gold.**

—No podemos, Rumple — **replicaba su esposa** —. Estamos atrapados en este lugar.

—Es por eso que no quería venir. Rápido, escóndete ahí — **le pedía Rumplestiltskin a Bella entrando a un viejo pórtico.**

— ¿Cuántos quieren tu cabeza? — **preguntaba Bella hincándose.**

—Medio Inframundo, incluido Baelfire, según parece — **respondía Rumple bajando la cabeza.**

— ¿Qué le habrá pasado? — **inquiría la Princesa.**

—No lo sé, y realmente quisiera averiguarlo — **exclamaba el Ser Oscuro.**

—Bueno, de haberte quedado más tiempo la primera vez, lo habrías averiguado, Rumple — **aseguraba Peter Pan recargándose en la pared.**

—No puede ser — **mascullaba Gold.**

—Desde que llegaste no has saludado a tu padre en ningún segundo — **alegaba Pan moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro** —. De verdad tengo un hijo muy maleducado.

—Tuve un buen ejemplo — **contestaba el hombre** —. Bella, sal de aquí.

— ¿Qué? — **preguntaba Bella.**

— ¡Ahora! — **ordenaba Rumplestiltskin.**

* * *

Terímaco siguió las órdenes de su padre al pie de la letra y llevó a sus tropas a la cordillera de Citerón para averiguar más sobre aquella amenaza.

Pasaron dos días y Hércules y Megara no habían recibido ninguna noticia desde el frente, todo lo que rodeaba la Frontera Sur de la Ciudad era una nube color rojo sangre, igual que la vestimenta de aquel desconocido que traía a esas bestias sin nombre.

Esa noche, un Guerrero maltrecho hizo su aparición en la casa de Hércules trayendo noticias de Terímaco.

— ¿Qué ocurre, joven Guerrero? — **preguntaba el Héroe.**

—Gran Hércules… las… bestias acabaron con el Regimiento completo — **respondía el joven malherido.**

— ¿Qué? — **inquiría Hércules.**

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? — **preguntaba Megara.**

—Esas cosas son muy fuertes, y ese Demonio que los trajo los tiene bien amaestrados, esas cosas pueden aplastar a un hombre con una sola mano — **explicaba el Guerrero.**

— ¿Y el Capitán Terímaco? — **inquiría Herc con una obvia preocupación.**

—Nadie lo ha visto, desde anoche que se llevó a los últimos Guerreros a luchar — **replicaba el joven.**

—Le ordené que me avisara, si necesitaba mi ayuda — **explotaba el padre de Terímaco dando vuelta por la habitación.**

—Es por eso que estoy aquí, no había otra manera.

—Hércules… — **comenzaba Megara.**

—Meg, quédate con Creotinades y Dei. Yo iré por Terímaco y destruiré a esas bestias — **ordenaba Hércules tomando su Espada.**

— ¿Estás seguro? — **cuestionaba Meg muy asustada.**

—Más que nunca, mi Amor — **pronunciaba su Amor.**

—Ten cuidado, Hércules — **pedía Meg** —. Te diré lo mismo que le dijiste a tu hijo; si necesitas ayuda, envía un mensaje e iré a buscarte.

—Lo sé, lo prometo — **contestaba el hombre antes de sellar su despedida.**

Se dieron un rápido beso y el Héroe llamó a su fiel amigo alado y se marchó con el Guerrero.

Al llegar, la escena lo abrumó bastante. Nunca había visto algo así. Todos los cuerpos de los que alguna vez fueron los Valientes Guerreros que su hijo no había visto jamás, convertidos en pedazos de carne repartidos por cada parte del valle. Su Corazón le latía a mil por hora, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de completo odio y la sed de venganza comenzó a emanar de su ser. Descendió junto con el Guerrero y lo dejó bajo la protección de Pegaso. Hércules, tomó su Espada y comenzó la masacre de aquellas bestias infernales.

Una a una fue eliminándolas por completo, a la mayoría sin posibilidad de defenderse.

—Gran Hércules, ¿Se encuentra bien? — **preguntaba el Guerrero al ver su rostro lleno de furia.**

—Lo estaré hasta que vea a mi hijo — **respondía Hércules caminando entre el caos.**

—Yo no creo que eso sea posible — **decía el Encapuchado lanzándole una flecha que Hércules no pudo esquivar.**

Dicha flecha contenía un fuerte y Poderoso veneno que llegaría a su Corazón en menos de veinte minutos si no se hacía nada al respecto.

— ¡Hércules! — **chillaba el Guerrero.**

—Así, ya nadie detendrá, esto — **afirmaba el Encapuchado.**

El Encapuchado reconstruyó a sus Monstruos y continuó su camino hasta la Ciudad para destruirla por completo. El Guerrero montó en Pegaso y regresó a la casa del Héroe para informarle a Megara lo que había sucedido.

—Quédate con mis hijos, no importa lo que pase — **exigía Megara** —. Y no dejes que vean esa nube roja. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, Señora — **contestaba el Guerrero.**

—Pegaso, andando — **exclamaba Meg subiéndose a él.**

Cuando Meg llegó, encontró a Hércules moribundo en el suelo, lo tomó en sus brazos y trató de sacar la flecha de su cuello.

—Yo no haría eso si fuera usted — **advertía un viejo Encapuchado.**

—No voy a dejar que muera — **decía Meg pegando a Hércules a su cuerpo.**

—Meg — **susurraba éste último** —. Estaré bien, no te preocupes.

—Herc. No digas nada, te lo suplico — **decía su esposa con un hilo de voz.**

—No hay problema — **contradecía Herc** —. Tú debes irte de aquí y mantener a nuestros hijos a salvo.

—Un momento — **decía Meg con el rostro lleno de lágrimas** — ¿dónde está Terímaco?

—No lo sé — **respondía él muy bajo y preocupado.**

—Me temo que su hijo ya no pertenece a la Tierra de los Vivos, como todos estos buenos y valientes hombres que yacen aquí — **explicaba el Anciano.**

—No… — **pronunciaba la mujer en shock.**

—Debo recordarles que tienen una amenaza latente, las bestias están llegando a Tebas, y deben ser detenidas — **decía el Anciano de nueva cuenta.**

—Tengo que hacerlo — **respondía Hércules, tratando de levantarse.**

— ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? — **mandaba Megara deteniéndolo** — No hay nada que podamos hacer ya.

—Si lo que ustedes quieren es salvar Tebas, yo puedo ayudar — **agregaba el Anciano.**

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? — **decía Meg.**

—Dándole al Gran Hércules la última oportunidad para salvar a toda su Familia — **contestaba él.**

— ¿De qué habla? — **pedía saber Meg.**

—De que puedo traer a su amado de la Muerte — **alegaba el Anciano señalando a Herc.**

— ¿Traerlo? — **inquiría la mujer muy confundida por sus palabras, volteando a ver a su amado** — ¿Hércules?

Meg lo movió desesperadamente intentando hacerlo reaccionar, pero no consiguió nada, le sacó la flecha y lo abrazó con la misma fuerza que él la había abrazado hace tantos años antes de salvarla de Hades.

— ** _A veces se hacen locuras… por Amor._**

Esa frase le rebotaba en la cara como una pelota, y entendió qué era lo que debería hacer, mas no confiaba del todo en el anciano.

— ¿Cómo puede hacerlo? — **indaga Meg en un susurro.**

—Simple, si lo que ustedes dos tienen es Amor Verdadero, pueden compartir un Corazón; su Corazón. Así, Hércules regresará y nos salvará de esas cosas — **exponía el Anciano.**

— ¿De qué manera lo logrará? — **continuaba ella con el interrogatorio.**

—Con Magia, por supuesto — **exclamaba el hombre alzando los brazos** —. Sólo, quiero algo a cambio de hacerlo.

— ¿Qué? — **preguntaba Meg por última vez.**

—No lo sé. Pero, ¿qué importa? Ustedes tienen muchas riquezas, seguramente ya encontrarán con que pagarme — **respondía el hombre tratando de no darle mucha importancia** —. Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato?

Un trato con Hades la había metido en líos la primera vez y después de ese, se juró que jamás volvería a hacer algo como eso, pero no quería perder a su Amor, como ya había perdido a su hijo. Este trato, realmente valía la pena.

— ¿Dónde firmo? — **pronunciaba Megara luego de unos segundos.**

El viejo sacó una Daga y le cortó el dedo pulgar.

—Con esto será suficiente.

—Hágalo — **ordenaba ella.**

Él asintió y rápidamente sacó el Corazón del cuerpo de Hércules para poner la mitad que lo reemplazaría. Después de aplastar ese Corazón envenenado, prosiguió a dividir el Corazón de Meg. Cuando introdujo ambas partes en cada cuerpo, Hércules despertó y continuó destruyendo a las bestias. Megara lo veía aliviada de que le había devuelto el favor, y lo trajo de la Muerte.

El Héroe volvió a despedazarlas, pero no hubo ninguna señal del Encapuchado alrededor. Consternado por esa situación y afligido por la inesperada Muerte de Terímaco, fue corriendo directo a besar a su amada esposa después de que la pesadilla terminó.

— ¡Lo hiciste! — **exclamaba Meg.**

—No, tú lo hiciste, de no ser por ti, ahora mismo todos estaríamos arruinados.

—Su esposo tiene razón — **aseguraba el viejo.**

—Ahora que esta locura terminó, dígame. ¿Qué es lo que quiere a cambio por esto? — **pedía Meg.**

—Sus vidas — **contestaba le Anciano con una voz tenebrosa.**

— ¿Qué? — **preguntaban ambos Héroes.**

—Lo que oyeron — **continuaba él.**

El viejo chasqueó los dedos y dos cadenas con grilletes aparecieron en sus manos.

— ¿Qué significa esto? — **preguntaba Megara muy asustada.**

—Meg, Meg, Meg… Mi dulce y hermoso _Champignon_ , creí que ya habías aprendido la lección — **exclamaba el Anciano mostrándoles su verdadera voz.**

—Esa voz… — **decía la esposa de Hércules.**

—Así es, mi querida Meg, hiciste otro trato, que no entendiste — **proseguía el hombre alejándose de ellos.**

El Anciano reveló al fin su verdadera identidad a sus víctimas, quienes quedaron impactados al volver a ver al causante de todos sus males en el pasado, el Dios de la Muerte; Hades.

—Tú… — **mascullaba Hércules.**

—Sí, yo. Sé que me extrañaron todo este tiempo — **replicaba el Rey del Inframundo.**

— ¿Cómo fue que saliste de ahí? — **inquiría Hércules.**

—Un arduo trabajo, mi querido Tóntules, años de duro trabajo para salir de ese maldito Río, pero, la espera valió la pena — **aseguraba el Dios de la Muerte frotando sus manos.**

—Cuándo mi padre se entere de esto… — **comenzaba el hijo de Zeus.**

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué va a hacer tu papi Zeus? — **cuestionaba Hades** — Porque hoy no hizo nada para salvarle la vida a su propio nieto.

— ¡¿En dónde está nuestro hijo?! — **espetaban ambos Héroes.**

—Todo lo que les diré, es que a pesar de que irán al mismo lugar que él, yo mismo me encargaré de que jamás se vean en el Inframundo — **afirmaba el Dios de la Muerte.**

Un humo negro se los llevó a todos en el momento justo en el que varios Tebanos habían llegado al lugar.

 **Fin del Sexto Capítulo**


	8. La Resistencia

**VII**

 **La Resistencia**

* * *

 **Calabozo de Emma y Killian**

—Nunca en mi vida he sentido los efectos del Tormento, pero creo que debe ser más tolerable que la mordida de esas cosas. Tal vez tenga que preguntarle a tu padre para cerciorarme.

Killian comenzó a reír débil y torpemente ante esa declaración, el dolor de las mordidas era muy molesto e insoportable, y de las hendiduras no dejaba de salir ese líquido color verde. Ambos seguían encadenados al muro de su Celda, derramando Ectoplasma, y cada uno tolerando el dolor a su manera.

Su Calabozo se había convertido en una cueva impenetrable después de que Hades y sus Soldados salieran de ella hace más de media hora con la información falsa que Emma les proporcionó, asegurándose de darle más tiempo a su Familia para poder escapar de vuelta a casa. De un momento a otro, las cadenas desaparecieron y ambos cayeron al suelo de forma automática.

— ¡Maldita sea! — **protestaba Killian** —, Hades podrá ser el Rey de este lugar, pero como anfitrión, es peor que Arturo. Al menos él nos organizó un Baile.

Emma estaba a su lado sin moverse ni decir nada, simplemente tratando de tapar las heridas de su cuello con su mano derecha, y sin dejar de ver su otra mano. Garfio lo notó al instante y la observó por un rato, determinando la razón de su silencio. Pasaron muchos minutos en el suelo en la misma posición, sin decir absolutamente nada, dejando que los bajos ronquidos de Cerbero reinaran en la habitación iluminada por antorchas azules a los lados.

—Em… — **comenzaba Killian.**

—Sabe que no podemos escapar — **lo interrumpía Emma** —, por eso nos soltó. Sabe que no podremos huir sin Magia.

— ¿Desde cuándo confías tanto en el Poder de la Magia? Tú siempre confías en tu instinto — **declaraba Garfio.**

—Mi instinto no va a levantar esa pared ni sanará estas malditas heridas — **replicaba la Salvadora con amargura.**

—Lo sé, Emma. Aun así, debes mantener la calma y ser optimista — **pedía Killian con dulzura en su voz** —. Todo saldrá bien.

—Ni siquiera crees eso — **respondía Emma de forma automática.**

— ¿De qué hablas, Amor?

—Te conozco, y sé que siempre tratas de levantar mi ánimo, aunque ni siquiera puedas creer lo que estás diciendo. Tú tampoco crees que todo se solucione pronto — **contestaba la Salvadora con sinceridad.**

—Te equivocas, se solucionará, eso lo comprendo, la verdad es que no creo que sea de la forma que espero — **exclamaba Killian.**

La Salvadora continuó mirando su mano, los choques eléctricos los dejaron sin energía para poder levantarse por su cuenta, y sumando a eso que Killian no contaba del todo con su mano derecha, no pudo acercarse mucho a ella. Usó su brazo izquierdo para impulsarse y quedarse completamente boca abajo. Acto seguido, tomó la muñeca de Emma con la mano herida, y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

—Swan, sabes que Regina no es tan tonta como para llevarlos a la Cripta, ¿verdad? — **indagaba Garfio.**

—Tal vez, yo le dije que los escondiera bien, pero es posible que ella creyera que era una buena opción — **contestaba su Amor Verdadero.**

—Ella sabe del pasadizo en su Oficina — **discutía el Pirata.**

—Pero no sabe que la Oficina aquí es de Cora — **refutaba Emma velozmente.**

—Aunque en este momento no me creas, yo confío en que su Majestad los tiene bien escondidos, tú lo dijiste, Emma. Ella y Henry conocen muy bien esta Ciudad y Regina no irá a un sitio tan obvio, sabiendo que su madre y Pan están aquí y conocen la Cripta — **decía Killian sin ninguna duda** —. Estoy convencido que no se van a ir sin nosotros, sin embargo, realmente espero que no los capturen en un buen rato, al menos hasta que consigamos la manera de salir de aquí y persuadirlos para que se vayan.

— ¿Realmente crees que eso va a suceder? — **cuestionaba la Salvadora.**

—Sólo hay una forma de sacarnos de aquí, y saben que no la vamos a tomar. Ten fe en que están bien, recuerda que son, quiero decir, somos muy difíciles de atrapar —pronunciaba el Capitán.

—A nosotros nos atraparon muy fácil — **contestaba Emma todavía con su mano en el cuello.**

—Hasta los grandes cometen errores, Amor — **replicaba Garfio riendo.**

Con ese último comentario, Killian logró sacarle una sonrisa que se apagó segundos después a causa del dolor de las heridas.

—Sí, lo sé — **decía el Pirata** —. Las mías también duelen, pero al parecer ya sólo es la sensación, la cosa verde ya dejó de salir.

—El Inframundo es raro — **declaraba Emma.**

— ¿A qué te refieres? — **indagaba Garfio.**

— ¿Cómo es que las Almas pueden tener un cuerpo sólido? ¿Por qué no somos fantasmas? — **respondía la Salvadora.**

—Esta es otra dimensión, es probable que las reglas sean diferentes — **puntuaba su Amor.**

—Aquí todos somos iguales, todos parecen estar Vivos y lo único que nos diferencia son estas gargantillas. No lo entiendo, esto no debe ser así — **rebatía Emma.**

— ¿De qué hablas, Swan?

—Este lugar, tal vez no sea exactamente el infierno, pero es como si lo fuera — **explicaba la madre de Henry** —. En menos de veinticuatro horas tú y yo, hemos sido encadenados, engañados, recapturados y torturados. No sé tú, pero yo jamás pensé que mi paso al otro mundo sería de esta manera tan cruel.

—Yo no lo quería, pero sí lo llegué a pensar antes de que Regina usara la Espada. Sabía que varias Almas de las personas que me llevé en vida estarían aquí y que, de alguna forma u otra, merecía venir al Inframundo. y aunque no lo quieras admitir, tú no debes estar aquí — **exclamaba Killian.**

—Pagué mi error — **replicó Emma sentándose con las piernas cruzadas sin dejar de mirar a Garfio** —, un error que nos puso a todos en un verdadero peligro. Además, ambos sabemos que de haberte dejado hacer esto solo, habría venido a buscarte al enterarme de la verdad.

—Es verdad, nuestro sacrificio se fue al demonio gracias al Cocodrilo — **recordaba Garfio.**

—Es raro, pero todavía tengo ganas de atarlo a un poste y dejarlo en la Plaza para que las Almas se encarguen de él — **confesaba la Salvadora** —. Espera, Killian, déjame ayudarte.

Emma consiguió sentar a Garfio en el suelo luego de mucho intentarlo, todavía estaban cansados, y eso era lo único que podían hacer hasta volver a la normalidad.

—Yo también, Swan. Puedo asegurarte que cuando puse la punta de la Espada en su cuello, quería atravesarlo, sólo para averiguar si realmente le dolía — **agregaba Killian** —. A propósito, ya que hablamos de esa Espada, ¿dónde crees que esté?

—No lo sé, tal vez sí se perdió — **exclamaba Emma.**

—O alguien hizo que se perdiera — **respondía Killian mirándola, divertido por su reacción.**

—Digamos, que la puse en un lugar seguro, antes de que Hades llegara — **declaraba el Sheriff de Storybrooke.**

— ¿Dónde la pusiste? — **curioseaba Garfio.**

— ¿El hecho de que hayas tenido una Espada con una empuñadura dorada y detalles de joyas no te da una idea? — **respondía Emma a modo de pregunta.**

—Swan, nunca dejarás de sorprenderme — **decía el Pirata con orgullo.**

—Lo sé — **replicaba Emma muy entusiasmada.**

Emma tomó a Killian con cuidado de su mano, para revisar la herida, sin saber cómo limpiar el Ectoplasma restante.

* * *

 **Underbrooke**

— ¡Henry! ¡Detente! — **pedía Regina.**

— ¡No hasta encontrar a Emma y a Killian! — **replicaba el chico.**

— _¡Henry! ¡Ayúdanos!_

Los gritos se escuchaban cada vez más fuerte mientras corrían por el Bosque hasta llegar al lecho del Río que parecía tan normal como el de Storybrooke.

Regina y Robín corrieron detrás del niño tratando de alcanzarlo, sin éxito hasta que, a la distancia, Henry notó la silueta de su madre junto a un árbol.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Ya estamos aquí! — **exclamaba Henry en el viento.**

Al lado de Emma apareció Killian y ambos se quedaron en su posición.

—Algo no anda bien — **decía Regina mirando a su alrededor** —. Robín, ten listo tu arco.

— ¿Por qué? — **preguntaba su Amor Verdadero.**

—Sólo hazlo — **contestaba su Alteza sin dar más explicaciones.**

Se escuchó un ruido en el aire en el momento en el que Percival desenvainó su Espada y destrozó las siluetas de un solo golpe.

— ¡Henry, regresa aquí! — **le ordenaba la Reina.**

—Es increíble que después de tantos años tu hijo no haya aprendido la diferencia entre la ilusión, y la realidad, Regina — **afirmaba Cora apareciendo al lado del Árbol junto con Percival.**

—Será mejor que no te acerques a mi hijo, madre. A menos que quieras que use mi Magia en ti — **amenazaba Regina poniendo sus manos frente de ella.**

—Chiquilla tonta **—replicaba la Reina de Corazones sonriendo y moviendo su mano—**. Quiero ver que lo hagas.

La Reina de Corazones se aproximó a Henry mientras éste último retrocedía lentamente y volvía con su madre y el Forajido.

— ¿Qué esperas, Regina? Hazlo — **exigía su madre.**

—No me dejaste otra opción — **respondía la Reina. ¡Henry, agáchate!**

El niño obedeció y la ex Reina Malvada les lanzó una bola de fuego a su propia madre y a Percival. Al hacer contacto con los cuerpos sólidos no ocurrió nada extraordinario, más que las túnicas negras comenzaron a quemarse, luego de eso las bolas se apagaron.

—Oh, Regina. ¿Acaso Emma y Garfio no se los dijeron? — **comenzaba Cora.**

— ¿Qué?

—Ni sus armas ni su Magia pueden hacernos daño, Majestad — **replicaba Percival.**

—La única Magia que hubiera podido hacernos algo era la de la Salvadora. Pero, es una lástima que ya no la tenga — **agregaba Cora.**

— ¿Cómo es eso de que Emma no tiene Magia? — **pedía saber el Autor.**

—Así es — **confirmaba la Reina de Corazones** —, Henry. Tu Mami perdió su Magia justo después de que ustedes se fueron.

—Es una lástima que ya no la tuviera — **agregaba Percival caminando al lado de Cora** —, quiero decir, de haberla tenido, ella y su novio manco habrían evitado esa tortura tan grande. Sus gritos aún me retumban en los oídos.

— ¿Qué fue lo que les hicieron? — **preguntaba Henry llenándose de furia.**

—Descuida, niño. Muy pronto los verás — **contestaba Percival.**

—Yo diría que no — **aseguraba una voz femenina.**

Una dama Encapuchada con arco en mano habló detrás de Cora y Percival lanzándoles unas flechas que ellos creyeron inofensivas hasta que hicieron contacto con sus cuerpos.

— ¿Cómo? — **preguntaba Percival.**

— ¿Quién diablos eres tú? — **exigía saber Cora.**

Ambos Soldados de Hades al fin probaron algo de su propio veneno gracias a esas flechas. Mientras intentaban quitárselas desesperadamente de la espalda, la mujer corrió, y se puso frente a los enamorados y el Autor.

—Tranquilos… — **comenzaba aquella mujer al darse cuenta de a quiénes estaba salvando** — Nosotras tenemos todo bajo control.

— ¿De dónde apareciste, mujer? — **preguntaba Percival.**

—De donde no se imaginan — **respondía otra mujer Encapuchada a la distancia.**

— ¡Largo de aquí! — **ordenaba Cora** — Este no es asunto suyo.

—Yo diría que sí.

La mujer levantó sus manos, y una Magia que Cora no había visto en su vida salió de ellas. Eran Poderes de Hielo que los congelaron de inmediato.

—Tenemos que irnos — **decía la arquera Encapuchada** —, no durarán mucho así.

—No iremos con ustedes a ninguna parte, hasta que nos digan quién rayos son, y qué demonios es lo que quieren de nosotros — **refutaba Regina.**

—No tenemos tiempo para esto, mi Magia ya no es tan fuerte como antes — **respondía la mujer acercándose a ellos.**

—Ustedes dos van a responder, ahora — **mandaba Regina.**

La Reina dio un paso al frente con una mirada amenazadora y bola de fuego en mano. Las mujeres no tuvieron otra opción que quitarse las capuchas color Azul Marino y dejar ver sus verdaderas identidades. Los tres quedaron impresionados al ver a Ingrid y a la verdadera Marian frente a ellos.

—Marian… — **exclamaba Robín tapando su boca con la mano** — ¿De verdad eres tú?

—Sé que después de todo lo que has pasado con la Bruja del Oeste te cuesta trabajo creer que realmente soy yo, pero es la verdad, Robín — **exclamaba la madre de Roland.**

—Ella tiene razón — **respondía Ingrid.**

— ¿Y qué están haciendo? ¿Nos están salvando para después entregarnos a Hades? ¡No, gracias! Eso ya lo hemos pasado — **espetaba la hija de Cora.**

—No todos estamos del lado del Dios de la Muerte, Señora Alcaldesa — **contradecía la tía de Elsa y Anna.**

— ¿Y esperas que te creamos, Ingrid? Después de todo lo que hiciste, ¿cómo puedes pedir que confiemos en ti? — **preguntaba Regina rápidamente.**

—Porque yo puedo decirte lo que le ocurrió a tu Padre — **aseguraba Ingrid.**

—Mi padre murió hace treinta años — **afirmaba Regina con amargura en su voz** —, yo misma fui quien lo envió aquí.

—Me refiero a lo que le ocurrió en el Inframundo — **rebatía Ingrid** —, hay personas aquí que pueden enseñarte la verdad, así sabrás que estamos de tu lado.

—Además — **agregaba Marian** —, Merlín está con nosotros. Y si no nos creen, tal vez a él sí.

—De todos modos, Regina. Tú tienes más libertad de usar tu Magia que yo, y si algo no te gusta, sólo úsala y ya — **agregaba la Reina de las Nieves.**

Regina miró a Robín y a Henry para tomar una decisión concreta de lo siguiente que harían.

— ¿Ustedes qué dicen? ¿Vamos con ellas? — **inquiría su Majestad.**

—Después de ver a Neal, no puedo confiar cien por ciento en Marian, es más, siendo tú quien la mandaste asesinar, me resulta increíble verla aquí salvándote —respondía Robín.

—Pero al final fue Zelena quien la mató — **corregía Henry** —, odio decir esto, pero la Reina de las Nieves tiene razón, puedes usar tu Magia, y bueno, no nos quedan muchas opciones. No sabemos en dónde están mis abuelos y Bella. Y no podemos ir a buscarlos gracias a estos Soldados, necesitamos un lugar para planear una nueva estrategia.

—Eres un niño muy sabio, cariño. Y espero que no te equivoques — **exclamaba Regina.**

La hija de Cora se separó de ellos y caminó hacia Ingrid para hablar de frente con ella.

—Sólo iremos con ustedes si tú nos prometes algo, Ingrid.

— ¿Qué cosa, Regina? — **cuestionaba ésta última.**

—Que encontrarán a los Padres de Emma y a Rumplestiltskin junto con su esposa. Vinimos con ellos, y necesitamos corroborar que están a salvo, igual que lo estaremos nosotros.

—Hecho — **contestaba la antigua heredera al Trono de Arendelle.**

— ¿Así de simple?

—Sí — **respondía Ingrid alegremente** —, verás. Esta misión de rescate que nos está poniendo en riesgo a cada segundo no fue sólo para rescatarlos a ustedes nada más, sino a todos los Collares Rojos que entraron al Inframundo. Me encantaría contarte más sobre esto, pero tu madre se está descongelando.

—Déjame usar mis Poderes, así sabré de qué lugar escaparé si ustedes mienten — **objetaba Regina** —. ¿Adónde, Ingrid?

—A la Mansión de Jefferson.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, es una réplica exacta.

—Está bien, vámonos — **pronunciaba la hija de Cora antes de desaparecer.**

* * *

 **Inframundo**

 **Seis Semanas Antes**

Una noche, el Dios de la Muerte vagaba por su Estudio, ideando un plan para castigar a Zeus por mantenerlo atrapado en su propio mundo, y como siempre desde hace miles de años, no logró encontrar la solución.

Cansado y exasperado de la situación en la que se encontraba, miró por su gran ventana a todas esas Almas vagando felizmente por el Inframundo, esperando el día de su juicio.

— ¿Qué le sucede al gran Dios de la Muerte hoy?

— ¿Acaso estás melancólico, Hades?

—No — **contestaba el Rey del Inframundo.**

— ¿O es que sigues enojado porque Zeus te mantiene aquí atrapado sin poder causar terror en la superficie?

— ¿Qué es lo que las Arpías quieren de mí? — **preguntaba Hades dando la vuelta, muy molesto.**

—Deberías ser más considerado con las personas que pueden ayudarte a salir de tu prisión autoimpuesta.

—Autoimpuesta. ¿Autoimpuesta? ¿Por qué creen que esta prisión es algo autoimpuesto? — **preguntaba Hades muy exaltado.**

—Bueno… — **comenzaba una Arpía** — De no haber puesto a su hijito y su nuera bajo ese Hechizo, nada de esto habría pasado.

—Ellos tenían que pagar, y como siempre lo he dicho, si yo pudiera, rompería el Hechizo, pero no puedo — **rebatía el Dios de la Muerte.**

—Tú y tus ideas, Hades — **respondía la Arpía más grande cruzando sus esqueléticos brazos.**

— ¡¿Qué es lo que quieren?! — **volvía a preguntar el Rey del Inframundo furioso.**

—Míralo por ti mismo.

Las Arpías encendieron el cenicero y Hades se sentó frente a él.

—Esto que están observando tus ojos, Hades, es un evento que no había ocurrido desde hace más de trescientos años.

Las luces de todo el Inframundo se apagaron de pronto, la tierra retumbó y la proyección dentro del cenicero se movió bruscamente.

— ¿Rumplestiltskin ya no es el Ser Oscuro? — **inquiría Hades.**

—No, y la Oscuridad está suelta en Storybrooke.

—Un momento, ¿Quién es esa? — **preguntaba el Dios** — ¿Dentro del vórtice de Oscuridad?

—Regina Mills, la hija de Cora, y la Antigua Reina Malvada. Una de las responsables de la sobrepoblación de tu Reino hace más de veintiocho años.

— ¿Cora? ¿La loca que llegó aquí hace dos años? ¿A la que encerré en mi Calabozo?

—Así es.

—Y esa otra, ¿quién es? ¿La que tiene la Daga en la mano?

—Emma Swan… La Salvadora.

— ¿Salvadora de qué?

—No estamos seguras, es una vieja Profecía.

— ¿Está…, absorbiendo la Oscuridad?

—Eso parece.

—Y ahora… desapareció en medio de ese torbellino — **concluía Hades** —. ¿Para qué me hacen ver esto?

—Sólo para darte un pequeño consejo.

— ¿Y cuál es ese?

—Dentro de muy poco, la Oscuridad volverá al Inframundo y tú debes asegurarte de que se quede aquí.

—Interesante — **respondía Hades tocando su barbilla con la mano** —. Ciertamente, la cuestión aquí no es qué es lo que gano yo, sino lo que ganan ustedes.

— ¿Desconfías de nosotras?

—La primera vez que acudí a ustedes por una Profecía, se negaron, y hoy me están dando este consejo en bandeja de plata. No me culpen, pero quiero ser precavido.

—Lo que nosotras obtengamos con esto, lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento apropiado. Por lo pronto, deberás asegurarte de que cuando las personas que traigan consigo la Oscuridad lleguen, no puedan escapar.

— ¿Y cómo creen sus Majestades que voy a hacer eso?

—Antes de los que vendrán junto con el Ser Oscuro, dos personas más harán su aparición aquí, ellos te servirán como carnada.

—Bien, ¿los atrapo y los demás vendrán hasta aquí por ellos? ¿Por qué alguien haría una tontería tan grande sólo por dos insignificantes Almas?

—Porque a una la acabas de ver entregando su libertad a la Oscuridad.

Las Arpías se desvanecieron en el aire y dejaron a Hades en su Estudio con miles de preguntas en su cabeza.

—Atrapar a esa tal Emma Swan, debe ser sencillo. Pero necesito a algunas personas que la conozcan y sepan cómo detenerla.

El Rey del Inframundo encendió el cenicero y comenzó a proyectar imágenes de varias personas que formaron parte de la vida de Emma, tanto amigos, amores antiguos y enemigos, al poco rato y con la información recabada, fue frente a la chimenea y de un compartimiento especial sacó una enorme Espada con la hoja color verde y la Empuñadura con forma de huesos humanos. La tomó con ambas manos e invocó a dos Encapuchados ante su presencia.

—Ustedes, sean niños buenos y vayan a buscar a Neal Cassidy y a Graham Humbert, deben de estar en algún lugar del Inframundo — **ordenaba el Dios de la Muerte.**

Hades les dio un par de Espadas muy parecidas a la suya sólo que, de menor tamaño, y los Encapuchados se marcharon.

—Tal vez yo no pueda salir de aquí, pero hasta que lo haga, nadie más lo hará.

Hades utilizó su chimenea para lanzar su Maldición. Ésta no permitía que ningún Alma pudiera salir del Inframundo, ni siquiera cuando ya estaban a punto de salir de él y seguir su nuevo destino. El ambiente se volvió más Oscuro de lo normal y el frío se hizo presente, todos estaban atrapados, sin posibilidad alguna de escapar, hasta que Emma y Killian llegaran a ese lugar.

—El juego está por comenzar — **exclamaba Hades, mirando de nueva cuenta por la ventana.**

* * *

Killian y Emma yacían sentados en el piso uno al lado del otro tomados de la mano herida con la mirada perdida, ambos con un millón de pensamientos en sus mentes sobre todo lo que les estaba ocurriendo, y lo que les podría pasar en un futuro no muy lejano de seguir la situación de la misma manera. Ninguno se imaginaba que en menos de unas cuantas horas habían sido torturados y heridos con armas creadas para destruir a un Alma de un solo golpe.

— ¿Crees que Henry esté bien? — **preguntaba Emma mirando su mano derecha con curiosidad.**

—Veamos —comenzaba Garfio jalando su brazo para rodear su cuello—. Un niño de trece años, con un viejo Alfanje de Pirata, hijo de un par de Ladrones semi profesionales, que está en el Inframundo junto con Snow White y el Príncipe Encantador, quienes derrotaron al Rey George en menos de dos años, agregándole al Ladrón más famoso y hábil no sólo del Bosque de Sherwood, sino de todo el Bosque Encantado, el que fue tan tontamente Valiente para robarle a Maléfica y a la Bruja del Oeste, y con ellos también está la alguna vez temida Reina Malvada, aquella que devastó gran parte del Bosque Encantado con sus propias manos. Yo no dudaría de la seguridad de Henry, sino de los Soldados de Hades.

— ¿Tú crees? — **examinaba Emma.**

— ¡Por supuesto, Amor! — **vociferaba Garfio** — Recuerda que él tiene el Corazón del Creyente Verdadero y es el Autor, sin contar que es el hijo de la Salvadora, y el nieto del Ser Oscuro.

—Tienes razón, Killian, gracias.

— ¿Ya vas a decirme que es lo que te pasa, Swan?

— ¿A mí? — **respondía Emma a modo de pregunta.**

—Sí, Amor, a ti. ¿Por qué estás tan asustada?

—Yo no estoy asustada.

— ¿Y entonces el hecho de que tu cuerpo esté temblando es una reacción natural?

—Tal vez son efectos de las babosas esas, no lo sé.

Emma se soltó de la mano de Killian y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos a pesar del dolor que aún sentía.

—Emma… sabes que Baelfire no permitirá que algo malo le pase a Henry, ¿verdad?

La mirada de la Salvadora se cruzó con la suya, lo que le dio a entender a Garfio que había dado en el blanco.

—Ni Bae, ni tus padres, Robín o Regina dejarán que a Henry le pase algo, además él ya puede cuidarse solo, no es la primera vez que está en peligro —agregaba Killian.

— ¿Qué pasará si mis padres o Regina no pueden protegerlo y lo capturan? — **inquiría Emma dejando salir sus miedos** — El viejo Neal, el que yo conozco, ese sí no permitiría que le tocaran un pelo. No obstante, de este Neal cegado por la venganza no sé muy bien que esperar.

—Hablando del diablo — **bromeaba Killian volviendo a tomar la mano de Emma** —, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que le pasó? ¿Por qué estará tan cegado de ira? Y, sobre todo, ¿por qué trabajará para Hades?

—No lo sé, es probable que los tenga bajo una clase de Hechizo — **contestaba Killian.**

— ¿Te imaginas cómo lo hará?

— ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad?

—Es una buena forma de pasar el tiempo aquí.

Emma se acercó de nuevo a él y puso su cabeza contra su pecho sin mirarlo a los ojos y dejó que su imaginación e ingenio comenzaran a trabajar para responder la pregunta de Garfio.

—Garfio, si quieres la respuesta, tendrás que ayudarme.

—De acuerdo, Emma. Juguemos los dos.

— ¿Cuál crees tú que sea el detonante?

—Mmm, bien — **decía Killian poniendo su barbilla en la cabeza de Emma** —, según recuerdo, Baelfire y ese tal Graham hablaron sobre que Hades les enseñó la verdad de sus Muertes.

—Pero con Neal no tiene sentido. Él murió siendo un Héroe, nos salvó a todos de Zelena — **contradecía Emma.**

—Recuerda que también mencionó cosas que pasaron después de que llevaras a Elsa y a la falsa Marian a casa. Es probable que él creyera que todo fue una pérdida de tiempo — **declaraba Garfio.**

—Tal vez, pero aquí hay algo que no cuadra — **volvía a contradecirlo la Salvadora.**

— ¿Qué, Swan?

—Graham lleva Muerto dos años y Neal más de tres meses, ¿desde cuándo existe este Ejército? Porque parece que ellos trabajan muy bien juntos. Ellos no tuvieron oportunidad de conocerse en el Bosque Encantado, ni en Storybrooke.

—Tal vez ese odio por el Cocodrilo.

—Esa es otra cosa que no tiene sentido. Según el libro de cuentos de Henry, el Cazador y Rumplestiltskin nunca cruzaron caminos en nuestro mundo, y Gold nunca tuvo problemas con el Sheriff Graham.

— ¿Tienen motivos diferentes?

—Sí — **respondía Emma** —. Graham no quiere la cabeza de Gold, quiere la de Regina. Piensa en esto, tanto en el Bosque Encantado como en Storybrooke, Graham fue la marioneta de Regina, y su enojo es justificado.

—Swan, si él era un buen hombre como dijiste, ¿de dónde salió tanta furia? Quieras o no, no hay una explicación lógica para esa ira desmedida. La única vez que yo vi a Bae enfadado, fue cuando encontró en mi camarote el retrato que tenía de su madre, ese enfado fue lo que me hizo entregarlo a Félix y los demás Niños Perdidos.

—Yo nunca lo vi furioso, sólo desesperado.

—Espera — **pedía Garfio.**

— ¿Qué?

—Hades fue quien les enseñó la verdad, ¿no? — **pronunciaba el Capitán** — ¿Dónde crees que lo hizo?

—En el cenicero que hay en su Estudio — **completaba Swan.**

—Así es. Debe haber algo en esa habitación que los convierta a esas Oscuras versiones de sí mismos. Algo en el ambiente, tal vez — **exclamaba Killian.**

— ¿Y si no es el ambiente? — **replicaba Emma, mirándolo a los ojos** — ¿Qué tal si es algo más?

— ¿Cómo qué? — **preguntaba él.**

—Sí Hades les mostró la verdad tuvieron que sentarse en las sillas, esas con grilletes que quitan Magia. ¿No?

—Ajá — **continuaba Garfio.**

— ¿Qué tal si esas sillas hacen algo más que sólo drenar Poderes? — **exponía la Salvadora.**

—Une los puntos por mí, Amor.

—Lo que digo es esto — **replicaba Emma poniendo sus manos al frente** —: es posible que esas sillas capten tus más oscuras emociones, y así cuando las tienes a flor de piel al descubrir la verdad de todo, Hades usa su Magia para mantenerte en ese estado de ira y sed de venganza.

—Es probable, Emma. Sólo que yo veo una parte que no encuadra en eso.

— ¿Cuál? — **inquiría su Amor Verdadero.**

—Si esas sillas hacen lo que dices, ¿por qué no funcionó con nosotros? — **terminaba el Pirata.**

* * *

—Si esta es la Mansión de Jefferson, ¿por qué se ve tan descuidada? — **alegaba Regina.**

—Se nota que usted nunca tuvo que huir, Majestad — **decía Marian.**

—Cuando alguien no quiere ser encontrado, hace todo lo posible para que el lugar en el que se esconde parezca abandonado. Emma me enseñó eso — **exclamaba Henry.**

—Bien, tienen razón, nunca he hecho algo así — **enfatizaba Regina dándose por vencida** —. Pero, cambiando de tema, ¿dónde está Merlín?

—Por aquí, Regina, está en el sótano — **respondía Ingrid.**

Todos bajaron las escaleras y llegaron a esa habitación con la mesa redonda en donde realmente se encontraba el Antiguo Mago.

—Así que era verdad. Killian realmente aplastó tu Corazón — **afirmaba Regina.**

—En realidad, fue Garfio manipulado por Nimue — **corregía el Hechicero.**

—De verdad lo lamentamos — **se disculpaba Henry.**

—No hay problema, joven Autor. Sabía que esto llegaría tarde o temprano, y al verlos a ustedes aquí, puedo comprender que algo no salió bien — **señalaba Merlín.**

—Es complicado, muy complicado — **respondía Robín.**

—Tomen asiento, y cuéntenme — **pedía el Mago amablemente.**

—No hasta que Snow, Charming, Gold y Bella estén aquí — **refutaba Regina.**

—Despreocúpate, Regina — **contestaba Ingrid** —, lo tenemos todo cubierto. El hermano de Garfio y la esposa de Jefferson están buscando a Gold. Mientras que Fergus y Leopold hacen lo mismo con David y Mary Margaret.

—Espera, ¡¿qué?! Leopold, ¿está aquí? — **curioseaba la Reina con nerviosismo.**

—Sí — **contestaba Marian.**

— ¿Quién es Leopold? — **cuestionaba Robín al ver a Regina muy nerviosa.**

—Mi bisabuelo — **intervenía Henry** —. El Rey, y ex esposo de mi mamá.

— ¿De verdad? — **exclamaba Robín muy intrigado.**

—Así es, Robín, pero al parecer ya no le guarda rencor a la Reina — **exclamaba Marian.**

— ¿Por qué? — **preguntaba Regina muy desconcertada.**

—Es algo que les contaremos cuando los demás regresen, por lo pronto, siéntense y descansen, he oído que corrieron toda la noche — **pedía Ingrid.**

 **Fin del Séptimo Capítulo**


	9. La Mano de Zeus, Parte Uno

**VIII**

 **La Mano de Zeus, Parte Uno**

* * *

 **Underbrooke**

David y Mary Margaret siguieron los gritos hasta llegar a lo que se suponía era la versión del Inframundo de la Escuela donde ella trabajaba.

—David, espera, las voces se han detenido — **pedía Mary Margaret.**

Charming se quedó de pie frente a la entrada de la Escuela cuando escuchó la voz de su mujer llamándolo.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? — **exclamaba David.**

—No tengo idea, tal vez debamos volver, esto puede ser una trampa **—aconsejaba Snow.**

—No lo creo — **negaba Charming con la cabeza** —, Emma y Garfio son demasiado astutos como para dejarse capturar… no… no puede pasar eso.

—Yo también lo creo, pero esto es extraño. Hay que tranquilizarnos, porque esto no es una acción de ellos dos. ¿Cuándo has escuchado a Garfio pedir ayuda? — **objetaba su esposa.**

—Siempre hay una primera vez, Mary Margaret — **rebatía David.**

—No para él, David. Sabes que esos dos son bastante obstinados para pedir ayuda, aun sabiendo que la necesitan — **recordaba la madre de Emma.**

Snow tomó su rostro con sus manos y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos. La respiración de Charming era muy acelerada y su cuerpo estaba bastante tenso, él se estaba dejando llevar por las emociones más que por su razón.

— _¡Papá!_

— ¿Oíste eso? Viene del interior del Edificio — **exclamaba Charming tratando desesperadamente de correr al lugar.**

—David, mírame y escúchame — **suplicaba Mary Margaret** —. No entres ahí, confía en mí, esto parece ser una trampa.

—Pero…

—Mírame — **ordenaba Snow con voz de mando** —. Garfio y nuestra hija; no están ahí adentro. ¿Oíste?

—Sí — **musitaba David.**

— ¡¿Oíste?! — **gritaba Snow.**

—Sí, Mary Margaret. Ya te escuché — **replicaba Charming.**

—Bien — **respondía su esposa relajándose** —, vamos, debemos regresar, estamos bastante lejos de nuestro escondite.

Se tomaron de la mano y dieron la vuelta para emprender el camino de regreso, pero al hacerlo, notaron la presencia de Neal y Graham frente a ellos, con Espadas en mano.

—Henry una vez me enseñó el Libro de Cuentos y me leyó la historia de Snow White y su Príncipe, dos personas que tienen una extraña y particular habilidad de encontrarse uno al otro — **decía Neal.**

—Sí, ¿sabes qué es lo más curioso de todo, Cassidy? — **preguntaba el Cazador.**

—No — **negaba Neal** —. ¿Qué?

—Tal vez ya lo sepas, pero al parecer, Emma también tiene esa habilidad para encontrar personas, y tu hijo de igual manera — **contestaba Graham.**

—Bueno, creo que esa habilidad es única en su Familia — **exponía Bae** —. Entonces, eso quiere decir que nosotros también somos su Familia, ¿quieren saber la razón?

— ¡Habla ya! Baelfire — **ordenaba David con la mano en la empuñadura de su Espada.**

—Porque no importa en qué lugar del Inframundo traten de esconderse. Nosotros siempre los encontraremos.

—Pareces muy convencido de eso, Neal — **expresaba Snow.**

—Es porque lo estoy, Mary Margaret —r **eplicaba el hijo de Gold** —. Humbert, ¿qué dices? ¿Quieres divertirte un poco con estos ancianos?

— ¡Vaya! Mira quien lo dice — **respondía Mary Margaret lanzando la primera flecha.**

—Vamos, eso no puede dañarnos — **replicaba Graham** —. Pero, esto a ustedes sí.

David puso a su esposa detrás de él y sacó su Espada como si nada.

—Cuerpo a Cuerpo Snow. Como en los viejos tiempos — **exclamaba el padre de Emma.**

Al escuchar las palabras de su amado y al mirarlo atacar a Graham, ella se guardó el Arco y desenvainó también su Espada y se fue a ayudar a David quien trataba de luchar con ambos Soldados.

—Ya veo de dónde sacó Henry la destreza con la Espada — **decía Mary Margaret atacando a Neal.**

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Creo que no sólo de su abuelo obtuvo la herencia — **discutía Neal.**

Los cuatro demostraron sus enormes habilidades y destreza con las Espadas al no dejar que su oponente tomara ninguna ventaja. Graham comenzó a usar su cuerpo para ganar terreno, sacó su cuchillo y se lanzó hacia Charming provocándole un corte profundo en el brazo derecho, David usó su pie para mandarlo a volar con el impulso. Después tapó la herida con su mano izquierda, pero no dejaba de salir sangre junto con un líquido espeso color verde y el dolor insoportable se hizo presente.

— ¡David! — **gritó Snow luego de golpear a Baelfire en el rostro y correr al lado de su esposo** — ¿Qué demonios es esta cosa? ¿Qué diablos tienen esas armas que duele tanto? — **preguntaba la madre de Emma tomando la Espada de David y poniéndose frente a Graham.**

—Es una poción, Mary Margaret. Se llama la _Destructora de Almas_ — **comentaba el antiguo Sheriff de Storybrooke** —, nunca la he sentido, pero creo que, por los gritos de Emma y tu Príncipe, me doy cuenta de que no es nada placentero.

—Aguarda, Humbert. Mira.

— ¿Qué quieres que mire, Cassidy?

—Ahí está la Espada del idiota **—respondía Neal.**

— ¿Cómo es que la tienen ellos? — **preguntaba Graham.**

— ¿Acaso eso importa? Ya la encontramos — **refutaba el padre de Henry** —. Snow, ¿podrías devolvernos esa Espada?

— ¿De qué hablan? — **inquiría Mary Margaret.**

Mary Margaret volvió a mirar el Arma y se dio cuenta de que en verdad no era la Espada de David. La hoja era verde y la empuñadura tenía forma de hueso, parecida a las de ellos, pero no del todo.

—Mary Margaret, te lo pido de la manera más atenta; devuélvenos esa Espada, antes de que te lastimes — **pedía Graham.**

—No. No se las daré — **contradecía la madre de Emma.**

Snow lanzó su propia Espada y amenazó a ambos con la que tenía David en posesión.

—De seguro Emma podrá perdonarnos algún día por esto — **exclamaba Neal acercándose peligrosamente a los Charming junto con su compañero.**

Todo parecía perdido hasta que una flecha se cruzó en su camino y les rozó la muñeca a ambos Soldados, obligándolos a soltar sus armas.

— ¡Atrás, marionetas! — **ordenaba un hombre de voz gruesa.**

— ¿Quiénes son estos traidores? — **espetaba Graham.**

— ¡Aléjense de esos Collares Rojos! — **gritaba el mayor de los Encapuchados.**

—El Señor Hades sabrá de esto — **prometía Neal.**

—Esa es la idea, idiota — **replicaban los Encapuchados.**

— ¿Cómo es que esas flechas pueden herirnos? — **preguntaba Graham atormentado de dolor.**

—Creo que ya saben la respuesta, y a menos que quieran volver a probar de su propia medicina, les sugiero que se vayan — **aseguraba el hombre mayor.**

— ¿Por qué deberíamos hacerles caso? — **inquiría Baelfire.**

—Porque yo nunca fallo — **contestaba el hombre robusto con arco en mano.**

—Yo le haría caso si fuera ustedes. Lo he visto practicar, y tiene razón — **sugería el hombre a su lado.**

— ¡Largo! — **pronunció el Arquero liberando dos flechas de forma automática atacando a los Soldados y provocándoles una herida en sus hombros.**

—Esto no se quedará así — **amenazaba Bae sacándose la flecha del hombro.**

—Váyanse antes de que salgan más perjudicados — **ordenaba el Arquero.**

Sin otra alternativa, Cassidy y Humbert huyeron de vuelta a la Mansión de Hades y dejaron a Snow y Charming con los Encapuchados que los habían salvado.

—El dolor pasará, hijo — **decía el Arquero extendiendo su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse** —. Pronto dejará de salir Ectoplasma de ahí.

—Alto — **pronunciaba Snow interponiéndose** —. Identifíquense. ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Y por qué nos están ayudando?

—Mi pequeña Snow, tantos años, ¿y ya olvidaste como se escucha la voz de tu querido padre? — **cuestionaba Leopold.**

— ¿Qué?

Leopold y Fergus se descubrieron la cabeza y dejaron ver sus identidades. Mary Margaret quedó impresionada al tenerlo de frente una vez más y verlo igual que siempre. El Rey extendió sus brazos para acoger a su querida hija, pero ésta no hizo ningún movimiento. El cuerpo de Snow quería correr directo a los brazos de su padre, no obstante, su razón se lo impedía, después de ver a alguien tan cercano convertido en un completo desconocido y de la treta de Milah, ella no podía evitar pensar que esos hombres también estaban del lado de Hades.

—Déjennos ayudarlos, los llevaremos a un lugar seguro, fuera del Radar de Hades — **solicitaba Leopold.**

—Lo siento, pero no puedo confiar en ustedes — **contestaba su hija.**

— ¿Por qué no? — **inquiría el antiguo Rey.**

—Porque esos Soldados fueron amigos nuestros, muy cercanos, eran buenos hombres — **declaraba Snow lo mejor que podía** —, ¿quién nos dice que ustedes no planearon esto junto con ellos?

—Snow, tal vez no lo has visto, pero hay una forma muy fácil de distinguir entre un Soldado de Hades y una persona normal — **rebatía su padre.**

—Ellos tienen la marca de los ungidos, un tatuaje de la letra Omega en el lado izquierdo del cuello. Nosotros no lo poseemos. ¿Ven? — **añadía Fergus.**

Ambos antiguos reyes les dejaron ver sus cuellos y les dieron a entender que no formaban parte de ese Ejército.

—Esa marca no se puede borrar ni recrear, es el sello particular del Dios de la Muerte — **exponía Leopold.**

—Así es como marca a su ganado — **concluía Charming poniéndose de pie.**

—Aun así, ¿cómo podemos confiar en ustedes? — **pedía Snow otra prueba.**

—Den un salto de fe, y vengan con nosotros, pero, sobre todo — **decía Leopold tomando la mano de su hija** —; cuiden esa Espada con su vida.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué puede protegernos? — **inquiría David.**

—No. Porque esa Espada nos salvará a todos — **contradecía Fergus.**

— ¿A todos? — **pedía saber el Príncipe.**

—Según nuestras fuentes, así será — **respondía el padre de Mérida de nueva cuenta.**

—Antes de irnos, díganos, ¿quién es usted? — **pedía Mary Margaret.**

—Bueno, en vida fui el Rey Fergus de DunBroch.

—Usted es… ¿el padre de Mérida? — **concluía Charming.**

— ¡Ah! Veo que conocen a mi dulce hija — **expresaba el pelirrojo.**

—Nos encontramos con ella en nuestro camino hace unas semanas.

—Me alegro de saber eso, pero debemos apresurarnos, no es seguro ni para ustedes ni para nosotros estar tan al descubierto.

— ¿A qué lugar nos llevan? — **preguntaba Mary Margaret tomando a Charming del brazo.**

—A uno de los pocos lugares en todo el Inframundo que no puede ser localizado por Hades — **comentaba Leopold.**

* * *

 **Inframundo**

 **Muchos Años Antes**

Después de lo ocurrido en Tebas, Hades se llevó consigo a Hércules y a Megara a su Oficina bajo tierra, cerca del cauce del Río Aqueronte.

— ¿Dónde está Terímaco? **—preguntaba Hércules muy ansioso.**

—Muy lejos de aquí, si eso es lo que querías saber — **respondía el Dios de la Muerte sentándose en su viejo Trono.**

—Ya tienes nuestras vidas, ¿Qué más quieres de nosotros? ¿Por qué no sólo arrancarnos el Corazón y ya? — **inquiría Megara.**

—Paciencia, mi querida Meg. Todo a su tiempo. Sus vidas son mías para la eternidad, y realmente me encantaría divertirme un poco con ustedes dos — **alegaba el Rey del Inframundo.**

—Eso si yo no le evito — **rebatía el Héroe tratando de atacarlo.**

—Es increíble que todavía creas que puedes hacerme daño… o soltarte de tus amarras — **declaraba el Dios de la Muerte.**

Hades levantó su mano izquierda, detuvo a Hércules y lo hizo retroceder hasta chocar con la pared de roca.

— ¿Cómo? — **inquiría el Héroe.**

—Simple mi querido Herc, tu preciosa esposa — **comenzaba el Dios de la Muerte sosteniendo el rostro de Meg con sus manos** —, selló el trato con su sangre, sangre que corría por todo su cuerpo y a través de ese pequeño y delicado Corazón.

— ¡Quita tus asquerosas manos de mí! — **objetaba Meg zafándose de su agarre.**

—Tranquila Meg, ¿es así cómo tratas a tus viejos amigos? — **declaraba el Rey del Inframundo con falsa indignación** — Niña, tú nunca te comportarás en sociedad.

— ¡Déjala en paz! — **gritaba Hércules.**

— Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk… — **respondía Hades tronando la lengua** — Ustedes dos nunca van a aprender buenos modales.

El Rey del Inframundo los encadenó a la pared y caminó hacia ellos.

—Ni siquiera me han dejado terminar mi relato — **expresaba el Dios de la Muerte** —. Como ya les dije, quiero divertirme con ustedes, y me encantaría ver en lo que se convertiría la gran Ciudad de Tebas, una de las más seguras de toda Grecia, cuando la tragedia vuelva a ella. Bueno, lo era hasta que mis Ogros acabaron con su Regimiento.

— ¿Ogros? ¿Eso eran esas cosas? — **preguntaba Hércules.**

— ¿Eran unas chuladas no? Los saqué de un lugar muy lejos de aquí que está plagado de ellos un Bosque, creo, en fin. Lo importante aquí ya no es lo que esos Ogros hagan, sino lo que ustedes van a lograr a mis servicios.

— ¿Qué pretendes, Hades? — **cuestionaba Meg.**

—Muy simple, mi dulce Meg. Que éste par de Héroes que tengo frente a mí, se conviertan en Villanos — **explicaba Hades.**

— ¿Por qué piensas que vamos a hacer algo como eso? — **respondía Hércules tratando de liberarse de las cadenas.**

—Porque no les queda opción — **replicaba su captor.**

Hades desenvainó la Espada que llevaba consigo. Era una Espada de hoja color verde esmeralda y empuñadura dorada con acabados con rubíes.

—Les presento a la _Destructora de Almas_. La primera de su clase — **pronunciaba Hades** —, una Espada capaz de destrozar a cualquier Alma que habite el Inframundo, ya sea que el afectado esté Vivo o no, y llevarla a lo más profundo de ese asqueroso Río que nosotros tres conocemos tan bien.

— ¿De dónde la sacaste? — **preguntaba Meg.**

—Es una historia bastante interesante — **manifestaba Hades caminando y jugando con la Espada en sus manos** —. Hace unos cuantos meses logré salir del Río Aqueronte, tuve que nadar contra corriente destruyendo a todas las Almas que se ponían enfrente, y casi al llegar a la superficie, recuperé parte de mi energía, creé esta arma letal y comencé a absorber a muchas Almas de los Difuntos que nadaban por ahí. Así que, cuando salí y volví aquí, creé la Poción para Destruir a las Almas.

—Entonces, lo que realmente hace tu Espada es atrapar a las Almas — **finiquitaba el hijo de Zeus.**

—Algo así, atrapa sólo una parte de ellas, y deja lo mejor de ellas fuera para que todos puedan disfrutarlo — **corregía el Dios de la Muerte.**

— ¿Cómo vas a tomar nuestras Almas? Todavía estamos Vivos — **preguntaba Megara.**

— ¿Sabes? Bien podría arrancar sus Corazones y destrozarlos con mis propias manos, pero eso no sería divertido, eso quiere decir, que ustedes dos y yo vamos a jugar un bonito juego llamado: _Hechizando a los Tortolitos_ — **contestaba su antiguo dueño.**

El Dios de la Muerte les arrancó las dos mitades del Corazón de Meg, las metió a una caja a cada una y las selló con su sangre antes de lanzar el Hechizo.

—Herc, tú estás bajo mi control gracias a esa mitad de Corazón, ahora su sangre corre por tus venas y te dejó a mi merced, a los dos, de hecho. Ese pequeño Corazón palpita por los dos, lo que me demuestra que el vínculo que ustedes dos comparten es Amor Verdadero — **explicaba Hades** —. ¡Ay, el Amor Verdadero! La Magia más poderosa de todas, capaz de destruir cualquier Hechizo o Maldición. Bien, pues eso es lo que vamos a hacer.

— ¿De qué diablos hablas? — **preguntaba Meg.**

—Hablo de que el Amor Verdadero los metió en este lío, y, que el Amor Verdadero, los sacará de él — **respondía el Dios de la Muerte.**

— ¡Está bien! ¡Hagámoslo! — **espetaba Hércules.**

— ¡Chissst!, ¡chissst!, ¡chissst!, ¡chissst!, ¡chissst! — **emitía la boca de Hades a modo de respuesta** — ¡Párale a tu tren! Ustedes dos no van a hacer nada. No me han dejado terminar. El Amor Verdadero los salvará, romperá mi Hechizo y volverán a ser los mismos de antes, pero, el Acto de Amor Verdadero no será suyo.

—Explícate de una buena vez — **rebatía Hércules molesto.**

—A resumidas cuentas; El Hechizo se romperá el día en el que alguien, Vivo o Muerto, venga al Inframundo y realice un Acto de Amor Verdadero. Sólo hasta ese día, sus Almas saldrán de la Espada, y todo será como antes — **profesaba el Dios de la Muerte.**

Al terminar de hablar, el Rey del Inframundo tomó unas cuantas cosas de la mesa y las vertió en ambas cajas, éstas comenzaron a brillar y no iban a dejar de hacerlo hasta que todo se cumpliera.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que mi padre no lo romperá? — **inquiría Herc.**

—Te daré una lección mi pequeño Tóntules. Ni papi Zeus, mami Hera, Hermes, Afrodita, Poseidón, Dionisio, el mismo Narciso o yo, podremos romper un Hechizo como este. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque, el Amor Verdadero está por encima, del Poder de los Dioses — **confesaba Hades.**

Hades levantó la Espada y comenzó a absorber las Almas de Hércules y Megara dentro de la misma.

La hoja de la _Destructora de Almas_ comenzó a brillar con gran intensidad mientras que de ambos cuerpos salía un leve y tenue humo blanco que indicaba que esas eran sus verdaderas Almas. Al terminar, ambos Héroes quedaron en una especie de trance y usaban unas túnicas del mismo color rojo sangre, como la que usó Hades cuando atacó Tebas.

—Se ven tan lindos con sus nuevos uniformes — **exclamaba Hades con diversión** —. Ahora vayan a Tebas y destrúyanla. ¡Ah! Y asegúrense de que no quede nadie Vivo.

Las nuevas marionetas de Hades se fueron rumbo a ese lugar a cumplir el mandato de su nuevo Señor.

* * *

 **Mansión de Priscilla**

 **El Presente**

Los miembros de la Resistencia junto con los Charming transitaron por las calles sin ser vistos hasta que llegaron a una parte boscosa del Sur del Inframundo donde vieron por fin la enorme Mansión, copia exacta de la existente en Storybrooke.

—A estas alturas, ya no me sorprende ver este lugar aquí — **afirmaba Snow** —, y quiero entender que está en tan mal estado para guardar las apariencias, ¿o me equivoco?

—Leopold, tu hija es bastante lista — **respondía Fergus sin mirar a los Charming detrás de él.**

—Así es, ha pasado por muchas cosas, aunque podría decir que es más lista que la tuya — **expresaba el padre de Snow con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro.**

— ¿De verdad piensas eso? — **contestaba Fergus indignado.**

— ¿Qué puedo decirte?

—Papá, creo que ya fue suficiente — **pedía Mary Margaret tomando por el brazo a su querido padre** —, si es que Mérida no se fue ya de vuelta a nuestro mundo, tal vez tengamos una competencia, para que ustedes dos puedan estar en paz.

—No creo que eso sea necesario, me encanta hacer enfadar a Fergus — **respondía Leopold con sinceridad.**

Siguieron caminando hasta la entrada principal de aquel lugar, Fergus y Leopold siempre delante de los Charming. Mary Margaret fue la última en entrar y luego de cerrar la puerta Fergus la atrancó con un enorme y viejo piano descuidado.

—Sólo por protección, por si alguien intenta entrar, ya sea del Ejército de Hades, o no — **explicaba Leopold.**

—Dijeron que Hades no puede ver este lugar, ¿por qué? — **preguntaba Charming con curiosidad.**

—Tenemos ayuda de unas criaturas Mágicas, quienes fueron las que iniciaron este grupo de Resistencia para derrocar a Hades, su Magia es más poderosa que la del Dios de la Muerte en algunos puntos y así es como protegen este lugar. A los ojos de sus marionetas, aquí no hay nada — **explicaba Fergus.**

—Solamente alguien que conozca Storybrooke puede hallarla — **terminaba el padre de Snow.**

—Papá, Graham conoce la ciudad, ¿qué les hace pensar que no vendrán aquí? — **recordaba Mary Margaret.**

—Ya nos expusimos, y es cuestión de tiempo que comiencen a buscar, eso lo sabíamos, pero necesitábamos hacerlo, ya es la hora, todos están en busca de los Collares Rojos y Hades tiene que saber que no todos somos sus aliados — **rebatía el Rey.**

— ¿Por qué nos llaman así? — **inquiría David.**

—Todas sus preguntas serán contestadas en unos momentos más, en cuanto vengan los demás — **alegaba Fergus.**

—Mientras tanto, acompáñennos a nuestro Cuartel General — **exclamaba el Rey Leopold.**

—Antes que otra cosa, padre, tienes que saber algo — **decía su hija.**

— ¿Qué sucede, pequeña Snow?

—Regina, está con nosotros.

Al escuchar el nombre de su ex esposa, la expresión de Leopold cambió drásticamente, su sonrisa se apagó y la amargura invadió su rostro.

—Pero, ella ha cambiado — **intervenía David** —, se redimió, ahora es una Heroína.

—Lo sé, sé que ella ha cambiado, y todo el bien que ha hecho, pero no me malentiendan, no será para mí muy grato verla otra vez, por más que ella haya cambiado — **aseguraba Leopold.**

— ¿Lo sabes? — **inquiría Mary Margaret** — ¿Cómo?

—Muy pronto lo sabrán — **agregaba Fergus.**

—Otra cosa, si nos preguntan, no digan que fueron Neal y Graham quienes nos atacaron — **pedía David.**

— ¿Por qué? — **pedían saber ambos Reyes.**

—Porque Neal es el Padre de Henry y Graham un muy buen amigo, no queremos que él sepa más cosas malas de su padre, Henry lo tenía en un buen concepto y verlo tan cambiado le afectó — **contestaba Snow.**

—Descuiden, no hay problema — **pronunciaba Leopold antes de continuar su camino.**

Después de esa última petición siguieron, caminando hasta la cocina, en donde se encontraba la puerta de entrada al Sótano.

— ¿Ya vas a decirme que es lo que le sucedió a mi padre aquí adentro, Ingrid? — **exigía Regina.**

—No, hasta que vengan los demás — **replicaba la Reina de las Nieves.**

—Esto comienza ya a fastidiarme, así que me lo dirás ahora —bufaba la ex Reina Malvada.

— ¿O qué? ¿Piensas atacarme? — **objetaba Ingrid comenzando a perderla calma gracias a su desesperación** — Regina, sabes que tu Magia no daña a los Muertos, además, estamos aquí en son de paz.

— ¿Y por qué la de la Salvadora sí hubiera podido? — **preguntaba Henry.**

—No lo sé — **respondía la Reina de las Nieves.**

— ¿Cómo es posible que no lo sepas? — **inquiría Regina.**

—Es que, ni siquiera la Magia de Emma habría podido hacerles daño — **exclamaba Ingrid** —. Ni la Magia ni las Armas de los Vivos puede dañarnos.

—Esperen — **interrumpía Henry** —, entonces, ¿quiere decir, que no lo saben?

— ¿Saber qué? — **exclamaba Liam, ingresando con Priscilla por la entrada del cobertizo.**

—La razón de por qué estamos aquí — **contestaba el Autor mirándolo con curiosidad.**

—Bueno — **pronunciaba Fergus bajando las escaleras con los Charming y Leopold** —, creo que nos merecemos saber eso.

—Antes que nos cuenten eso, Liam, Priscilla, ¿Y Gold? — **preguntaba Ingrid.**

—No lo encontramos, por ningún lado — **contestaba Liam.**

—Seguimos a varios Soldados, y sólo vimos a Peter Pan y a Walsh, buscándolo por todos lados — **agregaba Priscilla.**

—Ese malnacido, sabe bien cómo esconderse — **decía Regina cerrando sus puños.**

—Esperemos que no lo atrapen pronto, cuando menos hasta saber qué es lo que quiere Hades con él — **anhelaba Robín.**

El Rey Leopold por fin apareció en escena ayudando a Charming a sentarse en una silla cercana. Al verlo, Regina se levantó de su lugar y no pronunció ninguna palabra. Robín, notó la tensión de su amada y la tomó de su mano para darle a entender que estaba con ella.

—Regina… — **comenzaba el padre de Snow White.**

—Leopold — **respondía la ex Reina Malvada con una voz firme y decidida.**

—Padre… — **pronunciaba Mary Margaret.**

El Rey hizo caso omiso a la dulce voz de su hija, y se acercó lentamente a Regina, con una mirada fría. El Forajido intentó levantarse de su asiento para interponerse entre ellos, pero Regina lo miró y le pidió que se quedara en su lugar, sólo con su mirada.

—Fingiste amarnos, a mí y a mi hija, te di un lugar importante en nuestras vidas y nos destruiste como pago, incitaste al Genio a asesinarme con esa Serpiente de Agrabah, mandaste a un Cazador a arrancarle el Corazón a mi hija — **exclamaba Leopold señalando a Snow** —, la perseguiste por todo el Bosque Encantado, la pusiste bajo un Hechizo de sueño, y no conforme con eso, la mandaste a una Tierra extraña sin recordar quien era, por veintiocho años. Separándola de su hija recién nacida. ¿Todo por qué una niña de diez años que quería ayudar reveló tu secreto?

— ¿Cómo es que sabes eso? — **preguntaba Regina extrañada de que él supiera tantas cosas.**

— ¿Te arrepientes? — **indagaba Leopold evadiendo la pregunta.**

— ¿Disculpa?

—De todo lo que hiciste, ¿te arrepientes? — **esclarecía el padre de Snow.**

—Honestamente Leopold, no — **replicaba Regina** —. Todo lo malo que hice por tantos años me hizo ser quien soy ahora, y jamás me arrepentiré, porque eso es como negar una parte de mí. Ahora soy una persona completamente diferente, he aprendido a querer y a valorar muchas cosas y a muchas personas, inclusive he llegado a considerar a tu hija por fin como mi Familia, gracias a tu bisnieto — **respondía Regina mirando a Henry con orgullo.**

—Bien — **contestaba el Rey.**

— ¿Sólo "bien"? **—inquiría Mills—** Creí que ibas a atacarme o algo por el estilo.

—No, Regina. No te haré daño, porque mi Asunto Pendiente es más fuerte que mi deseo de venganza hacia ti — **aclaraba el hombre sentándose en su lugar.**

—Eso sí que es nuevo — **exclamaba la Reina con sorpresa.**

—Cambiando de tema — **intervenía Ingrid** —. Estaban a punto de decirnos por qué están aquí.

—Emma, y Garfio — **contestaba Charming con tristeza y preocupación** —. Ellos están aquí en el Inframundo, y no como nosotros.

— ¿Killian está en el Inframundo? — **preguntaba Liam muy sorprendido y angustiado.**

—Sí… hace unas horas, él y nuestra hija se sacrificaron para destruir la Oscuridad — **decía Mary Margaret mirándolos con dolor.**

—Pero, gracias a Gold, todo se fue al carajo — **continuaba Charming** —, usó una poción y convirtió a Excálibur en un conductor para que el Poder combinado de todos los Seres Oscuros que han existido pasara a él y volvió a ser el Ser Oscuro.

—Ahora entiendo por qué ya no volví a ver a Nimue — **decía Merlín.**

—Es una pena lo que te pasó, y creo que fue por nuestra culpa **—exclamaba Mary Margaret.**

—Nadie tuvo la culpa de nada. Todos tomamos decisiones que tienen repercusiones en los que nos rodean, lo que me pasó, fue mi destino, bueno, uno de tantos —replicaba Merlín sin rencor.

— ¿Y ya nos van a explicar cómo es que saben tantas cosas? — **cuestionaba Robín mirando a Marian.**

—Creo que nosotras podremos explicarlo todo — **exclamaba una alta y esquelética mujer acompañada de otras dos usando unas túnicas negras que se aparecieron en la esquina de la habitación.**

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? — **preguntaba David poniéndose de pie.**

—Las Arpías, protectoras de los Hilos de la Vida, y las causantes de toda esta pequeña Resistencia contra el Dios de la Muerte. Y, antes de responder todas sus dudas, tenemos que saber algo, Fergus, ¿la tienen?

—Así es, Señora — **respondía el padre de Mérida.**

—David, ¿podrías sacar la Espada? — **pedía Leopold.**

Charming desenvainó la Espada y la entregó en manos de la Arpía Mayor.

— ¿Qué hay con esa Espada? — **preguntaba Henry.**

Las Arpías la miraron maravilladas y tras un pase de sus manos, la Espada recuperó su aspecto original.

Una bella Espada con la Hoja ondulada color Oro bastante brillante, con la empuñadura plateada, un arma exageradamente larga hizo su aparición en el Sótano de aquella Mansión.

— ¿Qué es eso? — **preguntaba Henry.**

—Nuestra salvación. La única cosa que puede detener a Hades, para siempre — **respondía la Arpía de en medio.**

—La Mano de Zeus — **terminaba la menor de ellas.**

* * *

 **Calabozos de Hades**

—Swan, ¿puedes dejar de caminar por todos lados? Me estás poniendo nervioso — **pedía Garfio mirándola desde la pared del calabozo.**

—Lo haré cuando alguien deje de golpear la pared con su Garfio — **respondía Emma, pateando una de las piedras que Killian desprendió.**

La piedra voló con dirección a la entrada de la Celda recién sellada por el Dios de la Muerte. Emma la miró con curiosidad, ya que momentos antes ella misma tocó ese pedazo de roca y recibió una leve descarga eléctrica.

Swan se extrañó que la roca atravesara esa zona con facilidad y corrió para verificar lo que sus ojos habían visto.

—Emma, ¿qué haces? — **preguntaba Killian, mirándola rápidamente.**

Ella no contestó y continuó caminando. Al llegar ahí, se detuvo y extendió su mano derecha con cuidado.

—Amor, te vas a volver a lastimar, deja de hacer eso — **advertía Garfio aproximándose a Emma.**

—Espera, ¿no lo viste? La piedra lo traspasó sin problemas — **señalaba Emma muy curiosa.**

— ¿Qué? — **inquiría Killian sin creerlo.**

—Fíjate — **pedía la hija de Charming antes de comenzar a actuar.**

La Salvadora movió su mano y ésta atravesó al igual que la piedra. Killian y ella miraron curiosos lo que acababa de ocurrir, así que, con cautela, ambos sacaron la cabeza, sólo para ver la razón por la que creían que eso se comportaba de esa forma.

— ¡Maldita sea! — **expresaba Killian.**

—Es obvio que ya no es la misma Celda, pero Hades se ha pasado de la raya esta vez — **aseguraba Emma mirando hacia abajo.**

La Celda en la que se encontraban estaba diez metros por encima del Río Aqueronte y muy lejos de la orilla, no había ninguna manera de subir o bajar de ella, no sin Magia.

—Esto no tiene sentido, ¿por qué hace un rato me dio una descarga? **—preguntaba Emma—** Parecía bastante sólida.

Una fuerza externa los jaló devuelta a la pared y los volvió a encadenar con los brazos estirados a los lados.

— ¡¿Acaso te divierte hacer esto, Hades?! — **espetaba Emma, tratando inútilmente de zafarse.**

—Si yo fuera el Señor Hades, respondería que sí — **exclamaba Walsh entrando a la Celda.**

— ¿Cómo demonios subiste hasta aquí? — **inquiría la Salvadora.**

—Digamos que Hades puso la escalera eléctrica para nosotros — **replicaba el Mago de Oz.**

— ¿Nosotros? — **intervenía Killian.**

—Sí — **contestaba Peter Pan entrando a la Celda junto con su nueva prisionera.**

—No puede ser… — **exclamaba Emma abriendo los ojos de sorpresa.**

— ¿Bella? — **decía Garfio.**

— ¿Qué… qué significa esto? — **pedía saber la Salvadora balbuceando.**

—No tengo idea, Emma, ¿por qué no le preguntan cuándo despierte? — **sugería Pan.**

Peter Pan y Walsh salieron del lugar y un ruido profundo les dio a entender que la entrada volvía a ser sólida, ambos miraron a Bella sin poder hacer nada hasta que sus cadenas desaparecieron y entre ambos la acomodaron en una mejor posición que en la que se encontraba.

 **Fin del Octavo Capítulo**


	10. La Mano de Zeus, Parte Dos

**IX**

 **La Mano de Zeus, Parte Dos**

* * *

 **Underbrooke**

 **Horas Antes**

— _Bella, sal de aquí._

— _¿Qué?_

— _¡Ahora!_

Rumple utilizó un Hechizo para paralizar a su padre, a Walsh y a unos pocos Soldados que los acompañaban, tomó a Bella y desaparecieron en una nube de humo roja para reaparecer cerca de la réplica del pozo en donde contrajeron matrimonio en su amada ciudad.

—Tengo que sacarte de aquí, Rumple — **exclamaba Bella pasando su mano por su rostro y cabello.**

— ¿Piensas quedarte aquí? **—preguntaba Gold.**

—No, lo que quise decir, es que, tenemos que salir de aquí, del Inframundo. Regina tiene razón, es muy peligroso que te quedes aquí — **recalcaba Bella.**

— ¡Allá está Rumplestiltskin! — **gritaba Milah.**

— ¡Tras él! **—respondía el Señor Jones.**

—Esto es imposible **—mascullaba Rumple.**

—No lo es cuando todo el Inframundo quiere capturarte — **recordaba Bella** —, Rumple sácanos de aquí.

—Todo el Inframundo me persigue, ¿adónde pretendes ir? — **inquiría Gold con nerviosismo.**

—Dijiste que este sitio es igual a Storybrooke, ¿verdad? **—respondía Bella.**

—Sí.

—Pues si eso es correcto, conozco un lugar en el que no nos encontrarán **—decía Bella con seguridad.**

— ¿Cuál? — **pedía saber el Ser Oscuro antes de usar sus poderes.**

—El que estoy pensando.

Bella sacó la Daga y mentalmente le ordenó a Gold llevarlos a ese lugar olvidado en el Centro de la Ciudad. Al hacer su aparición ahí subieron por las escaleras y se quedaron quietos en un punto ciego que otorgaba la casa.

—Aquí estaremos a salvo, cuando menos por un tiempo — **aseguraba la Sra. Gold mirando de reojo.**

—Lo lamento **—susurraba Rumple mirando a Bella.**

— ¿Qué? **—preguntaba Bella girándose hacia él.**

—Lo lamento, Bella. Todo lo que te hice, de verdad lo siento — **se disculpaba Gold.**

—Rumple… yo no… no creo que este sea el mejor momento para hablar de eso — **replicaba Bella cerrando los ojos y con fastidio.**

—Yo creo que sí lo es, tal vez no tengamos otra oportunidad — **recordaba Rumplestiltskin.**

—Bien, pero lo que sea que quieras decirme, no lo dirás en este lugar — **dictaminaba la mujer** —. Ven, el armario de la habitación de mi padre es amplio, ahí cabemos los dos perfectamente.

Subieron a la habitación, cerraron la puerta, la atrancaron con una cómoda y entraron al armario.

—Muy bien, ¿quieres hablar? Hablemos — **replicaba Bella poniendo la Daga frente a ella** —. Dime, Ser Oscuro, ¿Qué es lo que tienes dentro? ¿Por qué te estás disculpando?

—Por engañarte, por no decirte lo de la Daga — **comenzaba Rumple.**

—No sería la primera vez — **respondía Bella rápidamente.**

—No pensé que volvieras, por eso lo hice — **decía Gold a modo de defensa.**

—Para salvarte sólo a ti, pero no pensaste jamás en lo que le ocurriría ni siquiera a tu propio nieto — **reprochaba Bella.**

—Yo sabía que Emma lo conseguiría de cualquier manera, Henry estaba a salvo **—aseguraba Rumple.**

—Sigues encontrando justificación para todo. ¿Qué ibas a hacer con la Oscuridad de nuevo en ti? **—rebatía su esposa.**

—No tengo idea, sólo sé que no quería morir **—susurraba Rumple bajando la cabeza.**

—Ahí está — **afirmaba Bella bajando la Daga.**

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Del Cobarde del Pueblo. Ese miedo que te orilló a convertirte en eso, porque no querías morir, porque tuviste miedo de los Ogros, no te importó que los demás murieran, sólo te preocupó tu propio bienestar — **recalcaba la Princesa.**

—Bella, pero me convertí en un Héroe por ti — **exclamaba el Ser Oscuro.**

— ¿Esto es ser un Héroe? — **respondía Bella mirándolo con incredulidad** —, ¿crees de verdad que un Héroe podría dejar que otros murieran por miedo a lo que se enfrentaría en el Inframundo? No, Rumple, esto que hiciste no es el hombre que me salvó de Mérida o de aquel que estaba dispuesto a dar su vida peleando contra Garfio, este es el hombre que conocí hace treinta años, aquel que toma malas decisiones, el que sólo se vuelve Valiente cuando algo que le interesa está en riesgo. Excálibur no se equivocó cuando la sacaste de la roca, pero si tuvieras que hacerlo otra vez, estoy segura que te convertirías en polvo con sólo tocarla.

—Bella… — **balbuceaba Gold.**

— ¿Por qué me dijiste que me fuera? — **exigía saber Bella.**

—Para que no sufrieras al vernos morir, y para que cumplieras tu sueño de recorrer el mundo y tener aventuras, como siempre quisiste — **refutaba Rumple.**

— ¿Quién te dijo que ese seguía siendo mi sueño? — **preguntaba una vez más la Sra. Gold.**

—Creí que lo seguía siendo — **alegaba Rumplestiltskin.**

—Exacto — **contestaba Bella con lágrimas en los ojos** —. Creíste, no me preguntaste lo que realmente quería. Yo sí anhelaba recorrer el mundo, pero contigo.

— ¿Qué? — **inquiría Gold realmente sorprendido.**

— ¿De qué me servía viajar y conocer si no había alguien junto a mí para compartirlo?

— ¿Entonces por qué te fuiste?

—No iba a viajar por todos lados, sólo a despejar mi mente, iba a volver cuando mi Corazón y pensamientos se sanaran.

— ¿Y por qué regresaste?

—Porque quería cerciorarme de que estaban bien, y de que lo que hiciste por mí era real. Rumple, sabes que Te Amo y no dejaré de hacerlo jamás, pero tú mismo lo echaste todo a perder, mandaste nuestro futuro al demonio, tal vez no al dejar que el sacrificio de Emma y Killian fuese en vano, sino al no contarme la verdad.

—No encontré la oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Rumple, al parecer la única tonta aquí soy yo — **exclamaba Bella con fastidio** —. No has dejado de mentirme desde que se rompió el Hechizo, y yo siempre he tratado de pensar que algún día dejarás a la Bestia atrás, pero creo que eso no sucederá jamás.

—Bella, perdón **—suplicaba Gold.**

—Lo siento Rumple, no puedo perdonarte, no todavía **—reconocía Bella.**

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones? **—imploraba el hijo de Pan.**

—No puedes condicionar una decisión así Rumple — **replicaba la mujer muy ofendida** —. Si yo llego a perdonarte no será por algo que yo te pida, sino por algo que tú hagas por tu cuenta, algo que te nazca del Corazón y no sólo cuando yo esté en peligro, debe ser algo que represente un verdadero sacrificio para ti.

* * *

 **Calabozos de Hades**

 **El Presente**

—Garfio, ¿ya puedo comenzar a preocuparme? — **respondía Emma sosteniendo la cabeza de Bella en su regazo.**

—No Amor, no hasta que se despierte — **contestaba Killian poniéndose de pie.**

— ¿Cómo rayos es que la capturaron? ¿Y si los atraparon a todos?

— ¡Emma, ya deja la paranoia atrás! — **espetaba Garfio arrodillándose junto a ella** — Ellos están bien.

—Sé que tratas de levantarme el ánimo, pero… pero no puedo pensar en nada más **—confesaba la Salvadora.**

—Swan, por favor, escúchame. De haberlos capturado a todos, no sólo Bella estaría aquí.

—Perdóname, Killian — **decía Emma mirándolo a los ojos** —, sigo muy asustada.

— ¿De qué? ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo? — **pedía saber su Pirata.**

— ¡Porque no podemos protegerlos! — **gritaba Emma** — Killian, están a merced de un Ejército completo en un lugar en donde podemos perderlos para siempre. Es por eso que estoy así, tengo miedo todo el tiempo, no quiero que Hades los torture como a nosotros con esas babosas verdes, es un sufrimiento que no se lo deseo ni al mismo Gold. Me siento una inútil por no poder tener la manera de cómo defenderlos.

— ¿Esta es la mujer que me noqueó sólo con una Brújula? — **inquiría Garfio** — Emma, estamos en esto juntos. Tú y yo nos sacrificamos juntos y estamos en esto de la misma manera. Vuelve a poner tu fe en nosotros, Amor, yo estaré contigo siempre, y vamos a hacer todo lo posible para salvarlos. No sólo tú, y no sólo yo. Juntos. ¿De acuerdo?

—Lo siento, realmente lo siento. No quiero ser así, pero realmente tengo miedo — **confesaba la Salvadora.**

—No temas más, Amor. Yo estoy contigo — **le recordaba Killian.**

Killian abrazó como pudo a Emma sin molestar a Bella.

—Gracias, Garfio. Te amo — **exclamaba Emma sintiéndose segura.**

—Yo también Te Amo, Swan, eso jamás lo olvides, y nunca te voy a abandonar — **aseguraba Garfio.**

—Lo sé — **replicaba la Salvadora.**

—Pero, si Bella está aquí. ¿En dónde están los demás? — **preguntaba Killian separándose de Emma.**

* * *

 **Mansión de Priscilla**

— ¿Qué es la Mano de Zeus? — **preguntaba Snow con curiosidad.**

— ¡Momento! — **espetaba Regina golpeando la mesa** — Primero dígannos qué es todo esto. ¿Por qué el Inframundo está así?

—Todo comenzó hace seis semanas — **iniciaba Liam** —, pero no siempre fue así.

—Este sitio se parecía bastante a Storybrooke — **agregaba Ingrid** —, cuando llegué aquí apenas noté la diferencia, incluso tenía una heladería, igual que en la Tierra de los Vivos.

—Cada uno tenía un oficio en la Ciudad — **continuaba Priscilla** —. Liam tenía un pequeño bote pesquero, Leopold era el Director de la Escuela, Fergus el Entrenador. Marian tenía un pequeño establecimiento de decoración en madera. Incluso los que ahora son Soldados de Hades hacían cosas. Milah era guía de cruce, el padre de Liam el dueño del Bar, Graham el Sheriff.

—Vaya qué novedad — **contestaba Regina.**

— ¿Y Baelfire? — **pedía saber Henry.**

—Él, era un caso especial — **respondía Liam.**

— ¿Por qué? — **indagaba Snow.**

—Por lo que Milah me contó, una fuerza más grande que Hades le otorgó un deseo — **decía Liam** —, y cambió su apariencia, convirtiéndose en un chico de catorce años otra vez, justo después de que eso pasara, Milah lo reconoció y se lo llevó con ella. Baelfire no tenía un oficio aquí, era un niño cualquiera.

—Todos estábamos felices dentro de lo que cabía, solamente esperábamos el día de nuestro juicio para irnos de aquí, pero esa noche de hace seis semanas cambió todo **—comentaba Marian.**

— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? **—exclamaba Robín.**

—La tierra se estremeció, y todo se oscureció, después de eso, Hades lanzó una Maldición que nos impide irnos a cualquiera de nosotros, sin importar que ya hayamos resuelto nuestros Asuntos Pendientes ni que nos hayan juzgado ya, todos estamos a merced del Dios de la Muerte **—relataba Marian.**

—Al día siguiente de esa Maldición, dos Encapuchados aparecieron y comenzaron a llevarse a muchas personas con ellos, Neal y Graham fueron los primeros, después Cora y Pan aparecieron por fin, y a ella la nombraron Alcaldesa de este lugar **—terminaba Liam.**

—Hace seis semanas, ¿será tal vez cuándo la Oscuridad se liberó de Gold? **—asumía David.**

—Precisamente fue ese día — **respondían las Arpías** —. Deben saber que nosotras fuimos las que le dijimos eso a Hades, nosotras le hablamos de la Oscuridad, pero jamás le dijimos que hiciera todo esto.

— ¿Por qué? **—preguntaba Robín.**

—Por obra de alguien superior a nosotras **—respondían las Arpías.**

—Zeus **—decía Mary Margaret.**

—Así es **—confirmaban las Arpías.**

— ¿Para qué Zeus quiere a Hades fuera del camino? — **indagaba Robín.**

—El Dios de la Muerte hizo algo que a Zeus no le gustó, y como castigo, lo encerró en el Inframundo, pero, lo quiere fuera para ponerle un fin a su reinado del terror— **replicaba una de las Criaturas.**

— ¿Qué fue eso tan terrible para qué el Gran Dios de todo lo encerrara? — **preguntaba Henry.**

—Capturó a su hijo Hércules junto con su esposa, los puso bajo un hechizo que hasta ahora nadie ha podido romper, y los envió a destruir la antigua Ciudad de Tebas y a matar a Creotinades, uno de sus hijos.

* * *

 **Tebas, Grecia**

 **Muchos Años Antes**

Era mediodía cuando el pequeño Deicoonte despertó, cuando abrió los ojos miró a su alrededor buscando desesperadamente a su madre, y al no hallarla se sentó en su cama y comenzó a asustarse. Los gritos del niño empezaron a escucharse por toda la habitación.

— ¡Mami! ¡Mami! — **gritaba el pequeño Deicoonte.**

Nadie respondió a aquel grito y el niño comenzó a sollozar tapándose con su manta. Segundos después, la puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente, Deicoonte salió de su refugio anhelando desesperadamente encontrar ahí a su madre, pero sólo vio a Creotinades.

—Hola, amiguito — **decía el chico sentándose en la cama de su hermano menor** —. ¿Qué tal dormiste?

— ¿Y mami? — **replicaba el niño evadiendo la pregunta de su hermano.**

—Mamá… está con papá combatiendo a los malos.

— ¿Cuáles malos?

—Unas bestias que, de seguro, papá aplastará con sus manos, recuerda que él es el hombre más fuerte de todo el Cosmos — **respondía Creotinades picando el abdomen de su hermanito provocándole un sinfín de risas** —. Pero te prometo que volverán pronto.

— ¿Qué tan ponto? — **cuestionaba el pequeño entre risas.**

—Mucho antes de que puedas decir tu propio nombre — **contestaba su hermano mayor.**

— ¿De verdad? — **preguntaba Dei con entusiasmo.**

—Claro que sí. Es más, ¿te cuento un secreto? — **pronunciaba Creotinades.**

— ¡Sí! — **respondía el niño felizmente.**

—Mamá me dijo que mientras ellos vuelven, yo te lleve a conocer a dos personas muy especiales.

— ¿Abuelo Zeus y Abuela Hera? — **indagaba Deicoonte.**

—Eres un niño muy listo, amiguito — **replicaba el segundo hijo de Hércules.**

— ¡Sí!, ¡sí!, ¡sí! — **exclamaba el niño corriendo por toda la habitación.**

—Hey, hey, tranquilo — **pedía Creotinades** —, no te llevaré si no dejas de correr.

—Está bien — **respondía el niño parándose en seco frente a la puerta.**

—Quédate aquí, dame unos minutos y vendré para vestirte, ¿oíste hermanito? — **ordenada Creotinades.**

—Sí — **contestaba Dei.**

—Ahora vuelvo — **exclamaba el chico revolviendo el cabello de Deicoonte.**

Creotinades salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala donde uno de los pocos Guerreros que aún estaba de pie lo esperaba ansioso.

—Entonces, ¿nadie sabe nada de Terímaco? — **inquiría Creotinades tratando de agarrar valor.**

—No, joven Creotinades. Nadie ha visto al Capitán desde que esas cosas comenzaron a destruirlo todo — **respondía el Guerrero.**

— ¿Y mis padres? — **preguntaba nuevamente el chico tratando de ocultar la angustia de su voz.**

—Sólo sabemos que se los llevó un Encapuchado tras una nube negra, no han vuelto a aparecer desde entonces, pero tengo más malas noticias — **agregaba el Tebano.**

— ¿Ahora qué? **—preguntaba el chico mirando al Guerrero con los ojos muy abiertos.**

—Dos Encapuchados más aparecieron, y traen a más de esas cosas junto con ellos — **soltaba el Guerrero señalando a la distancia.**

—Esto no puede seguir así. Tengo que encontrar a Terímaco — **exclamaba Creotinades.**

—Joven Creotinades, usted puede hablar directamente con Zeus, podría pedirle que intervenga y detendríamos toda esta locura — **sugería el Soldado de su hermano.**

—Si puedo llegar hasta el Olimpo, trataré de hablar con él — **replicaba Creotinades.**

—Yo debo regresar al frente, ¿seguro que usted y su hermano estarán bien?

—Sí. Tenemos a Pegaso, nada nos pasará — **afirmaba el chico.**

El Guerrero se marchó y Creotinades subió para vestir a su hermano y preparar todo para su viaje hacia el Olimpo. Luego de que ambos comieran algo, el chico llamó a Pegaso y lo montó poniendo a su hermanito frente a él.

—No te sueltes, ¿de acuerdo? **—le ordenaba a su hermanito.**

—Sí — **respondía él sujetándose con más fuerza.**

— ¡Pegaso! ¡Al Olimpo!

El animal hizo caso y emprendió el vuelo al hogar de los Dioses. Deicoonte gritó de felicidad cuando Pegaso despegó, su hermano lo sujetó con una mano y con la otra del mejor amigo de su padre. Poco tiempo le tomó al caballo alado llegar al Olimpo y ser divisado por el buen Hermes que descansaba sobre su nube.

— ¡Pegaso! — **exclamaba el Dios** — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Hermes bajó rápidamente a la entrada del Olimpo cuando el animal aterrizó y el mayor de sus pasajeros descendió de él con un niño en brazos.

— ¿Hermes? — **preguntaba Creotinades** — No has cambiado nada.

—Es lo bueno de ser un Dios en edad adulta, pero me intriga saber quién eres — **contestaba el Dios mirándolo con detenimiento.**

—Es imposible que no logres recordarme — **confesaba el hijo de Hércules y Megara** —, sólo han pasado cinco años desde la última vez que mi padre nos trajo a visitar al abuelo Zeus.

— ¿Abuelo Zeus?

Hermes miró detenidamente a ese chico que estaba de pie frente a él, después de unos segundos, se quitó sus pequeñas gafas y al fin reconoció al segundo hijo de Hércules.

— ¿Creotinades? ¿En serio eres tú? — **inquiría Hermes muy sorprendido.**

— ¡Sí! — **replicaba Creotinades** — ¿Quién más llegaría hasta la entrada del mismísimo Olimpo montado sobre Pegaso?

— ¡Vaya! Has crecido mucho **—manifestaba Hermes—**. Espera, ¿este es Dei?

—Sí. A él es más creíble que no lo reconozcas.

—Déjame verlo, por favor.

—Bueno.

Creotinades trató de liberarse del agarre de su hermano para poder presentárselo mejor a Hermes, pero el pequeño Deicoonte se aferraba con más fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de ello. El hijo menor de Hércules estaba muy emocionado por conocer a su abuelo, pero el lugar simplemente lo tenía abrumado; las nubes, las enormes puertas doradas y los seres brillantes que estaban dentro lo hacían sentirse un poco intimidado a pesar de su corta edad.

—Vamos, Dei, no tengas miedo, sólo es Hermes — **lo animaba Creotinades** —. Recuerdas a Hermes, ¿o no?

—No — **respondía el niño moviendo rápidamente su cabeza de un lado a otro.**

—Es imposible que no lo recuerdes, anda míralo. No pasa nada, es un viejo amigo mío y de Terí.

Al escuchar el nombre de su hermano mayor fue como al fin se soltó lentamente, se apartó un poco y giró hacia donde estaba el Dios. Hermes le regaló una pequeña sonrisa y se acomodó sus gafas, cosa que hizo al niño reír sin dejar de verlo con curiosidad.

—Brillas — **exclamaba Deicoonte.**

—Aquí arriba, todos brillamos — **aclaraba Hermes.**

—Yo no estoy brillando — **decía el niño inspeccionando cada parte de su cuerpo** —, y Creotinades tampoco.

—Sólo los Dioses pueden brillar, Dei — **intervenía alegremente su hermano.**

—Así es, Deicoonte — **agregaba el viejo amigo de Terímaco.**

—Hermes, lamento tener que interrumpir esta pequeña reunión, pero necesito ver a mi abuelo, es un poco urgente, ¿crees que podamos pasar? — **continuaba Creotinades.**

—No lo sé, un humano no puede entrar — **recordaba Hermes.**

—Pensé que sólo no podíamos vivir aquí, mi padre entró aquí para ayudarlos, tiene que haber una excepción — **rogaba el chico aun cargando a su hermano menor.**

—Espera aquí, hablaré con él — **decía Hermes volando hasta el hogar de Zeus en la punta de la enorme montaña.**

Pasaron unos cuantos instantes y el mensajero volvió con la respuesta del Rey de los Dioses.

—Creotinades, apresúrate, tu abuelo dijo que sí — **exclamaba el mensajero moviendo su mano derecha.**

El joven cargó a su hermano y corrió con todas sus fuerzas por las escaleras que conducían a la entrada del Olimpo. Una vez dentro, Deicoonte se quedó boquiabierto al ver a todos esos Dioses brillantes por los alrededores de esa mítica tierra.

Hermes los condujo hasta la parte más alta de una montaña hecha de nubes donde Hera y Zeus descansaban plácidamente.

—Señor, usted y Hera tienen una visita muy especial — **exclamaba el Mensajero volando alrededor de Zeus.**

— ¿Visitas? — **preguntaban al mismo tiempo.**

—No puedo creer que lo hayan olvidado, si se los dije hace unos instantes — **afirmaba Hermes poniendo su mano sobre la frente** —, pero, en fin. Véanlo por ustedes mismos.

Los Reyes del Olimpo alzaron la mirada y enfocaron su vista en Creotinades, quien acababa de llegar hasta donde ellos se encontraban aún con su hermanito en brazos. El joven miró a sus Abuelos y les dedicó una cálida sonrisa, después miró a su hermano y le habló para que voltease.

—Dei, mira allá **—pedía Creotinades señalando a lo lejos—**. Son nuestros Abuelos.

— ¿Creotinades? — **decía Hera acercándose a sus nietos.**

— ¿Qué haces aquí chico? ¿Dónde están tus padres? No, no me respondas aún, déjame mirarte. ¡Por Zeus! — **exclamaba el padre de Hércules caminando a su alrededor** — Te pareces tanto a mí cuando tenía tu edad.

—Gracias Abuelo — **exclamaba el chico con una sonrisa orgullosa.**

—Ahora sí dinos. ¿Dónde están tus padres? — **pedía Hera tratando de sostener a Deicoonte.**

—No aquí, podemos ir a otro lado, ¿por favor? — **pedía Creotinades con voz suplicante.**

Zeus y Hera notaron la preocupación en el rostro de su segundo nieto y le pidieron a Hermes que se llevara a Deicoonte con las Musas. A pesar de que el niño se rehusó en un principio, accedió luego de unas cuantas palabras de su hermano mayor.

Cuando el niño estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de ellos, Creotinades se sentó en una silla cercana y pasó sus manos por su rostro, dejándolas en sus ojos por un buen rato.

—Creo — **comenzaba Hera** —, mi niño, ¿qué ocurre?

—Hace dos días… un Encapuchado apareció cerca de la cordillera de Citerón, seguido de cerca por unas enormes bestias calvas y ciegas que tenían la misión de destruir la Ciudad. Terímaco se llevó al Regimiento a combatirlos, pero fueron vencidos… — **relataba Creotinades muy angustiado** — Terí desapareció, un Guerrero sobreviviente llegó a la casa y fue por mi padre. Veinte minutos después ese mismo Guerrero regresó montado en Pegaso y mamá se fue con él. No han regresado, dicen que otro Encapuchado, un anciano se los llevó tras una nube de humo negro.

—No… — **pronunciaba Zeus comenzando a enfurecerse** —, eso no puede estar pasando.

—Dímelo a mí, abuelo — **decía el chico** —. Y eso no es todo.

— ¿De qué hablas? — **pedía saber su abuelo.**

—Dicen en el frente que dos Encapuchados igual que el otro, aparecieron con más de esas bestias. El Regimiento ya no está, Terímaco y mis padres no aparecen, y no sabemos qué hacer — **contestaba Creo con un ligero toque de nerviosismo.**

—Tú sí lo sabes, lo veo en tu mirada — **replicaba su abuela.**

—Quiero ir a buscar a Terímaco, tal vez yo pueda encontrarlo, además, pido tu ayuda — **explicaba Creotinades mirando a Zeus** —, tú eres el Dios más poderoso de todos, abuelo. Ayúdanos a derrotar a esas cosas. Sé que no te gusta intervenir en los asuntos de los humanos, pero estamos indefensos.

—Terminaré esto de una vez por todas — **contestaba el padre de Hércules caminando hacia la orilla.**

— ¡Espera! — **replicaba Creotinades** — Antes de que desates tu furia contra esas cosas, dame unas horas, déjame buscar a Terí, por favor, sé que juntos podremos hallar a mis padres, necesito a mi hermano.

Zeus miró a su segundo nieto suplicarle que no interviniera hasta que pudiese encontrar a aquel joven que significaba tanto para él, y ya no pudo hacer nada.

—Muy bien Creo, tienes dos horas. Si no encuentras a Terímaco en ese tiempo destruiré todo con mis rayos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Gracias, abuelo Zeus — **agradecía Creotinades corriendo a abrazarlo.**

Hera se acercó a ambos y los abrazó de igual manera.

—Ten cuidado, Creotinades — **pedía su abuela.**

—Lo tendré — **aseguraba su nieto** —, por favor, cuiden a Dei hasta que regrese con Terí, no le digan nada todavía.

—No te preocupes, aquí estará a salvo — **afirmaba Hera.**

Creotinades corrió hasta donde Pegaso se encontraba, lo montó y le ordenó bajar inmediatamente al mundo Mortal.

* * *

 **Mansión de Priscilla**

 **El Presente**

—Entonces todo esto comenzó porque Hades hizo una travesura — **concluía Regina** —, pero yo quiero saber algunas cosas antes de que nos digan cómo es que funciona esa Espada.

— ¿Qué dudas tiene, Majestad? — **preguntaba Marian.**

—No hacia ustedes, hacia ellas — **alegaba Regina señalando a las Arpías.**

— ¿Por qué a ellas? — **inquiría Liam un poco indignado.**

—No se ofendan, pero creo que en esto que quiero saber están tan ciegos como nosotros — **replicaba Regina** —, quiero decir. Ustedes sabían que alguien había entrado, no supieron quiénes éramos hasta que nos vieron, y estoy segura que quieren saberlo tanto como yo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, Regina? — **indagaba la menor de las Arpías.**

— ¿Para qué quiere Hades al Ser Oscuro? Y no mientan, algo tan importante ustedes deben saberlo — **decía la Reina.**

Regina se cruzó de brazos en su asiento y esperó pacientemente una respuesta creíble por parte de esas legendarias criaturas que estaban frente al Escuadrón de la Luz. Las Arpías colocaron la Mano de Zeus en la mesa y contestaron la pregunta de la ex Reina Malvada.

—Verán, hace unos milenios, vino a nosotras una Profecía que marcaba el fin de Hades, y en esa predicción se mencionaba al Ser Oscuro más Poderoso de todos los tiempos.

—Gold — **articulaba Snow.**

—Sí. En menos de cuarenta y ocho horas se alinearán los planetas y Hades necesitará el Poder de la Oscuridad para salir del Inframundo, una vez afuera, tomará la fuerza de los Titanes que vagan por el Cosmos en forma de Cometa y nadie estará a salvo de su ira, ni siquiera Zeus.

— ¿Qué es lo que le hará a Rumplestiltskin? Es inmortal, no puede asesinarlo — **objetaba Ingrid.**

—Hay otra parte que no hemos revelado aún — **agregaban las Arpías** —. Ahora que Rumplestiltskin tiene el Poder Combinado de todos los Seres Oscuros que han existido, es necesario destruir la Daga para liberar la Oscuridad y hacer que él vuelva a ser un simple mortal sin poderes. Y para lograr ese objetivo, es necesario que los Seres Oscuros existentes sean quienes destruyan la atadura terrenal del Ser Oscuro.

—No lo entiendo — **contradecía Charming** —. Gold es el último Ser Oscuro con vida, ¿no se supone que sólo él debería destruir la Daga?

—En efecto, Rumplestiltskin es el único Ser Oscuro con vida, pero no es el último existente. La gran totalidad de los Seres Oscuros fueron absorbidos por Excálibur, quedando sólo tres en cualquiera de los múltiples planos existenciales del Cosmos — **respondía una Arpía.**

—Entonces, Hades no capturó a Killian y a Emma sólo para llegar a Gold, lo hizo porque los necesita para salir de aquí — **remataba Regina.**

—Aparte de eso, y antes de que la Alineación llegue, Emma Swan debe enfrentar a Hades en la Batalla Final, una lucha que, según nosotras, debe hacer con esta Espada.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Es que acaso no están seguras? — **inquiría Robín.**

—Es una suposición nuestra, ya que desde hace mucho tiempo perdimos contacto con el Olimpo y con Zeus. Cuando él creó la Espada, dijo que una persona de Corazón puro y buenas intenciones sería capaz de hacerla funcionar para capturar a Hades dentro de ella. Él creía que su último nieto, Deicoonte lo lograría, pero en el momento en el que el joven se enteró de lo que le había pasado a su Familia, su Corazón se llenó de odio y rencor, vino directamente aquí con la Espada, pero los Encapuchados acabaron con él en cuestión de segundos. La Mano de Zeus vagó por todo el Inframundo hasta que volvimos a encontrarla hace seis semanas, justo cuando Hades comenzó con todo esto, no tuvimos tiempo de tomarla y la disfrazamos con una de sus _Destructoras de Almas_. Cuando recordamos la Profecía, y sabiendo el título que tiene su hija — **explicaban las Arpías, mirando directamente a Charming y Snow** —, creíamos que ella podrá hacerlo.

— ¿Y cómo podremos ayudarla? — **preguntaba el padre de Emma.**

—No podemos, esto es algo que ella tiene que hacer sola, es su destino — **replicaban las Arpías.**

— ¿Y qué pasa si no puede? — **preguntaba el Forajido** — ¿Qué sucederá si Hades llega a vencerla?

—Será nuestro fin — **respondía Merlín** —, confío en Emma, es la persona más fuerte que he conocido en toda mi larga vida, pero Hades… son palabras mayores, estamos hablando de un Dios, no creo que una simple Espada pueda contenerlo.

—En ese caso, Emma deberá vencerlo antes de que liberen la Oscuridad, o si no, no tendrá oportunidad — **concluía Charming.**

—Detengámonos un momento — **pedía Robín** —. Emma necesita la Espada para pelear contra el Dios de la Muerte, no sabemos en dónde está, ¿cómo creen que vamos a darle la Mano de Zeus?

—Percival dijo algo sobre que los habían torturado — **comentaba Henry.**

—Puede que haya mentido, cariño. Recuerda que estuvimos corriendo tras unas cosas hechas de algo verde — **replicaba Regina.**

—Déjennos echar un vistazo, sólo nos tomará un momento — **requerían las Arpías dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.**

—Esto no me agrada nada — **exponía Regina** —. Ingrid, ¿ustedes no sabían nada de esto?

—No, ellas nunca nos dicen nada más allá de lo que tenemos que hacer — **objetaba la Reina de las Nieves.**

— ¿Y eso no les parece sospechoso? — **espetaba la hija de Cora** — ¿Qué les hace pensar que no los traicionarán?

—Honestamente, Regina — **intervenía Leopold** —, lo que ellas tengan planeado puedo asegurarte que será mil veces mejor que lo que tenemos ahora. Créeme que estoy ardiendo en deseos de irme de aquí y buscar al fin a Eva.

— ¿Dónde está mamá? — **indagaba Snow al escuchar el nombre de su madre.**

—No lo sé — **respondía su padre mirándola con tristeza** —. Nosotros no podíamos marcharnos ya que nuestro Asunto Pendiente aún no ha sido resuelto, pero hace seis semanas desapareció. Algunas personas me dijeron que Cora la capturó y me temo que pudo haberla lanzado al Río Aqueronte.

— ¿Qué es ese Río? ¿Y por qué le tienen tanto miedo? — **volvía a preguntar Mary Margaret.**

—El Río de las Almas es el lugar por el que cruzaremos hacia el otro mundo una vez que seamos juzgados — **confesaba Priscilla** —, se supone que una vez que entras en él, tu cuerpo sólido desaparece, te vuelves realmente un Alma y te vas para siempre.

—No obstante — **proseguía Liam** —, si entras al Río Aqueronte sin haber sido juzgado, tu cuerpo y Alma se disuelven y te conviertes en parte de sus aguas, por la eternidad.

— ¿Ninguno de ustedes puede marcharse por sus Asuntos Pendientes? — **pedía saber Henry.**

—No todos — **contestaba Fergus** —, algunos ya los habíamos resuelto, pero no hemos sido juzgados.

—Otros, como yo. Ya fuimos juzgados, pero gracias a Hades, no podemos marcharnos — **decía Ingrid.**

—Es por eso que hacen esto, no tanto por su placentera Estadía en el Inframundo — **remataba el Autor.**

—Así es. Vaya que mi bisnieto es bastante listo — **afirmaba Leopold con orgullo.**

— ¿Y qué hay de mi padre? ¿Qué fue de él? — **pedía saber la ex Reina Malvada.**

—Cora lo destruyó hace unos días — **respondía Priscilla.**

— ¿Qué? — **contestaba Regina muy sorprendida.**

—Sí, nosotras fuimos testigos de eso, Majestad — **exclamaba Marian señalando a Ingrid y Priscilla a su lado** —. Vagábamos buscando información de la boca de los Soldados, y afuera de la Alcaldía Henry y un joven de cabello corto castaño estaban ahí, cuando Cora salió, los tres tuvieron una fuerte discusión, y segundos después, un hombre muy parecido al joven salió con una _Destructora de Almas_ , tu madre la tomó y destrozó el cuerpo sólido de tu padre a sangre fría.

— ¿Quién era el joven que estaba con mi padre? — **inquiría Regina.**

—No tenemos idea, jamás lo habíamos visto, aunque no lo creas, el Inframundo es bastante extenso — **aclaraba Ingrid.**

—Todo lo que sabemos es que el Soldado de Hades lo acarreó dentro de la Alcaldía, y no lo hemos vuelto a ver — **agregaba Marian.**

—Papi… — **susurraba Regina muy bajo** — Y yo que todo este tiempo pensé que estaría en un lugar mejor, que ya no sufriría, estaba aquí encerrado, con un Asunto sin Resolver que sólo él sabrá cuál era.

—Tranquila Regina, yo estoy contigo — **decía Robín reconfortándola** —. Antes que vuelvan nuestras esqueléticas amigas, quiero saber una cosa, Marian.

— ¿Qué sucede, Robín? ¿Qué quieres saber? — **preguntaba su esposa Muerta.**

— ¿Cómo es que sabes lo de Zelena?

—Por nosotras — **replicaban las Arpías entrando de nuevo en la habitación** —, Hades no es el único que puede mostrarles a las Almas la verdad sobre sus Muertes. Sólo que, a diferencia de él, nosotras reforzamos la fe en los Asuntos sin Resolver en vez de los Oscuros sentimientos que la verdad suele provocar.

— ¿No lo entiendo? ¿A qué se refieren con eso? — **indagaba Snow.**

— ¿Quieren saber cómo es que Hades manipula a sus Soldados? — **cuestionaban las Arpías.**

—Sí — **respondían todos.**

—Los tiene Hechizados — **replicaban las Criaturas** —. Cuando Hades los invita a su Mansión, los obliga a sentarse en unas sillas especiales que tienen la función de robar la Magia del ocupante y dejar a flor de piel sus más Oscuras emociones, en ese momento, el Sable de Hades entra en acción y captura las Almas dentro de ella, dejando en el cuerpo sólido lo peor.

—Eso es raro, y comprensible — **respondía Charming** —, pero dígannos, ¿pudieron encontrar a Emma y Garfio?

—Por supuesto, pero no les gustará saberlo — **alegaba la mayor de las Arpías.**

— ¿Qué? — **pedía saber el Príncipe.**

—Hades los tiene cautivos, y no sólo a ellos, hay alguien más en su Calabozo.

* * *

— ¡Terímaco! ¡Terímaco! — **chillaba Creotinades desesperado.**

Creotinades regresó a Tebas sólo para encontrarla casi destruida, era increíble que en menos de dos horas que estuvo fuera de su Ciudad esas bestias ya habían hecho su trabajo.

El joven bajó de Pegaso y le ordenó volver al Olimpo. Cuando el animal se fue corrió tras las líneas enemigas buscando entre los escombros alguna señal de su querido hermano mayor.

— ¡Terímaco! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Terímaco! — **seguía el chico.**

Los gritos de Creotinades eran mitigados por los gruñidos de las bestias que pasaban a su lado sin hacerle ningún caso. El chico siguió corriendo para estar casi frente a los Encapuchados que habían llevado la Muerte con ellos. Los miró furioso con lágrimas escurriéndole por la cara y desenvainó la vieja Espada de su padre que le fue heredada en su cumpleaños número trece.

— ¡¿Dónde está mi hermano!? — **exigía saber** — ¿¡Dónde están mis padres?!

Los Encapuchados ni se inmutaron ante las preguntas de ese Niño Perdido y desesperado por encontrar a su Familia. Creotinades se enfureció y se abalanzó hacia ellos con la firme convicción de hacerles daño, pero a medio camino fue interceptado por una bestia que lo sujetó con sus enormes manos y lo azotó contra el piso, rompiéndole así la espalda. Los Encapuchados se acercaron al joven quien se retorcía en el suelo de dolor, uno de ellos sacó su Espada y la clavó en el pecho de Creotinades. Éste último lo veía con terror al descubrir la identidad de su asesino.

— ¿Pa-Papá?

Luego de pronunciar esas palabras, Creotinades murió ante la atenta mirada de su padre. Cuando Hércules sacó la Espada del cuerpo de su hijo, unos relámpagos provenientes desde el cielo destruyeron a la amenaza, y ellos volvieron al Inframundo.

* * *

—Garfio, ¡mira! Creo que Bella al fin está despertando — **exclamaba Emma aún con la cabeza de Bella en su regazo.**

La chica abrió lentamente los ojos y parpadeó rápidamente para acostumbrarse a la escasa luz que inundaba la habitación. Miró desconcertada a esas dos personas de nueva cuenta, sin saber en dónde se encontraba, ni que había sucedido.

—Emma… Garfio. ¿Qué les pasó? — **examinaba Bella.**

— ¿Hablas de esto? — **preguntaba Emma señalando las heridas de su cuello** — Digamos que Hades no es un muy buen anfitrión.

— ¿Hades? — **volvía a indagar aun aturdida.**

—Así es, Amor — **replicaba Killian** —, lamentablemente estás encerrada con nosotros en su enorme Mansión.

—La pregunta crucial es, ¿por qué? — **agregaba Emma.**

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te refieres a por qué estoy aquí?

—Sí, todo lo que sabemos es que Pan y Walsh te trajeron inconsciente de quién sabe dónde.

— ¿Inconsciente…? ¡No! — **gritaba Bella poniéndose de pie de un salto ante la mirada sorprendida de Emma** — ¡No, no, no, no, no!

— ¿Qué sucede, Bella? ¿Qué es lo que está mal? — **decía Garfio.**

— ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué? Yo le ordené que no lo hiciera — **balbuceaba la Sra. Gold.**

— ¿De qué hablas? — **cuestionaba Emma.**

—Si yo estoy aquí, entonces. ¿Dónde está Rumple? — **terminaba Bella con angustia mientras Emma y Killian se miraban mutuamente.**

En otro lugar de la Mansión, Cora y un Soldado desconocido esperaban ansiosos en la puerta del Estudio de Hades a que él apareciera.

—Espero que esto sea bueno Cora — **espetaba Hades** —, interrumpiste mi sesión en el Spa.

—Puedo asegurarle Señor Hades, que esto es lo mejor que habrá visto en mucho tiempo — **replicaba la Reina de Corazones.**

—Ya dime, ¿qué es? — **ordenaba el Dios de la Muerte.**

Cora le sonrió y sacó de su túnica quemada la nueva Daga del Ser Oscuro.

— ¿Es esto verdad?

—Claro que lo es, Señor Hades — **respondía el Soldado.**

—Señor, su sorpresa lo espera ahí adentro **—prometía Cora muy satisfecha con su trabajo.**

Hades abrió lentamente la puerta y su rostro se iluminó como nunca lo había hecho al encontrar a Rumplestiltskin sentado frente a su escritorio con grilletes y toda la cosa.

 **Fin del Noveno Capítulo**


	11. Los Asuntos sin Resolver

**X**

 **Los Asuntos sin Resolver**

* * *

 **Estudio de Hades**

—Bueno, al parecer el Cosmos me sonríe al fin — **exclamaba Hades levantando sus manos a los lados.**

— ¿Qué puedo decirte, querido? Es probable que el Destino quiera mantenernos unidos — **alegaba Gold.**

—Esto es algo _Mágico_ si lo quieres ver así. No esperaba capturarte tan pronto, de hecho, me decepcionas, Rumple. La primera vez fue más difícil, ¿qué fue lo que cambió? — **exclamaba Hades.**

—Que hace unos meses, no tenías a un Ejército completo — **respondía el Ser Oscuro.**

—Vamos Rumple — **alegaba el Dios de la Muerte** —, eso jamás te habría detenido, eres el Ser Oscuro más Poderoso de todos los Tiempos. ¿Qué importaba eliminar a unas cuantas Almas? Sólo piénsalo; tomabas una _Destructora de Almas_ , usabas tus súper Oscuros Poderes, y ¡hasta luego!

—Me detuvo en el momento que me di cuenta que mi único y querido hijo es una de tus marionetas — **mascullaba Rumplestiltskin.**

— ¿Quién? ¿Neal?

—Su nombre es Baelfire — **replicaba Rumple molesto.**

— ¿En serio? Porque él me dijo otra cosa — **exclamaba el Dios de la Muerte** —. Además, Rumple, Neal no está muy contento contigo, fue el primero en pedir tu cabeza.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?

—No mucho — **decía Hades acercándose a Gold** —, le hice ver la realidad.

— ¿Y cuál es esa realidad según tú?

—Que su padre jamás va a cambiar.

—Eso no es verdad — **rebatía Gold apretando la mandíbula.**

— ¿De verdad? Porque, si eso fuera cierto, tu querido hijo no estaría bajo mi control — **aclaraba el Rey del Inframundo.**

—Ese no es Baelfire — **negaba Rumple con la cabeza** —, lo que sea que le hayas hecho, lo hizo cambiar.

—Tu hijo es un hombre nuevo, uno que te ve como lo que eres, y está ansioso por hacerte pagar — **respondía Hades con malicia.**

* * *

 **Underbrooke**

 **Hace Seis Semanas**

A pesar de que nadie sabía lo que ocurría desde la noche anterior, las Almas residentes del Inframundo trataron de hacer sus actividades diarias como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada.

Los niños caminaban rumbo a la Escuela y Milah los guiaba por la calle, deteniendo a los pocos autos que transitaban por aquel universo alterno. Ingrid caminaba felizmente por la acera con dirección a esa pequeña Heladería que le había sido asignada, Liam caminaba junto a su padre como lo hacían desde que se reencontraron, Fergus esperaba fervientemente el momento en el que sería llamado por aquellas fuerzas superiores que le darían la aprobación para entrar al Río de las Almas, ya que su asunto se había resuelto al ver a su pequeña Mérida convertida en la verdadera Reina de DunBroch.

Nada parecía tener sentido al realizar esas actividades sabiendo que ya estaban Muertos, pero era una muy buena forma de pasar el tiempo hasta que llegara la hora de irse al verdadero otro mundo.

Un joven Baelfire caminaba dichosamente por esas calles, con la intención de encontrarse con su madre, que estaba por terminar su labor hasta la tarde que los niños volverían de la Escuela.

— ¡Bae! — **pronunciaba Milah al ver a su hijo correr hacia ella.**

— ¡Hola, mamá! ¿Qué hay de nuevo por aquí?

—No mucho, querido hijo. Lo mismo de siempre, aunque cada día se suma otro niño a la fila, lo cual suena un poco triste.

—Así es la Muerte — **respondía Neal mirando a los niños caminar por la acera** —. Lamentablemente, los niños mueren.

—Y más lamentable que ellos siendo tan pequeños tengan Asuntos sin Resolver igual que nosotros — **replicaba Milah mirando a su hijo.**

—Es triste y raro. Hablando de esos Asuntos Pendientes — **decía Baelfire entrecerrando los ojos** —. ¿Crees que algún día tú y yo salgamos de aquí?

—Pues, tal vez, el día que veas a Liam y al Señor Jones desaparecer, entonces será la señal que necesitas para saberlo — **decía su madre tomándolo de los hombros.**

— ¿Por qué? — **inquiría Neal muy curioso.**

—Porque su Asunto es el mismo que uno de los míos.

— ¿Qué Garfio sea feliz? —preguntaba el chico.

—Así es. ¿Y cuáles son los tuyos, Bae? — **deseaba saber Milah.**

—Tengo varios, pero creo que todos se entrelazan — **replicaba Bae** —. El primero, que mi padre encuentre su Final Feliz con Bella, y que siga siendo un buen hombre.

— ¿De verdad crees que tu padre va a cambiar? — **exclamaba Milah mirándolo con recelo.**

—Créeme, es un buen hombre, sí cambió, le tomó muchos años, pero lo hizo.

—Confiaré en tu criterio, Bae — **aseguraba Milah** —. Dime, ¿cuáles son los otros?

—Que mi hijo Henry sea feliz.

—Es extraño oír la palabra _hijo_ emanar de tu boca con esa apariencia — **reconocía Milah sonriendo.**

—Mamá, si vieras lo revuelto que está el Árbol Genealógico de Henry, te irías de espaldas — **pronunciaba Neal.**

—Tendrás mucho tiempo para explicármelo tú mismo — **contestaba Milah** —. ¿Y cuál es tu último Asunto?

—Bueno, no estoy seguro sí es el más importante, pero sin ese, el anterior tal vez no se cumpla — **exclamaba Cassidy con una voz tranquila** —. Mi último Asunto sin Resolver es sobre Emma.

— ¿La madre de Henry? — **inquiría el Primer Amor de Killian.**

—Sí — **respondía Baelfire proyectando una sonrisa alegre** —, siempre la amaré, y deseo lo mejor para ella. Quiero que sea feliz, que encuentre _Tallahassee_ , aunque no sea conmigo.

—Eres un hombre de buen Corazón, Bae — **decía su madre tomándolo por los hombros** —, y por lo que me cuentas, Emma y Henry también lo son. Ahora, ¿qué te parece si vamos a ver a los Jones?

—Es increíble ver que te llevas tan bien con la Familia de Killian — **confesaba Neal.**

—Pues, cuando compartes un Asunto Pendiente con alguien, es algo predecible.

—De acuerdo, entonces, vamos con los Jones — **manifestaba Bae.**

Madre e hijo caminaban uno al lado del otro como siempre debió haber sido. Neal estaba contento de poder tener a Milah junto a él, a pesar de que ella le contó toda la verdad de lo que había pasado hace tantos años y del dolor que tenía dentro, con el paso del tiempo a su lado consiguió perdonarla, o cuando menos, consideró el hacerlo gradualmente. Él le contó todo lo que le pasó en su larga vida; los Darling, su encuentro con Garfio y la vida en el Jolly Roger, su estancia en Nunca Jamás como Niño Perdido, toda la historia con Emma, y el significado de _Tallahassee_. Al poco tiempo de haber llegado al Inframundo, conoció a los Jones y compartió muchos buenos días con ellos, sin querer, también se habían convertido en su Familia después de la Muerte. Todos estaban ahí, esperando el momento de su juicio, el día en que se marcharían sabiendo que sus seres queridos habían alcanzado la felicidad.

—Mamá, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que ocurrió anoche? — **preguntaba Neal.**

—Ninguna, Bae. Fue algo muy anormal — **replicaba su madre.**

— ¿Ya había pasado algo así antes? — **volvía a inquirir el padre de Henry.**

—No desde que estoy aquí — **negaba Milah con la cabeza.**

—Neal Cassidy — **pronunciaba un Encapuchado con una túnica roja frente de ellos.**

—Soy yo — **respondía Bae** —. ¿Quién me busca?

—El Señor Hades — **respondía la mujer que acompañaba al Encapuchado** —, quiere verte, ahora.

— ¿Hades? ¿Realmente existe? — **preguntaba Baelfire.**

— ¿Eso fue una clase de broma? — **replicaban los Encapuchados.**

—Lo siento, es que a pesar de todo lo que he visto en mi vida, el saber que él es real me resulta un poco increíble todavía — **declaraba Cassidy** —. ¿Y para qué me quiere?

—Eso lo sabrás cuando lo veas.

Tras decir esto el hombre tomó del brazo a Baelfire, éste último trató de forcejear con él, mientras que su madre intentó ayudarlo.

—Será mejor que retroceda, señora — **advertía la Encapuchada desenvainando su Espada** —, descuide, no le haremos daño a su querido hijo, y lamentamos que usted no pueda acompañarlo, pero el Señor Hades lo pidió explícitamente a él.

—Despreocúpese buena mujer — **expresaba el hombre** — le devolveremos a su hijo sano y salvo… cuando el Señor Hades lo decida.

—Está bien, mamá. No pasa nada, sonará grosero, lo sé, no obstante, ya puedo cuidarme solo — **exclamaba Neal sin problema alguno.**

—Te estaré esperando, Bae — **proclamaba Milah.**

—Volveré pronto — **pronunciaba éste último.**

Los Encapuchados se llevaron a Neal con ellos rumbo al Bosque del Norte, Liam y el Sr. Jones llegaron corriendo al ver lo sucedido, pero Milah los detuvo, alegando que su hijo regresaría pronto.

Momentos después, los tres llegaron a la Mansión de Hades, un lugar que Neal jamás había visto desde que puso un pie fuera del Hospital del Inframundo. Entraron sin decir ni una sola palabra hasta que ingresaron a una habitación que estaba en el primer piso, a la derecha subiendo las escaleras, lo obligaron a sentarse en una de las dos sillas, y se quedaron con él hasta que Hades hiciera su aparición. Neal miró a su alrededor notando la escasa decoración del lugar, pero lo que llamó su atención fue ver unas cajas pequeñas de madera con las iniciales "H" y "M" grabadas en ellas.

— ¿Te gustaría saber de quienes son esos Corazones no? — **indagaba Hades saliendo de un ascensor dentro del mismo Estudio.**

—Para ser honestos, no.

—Da igual, en un futuro lo sabrás de todos modos — **refutaba el Dios de la Muerte** —. Ustedes dos, váyanse de aquí, busquen al otro que les pedí, y que sea rápido.

—Sí, Señor Hades — **respondían los Soldados al unísono.**

— ¡Muy bien! Ya que la escoria se ha ido, hablemos de negocios. ¿Sabes porque estás aquí?

—Lamento informarle que no — **contestaba Bae cruzándose de brazos** —, sus sirvientes no son muy comunicativos.

—Eres un chiquillo bastante insolente — **replicaba Hades sonriendo.**

—Tengo más edad de la que aparento — **comentaba Neal con aire burlón.**

—Lo sé, en fin. La razón por la que pedí por ti en este día tan especial es que quiero darte un obsequio por ser tan buen niño en estos últimos años — **aseguraba el Rey del Inframundo.**

— ¿Un obsequio? — **replicaba el Primer Amor de Emma** — Aquí adentro no me dan nada.

—Vamos, Bae. Ambos sabemos que no fui yo quien te dio esa apariencia de niño de catorce años. Una fuerza externa te dio ese obsequio, y yo quiero darte otro… casi igual — **aseguraba el Dios de la Muerte caminando a la ventana.**

— ¿Y qué es lo que el gran Dios de la Muerte quiere obsequiarme? — **preguntaba Baelfire a viva voz.**

—Antes de que te diga qué es, contéstame algo — **pedía Hades.**

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Estás consciente de por qué viniste a parar al Inframundo?

— ¿A qué se refiere? — **preguntaba Neal.**

—A lo que te trajo aquí por supuesto, lo que ocasionó tu Muerte — **aclaraba el Dios de la Muerte.**

—Pues claro que estoy consciente, sé perfectamente la razón — **replicaba Cassidy.**

— ¿Y esa razón… cuál es?

— ¿Por qué quiere saberlo? — **continuaba Neal sin entender a su anfitrión.**

—Sólo contesta, Cassidy.

—Yo me sacrifiqué para que mi padre ayudara a Emma y a los demás a derrotar a la Bruja del Oeste — **respondía Baelfire.**

—Eso fue algo muy valiente de tu parte — **decía Hades mirándolo compasivamente** —, una enorme muestra de Amor y afecto, puedo ver claramente que después de tantos siglos pudiste perdonarlo.

—Me costó mucho trabajo, sin embargo, al final lo logré, me demostró que sí podía cambiar, y me enseñó lo que era sacrificarme por las personas que amo, me expuso que él podía ser un buen hombre teniendo lo que todos necesitamos; alguien que nos ame — **narraba Neal.**

El Rey del Inframundo comenzó a reír muy bajo al escuchar esa última parte.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso dije algo gracioso? — **inquiría Bae molesto.**

—No, es sólo que eso que dijiste, que tu padre cambió, es lo que me ocasionó esta risa — **confesaba Hades.**

— ¿Ya me va a decir por qué me trajo aquí?

—Neal — **comenzaba el Dios recargándose en la esquina de su escritorio y cruzando los brazos** —, ¿qué me responderías si yo te dijera que tu padre sólo cambió por cinco minutos?

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Esto es lo que quiero obsequiarte, algo que solamente le ofrezco a mis huéspedes más importantes — **exclamaba Hades** —. Yo te doy la oportunidad de que observes todo lo que ha pasado en la Tierra de los Vivos desde tu partida.

— ¿Tú que ganarías con esto? — **inquiría Cassidy.**

—Lo que yo gane, no es de tu incumbencia — **replicaba el Rey del Inframundo** —. En serio, Cassidy, deberías sentirte halagado con la oportunidad que te estoy ofreciendo, técnicamente te demostraré si de verdad valió la pena tu sacrificio, o no.

—No necesito confirmarlo, sé que hice lo correcto.

—Si eso fuera cierto, ¿por qué lo sigues dudando? — **inquiría Hades dando en el blanco** — Sabes muy en el fondo que Rumplestiltskin no es de fiar, por más actos buenos que haga, sabes que en algún momento va a fallarle a todo el mundo, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, porque fuiste al primero al que le falló.

—Él es diferente…, yo lo sé — **respondía Bae vacilante.**

— ¿Quieres verlo, o no? — **preguntaba Hades cansado.**

—De acuerdo, Dios de la Muerte. Jugaré tu juego, muéstrame lo que quieras.

—Me gusta tu actitud — **contestaba el Rey del Inframundo.**

Hades se sentó frente a él, acercó su pequeño cenicero y lo hizo funcionar. Neal miró atentamente dentro de ese humo verde donde se proyectaban imágenes de lo ocurrido hace apenas tres meses, cuando Regina y compañía derrotaron a Zelena.

— ¿Qué es esto? — **indagaba Neal.**

—Lo que tu Muerte trajo consigo, cuando menos el comienzo.

Neal miró atentamente cada escena, observando a su padre _asesinando_ a Zelena.

—Al menos acabó con ella — **decía Bae mirando a Hades con satisfacción.**

—Te haré Spoiler amigo — **respondía Hades _pausando_ su cenicero** —, ella está más viva que yo.

Neal lo negó con la cabeza y el Dios lo obligó a continuar mirando. Lo vio _hablando_ con él frente a su tumba, _mintiéndole_ a Bella con la Daga falsa, usando el Sombrero del Hechicero para separarse de su atadura, ver a Emma casi ser absorbida por una trampa puesta por Rumplestiltskin, a su padre a punto de matar a Garfio y ser desterrado por su misma esposa. Todo lo que hizo el buen Rumple después de _jurarle_ que sería un buen hombre, perjudicando no sólo a Emma sino a toda la Familia al enviarlos al Cosmos Alterno y ver a Emma absorbiendo la Oscuridad.

Su rostro demostraba lo que sus palabras no conseguían expresar, su padre era el mismo Cobarde obsesionado con el Poder que siempre ha sido, aun así, por más de que sus ojos vieran la realidad, él no quería aceptarla, deseaba que todo fuera mentira, pero el Dios de la Muerte tenía razón, sí tenía bastantes dudas sobre todo lo que le había dicho.

Mientras Bae se subía a la _montaña rusa de emociones_ , El Rey del Inframundo usaba sus Poderes para abrir un compartimiento secreto dentro de una pintura detrás de las sillas que contenía su Espada, cuando las compuertas se abrieron la _Destructora de Almas_ comenzó a hacer su trabajo y poco a poco absorbía el Alma buena de Neal, a Hades le desconcertaba ver que el proceso se estaba tardando más de lo usual, así que trató de acelerarlo hablando con Bae.

— ¿Lo ves? Tu padre jamás cambiará. Siempre será el Cobarde del Pueblo — **comentaba Hades** —, no le interesó la Familia, sólo se interesa por su propia supervivencia.

—Él aún es bueno — **respondía Neal muy confundido.**

—Iba a matar a tu hijo, y lo condenó a sufrir el mismo destino que el tuyo, lo dejó con el Ser Oscuro.

—Esa fue la decisión de Emma, ella lo hizo por un bien mayor, sabe que cuidarán a Henry y ella va a encontrar la forma de librarse de la Oscuridad — **refutaba Bar con convicción.**

— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

— ¡Porque es Emma Swan! — **espetaba Baelfire** — Si hay alguien capaz de combatir a ese engendro, es ella.

— ¿Te das cuenta de una cosa? Tus Asuntos Pendientes no se han resuelto, y necesitas todos para irte de aquí.

—Se cumplirán, cuando Emma y Garfio al fin estén juntos, cuando Henry esté con toda su Familia, y cuando mi padre despierte y usé ese Corazón renovado para ser un Héroe y hacer las cosas bien.

—Pues, te diré que sí para que no te sientas mal — **objetaba Hades entre risas mientras caminaba con dirección a la Espada.**

El Dios la miró detenidamente, y cuando llegó a la conclusión de que no era suficiente la ira de Neal, tomó una nueva decisión.

—Recuerda bien mis palabras Neal Cassidy. Si hay algo con lo que no se puede pelear, es contra la Naturaleza, y la de tu padre, es ser un Cobarde. Sé que en un futuro me lo agradecerás, pero, hasta que tu mente esté totalmente dispuesta a aceptar lo que tus ojos tienen frente a ellos, estarás aguardando en una de mis celdas para cuando llegue el momento en que estés dispuesto a cooperar.

—No puedes retenerme aquí — **exclamaba Neal.**

—Sí, sí puedo — **contradecía Hades.**

Hades chasqueó los dedos y sus Soldados aparecieron con el siguiente invitado de honor del Dios de la Muerte.

— ¡Vaya! Ya era hora de que llegaran. ¡Tóntules! Lleva a Baelfire a su nueva habitación, Meg, haz pasar a nuestro querido amigo.

Hércules obedeció y tomó a Neal por el brazo una vez más. Justo en el momento en el que él y su Guardia Personal salían de escena, Graham y Neal se miraron tratando de identificarse uno al otro.

—Tú… tú eres el Sheriff — **pronunciaba Bae.**

—Sí, y tú, el hijo de Milah — **terminaba Graham.**

—Basta de charla — **exclamaba Hércules.**

El antiguo Héroe Griego se lo llevó hasta la parte más profunda de la Mansión de Hades, y lo encadenó dentro de una de las Celdas del nivel superior, justo arriba de las que estaban cerca del Río Aqueronte.

—Sheriff Graham Humbert, por favor, tome asiento, quiero tener una charla con usted — **expresaba el Dios de la Muerte ofreciéndole un asiento.**

* * *

 **Mansión de Hades**

 **El Presente**

— ¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer conmigo? ¿Atarme a un poste en medio de la Plaza, para que la mitad del Inframundo se despache conmigo? — **preguntaba Rumple sarcásticamente.**

— ¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué haría algo tan barbárico como eso? — **replicaba Hades** — No, querido Mr. Gold, lo que tengo planeado para todos ustedes es algo mucho más grande.

— ¿Todos nosotros? ¿Te refieres a los que vinieron conmigo? — **averiguaba el Ser Oscuro.**

—Nah — **contestaba Hades moviendo su mano** —, ellos no son más que basura inservible que pronto dejarán de ser un problema. Me refiero a lo que los únicos Seres Oscuros que existen todavía podrán hacer.

—Soy el único que existe… — **declaraba Gold.**

—Con vida — **terminaba Hades** —, ¿sabes? Es curioso cuando la gente cree que sólo existen si están Vivos, sin embargo, la realidad es que no. Regina mató a Emma y a Killian, mas no por eso dejaron de existir en el Cosmos.

—Entonces, cuéntame, Hades. ¿Qué es lo que este Dios tiene planeado para los que hemos probado el dulce sabor de la Oscuridad más pura que jamás ha existido? — **inquiría Rumple con falso entusiasmo.**

—Hace miles de años, Hércules, el hijo de mi gran rival detuvo mi intento por conquistar el Olimpo, y creyó haber destruido a los Titanes, sin saber que sus poderes se convirtieron en un enorme Cometa que pasa por aquí una vez cada dieciocho años y este es ese el año — **narraba el Dios de la Muerte.**

—Sigo sin entender para qué nos quieres **—repelaba Rumplestiltskin.**

—Después de mi derrota, encontré una manera de castigar a Herc por lo que me hizo, así que lo hechicé y retuve aquí hasta nuestros días, cuando Zeus se enteró de lo sucedido me encerró en este maldito lugar lleno de Muertos hasta que el hechizo se rompiera — **proseguía el Rey del Inframundo.**

—Adivinaré, es un hechizo que sólo el Amor Verdadero puede romper, ¿o me equivoco? — **pronunciaba Gold.**

—No, estás en lo cierto — **confirmaba Hades** —. Pero, me han informado de una manera para salir de aquí antes de que el Cometa llegue.

— ¿Y cuál es esa opción?

—Antes de que el Poder de los Titanes esté una vez más con nosotros, habrá una alineación planetaria que afectará a todos los planos existenciales, incluido éste. Y ahí es en donde ustedes entrarán en mi pequeño juego — **declaraba el Dios de la Muerte.**

— ¿Qué haremos? — **volvía a preguntar Rumple.**

—Gracias a Zeus, mi poder ha sufrido limitantes y me temo que romper esa gran barrera me es imposible por mí mismo, así que, necesito el Poder Combinado de todos los Seres Oscuros que han existido, en otras palabras, lo requiero libre, sin un Alma Humana que sirva como contenedor, esa será precisamente la única manera en la que podré absorberla y asimilarla, pero todo eso debe suceder antes de la Alineación — **decía Hades revelando su plan por fin.**

— ¿Quieres que nosotros liberemos la Oscuridad? — **preguntaba Rumple.**

—Es obvio, aunque, lamentablemente para mí, debe ser su propia elección.

— ¿Y cómo pretendes hacer que nosotros tres destruyamos la nueva Daga?

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo en lo que queda de este día — **aseguraba Hades.**

—Señor Hades, ¿nos llamó? — **preguntaba Graham entrando por la puerta.**

—Sí, tú y Cassidy llévense a Rumple hasta lo más profundo del Sótano, pero no lo dejen con los demás, creo que nuestro viejo amigo necesita un tiempo para meditar en solitario — **mandaba el Rey del Inframundo.**

—No podrás retenerme — **afirmaba Gold.**

— ¡Qué curioso! Es lo mismo que dijo tu hijo la primera vez que vino aquí — **revelaba Hades con alegría.**

— ¿Padre? — **preguntaba Neal al verlo en el Estudio.**

—Bae, por favor. Detén esto, nada de lo que Hades te haya prometido vale la pena, si lo sigues ayudando, toda la Familia se arruinará — **rogaba Rumple.**

— ¡Ah! ¿Ahora te importa la Familia? **—inquiría su hijo** — Dime. ¿Te importó cuando dejaste a Henry solo en Storybrooke y mandaste a todos a ese libro? ¿Te importó cuando estuviste a unos pasos de dejarlo sin su madre? ¿O te importó cuando hiciste que el Sacrificio de Emma y Killian no valiera nada?

— ¿Cómo es que sabes eso? Se supone que aquí no puedes saber nada de lo que ocurre en la Tierra de los Vivos — **pedía saber el Ser Oscuro.**

—Lo bueno es que no lo niegas — **respondía Neal riendo fríamente.**

—Tu hijo recibió el mayor trato que puedo darle a mis huéspedes, te lo dije, él sabe quién eres de verdad — **respondía Hades.**

—Bae, lo lamento, en serio, perdóname **—imploraba Gold con verdadero dolor.**

—Se acabó el tiempo de pedir disculpas **—declaraba Cassidy obligándolo a ponerse de pie** —, ya estoy harto de escucharte, y estoy harto de ti.

—Baelfire, te lo suplico — **musitaba Gold.**

—Mi nombre es, ¡NEAL! — **espetaba Baelfire.**

Bae sacó su cuchillo y se lo clavó en el brazo izquierdo para hacer que dejara de hablar. Los gritos de Rumple salieron de su boca y la sangre junto con el Ectoplasma emanaron de la herida. Mientras él se preocupaba por esa cosa, entre Cassidy y Humbert lo cargaban para llevárselo con ellos.

—Sabe Mr. Gold, creo que la inmortalidad no evita que eso duela — **decía Graham.**

—Y la peor parte es que no puede curarse — **agregaba Neal** —. Aunque, si esto es lo que nuestras armas le hacen al Ser Oscuro, ¿qué crees tú que le hagan a mi nueva madrastra, Graham?

—No lo sé. ¿Qué te parece si una vez que lo dejemos en su lugar, vamos y lo comprobamos? — **proponía el Cazador.**

—Chicos, basta — **contradecía Hades** —, no hay que ser descorteces con Bella, al menos denle unas horas más, luego pueden hacer con ella lo que quieran.

—Bella, ¿está aquí? — **preguntaba Gold.**

—Sí — **replicaba Graham.**

—No, no le harán nada mientras yo esté presente — **amenazaba el Ser Oscuro.**

—No puedes evitarlo Rumple, no mientras yo tenga esto — **decía el Dios mostrando la nueva Daga del Ser Oscuro.**

—Enhorabuena volviste a caer en la Oscuridad, papá — **pronunciaba Neal con risa burlona.**

Entre ambos hombres se lo llevaron mientras él forcejeaba intentando liberarse de su agarre, pero le fue imposible. Los tres bajaron cada vez más profundo y llegaron hasta la Celda asignada para él. Rumple comenzó a gritar como loco el nombre de su amada, esperando por todos los medios que pudiese escucharlo y así ella supiera que lamentablemente él también estaba ahí.

— ¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Soy yo! ¡Bella! — **chillaba Rumplestiltskin.**

— ¿Podrías callarte? — **espetaba Neal** —, tal vez estoy Muerto, pero aún tengo tímpanos.

— ¡Bella! —ignoraba Gold.

—Tú padre no va a escuchar — **rebatía Graham** —, mejor llevémoslo adentro, una vez que cerremos la Celda nadie podrá escucharlo.

—Tienes razón — **contestaba Neal.**

— ¡Bella! — **gritó Rumple antes de entrar.**

—Esperen — **decía Bella** —, ¿oyeron eso?

— ¿Oír qué? — **preguntaba Emma.**

—Parecía como si alguien me estuviese llamando.

—Yo no escuché nada — **contestaba Garfio.**

—Tal vez fue mi imaginación, creo que estoy muy nerviosa — **decía la Sra. Gold.**

—Es comprensible — **rebatía Emma tomando a Bella del brazo** —, yo estoy igual.

—Ahora sí, cuéntanos, Amor. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí? — **pedía Killian.**

—Cuando Regina nos sacó de las minas, nos llevó directamente al Lago, ella dijo que era peligroso dejar a Rumple aquí, pero que ellos debían quedarse para salvarlos a ustedes, así que Henry y yo nos lo llevaríamos de regreso a Storybrooke, Henry se negó, tuvo una discusión con tus padres y Regina, y al final se definió que Rumple y yo volveríamos a casa, pero cuando íbamos a entrar, unos Encapuchados nos impidieron el paso, y los Soldados de Hades aparecieron, Regina los noqueó y nos ordenó separarnos. Tus padres fueron con dirección a su Apartamento, Regina y Robín tomaron a Henry y se fueron a la Cripta, Rumple y yo corrimos rumbo al sur, él tenía la esperanza de que existiese una réplica de la Mansión de un tal Jefferson en este sitio. Pan nos encontró, Rumple lo paralizó y huimos por un buen rato, esquivando a Milah, Walsh y a su padre — **explicaba Bella señalando a Killian** —, entramos a la réplica de la Florería de mi padre y estuvimos escondidos ahí por un rato, nos encontraron y sacaron sus Espadas, traté de usar la Daga para ordenarle a Rumple que nos sacara de ahí, pero…

—Pero ¿qué, Bella? — **inquiría la Salvadora cruzando los brazos.**

—Espera — **pedía la amante de los libros poniendo las manos sobre sus sienes.**

La chica cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse en aquellas palabras que su esposo le dijo en aquel lugar.

— **_Bella, no podemos seguir corriendo, y mi Magia no puede hacerles daño, sólo puedo continuar derribándolos por la eternidad, de verdad, lo lamento._**

Rumplestiltskin usó sus poderes y los transportó a sitios diferentes para ponerla a salvo.

—Él cambió la Daga — **exclamaba Bella abriendo los ojos** —, Rumple se quedó con la verdadera, me mandó cerca del Lago y segundos después, Pan y Walsh me habían capturado.

—Así que mi padre es una de las marionetas de Hades, ¡estupendo! ¿Ves, Swan? Te dije que no podíamos confiar en él — **espetaba Killian.**

—Ni en Milah al parecer — **agregaba la Salvadora** —. Eso quiere decir que Henry sí fue a la Cripta, la información que les di no era falsa después de todo.

—Eso no lo sabes. Tal vez Regina olió la trampa desde que se separaron — **respondía Garfio** —, además Bella dijo que todo eso ocurrió instantes después de que les dijéramos que se marcharan, nuestra tortura no empezó sino horas después.

—La única vez que todos estuvimos en la Cripta fue cuando llegamos, no volvimos a ese lugar desde entonces — **intervenía Bella.**

—Espero que ellos se encuentren a salvo — **anhelaba Emma** —. ¿Qué esperaba encontrar Gold en la Mansión de Jefferson?

—No lo sé — **respondía Bella negando con la cabeza** —, un sitio seguro tal vez, aunque, con todo el Inframundo pidiendo su cabeza, era algo difícil.

* * *

—Perdone la pregunta, pero ¿quién es usted? — **pedía saber Graham confundido.**

— ¡Cielos! ¡Soy un tonto! Olvidé presentarme. Yo soy Hades, el Dios de la Muerte — **respondía el Rey del Inframundo extendiendo su mano hacia Graham.**

—El placer es mío, creo — **contestaba el Sheriff estrechando su mano.**

— ¿Qué tal es su estancia aquí, Sheriff? — **inquiría el Dios de la Muerte.**

—Me parece ridículo que continuemos haciendo esta clase de actividades en el Inframundo, la verdad — **declaraba Graham.**

—Es una buena forma de pasar el tiempo mientras se resuelven sus Asuntos en la Tierra de los Vivos **—justifica Hades.**

—Créame que eso es lo que espero con más ansias. No me lo tome a mal, pero después de dos años de hacer esto, me parece aburrido — **continuaba el Sheriff.**

—Que no lo oigan los que llevan siglos aquí adentro, sino tendrá muchas Almas en su contra **—bromeaba Hades caminando a su alrededor.**

—Disculpe si no aprecio su hospitalidad, pero quisiera saber por qué me han traído aquí **—pedía Graham yendo al grano.**

—Simple, mi buen Cazador. Quiero ofrecerle la oportunidad de su Muerte, si usted quiere aceptarla, por supuesto — **replicaba el Rey del Inframundo.**

— ¿De qué se trata? — **preguntaba Humbert interesado.**

—Primero que nada, contésteme una cosa. ¿Tiene alguna idea de cómo fue su deceso?

—Sentí como si aplastaran mi Corazón — **contestaba el hombre.**

—Es irónico que haya sentido eso, puesto que eso fue lo que sucedió — **alegaba Hades** —. ¿Quiere saber quién fue la responsable de su Muerte?

—Regina, ya lo sé, ella lo tenía.

—En ese caso me ha ahorrado usted parte del camino. Mi siguiente pregunta es: ¿está usted en paz con el hecho de que gracias a Regina no pudo tener un futuro una vez que recuperó sus recuerdos? — **cuestionaba el Dios de la Muerte.**

— ¿Cómo es que sabe eso? — **inquiría el viejo Cazador.**

—Ser el Dios de la Muerte y Amo y Señor del Inframundo tiene sus ventajas — **respondía Hades** —. Dígame Sheriff Humbert, ¿le encantaría saber lo que ocurrió en la Tierra de los Vivos desde que usted se fue?

— ¿Por qué no? — **respondía Graham encogiendo los hombros** — No tengo nada que perder.

— ¡Ese es el Espíritu! — **gritaba Hades con frenesí.**

—Pero antes de que haga lo que planea, yo quiero saber algo — **interrumpía Graham.**

—Puede preguntar lo que quiera — **aseguraba el hermano de Zeus.**

—Llevo dos años aquí, ¿por qué hasta ahora se me ofrece esta oportunidad?

—Simple cortesía, es todo — **contestaba el Dios de la Muerte.**

—Otra cosa — **agregaba Graham** —. El chico que acaba de salir de esta habitación, ¿adónde lo llevaron?

—No se preocupe por él, Sheriff. Está en buenas manos. Ahora, sin más preámbulos, comencemos — **exclamaba Hades encendiendo el cenicero.**

Graham miró el cenicero con cautela cuando el Dios de la Muerte comenzó a mostrarle el momento exacto en el que la aún entonces Reina Malvada destrozaba su Corazón con sus propias manos, mientras disfrutaba un momento con Emma, cuando ni siquiera había tenido la libertad de experimentar algo verdadero y puro con ella.

Conforme pasaban las imágenes en ese humo verde el antiguo Sheriff de la verdadera Storybrooke veía a Emma tomar su cargo, a Regina inculpando a Mary Margaret por un crimen inexistente, y como se rompía la Maldición.

Hades repetía el acto que hizo con Baelfire a pesar de notar la sonrisa en el rostro de Graham al ver a todos siendo ellos mismos de nuevo y a Emma abriéndose por fin al Amor gracias a Henry. Con el paso de los acontecimientos, la sonrisa se fue disipando al notar que Emma había pasado la página no sólo con el padre de Henry, sino también con él. Estaba feliz de saber que ella sintió en su momento lo mismo, y le dolió entender que no tuvieron ni un momento para intentar llegar a algo más allá que el Sheriff y su ayudante.

Graham anhelaba que Emma fuese feliz, aunque no haya sido con él, que al fin tuviera a la Familia que tanto ella deseó, la Familia de la que el pequeño Henry hablaba y así saber que el haber dado su Corazón por el de Snow White había sido un sacrificio justo y honorable.

Su Muerte indirectamente trajo esperanza, no sólo al pueblo, sino también a esa mujer testaruda que tanto le llamaba la atención, esperanza de volver a Amar, algo que al fin se concretó con su nuevo Amor, estaba tranquilo a pesar de todo, y por un instante pensó que Hades lo había mandado llamar porque era al fin su juicio, sin embargo, la realidad era otra al notar las imágenes de una cosa enorme llena de Oscuridad que salían del Corazón de Gold y momentos después atacaban a Regina. Un grito se escapó de su boca, y se sentó casi en la orilla de la silla al ver a Emma sacrificándose y convirtiéndose en el Ser Oscuro.

Cuando la Daga con el nombre de Emma inscrito en ella cayó al suelo, el Rey del Inframundo movió su mano y apartó el cenicero para poder mirar a su invitado mucho mejor.

— ¿Y bien Humbert? ¿Qué tienes que decir ante esto? — **inquiría Hades apagando su proyector Mágico.**

—Que no entiendo la razón del porqué mostrarme esto — **respondía el Sheriff.**

—Aclaremos los puntos — **comenzaba Hades poniendo sus manos en su escritorio** —. Graham, tú estás aquí por el único Asunto sin Resolver que todavía te queda, y ese es que tu querida Emma Swan encuentre la Felicidad, una Felicidad que pudo haber tenido contigo de no haber sido por su Majestad. Sólo mírala, te asesinó a sangre fría sólo porque ya no quisiste cumplirle sus caprichos.

—Ella cambió — **objetaba Graham.**

— ¿Acosta de qué? ¿Es que tuvo que matarte y perder a su hijo para darse cuenta del daño que había hecho? ¿Crees que eso fue justo? — **preguntaba el Dios de la Muerte** — Tenías una buena vida por delante, dime, ¿realmente no querías averiguar lo que Emma y tú habrían llegado a ser?

—Ella está ahora con un buen hombre — **seguía el Cazador.**

—Ese buen hombre pudiste haber sido tú, Humbert — **repelaba Hades** —. Y ahora, ni con ese buen hombre puede estar, gracias a la Oscuridad.

—Esa no fue la culpa de Regina — **contestaba Graham.**

—En cierta manera lo fue — **contradecía el Rey del Inframundo** —. Si ella no le hubiese dado la manzana envenenada a Emma, Gold no habría llevado la Magia a Storybrooke y todos estarían bien. Admítelo ya, Graham. Estarás atrapado aquí por la eternidad, por mucho que ella sea la Salvadora, la Oscuridad pura son palabras mayores, ella ya no tiene ninguna salvación, ni tampoco tú, a menos que quieras arrojarte al Río Aqueronte para terminar con tu sufrimiento, de lo contrario, pasarás el tiempo haciendo exactamente lo mismo, aunque eso ya lo hiciste por veintiocho años, ¿no es así?

—Emma será feliz, de eso estoy seguro — **pronunciaba el Sheriff.**

—Yo diría que no. Analízalo, confiaste en los humanos, y mira cómo te están pagando, una humana te metió en esta jaula, y ahora, otra te retiene — **proseguía Hades entrando en la mente del Cazador** —. Creo que te iba mejor cuando estabas con los animales.

—Guarda silencio — **advertía Graham cerrando los puños.**

—Eres un pobre Cazador que nunca debió tentarse el Corazón, debiste matar a Snow White, así habrías sido feliz por una vez en tu vida — **afirmaba Hades con voz burlona y sádica.**

— ¡Cállate! — **ordenaba Graham.**

En el preciso momento en el que Graham le gritó a Hades, la Espada a sus espaldas comenzó a brillar y una esfera de luz blanca emergió de su cuerpo sólido, el Dios lo sujetó a la silla con los grilletes y usó su Magia en él para que la parte buena de su Ser se quedara atrapada en la _Destructora de Almas_. Para sellar la transformación, Hades simplemente tocó su hombro y tras un humo negro apareció una enorme túnica del mismo color junto con una Daga y una Espada en un enorme cinturón, las manos del Cazador cubiertas con guantes de cuero negros y un saquillo del mismo material amarrado a la cintura.

— ¿Cómo te sientes ahora, Soldado? — **preguntaba Hades esbozando una sonrisa malévola.**

—Me sentiría mejor si no tuviera que usar esta túnica tan pesada — **replicaba Graham mirándose continuamente.**

—Pide y lo tendrás, eres mi primer recluta, y quiero complacerte — **exclamaba el Rey del Inframundo cortésmente.**

—No me importa si el traje es completamente negro, quiero una capa en lugar de esto — **pedía el antiguo Sheriff de Storybrooke.**

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí… cuando menos esta vez — **pronunciaba Hades cambiando el atuendo de su Soldado.**

—Y ahora, ¿qué debo hacer, Señor Hades? — **decía Graham esperando instrucciones.**

—Sal de aquí, busca a un chico llamado Walsh, y tráelo ante mí, es hora de que nuestra fiesta comience.

* * *

 **Estudio de Hades**

 **El Presente**

—Me sorprende volver a verlas, puesto que fui a buscarlas a su cuchitril, y no las encontré — **exclamaba Hades entrando a su Estudio.**

—No nos culpes, Hades, nosotras también tenemos cosas que hacer — **respondían las Arpías.**

—Da igual — **refunfuñaba el Dios de la Muerte** —, ahora tengo otra pregunta para ustedes.

—Háznosla saber.

—Ya tengo a Rumplestiltskin en mi poder, ahora ¿qué es lo que sigue? — **inquiría Hades.**

—La Liberación de la Oscuridad debe ser por voluntad propia de los involucrados.

—Eso ya lo sé — **replicaba Hades fastidiado.**

—Déjanos terminar — **respingaba la mayor de las Arpías** —. Emma y Garfio deberán derramar parte de su Ectoplasma sobre la hoja de la Daga, una vez que se haya asimilado, deberán apuñalar a Rumplestiltskin con ella para recoger la Oscuridad restante. Acto seguido, la Daga del Ser Oscuro se destruirá y la Oscuridad saldrá disparada de ella.

—Entonces convencerlos será sencillo — **decía Hades moviendo las manos** —, estoy seguro de que matar a Rumplestiltskin será algo más que divertido y satisfactorio para esos dos.

—Nunca subestimes a un Héroe — **pedían una de las Arpías** —, Emma Swan no querrá hacerlo tan fácil, por mucho rencor acumulado que le guarde.

—Asimismo, Rumple también debe estar de acuerdo — **continuaba la menor de ellas.**

—Bueno, en ese caso, ya encontraré la manera de hacerlos entrar en razón. Hablando de otro tema — **continuaba el Dios** —, ¿ustedes saben por qué esos dos no sucumbieron ante la _Destructora de Almas_?

— ¿En serio intentaste infectar a dos Almas que tuvieron a la mismísima Oscuridad dentro de ellos? Si quieres hacer eso, necesitarás algo más que tu cenicero para que sus más Oscuras y profundas emociones salgan a la luz.

—Es probable que tengan razón — **respondía Hades tocando su barbilla y mirando a los lados.**

Un ruido se escuchó desde el interior de la Mansión, algo parecido a una pelea dentro del Cuartel General del Rey del Inframundo, cuando él iba a salir para averiguar lo que sucedía, Grif apareció.

— ¿Qué ocurre allá abajo, chico? — **pedía saber el Dios de la Muerte.**

—Los Collares Rojos — **respondía el Escudero de Arturo muy rápido** —, están aquí, vienen en compañía de otras Almas, creo que han venido por sus invitados.

— ¿Qué les parece, señoras? Parece que ya tengo un buen motivo para mis queridos Oscuritos — **exclamaba Hades.**

* * *

 **Inframundo**

 **Hace unas Horas**

—Parece que ya es tiempo para que nuestro pequeño Baelfire al fin acepte la verdad, ¿no lo crees, Pan? — **exclamaba Hades separándose de la Chimenea después de la charla con Cora.**

—No podría estar más de acuerdo con usted, es el momento de que mi nieto por fin vea a Rumple como lo que siempre ha sido — **pronunciaba le padre de Gold.**

—Así es. Peter, puedes volver a tu lugar, no hace falta que ayudes a Cora con los recién llegados, estoy seguro de que ella sabrá cómo manejarlos puesto que los conoce bien, ya me has asistido bastante, sólo que antes de irte, necesito que les digas a Percival y a Walsh que traigan a Cassidy — **decía Hades.**

—Claro que sí, Señor Hades — **respondía Pan dando la vuelta.**

—Amo tu servilismo, es muy irónico viniendo de ti. ¡Lo que la Magia es capaz de hacer! — **replicaba el Dios de la Muerte riendo.**

Peter Pan salió de la habitación y unos minutos después los Soldados de Hades salieron del ascensor y sentaron a Neal de nuevo en la silla.

—Veo que tiene nuevos sirvientes — **pronunciaba el padre de Henry.**

—Tuve unas semanas bastante ocupadas — **replicaba el Rey del Inframundo** —, y hablando de eso, dime Cassidy, ¿qué has pensado?

—Lo mismo de hace seis semanas, que mi padre sigue siendo un buen hombre. Que él cambió para bien — **rebatía el chico.**

—Puedo ver qué crees ciegamente en él. Aunque lamento arruinar tu ilusión — **aseguraba Hades tristemente.**

— ¿De qué hablas? — **indagaba Neal.**

—Te volvería a hacer Spoiler al decirte la verdad de una vez por todas, pero te vuelvo a ofrecer la oportunidad de verlo por ti mismo. ¿Aceptas? — **alegaba Hades.**

—Acabemos con este maldito juego — **objetaba Bae** —, muéstrame lo que quieras, estoy listo.

—Espero que realmente lo estés. Lo que estás a punto de ver es lo que ha ocurrido en estas seis semanas, incluido, lo que pasó hace apenas unas horas, que es en cierta manera lo que te trajo aquí el día de hoy — **advertía el Dios de la Muerte.**

—Como sea, empieza ya con tu teatro — **protestaba Baelfire.**

El cenicero se encendió y Neal observó todas las aventuras de su Familia en Camelot. Miró impactado a Emma a punto de aplastar el Corazón de Mérida, a Garfio deteniéndola, el baile organizado por el Rey Arturo, el ataque contra Regina y la Muerte de Percival, además de cada una de las probaditas que Emma le daba a la Oscuridad, dejando que su interior se infectara con ese monstruo.

Él no podía creer que estaba viendo a Emma arrancarle el Corazón a Violet, peleando contra Nimue, Merlín y convirtiendo a Killian en otro Ser Oscuro, agregándole a eso, todas las travesuras que la mujer que amaba hizo para ocultarle a Garfio la verdad.

Cassidy estaba impactado, indignado y enfadado por lo que acababa de ver, mientras las últimas imágenes de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior se proyectaban frente a él, la Espada ya estaba haciendo su trabajo, absorbiendo poco a poco su lado bueno.

Lo último que vieron sus ojos fue el momento en el que Emma decidió no dejar a Killian morir solo y a Regina matándolos a los dos con Excálibur.

—Emma… y Garfio… ¿están aquí? — **preguntaba Neal.**

—Sí, llegaron anoche. No te preocupes por ellos, ya los están recibiendo como se merecen — **replicaba el Hermano de Zeus.**

—Emma fue capaz de hacer sufrir a Henry — **decía Neal.**

—Tiempos desesperados, requieren medidas desesperadas — **aseguraba Hades** —, pero al parecer tu hijo ya la perdonó.

—Al menos corrigió su error al final, hizo mucho bien al destruir la Oscuridad junto con Killian **—pronunciaba Neal tratando de ver el lado bueno de las cosas.**

—Sí… sobre eso — **interrumpía Hades.**

— ¿Ahora qué? — **espetaba Cassidy.**

—Hace seis semanas te dije que no se puede pelear contra la Naturaleza, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Sí, pero como yo te dije, mi padre cambió con ese nuevo Corazón, ahora ya es un Héroe, hasta la maldita Espada lo sabía.

—Tu papi fue Héroe sólo hasta que la vida de Bella dejó de correr peligro, y acaba de hacer que la mujer que amas, la madre de tu hijo, haya fallecido en vano — **declaraba Hades.**

—No te creo — **refutaba Neal.**

—Bueno, no tienes que creerme a mí si no quieres, compruébalo por ti mismo.

Hades le mostró aquel instante en el que Rumplestiltskin convirtió a Excálibur en un conductor de Oscuridad.

—Tu padre es el Ser Oscuro de nuevo, y no cualquiera, ahora es el más Poderoso que ha existido. El Poder Combinado de todos los Seres Oscuros reside dentro de él, en el momento en que la Reina sacó Excálibur de los cuerpos del Capitán y la Salvadora, la Espada se desintegró y se convirtió de nuevo en la Daga. A papi ya no le importa la Familia, dejó a tu hijo sin madre — **pronunciaba le Dios de la Muerte** —. Henry ya no será feliz porque Emma ya no está, ella no encontrará _Tallahassee_ con Garfio porque están encerrados aquí, gracias a que Rumplestiltskin acaba de perder su Final Feliz y no fue un buen hombre. Tus Asuntos sin Resolver seguirán igual y nunca te irás de aquí. Tu padre no sólo te falló a ti, les falló a todos.

La confusión de Baelfire era más que evidente, sus emociones eran una tormenta interna que no podía detener, todo este tiempo tuvo razón al desconfiar de Rumplestiltskin, pero la fe ciega en su padre era mayor, ahora todo estaba perdido, ya no quería que él fuera un buen hombre, sólo quería hacerlo pagar por todo lo que había hecho.

Sus más oscuras emociones salieron por fin y la Espada tomó la esfera de Luz igual que con Graham, Milah y los demás Soldados de Hades que habían estado en ese mismo lugar tiempo atrás. La ira de Neal Cassidy fue contenida por los grilletes y el encantamiento que lo mantenía de esa edad desapareció, dejando al hombre expuesto ante el Dios de la Muerte.

Hades se acercó a él y tomó su hombro, sellando su Hechizo sobre él. Inmediatamente sus ropas cambiaron a un traje negro con guantes de cuero y una capa del mismo color.

—Bienvenido, Soldado Cassidy — **exclamaba el Rey del Inframundo.**

— ¿Qué demonios? — **espetaba Baelfire.**

—Es tu nuevo uniforme, y él, tu compañero por la eternidad — **respondía Hades señalando a Graham.**

— ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer, Señor Hades? — **inquiría Neal.**

—Ve con Humbert, bajen a los Calabozos y esperen a que nuestros queridos amigos lleguen — **ordenaba su nuevo dueño.**

—Como usted ordene, mi Señor.

Neal se fue con Graham y ambos comenzaron a bajar las interminables escaleras, mientras que Hades se dirigía al Hospital del Inframundo para recibir a Emma y a Garfio.

 **Fin del Décimo Capítulo**


	12. La Oscuridad Liberada

**XI**

 **La Oscuridad Liberada**

* * *

 **Mansión de Priscilla**

 **Hace unas Horas**

— ¿Bella está con ellos? ¿Están seguras? — **preguntaba Regina precavidamente.**

—Así es — **desmentían las Arpías** —, no conocemos la razón, pero acaban de llevarla al mismo Calabozo de la Salvadora y el Capitán.

— ¿Y qué hay de Gold? — **indagaba Snow.**

—No podemos encontrarlo.

—Eso no me gusta nada — **respondía Charming** —. No sé qué sea lo que piensen ustedes, pero yo ya no voy a esperar ni un minuto más.

— ¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir, David? — **inquiría Robín.**

—Simple, ya estoy cansado de esconderme del Dios de la Muerte. Yo digo que hay que atacarlo de frente — **explicaba el padre de Emma poniéndose de pie.**

—Con todo respeto — **iniciaba Fergus** —, pero ustedes dos apenas y pudieron contra Neal y Graham. ¿Qué les hace pensar que podrán con todo el Ejército de Hades?

—Lograremos contenerlos, porque los tendremos a ustedes — **insistía David** —. Ustedes son la Resistencia, ¿o estoy mal? Tienen esas armas muy parecidas a las de ellos, sólo piénsenlo; la Resistencia y el Escuadrón de la Luz juntos para ayudar a la Salvadora a cumplir su destino y liberar al Inframundo de la Tiranía de Hades.

—Abuelo, sonaste como un personaje de uno de mis cómics — **declaraba Henry.**

—Sigo preguntándome a quién demonios se le ocurrió ese nombre — **exclamaba Regina.**

—Según recuerdo, Regina — **decía Robín** —, creo que fue a ti.

Regina sonrió ante el comentario de su amado y miró a Charming, quien se veía más decidido que nunca con lo que acababa de decir.

—El Príncipe tiene razón — **comentaba Liam** —, ya no podemos seguir escondiéndonos, no mientras Hades tenga a mi hermano encerrado.

—Así es — **continuaba Snow** —. No podemos permitir que ese Dios tenga lo que quiere, porque ya lo dijeron las Arpías: sí él sale de este sitio y obtiene la Fuerza de los Titanes, nadie estará a salvo. No sé ustedes, pero no me voy a rendir mientras puedo hacer algo para ayudar a Emma.

—Muy bien Snow — **decía Marian** —, yo también me uno a ustedes.

—Y nosotras — **agregaban Ingrid y Priscilla.**

—Papá, Rey Fergus, ¿qué dicen?

—Bien — **respondía Leopold** —, es mejor que no hacer nada.

—Leopold tiene razón — **proseguía Fergus recargándose en el respaldo de su silla** —, la Salvadora no podrá hacer mucho si ese loco la tiene cautiva, yo voy, pero antes que otra cosa; ¿alguno de ustedes se ha puesto a pensar que tendrán que herir a esas Almas que en vida fueron muy allegados a ustedes? Porque me temo que esta será una Guerra sin Cuartel.

—Mi esposa y yo hemos estado en muchas Guerras — **aclaraba David** —, sabemos y entendemos el significado de ellas, y con todo el dolor de mi Corazón tendré que hacerlo, si la situación lo requiere.

—Creo que todos los que estamos aquí tenemos eso claro, Rey Fergus — **objetaba Regina.**

—Eso espero — **observaba el padre de Mérida atentamente** —, el problema ahora es que no sabemos la ubicación exacta de la Mansión de Hades, ni mucho menos cómo entrar sin ser vistos.

—Tampoco lo que hay dentro de ella — **exclamaba Ingrid.**

—Nosotras sabemos en dónde está la Mansión, sin embargo, conocemos muy poco del interior de ella. Lo único que hemos visto en todos estos siglos es el Estudio y la verdadera oficina de Hades que se encuentra en lo más profundo de este lugar, casi en la orilla del Río Aqueronte. Podemos guiarlos a la entrada trasera y nosotras seremos la distracción para él, pero el resto correrá por su cuenta — **explicaban claramente las Arpías.**

—Dígannos todo lo que sepan — **pedía Mary Margaret** —. ¿Hades tiene trampas? ¿Criaturas peligrosas? ¿Algo en específico?

—Para fortuna suya, el Dios de la Muerte peca de exceso de confianza. Cree que, si sus Soldados llegan a ser vencidos, él sólo puede hacerse cargo, y en la orilla del Río de las Almas tiene un enorme perro de tres cabezas llamado Cerbero — **declaraban las Criaturas.**

—En el remoto caso de que tengamos que lastimar a las Almas y él, como ustedes dicen _se haga cargo_ , deberíamos tener un seguro, algo que nos permita detenerle — **comentaba Regina.**

—Hay… bueno, hubo algo, no tenemos idea si todavía existe — **decía la menor de las mujeres.**

— ¿Y qué es? — **pregunta Robín.**

—Hades usó una poción para convertir a Hércules en Mortal. Él la llamaba _Mata Dioses_ , el afectado tenía que consumir hasta la última gota para ser alguien común y corriente. La gran cuestión es que no tenemos la certeza de que todavía tenga una reserva guardada.

—Pues, en ese caso, esa será nuestra misión secundaria una vez que rescatemos a Emma y a Garfio — **concluía David.**

—Así nos dividiremos — **comenzaba Liam** —. David, Mary Margaret, ustedes dos irán al frente. Henry irá después, su Majestad y Robín Hood justo enseguida a modo de protección. Nosotros estaremos detrás de ustedes, haciendo la misma formación. Así, la Resistencia cubrirá las espaldas de los Collares Rojos.

—Me parece un buen plan — **observaba Mary Margaret.**

—Deberán bajar hasta lo más profundo de esa Mansión y buscar a la Salvadora y al Capitán Jones antes de que Hades pueda capturar a Rumplestiltskin. En el momento en el que él sepa que están ahí, nosotras volveremos aquí y aguardaremos hasta que vuelvan con ellos y todo esté controlado.

—Ya todo está decidido, hay que irnos de una vez — **exclamaba Robín poniéndose de pie.**

—Esperen — **alegaban las Arpías** —. Ustedes cinco no pueden correr dentro de la Mansión de Hades sólo con su buena voluntad y sonrisas alegres. Necesitan Armas.

—Pues, tenemos Armas — **recalcaba David** —, sin embargo, no tienen ningún efecto contra las Almas.

—Y es como si no tuvieran. Nosotras podemos cambiar eso, si nos lo permiten, claro está.

—Por supuesto — **decía el Escuadrón de la Luz.**

—Bien, saquen todas sus Armas y pónganlas encima de la mesa — **ordenaban las Arpías.**

Los Héroes obedecieron y las Arpías bañaron las Espadas, el Alfanje y las Flechas con la _Destructora de Almas_ para por fin pelear a la par con las Fuerzas del Dios de la Muerte.

—Sólo hasta que Leopold y Fergus trajeron a Merlín con ellos pudimos hacer una copia perfecta de esa poción — **declaraban las Arpías** —, esto los ayudará en su batalla, lo demás dependerá de sus habilidades.

—Gracias — **pronunciaba Charming.**

—Un minuto — **protestaba Henry** —. ¿Merlín no viene con nosotros?

—Me temo que no — **respondía el ex Mago** —, estoy herido, sólo sería un estorbo. Me quedaré aquí con las Arpías a esperarlos.

— ¿Por qué no lo han curado? — **preguntaba Regina con cierta inquietud** — Creo que, si ustedes tienen el suficiente poder para recrear la Magia de Hades, también pueden sanar a las Almas.

—A pesar de ser capaces de hacer algo como una versión propia de la _Destructora de Almas_ , las heridas provocadas por esa poción no pueden ser curadas, no hasta que Hades sea derrotado.

—No se diga más, vámonos — **concluía Snow guardando su Espada.**

Las Arpías les mostraron a Ingrid y Regina la ubicación exacta de la Mansión, después de esto, se marcharon no sin antes indicarles a los Héroes que esperaran unos escasos diez minutos para aparecer por aquella puerta por donde Emma y Garfio habían salido.

* * *

—Señor Hades, ¿qué hacemos? — **preguntaba Grif.**

—No lo sé, mi buen Grif. ¿Qué creen las Arpías que deberíamos hacer? — **respondía el Dios de la Muerte mirando a sus invitadas.**

— ¿Destruirlos de una vez por todas? — **contestaba una de ellas a modo de pregunta.**

—Nope — **exclamaba Hades moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro** —, ese sería un triste final para todos los aquí presentes. Yo no tengo tan mal Corazón, y no puedo permitirme eliminar a la Familia de la Salvadora, no sin que ella los vea una última vez. Hay que ser corteses con ellos. Grif, déjenlos avanzar, que sientan que están venciendo, no pongan tanta Resistencia, permítanles acercarse a _aquello que más aman_.

—Como usted ordene, Señor Hades — **replicaba Grif saliendo del Estudio.**

— ¿A qué diablos se supone que estás jugando, Hades? — **preguntaban las Arpías.**

—Simple, ustedes tres me dijeron que esos pequeños Oscuritos tienen que elegir por cuenta propia liberar la Oscuridad, y no quiero capturar a su Familia sin ver algo de Espíritu y Diversión, en otras palabras, quiero que Emma Swan, Killian Jones y Rumplestiltskin en verdad sientan lo que están haciendo, que todo será para salvar a aquellos que tan desesperadamente trataron de proteger. Así que, siéntense a ver el espectáculo.

—No gracias, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que observar cómo te vuelves loco a cada segundo — **respondían alegremente las Arpías.**

— ¿Algo como qué? — **preguntaba Hades.**

—Preparar sus hilos de la vida cuando estés por matarlos, por supuesto.

—Hagan lo que quieran entonces — **refutaba Hades exasperado.**

* * *

En la planta baja de la enorme Mansión tenía lugar esa batalla. De nueva cuenta Neal y Graham luchando contra Mary Margaret y Charming, Percival y Walsh hacían lo propio con Regina y Robín, mientras que Milah corría a atacar a su propio nieto.

—Lamento tener que hacer esto, pero son órdenes del Señor Hades — **exclama Milah.**

— ¿De verdad piensas lastimar a tu propia sangre? — **preguntaba Henry poniéndose en guardia.**

La pregunta del chico fue más bien un grito que todos escucharon, pero ninguno podía ir en su ayuda, su Familia estaba ocupada con sus demonios personales y la Resistencia todavía no hacía su entrada principal. Él sabía cómo utilizar una Espada, tampoco era un principiante, no obstante, en su vida había tenido un duelo de Espadas completo.

— ¿Qué te puedo decir? No fui una buena madre, ¿qué te hace pensar que seré una estupenda abuela? — **inquiría la mujer.**

Neal escuchó las palabras de Milah a lo lejos y después de mandar a Mary Margaret a volar se quedó estático, parecía como si ver a su hijo a punto de ser atacado por su propia madre le revolviera algo en su interior. Un corte en su brazo derecho provocado por Snow fue lo que lo hizo salir de ese trance.

—Lo siento, pero ya sabes lo que dicen: pierde la concentración en duelo, y puedes perder la vida. Claro que tú ya perdiste lo segundo — **alegaba Mary Margaret** comenzando a correr con dirección a su nieto.

Henry y Milah estaban por iniciar su duelo, la madre de Baelfire levantó su Espada y su nieto esperaba su primer golpe, pero una flecha rozó la mano de la mujer, y ella soltó la Espada casi al instante.

— ¡Milah! ¡Detente! — **ordenaba Liam llegando por fin junto con Priscilla.**

— ¿Liam? ¡Ya era hora de que aparecieras! Comenzaba a preocuparme por ti — **exclamaba el Señor Jones saliendo de la entrada de las Escaleras.**

—Así que a Hades no le fue muy difícil convencerte — **comentaba el mayor de los Jones.**

—Quiero encontrar a tu hermano — **respondía Brennan.**

— ¿Y para eso traicionaste a Killian?

—Él fue quien me puso aquí en primer lugar, creo que se lo tiene bien merecido — **contestaba su padre desenvainando su Espada.**

— ¡A la carga! — **gritaba Fergus con Leopold a su lado.**

Ingrid y Marian los seguían de cerca y Priscilla estaba atrás de ellos mientras que jalaba a Liam para que se concentrara en lo que tenían enfrente. El padre de Mérida corrió lo más que pudo y se interpuso entre Graham y Charming.

—Váyanse — **exclamaba el ex Rey de DunBroch** —, busquen a su hija, nosotros los contendremos.

— ¿Están seguros? — **preguntaba David mirando a todos los miembros de la Resistencia.**

— ¡Sí! — **indicaban todos y cada uno al unísono.**

— ¡Bien! ¡Ya oyeron! ¡Muévanse! — **mandaba Charming.**

Tras escuchar la orden del Príncipe, Regina y Robín tomaron consigo a Henry y corrieron detrás de los padres de la Salvadora rumbo a las Escaleras que conducían a las entrañas del verdadero Inframundo.

La primera parte de las Escaleras había terminado y los Héroes se encontraban con un pasillo de cada lado, ambos repletos de Celdas y lo que parecía la continuación de las Escaleras hacia la parte más baja de la Mansión.

— ¿Qué hacemos, David? — **indagaba Snow mirando a su esposo.**

—Miren bien — **decía Charming señalando a la distancia** —, esta no es la única forma de seguir, hay más Escaleras de cada lado, y estoy seguro de que hay más entre cada intersección.

— ¿Y qué es lo que sugieres? — **preguntaba Regina.**

—Tenemos dos cosas que hacer, la primera: encontrar a Emma y a Garfio, y la segunda: hallar la _Mata Dioses_. Regina, Henry, Robín y tú vayan hacia la derecha, busquen en todas las puertas y habitaciones que encuentren, ya sea a Emma y Killian o la poción, no se detengan hasta hallar a alguno, nosotros haremos lo mismo, y nos veremos hasta el fin de las Escaleras, ¿De acuerdo? — **explicaba David.**

—Movámonos rápido — **exclamaba Robín** —, creo que más Soldados de Hades vienen bajando las Escaleras.

— ¡En marcha! — **dirigía Snow.**

Todos asintieron y se dividieron para comenzar con su búsqueda justo cuando Cora y Pan iban tras ellos acompañados de varios Soldados más.

* * *

 **Inframundo**

 **Días Antes**

— ¿Qué otra cosa hay que hacer? — **preguntaba un joven Soldado entrando a la Oficina de la Madre de Regina.**

—Nada, querido. Sólo podemos esperar a las órdenes del Señor Hades para capturar a más Almas para él — **respondía Cora tranquilamente.**

—Así se hará, Señora Alcaldesa.

Cora sonrió al escuchar a ese joven pronunciar esa palabra, parecía que después de tanto tiempo por fin había logrado lo que merecía, aunque fuese en el Inframundo.

Todo estaba en calma, una nueva _partida_ de Almas frescas acababan de ser enviadas a la Mansión para su _rectificación_ y el Rey del Inframundo estaba tan complacido con el buen trabajo que estaba haciendo que en ese momento creyó que al fin le devolvería los Poderes que le había arrebatado casi dos años antes, el mismo día que puso un pie en el Inframundo. Sin más, un ruido proveniente del exterior la hizo volver a la realidad.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — **preguntaba Cora muy extrañada.**

—No tengo idea — **contestaba el Soldado** —, parece ser una especie de grito desde la entrada de la Alcaldía.

—Estás en lo cierto — **replicaba Cora mirando por la ventana** —. Acompáñame, tú y yo terminaremos con este asunto antes de que se ponga peor.

—De acuerdo.

Los Soldados de Hades salieron lo más rápido que pudieron para encontrarse con aquel que ocasionaba esos gritos.

— ¡Cora! ¡Sal de ahí! — **gritaba el padre de Regina** — ¡Cora!

—Henry, por favor — **pedía la antigua Reina de Corazones** —. Parece que Xavier nunca te enseñó buenos modales, ¿sabías que podías entrar y tocar hasta la Oficina del Alcalde?

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Eva? — **preguntaba el hombre.**

— ¿Por qué crees que yo le haría daño?

—Nadie la visto desde hace tres días y varios te han visto trayendo a muchas Almas a este lugar, incluida ella — **contestaba Henry.**

—Yo no le hice absolutamente nada a tu vieja prometida — **respondía Cora mirándolo fríamente** —, es verdad que la traje aquí, pero lo que pasó con ella después no tiene nada que ver conmigo, además, ¿qué no debería ser Leopold el que tendría que reclamar por su esposa?

—A él tampoco lo han visto desde entonces.

—Su desaparición no es asunto mío, y ya que eres tan buen samaritano, ¿por qué no vas a buscarlo por el Inframundo? — **sugería Cora dándose la vuelta.**

— ¡Detente ahora mismo! — **ordenaba Henry tomándola por sorpresa del brazo** — Tú no te irás hasta que me digas la razón por la cual tantas Almas están desapareciendo de este lugar.

—Tú no estás en posición de exigir, Henry — **contestaba Cora sonriendo sínicamente.**

—No me retes, Cora — **amenazaba Henry.**

—Inténtalo, nunca tuviste las agallas.

Henry la jaló hacia él y la tomó por los hombros, mientras él hacía esa acción, Cora lo miraba fijamente, provocando que una extraña ansiedad lo inundara. Permanecieron así por varios segundos, y antes de que alguno pudiera hacer otra acción, el Soldado se interponía entre ambos para que él soltara a Cora.

—Este no es problema tuyo, chico. Quítate del camino — **pronunciaba Henry.**

—Me temo que no será así — **respondía el joven desenvainando su Espada y poniéndola frente a él** —, si no quiere que esta arma lo atraviese, será mejor que se aparte de aquí.

— ¡Alto! — **gritaba un viejo conocido de los presentes corriendo con dirección a Henry** — Cora, por favor, no le haga esto al padre de su hija.

— ¿Pero mira que tenemos aquí? ¡El Mozo del Establo! Me preguntaba cuándo aparecerías — **exclamaba Cora.**

—No puedo creerlo — **decía el Soldado mirando al joven a los ojos** — ¿Daniel? ¿De verdad eres tú?

—Sí, pero ¿quién eres tú? — **respondía Daniel.**

—Creo que no me reconoces con esto puesto — **admitía el Soldado de Hades descubriéndose la cabeza—** , soy yo, Danny.

—No… — **pronunciaba el primer Amor de Regina muy asombrado** — Esto no es posible. De todas las personas que yo podría llegar a pensar que estarían aquí, tú eras el más lejano a eso —respondía Daniel con honestidad.

—El destino quería que te encontrara hermanito, lástima que haya tenido que ser en este lugar — **exclamaba su hermano mayor.**

—William, ¿cómo fue que llegaste aquí?

—La manera no importa, lo que en realidad debería interesarte es lo que ganarías si te unes al Señor Hades — **expresaba el hermano mayor de Daniel.**

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que me uniré al Dios de la Muerte en lo que sea que esté haciendo? — **inquiría Daniel.**

—La venganza — **respondía William muy entusiasmado** —. El Señor Hades me ha prometido la cabeza de la Reina Malvada en bandeja de plata si le ayudo a obtener lo que quiere.

— ¡¿Qué?! — **replicaba Daniel muy exaltado** — ¡¿Por qué demonios piensas que dañaré a la mujer que alguna vez amé?!

— ¡Porque gracias a ella estás aquí! ¡Ella tuvo la culpa por tu Muerte! — **gritaba William.**

—Eso fue un accidente — **alegaba el Mozo del Establo pasándose la mano por el cabello** —, y sinceramente, si hay alguien aquí a quien culpar es a Cora.

—Danny, piénsalo, por favor. Únetenos, te lo pido.

—No — **pronunciaba Daniel dando un paso atrás y quedándose delante de Henry** —, no me aliaré con ustedes si lo que desean es dañar a Regina, y haré lo que esté a mi alcance para evitar que lo consigan.

—William, dame tu Espada — **ordenaba Cora** —. Voy a terminar con esto.

— ¿Va a dañar a Daniel? — **preguntaba William muy dubitativo.**

—Haré algo mejor que eso — **contestaba Cora** —. Ahora, dame tu Espada a menos que quieras que te arroje al Río de las Almas.

—Co…Como ordene, Señora Alcaldesa — **expresaba el hermano de Daniel entregándole la _Destructora de Almas_.**

—Will, ¿qué diablos haces? — **preguntaba su hermano retrocediendo lentamente junto con el padre de Regina.**

William no dijo absolutamente nada y se dedicó a mirar a Cora sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Ésta última, por su parte, jugueteó un poco con aquella arma y antes de que Daniel pudiera reaccionar, la Reina de Corazones utilizó la Espada para apartarlo de su camino, y una vez que cayó al suelo, ella se fue directamente a Henry y destruyó su cuerpo sólido sin piedad alguna.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — **pedía saber Daniel tratando de ponerse de pie.**

—Tú ya no escuchaste esto, pero después de aplastar tu Corazón, le dije a mi hija una gran verdad, le dije que el Amor era debilidad, y tú, mi pequeño Mozo, aún significas algo para ella, lo cual es bueno para ti, porque eso quiere decir que no te destruiremos el día de hoy. De nada servirá que te volvamos uno de nosotros, ya que tu Amor por Regina es más fuerte que los Asuntos sin Resolver que tengas aquí, así que, ya encontraremos otro uso para ti — **explicaba Cora caminando alrededor de Daniel** —. William, levanta a tu hermano y llévalo adentro. Tengo que hablar con el Señor Hades sobre lo que quiero hacer con él.

—Muy bien, Majestad.

—Will, por favor, no lo hagas **—suplicaba su hermano cuando lo levantó del suelo.**

—No tengo opción, Danny. De verdad lo siento, pero debes entender que todo lo que quiere el Señor Hades es por un bien mayor.

— ¡Will! ¡No! ¡No! **—gritó Daniel antes de que Cora cerrara la puerta de entrada de la Alcaldía y ante la mirada de Ingrid, Marian y Priscilla.**

* * *

 **Calabozos de Hades**

 **El Presente**

Regina, Robín y Henry corrieron luego de oír el plan de Charming para encontrar a Emma y a Garfio.

—Sé que el plan de David no es el más conveniente, pero al parecer en este maldito lugar no tenemos muchas opciones — **expresaba Regina corriendo delante de sus dos Amores Verdaderos.**

—Hay que separarnos, así cubriremos más terreno — **sugería Robín** —, cada quien una celda, y nos encontraremos en cada escalera si es posible, ¿de acuerdo?

—Vamos — **respondían Henry y su madre.**

Y así lo hicieron por todo el pasillo, revisaron una a una las Celdas y habitaciones sin encontrar nada de lo que habían ido a buscar. Llegaron a la primera Escalinata y bajaron por ella juntos, cuando alcanzaron el piso siguiente prosiguieron con la misma acción. Por cada piso que descendían obtenían el mismo resultado, no había ningún rastro de sus Seres Queridos ni de la Poción de la que habían hablado las Arpías. Mientras más bajaban más oscuro y lúgubre se ponía todo y se alcanzaba a ver un Río brillante de color verde en la planta inferior de la Mansión. Regina corría y destruía cada cerradura con su Espada y comenzaba a frustrarse al seguir sin encontrar nada, era el tercer piso antes de llegar al cauce del Río Aqueronte, y quedaban pocas puertas antes de llegar a las Escaleras, así que, sin más corrió lo más que pudo hasta su puerta y la abrió a la fuerza, como ya había hecho con todas las demás. Al ingresar en aquella habitación pudo notar que la oscuridad reinaba en ella, así que usó su Magia para encender las antorchas que había a cada lado de la entrada, una vez que lo hizo, miró a los lados de forma brusca sin enfocar bien lo que tenía enfrente, cuando estaba por salir de esa Celda, el movimiento de unas cadenas le hizo voltear de nueva cuenta dentro.

—Regina — **se escuchaba una voz muy bajo.**

— ¿Quién anda ahí? — **preguntaba la mujer con precaución.**

—Aquí arriba — **respondía la voz.**

Regina alzó la vista y sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente al volver a ver a su primer Amor colgado de ambos brazos y suspendido por cadenas del techo.

—Daniel… — **pronunciaba Regina con un hilo de voz** —, ¿tú qué estás haciendo aquí?

—No soy material para ser un Soldado — **respondía el Mozo con honestidad** —, en teoría, para Hades le soy inservible.

—Pero no para mí — **contestaba Cora empujando a Regina dentro de la Celda.**

— ¿Madre? ¿Estás detrás de esto? ¡Libéralo ya! — **ordenaba Regina.**

—Me temo que no puedo hacerlo, tu primer Amor ha servido para un fin, y si por mí fuera, ya lo habría destruido, igual que lo hice con tu padre.

—Entonces era cierto — **concluía Regina con lágrimas en los ojos** —, sí destruiste a papá.

—Se puso bastante terco, ya sabes cómo era. En fin — **decía Cora sin tomarle importancia** —, lo que debería interesarte es tu futuro inmediato, y el de Daniel, porque, aunque dije que no puedo eliminarlo a petición de alguien especial, no sé qué será de él cuando el Señor Hades obtenga lo que quiere.

— ¿Quién en este lugar te pediría que no dañaras a Daniel?

—Su hermano mayor, tal vez — **respondía William entrando con Robín como su prisionero.**

— ¿También tú?

—Me conoces, Regina.

—Suelta a Robín, ahora — **ordenaba la hija de Cora con Bola de Fuego en mano.**

—Vamos, Regina — **exclamaba William** —, sabes perfectamente que tu Magia no puede dañarnos, y no queremos que tu Amor Verdadero sufra quemaduras de tercer grado, ¿o sí?

—William — **decía Cora** —, no tan fuerte, tu hermano podría escucharte.

—Que lo haga — **gritaba William** —, creo que ya es hora de que entienda que su Amor ya pasó página y ahora está con alguien más.

— ¡Basta! — **pedía Regina** — Esto se termina aquí. Madre, si no quieres salir herida con esta Espada, aléjate de mi camino.

— ¿Esa Espada, es una _Destructora de Almas_?

—No, mi Señora — **contestaba rápidamente William** —, sólo es una imitación barata.

—Bien hecho Will — **exclamaba una voz desde las sombras** —, es bueno saber que los tengo bien entrenados. Ahora, por favor, suelta a este buen Forajido, ¿quieres?

El hermano de Daniel obedeció y empujó a Robín con Regina sólo para que Cora cerrara al fin la puerta. Cuando ella hizo eso, la persona de la que provenía esa voz se acercó a ellos saliendo de la penumbra y dando a conocer la verdadera apariencia del anfitrión del Escuadrón de la Luz.

—Vaya, así que tú eres Hades — **expresaba Regina.**

—Así es. Es magnífico ver que mi reputación me precede.

— ¿Qué podemos decir? — **comenzaba Robín** — Hemos escuchado de ti desde que entramos al Inframundo.

—Lamento que nuestro primer encuentro haya tardado tanto, pero la vez pasada ustedes se fueron sin siquiera despedirse. Y ahora ya estamos todos juntos, y así podremos jugar un divertido juego llamado: _Matando a un Cocodrilo_ —contestaba Hades.

— ¿De qué hablas? — **preguntaba la Reina.**

—Todo a su tiempo, Regina, todo a su tiempo — **decía el Dios de la Muerte.**

—Señor Hades — **pronunciaba William** —, todavía no hemos podido encontrar al niño que venía con ellos.

—Da igual, mandaré a Cassidy y a los demás a buscarlo, ya no me queda tiempo como para interrogar a estos dos, y aún me queda atrapar a los padres de la Salvadora.

— ¿Y qué haremos nosotros? —preguntaba Cora.

—Vayan allá arriba y ayuden a los otros con los demás intrusos, yo me haré cargo de estos dos. Regina — **exclamaba Hades mirando a la antigua Reina Malvada** —, será mejor que te despidas de tu querido Daniel, porque es la última vez que lo volverás a ver.

— ¿Qué? — **inquiría Regina.**

En el momento en que Regina hizo esa pregunta, un humo negro la hizo desaparecer junto con Robín sin dejar rastro. Tras esta acción, Cora y William hicieron lo que su líder les había ordenado, y Hades caminaba rápidamente en busca de Charming y Snow.

* * *

 **Inframundo**

—Milah, no lo hagas — **pedía Liam tomándola del brazo.**

—Tengo que hacerlo, Liam. Han pasado ya seis semanas y nadie sabe nada de Baelfire.

— ¿Y no escuchaste lo que pasó ayer afuera de la Alcaldía? Sea lo que sean esas armas son muy peligrosas — **señalaba Liam.**

— ¡Es mi hijo, Liam! Dime, si Killian fuese el que hubiese desaparecido, ¿tú no irías a buscarlo? — **replicaba la madre de Neal levantando la voz.**

—Ella tiene razón hijo — **comentaba su padre caminando detrás de él** —. No sabemos qué está pasando, ni por qué tantas Almas han desaparecido desde que todos quedamos encerrados en el Inframundo, pero creo saber a dónde es que las llevan.

— ¿Adónde, Brennan? — **preguntaba Milah con desesperación en su voz.**

—Ayer seguí a unos Soldados de Hades por el Bosque del Norte, y metieron a esas personas a una enorme Mansión. Quiero pensar que la Alcaldía sólo es para que esa loca los prepare y de ahí los trasladan a ese lugar — **explicaba el Señor Jones.**

— ¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer, padre? ¿Ir hasta la puerta de esa Mansión y preguntar por Bae?

—Precisamente, Liam **—respondía su padre muy decidido.**

— ¿Qué? ¡No! — **espetaba el hermano mayor de Killian** — ¡Ese es un plan suicida! Los Soldados de Hades al parecer no tienen piedad alguna, no puedo permitir que ustedes dos se expongan de esa manera.

— ¿Y qué otra cosa propones? — **preguntaba el primer Amor de Killian cada vez más desesperada** — ¿Hacemos una revuelta? Liam, tú mismo lo dijiste, esos Soldados son despiadados, nosotros tres no podremos solos contra esas Espadas.

—Necesitamos más ayuda, seguramente hay aquí miles de Almas que han perdido a los suyos, debemos buscarlos y organizar una Resistencia en contra de lo que Hades tenga pensado hacer — **exclamaba Liam.**

— ¿Y si en lo que buscamos algo más ocurre y no podemos recuperar a Baelfire? — **inquiría Milah.**

—Podremos, confía en mí.

—Pero… — **comenzaba Milah** — no lo sé.

— ¿Confiabas en Killian? — **preguntaba el viejo Capitán Naval.**

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces no dudes y confía en mí, que yo le enseñé todo lo que sabe — **pedía Liam con decisión.**

—Liam tiene razón, Milah — **objetaba Brennan poniendo una mano en el hombro de los dos** —, necesitamos ayuda. Yo opino que hay que separarnos para comenzar a buscar. Liam tú ve al Sur y Milah y yo al Norte, nos encontraremos aquí en dos horas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí — **respondían Liam y Milah.**

—Gracias padre — **exclamaba el hermano mayor de Garfio comenzando a correr** —, nos vemos.

—Bien — **pronunciaba Milah rindiéndose por fin** —, ¿por dónde quieres comenzar?

—Yo diría que, por el Bosque del Norte, en una Mansión que hay ahí — **exclamaba Brennan.**

— ¿Hablas en serio? — **indagaba Milah asombrada.**

—Sí. No es que no confíe en el buen juicio de Liam, pero yo también necesito respuestas y quiero saber de mi tercer hijo, así que, si lo quieres ver de esta manera, te entiendo — **argumentaba el padre de Killian.**

—Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando, Brennan? — **decía Milah entusiasmada.**

—Andando — **pronunciaba él.**

Corrieron por todo el Bosque siempre ocultándose de los Soldados de Hades que rondaban por aquel sitio, siguieron hasta que encontraron la Mansión que esta vez estaba llena de Soldados alrededor de la entrada, antes de ser vistos, decidieron esconderse detrás de un enorme arbusto.

— ¿Todavía quieres tocar la puerta? — **preguntaba Milah.**

—Debe haber una forma de evitar su ataque, tendremos que encontrar otra forma de entrar a esa Mansión — **contestaba Brennan.**

—Pero ¿cuál? Todo el perímetro está rodeado — **replicaba Milah mirando la Mansión.**

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? — **pedía saber una voz gruesa detrás de ellos.**

Cuando Milah y Brennan voltearon para ver al dueño de aquella voz, encontraron a dos Encapuchados con Túnicas Rojas y miradas frías.

—Ustedes… — **pronunciaba Milah señalándolos con su dedo índice** — Ustedes dos fueron los que se llevaron a Baelfire seis semanas atrás.

— ¿Qué es lo que querían con el chico? — **preguntaba Brennan poniéndose de pie.**

—Nosotros no queríamos nada con él, Señor Jones — **respondía la mujer.**

—Pero el Señor Hades, sí — **agregaba el corpulento Encapuchado.**

—Esperen — **comenzaba la madre de Neal** —, ¿cómo es que saben su nombre?

—Simple — **respondían ambos** —, eso sucede sólo cuando el Señor Hades requiere de sus servicios.

— ¿Nuestros servicios? — **inquiría Brennan.**

—Así es, el Rey del Inframundo sabe perfectamente porque están aquí, y les da la bienvenida a su humilde morada — **exclamaba la mujer.**

—Si Hades sabía que vendríamos, entonces ¿por qué ustedes nos preguntaron eso hace apenas unos minutos? — **averiguaba Milah.**

—Él lo sabía, nosotros no.

— ¿Y qué prosigue? — **indagaba el Señor Jones.**

—Sígannos por favor, los llevaremos directamente con el Señor Hades, y él resolverá todas sus dudas.

— ¿Cómo sabemos que esto no es una trampa? — **decía Milah.**

—Si eso fuera verdad, él mismo habría venido a buscarlos — **respondía Megara.**

Mientras ellos entraban a la Mansión de Hades, Liam corría por la parte Sur del Bosque tratando de encontrar a alguien que pudiera ayudarlo con su misión, pero nadie parecía interesado, la gran mayoría estaban muy asustados como para decirle que "sí". Se detuvo un momento cerca de lo que parecía una Mansión y comenzó a preguntarse si su padre no se había equivocado de lugar al contarles sobre lo que vio el día anterior. El lugar parecía tener algo hipnotizante porque él no dejaba de ver hacia esa dirección. Justo cuando por fin logró salir de su trance y había decidido comenzar de nuevo su andar, sintió que algo le impedía moverse de su lugar, al mirar hacia abajo se dio cuenta que ese _algo_ era hielo, alguien le había congelado los pies.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — **preguntaba una mujer caminando con dirección a él.**

—Liam Jones.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí? — **ordenaba otra mujer mirándolo fijamente.**

—Estoy buscando ayuda.

— ¿Ayuda para qué? — **inquiría la tercera mujer muy cerca de Liam.**

—Para detener a Hades de lo que sea que esté haciendo.

— ¿De verdad quieres detenerlo? — **exclamaba la primera mujer continuando el interrogatorio.**

—Sí.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque Hades tiene cautivo al hijo de una buena amiga, quiero ayudarla a recuperarlo, pero es una locura combatir contra Hades siendo minoría, es por eso que busco Almas que estén decididas a terminar con este infierno que comenzó hace seis semanas.

Cuando el antiguo Capitán termino de dar sus razones, las tres mujeres se miraron una a la otra y sin decir ni una sola palabra llegaron a una conclusión y liberaron a Liam.

—Pues, creo que estás de suerte — **comenzaba la rubia acercándose a él.**

— ¿De qué habla?

—Te acabas de topar con la Resistencia del Inframundo **—respondía una mujer castaña.**

— ¿Sólo son ustedes tres?

—Por ahora **—contestaba la última de las mujeres—** , pero nosotras hacíamos lo mismo que tú, buscábamos Almas con agallas de enfrentarse a Hades, no obstante, no hemos tenido buenos resultados.

—Bueno — **exclamaba Liam cruzándose de brazos** —, creo que ya tienen a su primer recluta. ¿Puedo saber quiénes son mis nuevas compañeras?

—Nos alegra tenerlo entre nuestras filas — **pronunciaba la rubia de Túnica blanca** —. Yo soy Ingrid, y ellas son Marian y Priscilla.

—Y esa es mi Mansión **—respondía Priscilla señalando el lugar—** , y por ahora, es nuestro cuartel general.

—Sólo debemos decirte una cosa **—comenzaba Marian—** , una vez que entres en esa Mansión no podrás salir, sólo para buscar a más reclutas, es por propia seguridad.

—Tengo que ir por mi padre y mi amiga, estoy seguro de que ellos cooperarán, sin poner objeción.

—Lamentamos decirle esto Capitán Jones — **pronunciaban las Arpías apareciendo frente a ellos** —, pero Milah y su padre acaban de entrar a la Mansión de Hades.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—Le explicaremos todo dentro de la Mansión, así que, ustedes cuatro, muévanse antes de que alguien los vea.

* * *

— ¿Encontrar a tu hijo? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? — **preguntaba Liam mientras luchaba contra su padre.**

—Tu hermano menor, Liam II está Muerto. La Reina Malvada lo asesinó hace casi treinta años y nunca lo he visto aquí, ¿dónde rayos crees que pueda estar?

— ¿Y para encontrarlo haces todo esto?

— ¡Quiero la cabeza de Killian y la de la Reina!, ellos tienen la culpa de todo.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que Hades te va a ayudar? Él no hace nada por nadie, sólo eres una marioneta para él.

— ¡Cállate! — **gritaba Brennan cortando a Liam.**

— ¡Cassidy! — **vociferaba Cora entrando con William a la Estancia de la Mansión** —. Llévate a Walsh y Percival, ve a buscar a tu hijo.

— ¿Sólo porque tú lo dices? — **replicaba Neal forcejeando con Leopold** — Yo no sigo órdenes tuyas, ¿lo olvidas?

—Las mías no, pero las del Señor Hades, sí. Ve a buscar a Henry de una buena vez, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto.

— ¡Bien!

Neal corrió junto los otros Soldados y bajó las escaleras en busca de su hijo.

* * *

 **Calabozos de Hades**

Snow y David corrían por los pasillos de esos Calabozos, siguiendo casi la misma táctica que Robín y Regina para buscar en cada habitación, e igual que ellos, parecían no obtener ningún resultado agradable.

Corrieron, destrozaron cada una de las puertas, bajaron por las Escaleras hasta la planta más honda de ese lugar, sin embargo, no parecía haber rastro de lo que estaban buscando.

—Tal vez lo que nos dijeron las Arpías era erróneo — **expresaba Charming** —, es probable que ellos no estén aquí.

—No lo sabemos — **replicaba Snow** —, revisamos este lado, pero Regina, Robín y Henry todavía no llegan hasta el punto de encuentro, vayamos para allá, así nos verán y sabremos si todo fue una trampa.

—Tienes razón, apresurémonos.

Caminaron por ese pasillo hasta divisar ese gigantesco Río verde, donde Cerbero aguardaba dormido cerca de la entrada de las otras Escaleras.

— ¿Eso realmente es un perro? — **preguntaba David con cara de asombro.**

—En este lugar, no me extraña ver un animal así.

Después de eso continuaron esperando al resto del equipo, miraron cada parte de los pasillos superiores, todo lo que su vista les dejaba observar, pero no había rastro ni de sus amigos y su nieto, ni de los Soldados que bajaban las Escaleras cuando se separaron.

—Espero que se encuentren bien — **decía Snow.**

—Verás que sí, sabes que no son cualquiera. Ellos podrán con esto, seguro que ya vendrán, tal vez tuvieron mejor suerte que nosotros y los encontraron.

—Ojalá que eso sea lo que los re… — **anhelaba Mary Margaret mirando el puente que estaba frente a ellos** — David, mira. ¿Habías visto esas Escaleras?

—No. No estaban ahí cuando salimos del pasillo.

—Es probable que sí estuvieran, pero no las vimos — **esclarecía Snow mirando hacia donde conducían esas Escaleras en espiral** —. Lo que no entiendo es, ¿para qué poner Escaleras que no llevan a ningún lugar?

—Quizás porque hay algo oculto a los ojos curiosos — **exclamaba David.**

— ¿Deberíamos entrar? — **preguntaba Mary Margaret.**

—Sería una buena manera de matar el tiempo en lo que esperamos a los demás — **finiquitaba David comenzando a caminar rumbo al puente.**

* * *

—Aunque pudieras hacerlo, son más de diez metros de altura y estamos lejos de la orilla, podrías hacerte daño Garfio, o peor aún, tal vez caigas en ese Río y todavía no sabemos que te pasaría — **explicaba Emma mirando a Killian y a Bella.**

—No estábamos tan lejos del puente que cruzamos la primera vez que escapamos de aquí. La caída dolerá, pero estoy seguro de que podré sobrellevarla, Amor — **exclamaba Garfio caminando hacia ella.**

—Digamos que logras el salto Garfio — **intervenía Bella** —, pero, ¿quién nos dice que ese perro no te atrapará en el aire?

—Se la pasa dormido todo el tiempo, sé que podré burlarlo.

—Killian — **comenzaba Emma** —, por donde lo veas, no hay salida de aquí hasta que a Hades se le ocurra qué es lo que va a hacer con nosotros, estamos atrapados.

—Me rehúso a aceptar eso — **pronunciaba Garfio acercándose a la entrada** —, no quiero creer que estamos a merced del Dios de la Muerte.

—Yo tampoco lo quiero aceptar, pero no tenemos opción, me siento impotente, Killian, no eres el único que se siente mal ante nuestra situación actual.

—Esto no me agrada nada — **decía Bella sinceramente** —. No sabemos dónde están Rumple o tus padres, estamos ciegos ante lo que pasa allá afuera.

— _¿Estás segura de esto?_ — **preguntaba una voz masculina desde fuera de la Celda.**

— _Tú fuiste el de la idea de subir hasta aquí en primer lugar_ — **respondía la mujer que lo acompañaba.**

—Killian, ven aquí — **pedía Emma retrocediendo junto con Bella.**

Garfio obedeció y se unió a ellas esperando a que sus nuevos invitados aparecieran.

— _Mira, usaré mi Espada, si la hoja la atraviesa, entonces entramos, ¿te parece bien?_ — **decía la mujer.**

— ¿Qué haremos ahora, Emma? — **susurraba Bella.**

—No tengo la menor idea.

Una vez que la Salvadora pronunció aquellas palabras, la misma fuerza que los había encadenado a ella y a Garfio volvió a hacerse presente en su Celda y ahora llevó a los tres a la pared, atados con grilletes en cada muñeca y con los brazos extendidos.

— ¿Qué es esto? — **pedía saber Bella intentando zafarse.**

—La hospitalidad de Hades — **respondía Killian.**

Los tres miraron atentos como introducían la Espada por la parte de roca falsa que cubría la puerta de ese sitio, sólo para que segundos después la sacaran rápidamente y ellos comenzaran a entrar. Emma se desconcertó al mirar esa mano delicada que llevaba ese anillo con incrustación esmeralda, y se quedó muda al ver a su madre entrar casi al mismo tiempo que David.

—Emma… — **pronunciaban los padres de la Salvadora corriendo hacia ella** — Emma, ¿estás bien?

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? — **indagaba Killian interpretando lo que la mirada de su Amor expresaba.**

— ¿Qué no es obvio, _amigo_? — **respondía David alegremente e imitando el acento del Capitán** — Vinimos a sacarlos de aquí.

— ¿Han visto a Rumple? — **inquiría Bella.**

—No — **contestaba David** —, nadie sabe en dónde está.

— ¿Cómo fue que llegaron hasta aquí abajo? — **preguntaba Emma.**

—Nos unimos a unas Almas que formaron un grupo de Resistencia contra Hades — **explicaba Snow** —. Tu abuelo, el padre de Mérida, Ingrid, el hermano de Garfio y otros más se ofrecieron a ayudarnos, entramos hasta la Mansión con ellos y pudimos atravesar hasta llegar aquí.

—Liam… — **decía Killian con un hilo de voz** — ¿Mi hermano está aquí?

—Así es — **respondía David con una sonrisa.**

—No lo entiendo — **exclamaba Emma.**

—No hay nada que entender, cariño. Sólo que ustedes tres estarán libres de esta prisión, y que juntos derrotaremos a Hades — **decía Snow** —. Un momento, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?

Cuando Mary Margaret tocó las heridas en el cuello de su hija, el cuerpo sólido de ésta última parpadeó de pronto y Emma sintió un dolor fuerte recorriéndole toda el Alma. David miró a Killian y descubrió que tenía las mismas heridas que su hija, intentó tocarlas, pero su amigo lo detuvo con la mirada.

— ¿Qué es esto? — **preguntaba Charming.**

—El trato que reciben los invitados de honor del Dios de la Muerte — **respondía Garfio.**

—Da igual lo que sea — **decía Mary Margaret** —, lo importante es que los sacaremos de aquí y pronto estarán bien.

—No — **decía Emma muy bajo.**

— ¿De qué hablas? — **pedía saber Snow.**

—Ustedes no deberían estar aquí adentro.

—Emma — **comenzaba su madre** —, ya tuvimos esta conversación.

—No me refiero a eso — **replicaba la Salvadora alzando la vista** —, lo que trato de decir es que tú y papá no deberían estar dentro de esta Celda.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Este lugar está encantado para que nadie lo vea desde el exterior — **comenzaba Killian** —, no hay forma de subir hasta aquí, no sin que Hades ponga esa maldita Escalera.

—Cuando llegamos la Escalera ya estaba, ¿por qué la dejarían sabiendo que habíamos descendido? — **preguntaba Snow.**

—Porque él quería que nos encontraran — **respondía Emma mirando desesperadamente a sus padres.**

Unos aplausos se escucharon desde el exterior, los Charming sacaron sus Espadas y retrocedieron lentamente, ingresando cada vez más en aquella habitación.

— ¡Qué conmovedor! No había sentido este nudo en la garganta desde que comiendo un cóctel ¡se me atoró un camarón! ¿Eh? — **confesaba Hades mirando expectante a sus invitados cuando entró a la Celda** — No entiendo por qué nunca se ríen de ese chiste.

— ¿Quién es este payaso? — **preguntaba Charming.**

—Hades… — **comenzaba Emma.**

—El Dios de la Muerte — **terminaba Killian.**

—Es bueno ver que por fin se aprendieron eso.

— ¿Qué podemos decir? — **exclamaba Emma** — Cada cinco minutos lo repite, así que era cuestión de tiempo.

— ¡Atrás! — **ordenaba David atacando a Hades.**

Snow lo imitó y en el instante en que sus armas estaban por hacer contacto con el Dios, éste último desenvainó su enorme Espada y detuvo su ataque.

—Señores, deberían saber que una copia barata, jamás va a vencer a la original — **exclamaba Hades.**

Dicho esto, el Rey del Inframundo destruyó las Espadas de un solo golpe, dejándolos indefensos ante él.

— ¡Déjalos en paz! — **ordenaba Emma.**

— ¿Así que ahora ya me tuteas? Eso es algo bueno, ya me había cansado de llamarte _Señorita Swan_ — **confesaba Hades.**

—Ellos no tienen ningún problema contigo, deja que se vayan, al fin y al cabo, a los que quieres es a nosotros dos.

—En efecto, Emma. Los quiero a ustedes dos, pero para lograr lo que deseo, me temo que necesito a las personas que más aman.

El Dios de la Muerte usó sus Poderes y transportó a Killian y a Emma a una plataforma de tierra de tres metros de altura justo encima del Río Aqueronte, ellos estaban desencadenados y tenían a su lado a quien menos esperaban encontrar.

— ¿Gold? — **decía Emma.**

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Cocodrilo? — **preguntaba Garfio.**

—Cuando tienes a medio Inframundo persiguiéndote, incluyendo tu propio hijo, resulta casi imposible esconderte.

—Basta de charla entre ustedes — **comenzaba Hades** —, creo que ya es momento de que les explique lo que ocurre, a Rumple ya se lo dije, pero aquí va de nuevo. Ha llegado a mí una Profecía que habla acerca de una Alineación Planetaria que afectará a todos los Planos Existenciales del Cosmos, incluido este. Esa Alineación me permitirá salir de este asqueroso lugar, siempre y cuando tenga el Poder suficiente para hacerlo, y ahí es donde entran ustedes.

— ¿Por qué nosotros? — **indagaba Emma señalándose a sí misma, a Gold y Killian.**

—No me gusta decirlo, pero debo reconocer que mis días de gloria ya pasaron, y desde que salí del Río Aqueronte, he perdido mi Fuerza y Poder, así que, según esta Profecía necesito la Oscuridad para salir.

— ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? — **preguntaba Garfio.**

—Necesito que ustedes destruyan la Daga del Ser Oscuro, sólo así se liberará el Poder. La gran desventaja para mí, es que debe ser voluntad propia, si no, no funcionará.

—Nosotros dos llegamos aquí por una razón, y esa era destruir la Oscuridad **—explicaba Emma tomando a Killian de la mano** —. ¿Qué te hace pensar que accederemos libremente a ayudarte?

—Punto número uno — **comenzaba Hades** —, ustedes mismos ya vieron que su sacrificio no sirvió para nada. Y punto número dos, si me ayudan, podrían salvar a sus Seres Queridos.

El Rey del Inframundo señaló al techo y los tres miraron a esa dirección sólo para ver a Regina, Robín, Bella, Mary Margaret, David y Liam colgados de los pies exactamente encima del Río.

—Te contaré algo para el breviario de lo inútil — **decía el Dios** —, en la antigüedad, cuando un Vivo se sumergía en las Aguas del Río Aqueronte, no sufría mucho dolor, simplemente envejecía hasta morir. Pero, cuando yo salí, la cosa cambió. Ahora, imaginen que millones de _Tortura Almas_ comienzan a morder cada parte de sus cuerpos, ustedes dos ya sintieron ese dolor infernal, y si esas preciosidades le provocan eso a un Muerto, imagínense todo el daño que le harían a un Vivo. Las Aguas desintegran los cuerpos, pero estos regresan a la normalidad si se les saca a tiempo, bueno, eso creo. ¿Les gustaría averiguarlo?

El Dios de la Muerte movió su mano y todos ellos bajaron abruptamente, hasta que sus dedos hicieron contacto con el líquido. El dolor se hizo presente en todos y cada uno de ellos, incluso Liam, al que literalmente se le estaba viendo el Alma.

— ¡Espera! — **decía Emma** — ¿Para qué quieres salir del Inframundo?

—Para obtener la fuerza de los Titanes, que pasará por aquí durante la Alineación, ya con ellos destruiré todo el Cosmos.

—Lo que tú quieres es hacer un trato con nosotros, ¿no es verdad? — **averiguaba Rumplestiltskin.**

—Así es. Ustedes tres liberan la Oscuridad para mí, y yo libero a su Familia.

—Esto no tiene sentido — **pronunciaba la Salvadora** —, de nada nos sirve salvarlos ahora, si una vez que consigas lo que quieres los destruirás de todos modos.

—Es que todavía hay algo que no les he contado, la última parte de la Profecía — **continuaba Hades levantando a sus víctimas y sacándolas del Agua** —, tú tienes que pelear conmigo en la Batalla Final, así que, si me derrotas, podrás salvarlos, que es algo mejor que lo que tienen ahora.

Emma lo pensó por unos instantes, ante la atenta mirada de Hades y Killian. Pasaron unos segundos que parecieron horas cuando Hades volvió a hablar.

—Tenemos un trato, ¿o no? Emma Swan.

—Te ayudaré sólo con una condición — **pronunciaba Emma mirando a su Familia.**

— ¿Cuál?

—Tienes que ponerlos a salvo antes de que yo comience con esto.

—No creo que estés en posición de exigir.

—Yo diría que sí. No puedes dañarnos, nos necesitas a los tres y como bien dijiste antes, esto tiene que ser voluntad propia.

—Me niego a aceptar eso.

—Bueno, como tú quieras — **respondía Emma acercándose a la orilla.**

—Swan, ¿qué haces? — **exclamaba Garfio mirándola.**

—De nada sirve que esté aquí si él no va a acceder a mi petición, así que he tomado la decisión de lanzarme a este Río para que ninguno tenga lo que quiere.

—Espera, espera, linda — **pronunciaba Hades** —, no hay razón para ponernos intensos. ¿Ves? Allí están, sanos y salvos — **decía Hades transportándolos a tierra firme.**

—Tus Soldados los tienen presos.

—Es por mero procedimiento.

—Dales unas _Destructoras de Almas_.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Lo que oíste!

— ¡No lo haré! — **respondía el Dios de la Muerte subiendo el tono de su voz.**

—Si así lo deseas — **alegaba Emma tomando impulso para saltar.**

— ¡Alto! — **gritaba Hades tomándola del brazo** —, ¡listo! ¡Ya está! Ya tienen Espadas, ¿Feliz?

—Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo — **replicaba Emma con pesadez en su voz** —. Hagámoslo de una buena vez.

— ¿Ustedes dos están de acuerdo? — **preguntaba el Rey del Inframundo mirando a Gold y a Killian.**

—Sí — **exclamaba Garfio—** , acabemos con esto.

—Opino lo mismo, entre más rápido mejor — **concluía Rumple.**

— ¡Gracias! ¡De verdad, muchas gracias! — **agradecía Hades mostrando la Daga.**

— ¿Y cómo demonios es que destruiremos esa cosa?

—Haciendo algo que disfrutarán ustedes dos muy seguramente — **alegaba el Rey del Inframundo jugueteando con la nueva Daga del Ser Oscuro.**

—No te entiendo — **respondía Emma.**

—Para destruir la Daga deben regresarla al origen — **comenzaba a explicar Hades** —, este objeto no es más que una representación física de lo que tienen al lado.

— ¿El Cocodrilo? — **exclamaba Killian señalando a Gold.**

—Precisamente, el cuerpo de nuestro querido amigo Rumplestiltskin se ha convertido en un contenedor que puede ser abierto una vez más.

—Espera **—pedía Emma—** , ¿es que acaso quieres que matemos a Gold?

—Has leído mis pensamientos, Emma.

— ¡No! — **respondía ésta última** — No voy a matar a Gold.

— ¿Por qué no? ¡Sólo míralo! Gracias a él su Muerte no tuvo sentido. ¿No quieres hacerlo pagar? — **exclamaba Hades.**

—Por más que lo quiera y que se lo merezca, te repetiré lo mismo que le dije a él después de golpearlo. Por más ganas que tenga de atarlo a un poste en medio de la Plaza con un letrero encima para que todo el Inframundo se despache con él, no voy a hacerlo. Ya asesiné una vez, y no pienso hacerlo de nuevo.

—Vamos, ¡por favor!

—La Dama ya habló — **intervenía Killian** —. Además, debe existir otra manera de liberar la Oscuridad de Rumplestiltskin.

—Háganlo — **interrumpía Gold** —, no pierdan más el tiempo.

— ¿Qué? — **exclamaba Emma mirándolo desesperadamente.**

—Lamento ponernos en esta situación, pero plenamente confío en que tú podrás derrotar a Hades, así que sólo háganlo. Es la única manera de salvar a Bella — **suplicaba Rumple.**

— ¡Esa es la actitud! — **exclamaba alegremente el Dios de la Muerte.**

—Bien **—respondía Emma con pesadez en su voz** —. Terminemos con esto ya.

—Entre menos tiempo nos tome, mejor — **pronunciaba Garfio.**

—Veo que tienen prisa, así que haremos esto rápido.

Hades tomó la mano herida de Emma y la cortó una vez más, para después ordenarle que vertiera su Ectoplasma sobre la hoja de la Daga. Una vez que lo hizo, el artilugio emitió un leve brillo y el Dios prosiguió a hacer lo mismo con el Capitán.

Cuando obtuvo lo que necesitaba de ambos Héroes puso la Daga frente a ellos.

— ¿Ahora qué? — **preguntaba Emma fastidiada.**

—Tomen la Daga y terminen el trabajo — **respondía Hades. ¡Ah! Y no se preocupen, no podrá moverse de su lugar.**

Ellos obedecieron al pie de la letra las instrucciones y miraron a Rumple fríamente, sin saber con exactitud lo que sentían dentro, sin más, se armaron de valor y lo apuñalaron en el estómago. El dolor que Killian y Emma sintieron no era comparado con lo que Rumplestiltskin estaba experimentando, era algo mil veces peor al tener tanta energía acumulada en su interior. Ambos no dejaban de soltar la Daga sin entender la razón, sólo hasta que un intenso ardor pudo captar su atención y logró que quitaran sus manos de la empuñadura. Ellos gritaron y un líquido negro provenía del interior de sus cuerpos, mientras que la Daga salía abruptamente del cuerpo de Gold llevando el mismo líquido con ella y elevándose al cielo.

Emma, Garfio y Gold cayeron al suelo gracias al dolor que experimentaban mientras veían toda esa Oscuridad emanar de sus cuerpos, mientras que, a lo lejos, su Familia miraba la escena con horror, estaban atados lo más lejos posible de sus Seres Queridos, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada.

De pronto, la Oscuridad dejó de salir de sus cuerpos y los tres quedaron casi inconscientes en ese pedazo de tierra que sobresalía del Río.

El líquido negro se acumuló velozmente dentro de la Daga y ésta última brilló y comenzó a vibrar, para luego emitir una onda expansiva que derribó a casi todos los presentes. Después de eso, los nombres de varios Seres Oscuros, como Nimue, Gorgon, Zoso, Emma Swan, Killian Jones y culminando con Rumplestiltskin se proyectaban en el ambiente, tras esto, la Daga, última parte de Excálibur se destruyó completamente y la Oscuridad al fin quedó libre.

El Dios de la Muerte aprovechó ese instante para atraerla hacia él con la _Destructora de Almas_ y absorberla dentro de su cuerpo.

Cuando eso sucedió, las llamas que alguna vez fueran azules y salían de su cabeza se volvieron totalmente negras, y una especie de alas parecían salir de su espalda.

Emma se levantó lentamente y miró a su alrededor. Vio a Killian en el suelo, pero aparentemente se encontraba bien, aunque, Gold era otra historia. La herida provocada por la Daga no dejaba de sangrar, ni él de jadear, tratando de taponarla con sus manos. Pero lo peor, fue cuando levantó su mirada y encontró a Hades levitando y riendo como un desquiciado encima de ella. Sus pensamientos se mezclaron y una enorme duda le recorría la mente: ¿de verdad estaba preparada para enfrentar al Dios de la Muerte y a la Oscuridad?

 **Fin del Onceavo Capítulo**


	13. El Hechizo Roto

**XII**

 **El Hechizo Roto**

* * *

Desde lo lejos, David, Mary Margaret, Bella y Liam miraban aterrorizados a Hades convertirse en ese Ente de Oscuridad y comenzaban a preguntarse si de verdad Emma podría contra él.

Los Soldados del Rey del Inframundo estaban bastante asombrados con el Poderío de su líder, sin darse cuenta, soltaron a todos los custodiados y caminaron hasta la orilla de aquel pedazo de tierra. Charming aprovechó esa distracción y comenzó a atacar a los desconocidos que los vigilaban.

Por su parte, Emma se levantó como pudo y fue a ayudar a Killian, para que después fueran corriendo a ver a Rumple.

— ¡Regina! — **gritaba Emma** — ¡Saca a Gold y a Garfio de aquí!

—Ni lo sueñes, Swan — **contradecía el Capitán poniéndose frente a ella** —, esto lo haremos juntos, no me importa si una maldita Profecía dice que deberás pelear sola con este lunático, estoy contigo.

— ¡Demonios! — **replicaba la Salvadora** — Sabía que dirías eso. ¡Sólo llévate a Gold! ¡Y trata de curarlo!

La Reina asintió y trasportó a Gold al lado de ella. Entre Regina y Bella lo separaron de la lucha y la madre de Henry comenzó a curarlo, tardó demasiado y por alguna razón sólo pudo cerrar la herida parcialmente.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — **indagaba Bella ayudando a Rumple a ponerse de pie.**

—No lo sé — **respondía Regina** —, nunca me había pasado esto.

—La… la Daga — **aclaraba Rumple** —, cuando ellos vertieron parte de su Alma, hizo que se conectaran de nuevo con ella, haciendo que se convirtiera en un objeto entre la vida y la Muerte, es por eso.

—Sea lo que sea, tenemos que salir de aquí, hay que ayudarlos — **respondía Regina señalando a Emma y Garfio.**

Emma y Hades se miraban sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra, ella tensando sus músculos y apretando los puños, él mirándola y sonriendo malévolamente, mientras que Garfio los miraba a ambos, esperando lo que iba a suceder.

— ¿Qué esperas, Dios de la Muerte? Baja y terminemos con esto — **exclamaba Emma con convicción.**

—Sí… sobre eso — **decía Hades haciendo aparecer una _Destructora de Almas_** — he cambiado de planes.

— ¿Qué? — **preguntaba la Salvadora.**

—No me siento con ánimos de luchar en este preciso momento, así que, como un calentamiento, lucharás contra él — **replicaba el Rey del Inframundo haciendo aparecer a Hércules** — ¡Oye Tóntules! Controla tu Fuerza, no queremos que destruyas a Emma en el primer encuentro.

—Sí, Señor Hades.

La Salvadora tomó la Espada que caía luego de que Hades salió del lugar en medio de una nube de humo en el aire, y Hércules desenvainando su arma. Emma cerró los ojos, y comenzó a concentrarse en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Justo cuando iba a desenvainar la Espada, Killian la detuvo poniendo su Garfio en la empuñadura.

— ¿Qué haces? — **preguntaba Emma abriendo los ojos.**

—Te lo dije, Swan — **contestaba Garfio** —. Juntos.

— ¿Y cómo piensas ayudarme sin una Espada?

Al momento de hacer esa pregunta, la Salvadora notó que una _Destructora de Almas_ había aparecido en la mano del Capitán.

— ¿Ves? Ahí tienes tu respuesta — **alegaba Killian mirando a Hércules.**

—Lamento diferir — **pronunciaba Megara apareciendo en escena** —, pero tu pelea no es con Hércules, Capitán, sino conmigo.

— ¿De verdad piensas luchar conmigo en un duelo de Espadas?

—Me ofendes — **respondía Megara** —. Sé utilizar muy bien una Espada. Además, el Señor Hades quiere que la Salvadora tenga una pelea justa.

—Como digas, Amor. Te advierto que esto te dolerá hasta el Alma. ¿Estás lista, Swan?

—Como siempre, Garfio.

— ¡Al ataque! — **gritaba el Capitán Garfio abalanzándose contra Meg.**

El duelo comenzó y cada quien tomó a su contrincante. Killian combatiendo contra Meg, y Emma haciendo lo propio con Hércules. El entrenamiento que el antiguo Héroe recibió por parte del Entrenador de Héroes aún era notorio al atacar con gran ferocidad y sin darle a la Salvadora tiempo para tomar otra perspectiva, la continuidad y fuerza de los ataques de Hércules hacía que la hija de Snow White se acercara cada vez más a la orilla de esa pequeña isla.

Al otro lado, Garfio parecía tener todo controlado al desarmar a Megara y arrojarla contra el suelo.

— ¡Emma! — **exclamaba Killian corriendo hacia ella** — ¡Ya voy a ayudarte!

Una flecha pasó a centímetros de su rostro tras emitir esas palabras, y al mirar hacia atrás, se dio cuenta de que había sido Megara la que lanzó aquella flecha.

—Insisto, Capitán — **expresaba Meg bajando el Arco** —. Tú pelea es conmigo, no con mi esposo.

—Si la dama insiste — **protestaba Garfio caminando de regreso hacia ella.**

—Parece ser que eres buena con la Espada — **decía Hércules deteniendo el ataque de Emma.**

— ¿De verdad lo crees? — **preguntaba ésta última con una sonrisa falsa.**

—Así es, eres buena, pero a veces eso no basta — **reconocía Hércules usando un poco de su increíble fuerza para mandarla lejos.**

La potencia del impacto la mandó a volar y cayó por la orilla, antes de que pudiera entrar al agua, utilizó la Espada para salvarse clavándola en la roca.

— ¡Emma! — **gritaba Charming** — Tenemos que ayudarla.

—Ya escuchaste a las Arpías, tiene que hacerlo sola — **replicaba Snow terminando de atar a un Soldado.**

—A Garfio no parece importarle — **alegaba David señalando a la distancia** —, Regina puede llevarnos hasta allá.

—Tiene razón, no podemos abandonarla — **agregaba la Reina.**

—Bien, hagámoslo.

Regina usó sus poderes e intentó llevarlos a ella, Robín, Snow y Charming hasta el lugar, pero una fuerza invisible les impidió el acceso y los envió directamente al Río. Justo antes de que alguno hiciera contacto con el agua, Regina los devolvió a tierra firme.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? — **preguntaba David.**

—Hades — **respondía Gold** —, no nos quiere ahí.

—Las Arpías dijeron que Hades usó la _Mata Dioses_ para volver a Hércules un mortal, ¿no? — **comenzaba Snow.**

—Sí — **respondía Regina.**

—Entonces, si nosotros no podemos entrar, tal vez una flecha sí.

—Explícate — **pedía su Madrastra** —. ¿Adónde quieres llegar?

—Hay que ir a buscar esa Poción, una vez con ella, bañaremos una flecha y le dispararemos a Hércules, así lo volveremos un mortal completo y Emma podrá derrotarlo con facilidad.

— ¿Qué esperamos? — **pronunciaba Robín** — La primera vez estábamos tan desesperados por encontrarlos que no prestamos atención a lo demás, creo que esta vez será diferente.

—Tienes razón — **replicaba Charming** —. Andando.

—Aguarden **—pedía Liam—**. Ingrid y los demás, vienen bajando las escaleras, y los están superando en número, no podemos dejarlos solos.

—Tenemos que buscar la Poción — **argumentaba David.**

—Un minuto — **decía Regina** —, Henry no está con nosotros.

—Es verdad — **agregaba Robín—**. Cora dijo que no lo habían encontrado.

—Es probable que esté buscando la Poción — **aseguraba la hija de Cora sonriendo.**

— ¿Y cómo vamos a avisarle que estamos aquí?

—Él debió sentir el estruendo también, así que sabe o asume que algo ocurrió. Conociéndolo, no se va a detener hasta encontrar lo que acordamos, además no tenemos que avisarle porque sabía que nos encontraríamos en la planta baja de los Calabozos — **explicaba Regina.**

—Confiemos en Henry — **decía David** —, y esto es lo que haremos. Gold, ¿puedes caminar?

—Sí.

—Bien, pues haz algo útil y ve con Bella a buscar a Henry, ella tiene una Espada así que no hay excusa de falta de protección, y los demás, ayudemos a la Resistencia.

—De acuerdo.

Todos siguieron el plan y Regina los llevó hasta donde estaban los miembros de la Resistencia y así ayudarlos a combatir a Cora y compañía, Bella y Rumple recorrían los pasillos de los Calabozos en busca del hijo de Baelfire, quien estaba muy lejos de ellos corriendo en busca de la _Mata Dioses_ , como bien lo había predicho Regina.

* * *

 **Calabozos de Hades**

 **Hace unos Instantes**

Henry corría siguiendo las órdenes de Robín y Regina, revisó cada Celda, rompió cada puerta y entró en cada habitación que encontraba a su paso, pero siempre con el mismo resultado. Tal vez el chico no conocía todas las artimañas del Dios de la Muerte, no obstante, desde que los dejaron llegar hasta ahí con tanta facilidad le pareció algo muy sospechoso, aun así, no quiso decir nada porque no encontraba más pruebas que comprobaran hasta lo que ese momento era una simple teoría.

Antes de entrar a la última de las Celdas que le correspondían, echó un vistazo para ver a Robín haciendo exactamente lo mismo, sin embargo, a Regina ya no la encontraba en la distancia, así que Henry asumió que ya había bajado las Escaleras por haber sido la primera en fila.

Una vez que ingresó, se dio cuenta de que a diferencia de las demás Celdas que había visto anteriormente, estaba totalmente oscura y había unas solitarias cadenas en la pared frente a él. No quería quedarse mucho tiempo, pero su instinto lo condujo más y más adentro, y cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya tenía una de las cadenas en su mano izquierda. La dejó en su lugar y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a abandonar el recinto e ir directamente a las Escaleras y encontrarse con su Familia, aunque parecía que la _habitación_ tenía otros planes, porque cuando comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, una enorme pared de roca lo encerró sin posibilidad alguna de escape.

Henry golpeó la entrada desesperadamente con el Alfanje de su padre hasta que la hoja inexplicablemente se destrozó, intentó gritar, pero escuchó la voz de Cora a la distancia ordenándole a un sujeto llamado William que se apresurara a llevar a Robín con él. Parecía que no lo habían visto entrar a la Celda, sin embargo, no tardaban en buscarlo si ya tenían al Amor Verdadero de su madre capturado, eso significaba que irían tras Regina y luego por él, para terminar con sus abuelos.

Tenía que salir de alguna manera y continuar con la misión, aunque le doliese dejar a su Familia a merced de Cora, pero entendía que, con la ayuda de Garfio, su madre y la Poción de la que las Arpías habían hablado, las cosas serían diferentes y podría rescatarlos sin problema alguno.

—Apresúrate — **decía Cora** —, tenemos que ir a ayudar a los demás allá arriba.

— ¿Y qué hay de mi hermano? — **preguntaba el Soldado.**

—Daniel estará ahí encerrado hasta que yo lo decida, su existencia depende de mí, no del Señor Hades.

Era increíble lo pequeño que parecía ser el Inframundo como para que el primer Amor de su madre estuviera también en ese despreciable lugar, ahora con mayor razón tenía que encontrar a Emma para salvarlo a él también. El Autor buscó por cada rincón de la habitación una salida y parecía no hallarla hasta que notó que detrás de las cadenas había una especie de compartimiento secreto de fácil acceso. Así que tomó lo que quedaba de su arma y la utilizó como palanca para abrir la puerta y entrar por ahí.

El camino era muy oscuro y estrecho, pero continuó avanzando minutos que parecieron horas a través del túnel, hasta que un estruendo hizo que toda la tierra se estremeciera, haciéndolo caer por una especie de rampa que lo llevó hasta un lugar jamás visto por nadie además de Hades.

La Habitación en donde Henry cayó tenía muchos cráneos tallados en las paredes y estaba iluminado por unas diminutas antorchas azules y en el fondo al centro de la pared flotaba un pequeño frasco de vidrio con un líquido color fucsia en su interior.

—Esta debe ser la _Mata Dioses_ — **exclamaba Henry acercándose para tomar el frasco.**

—Yo no haría eso si fuera tú — **sugería Neal desenvainando su Espada con Walsh y Percival detrás de él** —, podrías hacerte daño.

— ¿Cómo fue que me encontraron? — **preguntaba el Autor dando un paso hacia atrás.**

—Bueno, Henry — **explicaba su padre** —, como diría tu abuelo: Siempre te encontraré.

* * *

Bella y Gold transitaban por un pasillo solitario alumbrado por antorchas verdes buscando a Henry, literalmente, como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, pero parecía no haber ningún rastro de ese chico listo y escurridizo. Continuaron su andar hasta que el pasillo se convirtió en un acantilado que conducía hasta otra parte del Río Aqueronte.

—Nunca pensé que ese Río fuera tan enorme — **confesaba Bella mirando desde el acantilado.**

—Las Aguas del Río rodean todo el Inframundo de forma subterránea, y esto es solo uno de los cientos de mantos acuíferos que existen, aquí nacen las _Tortura Almas_.

—Creo que Emma dijo que así se llamaban las babosas con las que los lastimaron hace unas horas.

—Me imagino que sí, pero no debemos estar aquí — **decía Rumple dando la vuelta** —, hay que encontrar a Henry.

—Sólo estoy de acuerdo contigo en una cosa, Ser Oscuro — **replicaba un hombre alto de cabello castaño y ojos azules** —, ustedes dos no deberían estar aquí.

— ¿Gastón? ¿Y tú cómo fue que viniste a parar aquí? — **preguntaba Bella.**

—Se lo estás preguntando al hombre equivocado, Bella — **respondía el antiguo prometido de Bella mirándolos con odio** —. ¡Oh, espera! Olvidaba que esto que está frente a mí no es un hombre…. Sino una BESTIA.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — **volvía a preguntar la Sra. Gold.**

— ¿Jamás te preguntaste de dónde había salido la rosa que esta Bestia te dio como obsequio?

—Él dijo que una anciana llegó a vendérsela.

— ¿Una Anciana? ¡Por favor! Sólo una Anciana loca se atrevería a tocar hasta la puerta del Castillo del Ser Oscuro.

—Pues tú también estabas loco porque hiciste exactamente lo mismo — **replicaba Rumple furioso.**

—Tienes razón, Bestia, estaba loco de amor, pero ahora que veo en lo que convertiste a mi amada Bella, me arrepiento de no haberla detenido cuando hizo el trato contigo.

—Esa fue mi decisión — **intervenía Bella** —, y para ser honestos… yo no te amaba.

—Pero yo a ti sí, y no peleé lo suficiente por ti.

—Eso no importa, porque mis sentimientos nunca cambiarán.

— ¿Todavía amas a esta Bestia? ¿Cómo puedes amarlo después de todo lo que te ha hecho el muy desgraciado?

— ¡Su nombre es Rumplestiltskin! — **espetaba Bella sacando su Espada** — Y tal vez él nunca sea capaz de cambiar, y muy probablemente continúe siendo la misma Bestia y un maldito Cocodrilo, sin embargo, mis sentimientos hacia él jamás desaparecerán.

—Bella… no me obligues — **pedía Gastón con voz suplicante.**

—No sé a quién tratas de engañar haciéndote el bueno conmigo, Gastón. Sé perfectamente que trabajas para Hades — **alegaba la chica acercándose a Gastón con la Espada frente a ella.**

—Me sorprende que sepas usar una Espada, pero Bella, todo esto lo estoy haciendo por ti, por todo lo que vivimos desde niños.

—Tú peleas por un recuerdo, nada más.

—Entonces… ¡ustedes dos me acompañarán en mi pesadilla!

Gastón intentó atacar a Bella, quien ya se estaba preparando para contrarrestar dicho ataque, de un momento a otro y en medio de la conmoción, Gold tacleó a Gastón y comenzó a pelear con él. Bella ayudó usando su arma para cortarle la mano a aquel chico que conoció desde muy pequeña. Gastón se hizo un ovillo cubriendo su nuevo muñón con la mayor parte de su cuerpo, por otra parte, Gold comenzó a apartarse de él pateándolo y acercándolo a la orilla del acantilado. Mientras ella ayudaba a su aún esposo a levantarse, Sir Gastón recobró la ferocidad y aprovechó para tomarlo de la pierna con la única mano que le quedaba.

En un esfuerzo desesperado por no dejar ir a sus presas, el Soldado de Hades usó sus piernas y se dejó caer con Gold junto con él. El Cocodrilo se sostuvo como pudo y Bella trató de ayudarlo a subir, pero Gastón se lo impedía presionando la pierna derecha del antiguo Ser Oscuro. Éste último miró a Bella y ella asintió de forma triste a modo de respuesta, acto seguido, Rumplestiltskin pateó el rostro de Gastón intentando así ocasionarle algún daño, pero nada resultaba surtir efecto en aquella Alma. De repente, el pie de Gold rascó la piedra y de ahí salió una diminuta _Tortura Almas_ que cayó en el rostro del Soldado y comenzó a morder su nariz, sólo así, Gastón se soltó de su único sostén y fue a dar directo a ese manto acuífero del Inframundo.

Bella miró a Gastón hundirse en esas verdes aguas para después ayudar a Rumple a subir junto a él.

—Gracias — **pronunciaba Gold** —, siéndote sincero, no creí que fueras a defenderme con todo lo que te he hecho.

—No te lo mereces — **respondía Bella guardando la Espada** —, pero no creo que la Muerte sea suficiente castigo para ti.

— ¿De qué hablas? — **averiguaba Gold muy confundido.**

—Eso no importa ahora, lo resolveremos cuando volvamos a casa con Emma y Garfio junto a nosotros, ¿está claro? — **declaraba Bella con voz firme.**

—Sí.

Huyeron apresuradamente de ese lugar sin dar pie a que más Soldados aparecieran frente a ellos, cuando menos por un tiempo.

* * *

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tengo que ayudar a Emma! — **espetaba Garfio entre dientes.**

Emma seguía colgando de su Espada y Hércules se acercaba peligrosamente a la orilla, mientras Killian trataba de sacarse de encima a Megara, y aunque lo intentara una y otra vez, no conseguía lograrlo. La esposa de Hércules era en verdad una dura oponente.

Hércules llegó hasta el lugar por el que la Salvadora había caído y miró a donde se encontraba en esos momentos. Emma se sujetaba como podía de la empuñadura del Arma que Hades le había dado para luchar y cuando sintió la mirada del hijo de Zeus, volteó hacia arriba y esperó a que él atacara, pero en su lugar, el hombre la tomó del antebrazo y con su fuerza la levantó y lanzó hasta la otra orilla. La madre de Henry cayó de lado y al momento de reincorporarse se alarmó al ver caer su Arma justo enfrente de ella y clavándose en la roca.

Cuando Emma vio al Soldado aproximarse una vez más a ella, se puso de pie enseguida y trató de sacar la Espada con todas las fuerzas que tenía, pero parecía ser una labor mucho más difícil que liberar a la mismísima Excálibur de la piedra, justo cuando estaba frente a ella y por cosa de suerte consiguió extraerla de la roca en el preciso instante en que Hércules iba a atacarla.

Ambas Espadas chocaron y gracias a la fuerza que Hércules había ejercido en su ataque, la hoja de la _Destructora de Almas_ de Emma se destruyó quedando sólo el mango en su mano derecha.

— ¿En serio? — **pronunciaba Emma soltando lo que quedaba de su Arma y alzando los puños.**

— ¿De verdad tienes pensado combatir a un Semi Dios sólo con tus puños? — **Preguntaba Hércules jugueteando con su Espada.**

—Bueno — **respondía Emma velozmente** —, dado a que cierto Semi Dios destrozó mi única defensa contra su ataque, no me quedan muchas opciones.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Swan se abalanzó contra Hércules tratando de derribarlo, por su parte, el Héroe la interceptó y en una maniobra logró darle una vuelta completa a Emma y la azotó contra el suelo. Por inercia, la Salvadora echó el cuerpo hacia atrás, y abrió los ojos en el momento exacto en el que su rival clavaba la Espada por error en la roca, ya que la intención de Hércules era claramente el causarle a Emma un daño casi irreparable.

Garfio seguía peleando contra Megara, tratando tremendamente de ir corriendo a ayudar a su Swan, sin embargo, parecía que después de tantas caídas y golpes, la esposa de Hércules lucía más fresca que una lechuga y no tenía ninguna intención de dejar a su presa libre.

Cuando Hércules clavó su Espada, el suelo se sacudió y una enorme grieta comenzó a formarse a lo largo del pedazo de tierra firme en donde se encontraban riñendo. Tras un fuerte temblor, el lugar comenzó a abrirse dejando a cada pareja separada de la otra. Emma se levantó como pudo y caminó dando vuelta atrás quedando en el mismo sitio en donde su contrincante la había arrojado.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Salvadora? — **comenzaba Hércules con la Espada en mano** — Ni un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo te sirve, estás indefensa es una lástima que ahora nombren Héroe a cualquiera.

—Créeme cuando te digo que me subestimas al pensar que estoy acabada — **replicaba Emma bajando disimuladamente la mirada para identificar lo que había pisado con su bota izquierda.**

El hijo de Zeus no comprendió las palabras de Emma y procedió a atacar. Justo cuando él alzó su Espada, ella se agachó, tomó la punta rota de su Arma y rápidamente la clavó en el abdomen de Hércules.

El hombre sintió el horrible e intenso dolor de la poción, dio un paso atrás y soltó su Espada. Emma aprovechó la oportunidad y la tomó dejándolo a él "desprotegido".

— ¿Ahora quién está indefenso? — **se jactaba Emma poniéndose en guardia.**

Hércules se sacó la navaja del abdomen y comenzó a caminar de manera amenazadora hacia ella.

—Chica tonta — **decía Herc levantando sus antebrazos** —. No me convertí en el Héroe de toda Grecia sólo por correr como un idiota con Espada en mano.

De la parte inferior de los brazaletes de cuero de Hércules aparecieron tres cuchillas color púrpura bañadas con _Destructora de Almas_ en ellas, y las utilizó para continuar con su ofensiva en contra de Emma.

Ésta última daba pasos atrás dándole la vuelta una vez más y caminando por el pequeño espacio que se había convertido en su campo de batalla, la mayor parte del tiempo tratando de detener los fuertes ataques que habrían destrozado su antigua Espada en cuestión de segundos, pero como bien dicen que _todo se parece a su dueño_ , la _Destructora de Almas_ de Hércules era más resistente que el resto.

— ¿Alguna vez te cansas? — **preguntaba Killian arrojando a Megara de nuevo.**

—Dime, ¿tú lo haces? — **replicaba la mujer arremetiendo una vez más contra él.**

Killian utilizó sus fuerzas y en medio del choque de Espadas, tomó la muñeca de Megara con el Garfio y comenzó a caminar hacia el frente, empujándola consigo, llevándola poco a poco a la orilla. Al darse cuenta de los planes del Capitán, Megara intentó detenerse, no obstante, la fuerza de Garfio era muy superior y éste último apresuró el paso para luego empujarla con su cuerpo y arrojarla al vacío con su pie. Una vez que Meg cayó, Killian no esperó ni siquiera a escucharla caer al agua, y agarró impulso para saltar y llegar hasta el otro lado para ayudar a Emma.

La lucha entre Hércules y Emma había dado un giro en el instante en el que el Héroe convirtió dos de sus cuchillas en lo que parecían un par de Machetes.

— ¡Esto debe ser una estúpida broma! — **espetaba Emma** — ¿Cuántos trucos tienes bajo la manga?

—Los que sean necesarios para detenerte — **respondía Hércules atacándola con el primer Machete.**

Emma detuvo el ataque y esperaba la llegada del segundo, pero otra Espada detenía ese Machete antes de que hiciera contacto con ella.

— ¿Creíste que permitiría que sólo tú te divirtieras, Amor? — **preguntaba Killian guiñándole un ojo.**

—Eso jamás en la vida lo pensaría — **respondía Emma sonriendo para él.**

Al mismo tiempo empujaron los sables de Hércules, y comenzaron a atacarlo con un equipo doble, obligándolo a retroceder de su posición hasta quedar en el centro del campo de batalla. En uno de sus ataques, ambos detuvieron los Machetes, voltearon a verse y asintieron en silencio, comprendiendo así lo que el otro trataba de expresar sólo con la mirada.

Hércules atacó nuevamente y en ese momento Emma y Killian giraron con las Espadas listas quedando en la antigua posición del otro.

—Parece ser que ustedes se entienden a la perfección — **declaraba Hércules** —, eso es grandioso, sin embargo, no son la única pareja capaz de hacer algo como eso.

Una vez dicho esto, Hércules asintió de forma casi imperceptible y segundos después Emma caía al suelo con un par de flechas incrustadas en el brazo izquierdo.

* * *

—Papá… — **susurraba Henry.**

—Él ya no es tu padre, Henry — **exclamaba Walsh** —, y si mal no recuerdo, nunca lo fue.

— ¡Te equivocas! — **espetaba el hijo de Neal** — Él no ha cambiado, ¡y es mil veces mejor padre que tú!

—Eso no importa ahora, niño — **protestaba Percival** —. Porque ahora tu padre será quién acabe contigo.

—Adelante, Neal.

Baelfire miró a Percy con recelo y avanzó hacia su hijo con la Espada en su mano preparándose para atacar. Henry trataba de controlar su miedo mientras retrocedía hasta detenerse con la pileta donde flotaba la poción.

—Debes recordar quién eres — **decía Henry parándose firme** —. Tú eres Baelfire, el Hijo de Rumplestiltskin, el Ser Oscuro más Poderoso de todos los Tiempos. Conociste a los Darling, fuiste un Niño Perdido, eres Neal Cassidy, uno de los mejores ladrones que he conocido, y sobre todas las cosas; eres mi PADRE.

Neal observó a su hijo con una mezcla de enfado, fastidio y desconcierto. Todavía dudando en atacar a su único hijo.

¿Aquellas palabras habrán hecho mella en lo que Hades le hizo a su padre? Henry no lo sabía, pero al parecer la respuesta era un fuerte y claro "Sí", al notar a Neal todavía considerando si atacarlo o no.

Por su parte, Walsh miraba la escena con atención, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. En cambio, Percival, empezaba a perder la paciencia por la indecisión de Bae.

—Acaba ya con esto, Cassidy — **pronunciaba Percival levantando la mano** —. Deja de perder el tiempo.

— ¿Quieres guardar silencio, Percy? — **respondía Neal entre dientes.**

— ¿Por qué tardas tanto? Es sólo un niño — **replicaba Percival** —. Comienzo a preguntarme si realmente estás de nuestro lado.

—Que seamos Soldados del Señor Hades no significa que estemos del mismo lado — **contradecía Bae mirándolo de frente** —. Tú estás aquí por tus razones, yo por las mías.

— ¡Entonces, termina el trabajo! ¡Mata a tu hijo! — **espetaba el Caballero** —, si no lo haces, Hades no matará a tu Padre, ¿qué no es lo que quieres en verdad?

Neal asintió en silencio, claramente enfurecido con su compañero. Miró a Walsh, pero él no dijo nada más. El hijo de Rumplestiltskin regresó a su antigua posición, y se preparó para atacar.

—Lo lamento, _amiguito_ — **decía Neal** —, pero si no lo hago yo, el Señor Hades acabará contigo.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo — **replicaba Henry** —. Sé que en el fondo aún eres el hombre bueno y valiente que conocí hace unos años, ese hombre que me enseñó esta canción que tanto le encantaba. Sé que sigues ahí dentro, no permitas que Hades siga jugando contigo, no continúes como su marioneta. Tú eres un Héroe, no un Villano. Te lo imploro, libérate del Dios de la Muerte.

Henry sacó su teléfono y reprodujo _Only You_ , esa canción que le había mostrado a Violet tanto en Camelot, como en Storybrooke. La canción se había convertido en un buen recuerdo de aquel hombre que, a pesar de haberlo conocido muy poco, había significado mucho para él.

Neal bajó su arma, escuchó cada palabra de esa canción, y comenzó a recordar el momento en el que le enseñó a Henry la canción, y todo lo vivido junto con Emma. Su rostro expresaba la tremenda confusión en la que se encontraba inmerso, sus Asuntos Pendientes salían de nuevo a la luz, y parecía que algo de lo que se había llevado el Rey del Inframundo estaba resurgiendo dentro de él.

Walsh sólo observó la escena sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra al respecto, ya que todo lo que sabía de Henry ahora se entremezcló en su cabeza. Él conocía la historia del hombre que abandonó a Emma hace más de diez años, y Hades le había enseñado muy poco de los verdaderos recuerdos de Henry. Ahora, entendía que el niño había amado a su Padre de forma incondicional.

Mientras Neal seguía lidiando con los problemas de su cabeza, Percival lo hizo a un lado y se aproximó al chico.

— ¡Hazte a un lado, Baelfire! — **ordenaba Percival.**

— ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? — **preguntaba Neal todavía confundido.**

—Lo que tú no eres capaz de hacer; terminaré el trabajo ahora mismo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

—Walsh, sujétalo — **le ordenaba Percival sin mirar atrás.**

Henry cerró los ojos y se quedó inmóvil esperando sentir el corte de la Espada, pero en su lugar, escuchó algo que no pensó oír en esos instantes.

— ¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi hijo!

Neal sujetó a Percival del hombro, le dio la vuelta y lo atravesó con su _Destructora de Almas_ justo antes de que Walsh lo atacara. La Espada absorbió el Alma de Percival y después se desintegró en las manos de Bae.

Cuando eso sucedió las Almas de Walsh y Neal comenzaron a brillar y a retorcerse, como si les estuviesen haciendo daño. El brillo se hizo más grande e intenso hasta propagarse en el aire, ese resplandor se extendió y tocó a todos los Soldados de Hades haciéndolos brillar a ellos también y les produjo un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Henry abrió los ojos y encontró a Walsh y Neal en cuclillas sosteniendo su cabeza con las manos.

El niño se acercó lentamente con las manos abiertas a los lados a donde estaba su padre todavía sin moverse.

— ¿Papá? — **preguntaba Henry tocando a su padre por el hombro** —, ¿estás bien?

Neal sintió el contacto y abrió los ojos con cuidado para después alzar su vista y encontrar el rostro de Henry lleno de una mezcla de miedo, desesperación y un leve toque de alivio.

— ¿Henry? — **exclamaba Baelfire cuando se levantó a abrazarlo** — Chico, lamento todo lo que ha pasado, no fue mi intención hacerles tanto daño.

—Descuida papá — **respondía Henry al separarse de él** —, desde el primer momento que te vi supuse que algo andaba mal, y cuando las Arpías nos dijeron sobre el Hechizo de Hades todo se aclaró.

—Aun así, lo siento, tu madre tenía razón, sé que te estuve haciendo mucho daño, pero te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

— ¿Cómo fue que se rompió el hechizo? — **preguntaba Henry.**

—Neal lo rompió — **declaraba Walsh.**

— ¿Yo? ¿Y cómo fue eso posible? — **indagaba Baelfire parándose junto a Henry para ver mejor a Walsh.**

—Poco antes de que te _convirtiera_ lo escuché hablando con las Arpías diciendo que existían dos Hechizos que afectaban a sus Soldados, uno de ellos nos involucraba a nosotros, y la solución era que un Alma tenía que ponerse en contra de otra y destruirla con su Espada, siempre y cuando uno de sus Asuntos sin Resolver estuviera de por medio.

— ¿Yo soy tu Asunto Pendiente? — **exclamaba Henry mirando sorprendido a su Padre.**

—Uno de ellos — **contestaba Neal** —, tú y tu felicidad. Walsh, algo me intriga, ¿por qué no hiciste nada hasta que ataqué a Percy?

—Siéndote honesto, si no lo matabas tú, lo hacía yo — **respondía Walsh acercándose a ellos** —, nunca lo soporté, no dejaba de hablar de su bendita Camelot y de su Rey Arturito.

—Veo que te hice un favor entonces — **exclamaba Baelfire con una sonrisa** —. Y ahora que el Hechizo se ha roto, ¿qué sigue?

—Mamá — **pronunciaba Henry** —. La he buscado a ella y a Killian por todos lados, pero lo único que he encontrado es la _Mata Dioses_.

—Henry, todo lo que ocurrió desde que se nos dio la orden de dejarlos llegar hasta aquí abajo fue una trampa para que encontraran a Emma y a Garfio. Se suponía que todos ustedes serían el soborno de Hades para que ellos hicieran lo que él quiere.

—Sabía que algo andaba mal, pero no creí que fuese tan extremo.

—Tu Padre tiene razón, Henry — **proseguía Walsh—** , Y si no estoy mal, ese estruendo de hace un rato tiene que ver con la razón por la que Hades los quería junto con tu abuelo en primer lugar.

—No puede ser… — **susurraba el Autor** — ¿saben adónde se los pudo haber llevado?

—Tal vez por donde está _Cerbero_ , ese maldito perro gigante de tres cabezas — **decía Neal.**

—Bien, me imagino que ustedes dos querrán acompañarme, ¿no es así?

—Claro que queremos, es momento de hacer que Hades pague por lo que nos hizo — **respondían ambos.**

—Creí que dirían eso — **aseguraba Henry tomando la _Mata Dioses_ en sus manos.**

— ¿Para qué te llevas eso? — **indaga Baelfire.**

—Hades es un Dios, ¿no? Así que con esto lo haremos uno de nosotros para salvar a Garfio y a mi mamá.

—Vámonos entonces — **replicaba Walsh.**

Los tres salieron de esa habitación que conducía a la Oficina real de Hades que se encontraba demasiado lejos del campo de batalla, aunque se podía ver la lucha desde las amplias ventanas del lugar, no entendían nada de lo que ocurría por la lejanía, pero cuando Henry miró al lado izquierdo, identificó a Rumple y a Bella que salían de una especie de catacumba y corrían aparentemente sin destino conocido.

Walsh y Neal calcularon la ruta de los Gold y junto con Henry apresuraron el paso hasta encontrarse con ellos doblando una esquina. Bella se sobresaltó al verlos y puso la Espada frente a ellos con Rumple al lado de ella.

— ¡Atrás! — **advertía Bella** — ¡Retrocedan si no quieren que los lastime!

—Bella — **comenzaba Neal** —, está bien, ya no estamos bajo el control de Hades.

— ¡Mientes! — **arremetía Rumple** — Ustedes aún le son fieles a él, y quieren destruirnos.

—Abuelo — **intervenía Henry apartando a Walsh y Neal** —, todo está bien, de verdad, ya no hay que temer.

— ¿Henry? — **respondía Bella bajando la guardia y abrazándolo** — ¿en dónde te has metido? Te hemos buscado por todas partes.

—La verdad, no lo sé — **contestaba Henry con honestidad** —, pero la otra buena noticia aparte de que mi padre es el mismo de siempre, es que encontramos la _Mata Dioses_. Ya podemos detener a Hades y salvar a Emma y Garfio.

—Henry… — **comenzaba Bella con tono amable** — las cosas han cambiado.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Hades liberó la Oscuridad — **continuaba Rumple.**

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

—Nos usó como carnada — **aclaraba Bella** —, así Emma, Killian y Rumple accedieron a destruir la Daga a cambio de que nos dejara con vida.

—Entonces, ¿ya no necesitamos la poción?

—Sí — **continuaba la Princesa** —, Hades puso a pelear a Emma contra uno de sus Soldados. Un Alto corpulento que usaba una Túnica Roja, según tu abuela es Hércules. Por eso debemos llevarles la _Mata Dioses_ , para que Emma pueda derrotarlo.

—Andando — **intervenía Walsh—** , nosotros conocemos un atajo.

Todos asintieron y antes de salir corriendo, Rumple se acercó a su hijo.

—Bae…

—Este no es el momento, papá, pero descuida, me aseguraré de que sobrevivas a esto para que sufras tu castigo en paz.

Walsh y Neal los condujeron por ese atajo que los acercaba a la Batalla una vez más para por fin detener a Hércules y ayudar a Emma.

* * *

Los Soldados habían dejado de atacar a la Resistencia y al Escuadrón de la Luz. Cuando todos volvieron a la normalidad, Brennan corrió junto con Liam para abrazarlo, Graham se acercó a Mary Margaret y David, William salió corriendo para buscar a Daniel y sacarlo de su Celda, en fin, se respiraba un leve aire de tranquilidad en ese lugar.

Pero las cosas eran diferentes del otro lado del Río. Megara había conseguido sostenerse clavando la Espada y la punta de su flecha en la roca y comenzando a escalar en ella mientras Killian daba un salto para hacer exactamente lo mismo en la roca donde su Amor Verdadero se encontraba luchando. Cuando ella logró volver arriba tomó su Arco y con él atacó a Emma después de ver a su Esposo y que él le diera la orden de atacar.

— ¡Swan! — **gritaba Garfio arrodillándose para ayudarla.**

Todo pasaba en cámara lenta para la Salvadora desde que sintió el impacto de las flechas en su cuerpo, el dolor y el ardor que le provocaba la _Destructora de Almas_ ya era algo tan común que no parecía causarle el mismo daño que las primeras ocasiones.

— ¡Swan! ¡Swan! ¡Emma, responde! — **le imploraba Killian mirando las flechas en su brazo.**

Hércules caminó hasta ellos y pateó la Espada que Garfio había dejado en el suelo, luego de eso, lo tomó por el hombro y lo apartó del lado de Emma. Posteriormente, guardó ambos Machetes en sus respectivos lugares volviéndolos a convertir en cuchillas.

—Deberías saber, que con el Señor Hades no se juega — **declaraba el hombre sacando bruscamente las flechas del brazo de Emma.**

—Lo que sea que tengas pensado a hacer… ¡hazlo rápido! — **decía Emma tomando su brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha.**

—Será todo un placer.

La Salvadora no miró a nada ni a nadie más que a su atacante y él tampoco quitaba la mirada de su presa, la tensión era enorme y parecía ser que ni Megara a la distancia, ni Garfio tan cerca iban a ser partícipes de lo que ahora iba a suceder, o cuando menos, eso pensaban todos.

Hércules tomó impulso y levantó su pie para proseguir con un ataque tan simple que nadie lo habría esperado. En vez de tomar su Espada de las manos de Emma, prefirió simplemente mandarla al Río Aqueronte con la mínima fuerza de su pie, algo que él creía bastante humillante, dándole a entender a Emma que no era digna para su Espada.

De pronto, se escuchó a alguien gritar, pero ninguno de los dos le prestó la más mínima atención. Hércules lanzó su último ataque y antes de que su pie hiciera contacto con la hija de Snow, Killian jaló de ella y se puso frente a Herc para recibir el golpe y salir disparado ante la atenta mirada de Emma. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, el colgante Azul del collar de Garfio cambió de color y un brillo Rojo intenso se hizo presente cuando intercambió lugares con su Amor.

— ¡Killian! ¡No! — **chillaba Emma corriendo hasta la orilla para verlo hundirse en el Agua Verde.**

—Pobre imbécil — **exclamaba Hércules** —, otro patético idiota que se arriesga por Amor, al menos a donde va no molestará a nadie más.

— ¡Cállate! — **gritaba la Salvadora abalanzándose hacia él.**

Hércules la volvió a interceptar y tomó su cuello con la mano.

— ¿Es que todavía no lo entiendes? — **preguntaba Herc con mirada de maniaco** — Todo lo que intentes contra mí jamás funcionará, soy muy Poderoso para una chica sin Magia que acaba de perder al Amor de su vida, para siempre.

Emma trataba de zafarse del agarre de Hércules, pero no fue sino hasta que escuchó un grito a la distancia que sintió que la fuerza de su adversario se esfumaba poco a poco.

En el momento en que la soltó, ella lo pateó y dejó en el suelo, para ver a la distancia a Henry junto a Neal, quien acababa de dispararle una flecha al antiguo Héroe. Hércules había perdido su fuerza por segunda vez en su existencia, y a pesar de saber ya lo que se sentía ser como los demás, no se acostumbraba al impacto. Emma miró agradecida y segundos después se acercó más a la orilla y comenzó a tomar impulso para saltar al Río.

— ¡Emma!, ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! — **vociferaba Baelfire desde el otro extremo.**

— ¡No puedo dejar que se vaya! — **replicaba Emma dirigiendo la mirada a su Primer Amor.**

— ¡¿No lo ves?! ¡Si te lanzas y ustedes entran por ese túnel, no habrá vuelta atrás! — **explicaba el Padre de Henry señalando un túnel oscuro al final del lugar.**

— ¡No me importa, Neal! ¡No voy a perderlo! ¡No puedo perderlo! ¡¿Sabes por qué?!

— ¡No!

— ¡Porque con él al fin encontré Tallahassee! — **gritaba Emma con lágrimas en los ojos.**

El semblante de Neal cambió completamente al escuchar esa declaración. Emma, la chica que él más había amado en vida, a la que engañó y metió en prisión para asegurarse de que cumpliera con su destino, la madre de su único hijo, aquella chica a la que le había roto el Corazón, al fin había encontrado la Felicidad y el Amor Verdadero junto con aquel hombre que significó tanto para él. Emma por fin encontró Tallahassee, y ahora lo estaba perdiendo.

— ¡¿Y qué demonios estás esperando?! — **decía Neal señalando a lo lejos** — ¡Ve por él entonces!

Emma sonrió y se dio la vuelta para lanzarse ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes que estaban ahí para salvarla de las garras del Dios de la Muerte.

— ¿Qué está pensando hacer? — **preguntaba Bella.**

—Va a salvar a Garfio — **explicaba Bae sin voltear a verla.**

La Salvadora se sumergió y comenzó a nadar entre las Almas que transitaban por ese Río, y a duras penas consiguió ver el cuerpo sólido de Killian unos metros adelante, empezando a desintegrarse.

No le importó en lo absoluto que su cuerpo estuviera sufriendo la misma transformación y se dispuso a alcanzar a su Amor Verdadero para tratar de salvarlo sacándolo del Agua a como diera lugar, sin interesarle siquiera que él saliera y ella no.

Ella continuaba su desesperado recorrido para ayudar a Killian, quien estaba siendo atacado por unas Almas que intentaban jalarlo con ellas hasta el túnel que estaba próximo a ellos.

Garfio abrió los ojos y en medio de la lucha por librarse de las Almas que lo atacaban, notó a una rubia en el mismo estado de _Descomposición_ que él, aproximándose violentamente hacia él. Al verla trató de hacerle señas para que desistiera de su nueva locura y saliera de ahí, pero igual que hace unas horas, cuando le pidió que se separara de Excálibur, ella no hizo caso a su aparente súplica.

Emma al fin lo alcanzó y antes de tomarlo de la mano, lo ayudó a deshacerse de las Almas sin cuerpo que lo atormentaban.

Estaban cerca de la entrada del túnel cuando lo tomó de la mano y lo acercó a su cuerpo abrazándolo contra la corriente del Río. En un raro movimiento, logró darle la vuelta y lo empujó para que saliera a la superficie, tratando así de detener la desintegración que ya había consumido la mitad de su cuerpo. Ella lo soltó y en el instante que lo vio subir a la superficie, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al túnel, ya que el enorme esfuerzo que hizo para llegar hasta él le había consumido casi todo el cuerpo sólido, y creía que ya no había mucho que salvar de ella, estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse para que Killian estuviera a salvo de ese Río, el colgante Azul de su collar comenzó a brillar cuando se dio la vuelta, pero no le prestó ni la más mínima importancia.

Hace unas horas, cuando Killian cerró los ojos, y absorbió la Oscuridad en Excálibur, sintió una mano cálida que sostenía la Empuñadura de aquella Espada infernal junto con él, Garfio sabía que Swan era la única persona en todo el Cosmos que no dejaría que hiciera eso solo, no sería capaz de perderlo, y él tampoco podría perderla a ella, y menos en un destino tan cruel como nadar en el Río Aqueronte por la eternidad. Ella había dicho una gran verdad, que juntos encontrarían la manera de vencer a la Oscuridad, como hacían todo siempre, juntos. Así que, si Emma Swan se iba a ir, él la acompañaría sin ninguna duda.

Es por esa razón que poco antes de llegar al túnel oscuro, Garfio volvió a sumergirse, tomó la mano de Emma y repitió la acción anterior de ésta última al acercarla a su pecho y abrazarla lo más fuerte que pudo, no quería soltarla, no deseaba perderla, él no sabía que haría sin ella por la eternidad, y no estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

Emma correspondió el abrazo con lo sólido que le quedaba en su cuerpo, y algo Mágicamente milagroso sucedió. Las Aguas del Río se detuvieron y las Almas dentro de él se quedaron estáticas, ambos colgantes brillaron con más intensidad y el Agua cambió de color a un Rojo penetrante. Todo dentro del Río Aqueronte vibró y Emma y Killian vieron sus cuerpos Sólidos reconstituirse rápidamente. Después de eso, el Agua cambió abruptamente de color a un Blanco muy brillante y los antiguos Seres Oscuros salieron disparados del Agua hacia tierra firme, muy lejos de sus seres queridos y los que los acompañaban.

— ¡Maldita sea, Swan! — **exclamaba Killian escupiendo Agua de su boca** — ¿Algún día dejarás de hacer esta clase de locuras?

— ¿Quieres que sea sincera, o que te diga lo que deseas escuchar? — **replicaba Emma con la cabeza pegada al suelo.**

— ¡Emma! — **vociferaba Snow al llegar corriendo junto con Charming.**

— ¿Están bien? **—agregaba éste último acercándose a Garfio.**

—Creo que sí — **respondía Emma levantándose ayudada por su madre.**

David ayudó a Killian a levantarse poco a poco, y mientras esperaban a los demás, Snow trató de ver la gravedad de las heridas de su hija.

—Emma, mírate, estás hecha un desastre — **decía Snow tratando de no tocar las heridas.**

—No es tan malo como se ve — **replicaba la Salvadora volviendo a poner su mano sobre su brazo izquierdo.**

—Swan, ¡mira! — **decía Garfio señalando su brazo.**

— ¿Qué demo…?

La mano derecha de Emma comenzó a brillar y sus heridas empezaron a sanar, una sonrisa invadió su rostro al darse cuenta de que su Magia por alguna inexplicable razón había vuelto, no obstante, era lo que menos le importaba porque se apresuró a curar todas sus heridas y proseguir con las de Killian. En el momento en que terminó de hacerlo, vio correr a su hijo y ella hizo lo mismo para abrazarlo como nunca lo había hecho. Neal sonrió al ver la escena y abrazó también a Killian mientras, Regina, Robín, Gold, Bella, Graham, Brennan, Milah y toda la Resistencia se aproximaban a ellos.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — **preguntaba Emma separándose de Henry y mirando a Neal.**

—Papá rompió el Hechizo que Hades tenía sobre ellos — **respondía su hijo mirando con orgullo a su padre.**

— ¡Killian! — **gritaba Liam corriendo hacia él** — Ven aquí, hermanito.

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Con que me digas hermano menor está bien — **replicaba Killian abrazando a su hermano con lágrimas en los ojos.**

—Sabes que eso nunca pasará, Killy.

La reunión que todos estaban esperando al fin se dio, pero poco les duró el gusto una vez más, cuando un pequeño resplandor dorado hizo aparecer una larga Espada de hoja Dorada y Ondulada como si fuera un Relámpago con una empuñadura plateada justo detrás de ellos.

— ¿Qué es eso? — **preguntaba Emma aproximándose a la Espada.**

—Según las Arpías, el Arma con la que detendrás a Hades de una vez por todas — **aclaraba su padre.**

—La mano de Zeus — **proseguía Ingrid** —, esta Espada sólo puede ser empuñada por un Alma blanca, pura y de buenas intenciones, y no hay nadie más que cumpla con esos requisitos que aquella que es fruto del Amor Verdadero.

— ¿Quieres decir que es mía? — **preguntaba la Salvadora mirando a la Reina de las Nieves.**

—Sólo si eres capaz de hacerla funcionar — **contestaba ésta última.**

Emma se acercó y tomó la Espada con su mano, cuando lo hizo, la hoja Dorada comenzó a brillar, lo que indicaba que sólo ella y nadie más, podría acabar con todo el caos creado por el Dios de la Muerte.

—Aunque seas tú quien venza a Hades al final, te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos **—confesaba su padre con Espada en mano.**

—No tienen por qué seguir arriesgándose — **replicaba Emma** —. Esta es mi pelea ahora.

—Amor, sabes perfectamente que nunca nos harás cambiar de opinión — **respondía Garfio** —. Así que te ayudaremos, lo quieras, o no.

— ¿Todos están de acuerdo?

Los presentes asintieron a modo de respuesta ante esa pregunta, inclusive Neal, Graham, Walsh y los demás ex Soldados de Hades que buscaban hacerlo pagar por todo lo que les había hecho.

—Muy bien — **comenzaba Emma guardando la Mano de Zeus en una vaina que hizo aparecer con su Magia** —. Llegó la hora, tenemos que cazar a un Dios.

 **Fin del Doceavo Capítulo**


	14. La Caída de Hades

**XIII**

 **La Caída de Hades**

* * *

 **Olimpo**

 **Hace Mucho Tiempo**

Zeus buscó por los confines del Cosmos a aquellos asesinos de sus nietos, sin éxito. Ya habían pasado trece años y no encontró ni una pista de los Encapuchados que mataron a Creotinades a sangre fría durante la destrucción de Tebas.

Hera y Zeus lloraron la pérdida de casi toda su Familia, a excepción del pequeño Deicoonte, y tras la destrucción de su Ciudad natal y al no haber ningún rastro de Phil, ellos decidieron romper todas las reglas del Olimpo y permitieron que su pequeño nieto viviera con ellos hasta que tuviera la edad para entender lo que le había pasado a sus padres y hermanos.

El Rey de los Dioses lo crió como si fuera su hijo más que su nieto, como a él le habría encantado criar a su pequeño y desaparecido Hércules de no haber sido por Hades cuando lo raptó para volverlo Mortal. Todos los Dioses amaban a Deicoonte y el chico aprendió a quererlos y a respetarlos, ellos le enseñaron algo de cada uno haciéndolo un Guerrero más que completo, capaz de vencer a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente.

Cuando el chico comenzó a tener uso de razón, le preguntó a sus Abuelos sobre su Familia, pero ellos le contestaron que pronto volverían, que estaban en una misión para salvaguardar su bienestar, y que, hasta que ellos regresaran, él tenía que permanecer en ese lugar. Por muchos años, el niño esperó ansiosamente a la orilla de la nube de Hermes, siempre aguardando a que papá llegara montado sobre Pegaso, y así, él correría a sus brazos y lo saludaría como siempre.

Esas esperanzas comenzaron a desaparecer el día que Pegaso volvió al Olimpo sin nadie en su espalda, justo dos años después de que su Familia se esfumara.

Deicoonte lloraba todas las noches, gritando y pidiendo desesperadamente a sus padres, y nadie sabía que respuesta darle, porque nadie conocía la verdad, nadie en ese lugar sabía con exactitud lo que le había pasado a Hércules y Megara, y ya no había nadie en Tebas tampoco que proporcionara esa información. Sus abuelos buscaban todos los medios para hacerlo sentir bien y a gusto en su nuevo hogar, y él lo agradecía de Corazón, sin embargo, en el interior, su Alma se llenaba de dolor, desolación y soledad. En las últimas fechas, comenzó a sentir un enorme vacío, se sentía indigno de tener una Familia, porque creía que todos lo habían abandonado en un lugar donde era el único de su especie, y más porque Hera y Zeus le tenían terminantemente prohibido bajar al mundo mortal, por miedo e incertidumbre de no saber que encontraría allá abajo.

Pero todo eso cambió la noche de su cumpleaños número dieciocho, cuando la enorme fiesta llena de vino, manjares y Dioses había terminado y todos se habían ido, una noche antes, Deicoonte había visto algo en sus sueños, era una cosa que no entendía a la perfección, y decidió preguntarle a Zeus para esclarecer sus dudas.

─Padre Zeus. ─ **Exclamaba Dei entrando al Templo.**

─ ¿Qué sucede Deicoonte?

─Últimamente he tenido un sueño.

─Ven aquí, y cuéntamelo ─ **pedía Zeus haciendo un lugar en su asiento** ─. ¿Qué es lo que mi pequeño nieto sueña esta vez? ¿Otro río de leche con vacas nadando en él?

─No, eso no ─ **respondía Deicoonte soltando una carcajada** ─. Es que he visto personas en mi sueño de anoche, humanos como yo, y creo que los conozco.

─Háblame más de tu sueño. ─ **Decía el padre de Hércules.**

─Bueno, veamos. Estaba yo en un lugar distinto a este, era una casa muy enorme, no del tamaño de tu templo ─ **explicaba el joven extendiendo sus manos** ─. Era una casa con pilares de mármol blanco, y una alfombra de un rojo penetrante, con un jardín inmenso y una gigantesca reja que lo cubría todo.

─ ¿Y qué hay de esas personas?

─Eran una mujer y tres hombres. Ella llevaba puesto un vestido color violeta muy hermoso, sandalias sencillas y el cabello castaño y recogido. El primer hombre, llevaba un traje de cuero café con una capa azul y sandalias también, y usaba una banda color rojo en la cabeza. El otro hombre era más bajo que él y usaba una armadura militar, y el último, era un chico más joven que yo, vestido sólo con una pequeña armadura y con una lanza en la mano.

Zeus lo miró con atención, esperando a que dijera algo más, pero Dei se detuvo después de haberle dado la descripción completa de su Familia.

─ ¿Y qué más pasaba en tu sueño? ─ **Preguntaba Zeus con precaución.**

─Nos miramos por mucho tiempo sin decir ni una sola palabra, de pronto, ellos me sonrieron y se dieron la vuelta, salieron hacia el jardín de atrás y comenzaron a caminar más rápido, traté de alcanzarlos, pero cada que me acercaba, ellos se alejaban más de mí, hasta que desperté. No sé por qué los he soñado, pero me desconcierta esto.

─ ¿Es la primera vez que los sueñas? ─ **Indagaba su abuelo.**

─Sí, creo que sí.

─ ¿Recuerdas que hace unos años, cuando preguntaste por lo que le había pasado a tu Familia, te dije que aguardaras hasta que tuvieras edad para entenderlo?

─Sí.

─Pues, creo que ya es hora de que lo sepas, cuando menos, lo que nosotros sabemos al respecto.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que ustedes saben? ─ **Preguntaba Deicoonte con una mezcla de ansiedad y miedo.**

─Tu abuela y yo no quisimos contarte esto, porque es algo doloroso, y que ni siquiera nosotros hemos sido capaces de entender en todos estos años, pero esto es lo que sabemos. Hace trece años, un Encapuchado con una Túnica color Rojo Sangre llegó a Tebas desde la Cordillera de Citerón junto con unas enormes Bestias más grandes y fuertes que un minotauro. Terímaco, tu hermano mayor, era el hombre que viste en tu sueño con la armadura militar. Él era el Capitán del Regimiento, el día que ese Encapuchado llegó a la Ciudad, fue a pedirle a tu padre que destruyera a las Bestias, él se negó y tu hermano fue a luchar contra ellos. Dos días después, el Regimiento fue derrotado y Terímaco desapareció. Esa misma noche tus padres fueron a buscarlo y nadie los volvió a ver. Lo último que supimos fue que un anciano encapuchado se los llevó en medio de una nube negra. A la mañana siguiente, Creotinades, el niño con la pequeña armadura y la lanza en la mano, llegó aquí contigo, nos contó esto mismo y nos pidió cuidarte hasta que él volviera con Terímaco. Cuando regresó a Tebas, más Bestias habían aparecido comandadas por dos Encapuchados y en medio de la lucha, uno de ellos asesinó a tu hermano a sangre fría.

Deicoonte observó a su abuelo con atención, sin quitar la vista en su expresión facial. Una mirada melancólica, y las lágrimas en sus ojos, le dieron a entender que todo era verdad, él había olvidado como se veía su Familia con el pasar de los años, olvidó la emoción que sentía al ver llegar a Terímaco, olvidó la diversión de montar a Creotinades, correr sobre los hombros de su padre, y los besos y caricias de su madre.

La hermosa y perfecta Familia que alguna vez tuvo, a la que no recordaba, ahora estaba viva en su mente, en su sueño, y eso era algo tortuoso, el no tenerlos cerca de él, haber crecido como el único de su clase entre todos esos Dioses, era la cosa más dolorosa que había experimentado en su vida.

─Entonces ─ **comenzaba Deicoonte aferrándose al asient** o─, el hombre y la mujer de mi sueño; eran mis padres.

─Así es. Hércules y Megara.

─Todos estos años, ustedes me hicieron creer que ellos volverían un día por mí, que sólo estaría aquí por poco tiempo. Que ellos se habían ido en una misión para salvaguardar mi futuro, y Terímaco y Creotinades están Muertos, y mis padres también.

─Sólo sabemos que Creotinades murió, de los demás no conocemos su paradero.

─ ¡¿Y qué les hace pensar que siguen con vida?! ─ **replicaba Deicoonte levantándose de su asiento** ─ Y si lo están, ¿por qué no han venido a buscarme en todos estos años? He pasado cada día aquí preguntándome por qué no han regresado, por qué abandonaron a un niño pequeño en un lugar donde a pesar de ser amado por todos a su alrededor se siente solo al no haber más como él. Y ahora sé que muy probablemente ellos están en el Inframundo.

─Eso no lo sabes ─ **contradecía Zeus caminando hacia su nieto** ─. Ellos desaparecieron, ellos te amaron y por eso te dejaron aquí con nosotros, porque sabían que te mantendríamos a salvo. Hera y Yo nunca te dijimos la verdad para no herirte, te hicimos sentir querido en este lugar aunque fueses el primer y único mortal en vivir en el Olimpo, nosotros ayudamos a salvaguardar tu bienestar.

─No hicieron suficiente ─ **respondía Deicoonte muy bajo, casi en un susurro** ─. La casa de mis padres, está en Tebas, ¿no es verdad?

─Sí, pero Tebas fue destruida por las Bestias, seguro ya no queda nada. ─ **Respondía Zeus con honestidad.**

─Quiero ir. ─ **Exclamaba Dei acercándose a la entrada del Templo.**

─No.

─ ¿Por qué no? ─ **Alegaba Deicoonte mirando a su abuelo con enojo.**

─Es muy peligroso, no puedo explicarlo, pero por alguna razón no puedo ver lo que sucede en Tebas, no sabemos si las Bestias están ahí.

─ ¿Temes que me asesinen igual que a Creotinades? ¿Qué no por eso tú, y los otros Dioses me entrenaron para ser el Héroe más grande de todos los tiempos? Déjame bajar, creo que me lo merezco.

─ ¡No! ─ **espetaba Zeus** ─ ¡Te lo prohíbo! No quiero perderte.

─Será más sencillo que me pierdas aquí. Quiero ver mi hogar, necesito verlo.

El chico se fue corriendo muy lejos de su abuelo después de hacerle esa petición, cuando se alejó de él, entró su abuela al lugar sin saber nada de lo que había ocurrido. Después de una plática con su esposo, logró convencerlo de permitirle bajar a Deicoonte para ver su hogar, pero cuando fueron a buscarlo para notificarle la decisión, Hermes les dijo que había tomado a Pegaso y descendió a Tebas por su cuenta.

* * *

 **Inframundo**

 **El Presente**

─ ¿Y bien? ─ **inquiría Regina** ─ ¿Alguno tiene un plan para detener a Hades?

─Tenemos la _Mata Dioses_ ─ **exclamaba Henry** ─, podríamos usarla para volverlo Mortal.

─No creo que sea tan sencillo ─ **replicaba Emma mirando a su hijo** ─. Él ya tiene la Oscuridad dentro, ahora es doblemente inmortal.

─Tal vez, si lo atacamos todos al mismo tiempo con nuestras armas y la Magia, podamos vencerlo, o cuando menos retrasarlo para evitar que escape de aquí. ─ **Decía Liam.**

─Es probable, hermano, tal vez juntos podamos vencerlo.

─Hay que apresurarnos ─ **recordaba Ingrid** ─, no falta mucho para la Alineación Planetaria.

─Si alguno todavía quiere retirarse ─ **sugería Emma** ─, aún está a tiempo.

─Nadie se irá a ningún lado. ─ **Replicaba Cora entrando junto con Pan.**

─ ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí, madre?

─Aunque no lo creas Regina, los vamos a ayudar.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ **Preguntaba Gold.**

─A pesar de que somos Villanos, fuimos manipulados por Hades, como todos sus Soldados ─ **respondía Pan** ─, queremos que él pague por lo que nos hizo, además, si nos vamos a quedar aquí por mucho tiempo, queremos nuestra Magia de vuelta.

─Entonces, si nadie se quiere ir, y ustedes dos desean ayudar, vámonos, no hay tiempo que perder. ─ **Concluía Emma.**

Entre Regina, Emma e Ingrid unieron fuerzas y transportaron a todos los Soldados dispuestos a pelear contra Hades a la superficie, enfrente al Lago de la Alter Storybrooke, donde Hades estaba sentado en su Trono con una copa en la mano.

La Salvadora comenzó a caminar, con Killian y el Escuadrón de la Luz detrás de ella, seguidos de cerca por la Resistencia y los ex Soldados de Hades que buscaban su revancha con aquel Dios que jugó tan sucio para ponerlos bajo su control. Emma tomó la empuñadura, y se concentró nuevamente cerrando los ojos, después volteó a mirar a Killian y él le dedicó una sonrisa dándole más confianza y seguridad.

─ ¡No te relajes tanto, Hades! ─ **Gritaba Emma Swan separándose del grupo.**

─ ¡¿Por qué siento que esto ya lo viví?! ─ **Pronunciaba el Dios de la Muerte luego de escupir la lombriz de su copa.**

Hades se levantó de su asiento, hizo desaparecer el Trono y se acercó a la Salvadora.

─No sé cómo pude pensar que esos dos tontos podrían con una labor tan importante como destruir a la Salvadora.

─Bueno, deberías hacer una mejor selección de personal. ─ **Respondía Emma desenvainando la Mano de Zeus.**

Los demás imitaron a Emma, sacaron sus armas y apuntaron hacia su enemigo. Por su parte, Hades los miró tratando de aguantar la risa al verlos preparados para intentar detenerlo, y cuando observó a Emma reconoció la Espada que traía, y se sorprendió al ver que esta comenzó a brillar con un resplandor dorado.

─Esa Espada, la conozco, la tenía el hijito de Hércules el día que lo asesiné ─ **confesaba el Rey del Inframundo extendiendo sus Alas Negras** ─. Lamento el espectáculo, es sólo que no me acostumbro a estas cosas.

─Será mejor que no te hagas a la idea de que te acostumbrarás a esas Alas, porque este día, nosotros te haremos pagar por lo que has hecho.

─ ¿De verdad esperan destruirme? ¿Sólo un puñado de Almas y Collares Rojos? No, Emma Swan, nadie puede vencer al Dios de la Muerte, y mucho menos ahora que tengo la Oscuridad del Cosmos dentro de mí. Pero, les voy a dar la oportunidad al menos de intentarlo. Dejaré que tú y sólo tú, luches conmigo para salvaguardar el futuro de tus Seres Queridos. Tu demás _equipucho_ , se enfrentará a un Ejército de verdad, los Soldados creados por la Oscuridad.

Dicho esto, Hades levantó sus manos, la tierra comenzó a temblar y unos Soldados de roca emergieron del suelo del Inframundo, sus ojos eran rojos y brillaban intensamente, en sus manos llevaban una Espada y un Escudo, eran enormes y no emitían más que gruñidos desde su boca. Todos y cada uno de ellos, comenzaron a caminar y cada que daban un paso la tierra retumbaba de lo pesados que eran. Emma miró a su Familia poniéndose en guardia, esperando el ataque, y cuando regresó a su posición anterior, vio a Hades desenvainando su _Destructora de Almas_.

─Bueno, Emma ─ **comenzaba el Rey del Inframundo** ─. Una Profecía es una Profecía, y si tenemos que luchar nosotros dos en la Batalla Final… pues que así sea.

─Primera vez que estamos de acuerdo en algo.

─Así me gusta. ─ **Exclamaba el Dios comenzando a atacar a Emma.**

El duelo de Espadas entre la Salvadora y el Dios de la Muerte comenzó, a cada golpe se iban separando de los demás que acompañaban a Emma para hacer las cosas más personales y evitar la posible intervención de terceros.

La vida de Emma había cambiado en menos de dos años, ella nunca llegó a imaginarse luchando por el destino del universo entero en el Inframundo contra el gran Hades, el Dios de la Muerte y Rey del Inframundo. A pesar de que su tiempo había terminado en la tierra de los vivos, aquí estaba luchando para salvaguardar la supervivencia de aquellos que estaban a sus espaldas, peleando con esos Guerreros de piedra infernal, todos ellos por un fin común.

La Salvadora agradeció en su mente todas las clases que tanto Killian como su padre le habían dado durante las seis semanas de exilio de Gold de Storybrooke, ya que estaba al tú por tú con Hades atacando cuando el Dios de la Muerte le brindaba una leve oportunidad y se defendía como una verdadera maestra en el arte de la Espada, sin dar ninguna opción de ataque certero para su oponente.

Hades, desesperado por lo que ocurría utilizó sus enormes Alas negras y creó un ventarrón para ganar tiempo sobre su oponente e idear su nueva estrategia. Emma trató de detenerse clavando la Espada en el suelo ante la increíble fuerza del viento que esas Alas provocaban. El Dios de la Muerte alzó el vuelo y elevó a Emma para después lanzarla lo más lejos que pudo.

Killian miraba todo sin poder hacer nada para ayudarla, por más que él quería ir con ella, entendía que esta vez no sería posible, este era el destino de Emma y aunque Hades trató de aplazarlo, se estaba cumpliendo, todo lo que podía hacer ahora era luchar para evitar que ese nuevo Ejército saliera con el Rey del Inframundo hacia el exterior.

─Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿no es verdad, hermanito? ─ **Aseguraba su hermano mayor luchando junto a él.**

─Si tú lo dices, Liam. ─ **Refutaba Killian destruyendo a un Soldado de Piedra.**

─Ella va a estar bien ─ **exclamaba Liam** ─, ella es la Salvadora, lo sabes mejor que yo.

─Claro que lo sé ─ **contestaba Garfio pateando a otro Soldado** ─. Emma es la persona más fuerte y valiente que he conocido en mi larga vida. No podemos intervenir, pero me sigo preocupando por ella.

─ ¿Y quién se preocupa por nosotros? ─ **Preguntaba su hermano mayor al ver reconstruirse a los Soldados con los que recién habían acabado.**

Los Hermanos Jones se pusieron de nuevo en guardia y continuaron atacando. Los nuevos Soldados de Hades eran prácticamente indestructibles, ya que cada vez que los hacían pedazos, éstos últimos volvían con más fuerza y ferocidad. El haber sido creados del mismísimo suelo del Inframundo, los convertía literalmente en Soldados desalmados, seres bestiales que no conocían el significado de la Piedad y mucho menos el de la clemencia, y que serían imparables.

Varias _Almas_ _desconocidas_ estaban siendo masacradas sin que los Héroes pudieran ayudarlos, Grif, muchas de las víctimas de Rumplestiltskin como ser Oscuro, y unos cuantos habitantes del refugio donde Mulán vivía en el Bosque Encantado, aquellos que habían sido asesinados por Cora, fueron unas de esas Almas Caídas en Acción.

Snow, Charming, Regina, Robín, todos ellos peleaban sin descanso contra criaturas que no se detenían con nada ni con nadie. Ellos estaban siendo acorralados por los Soldados mientras que Hades seguía revoloteando en el cielo, planeando el ataque contra Emma quién se levantaba del suelo.

* * *

 **Tebas**

 **Hace Mucho Tiempo**

Deicoonte llegó a medianoche a las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fuera la gran Ciudad de Tebas, _cuna del Héroe más grande de toda Grecia_. La Ciudad ya sólo se resumía a edificios casi destruidos, nadie lo habitaba y los únicos transeúntes eran animales salvajes solamente.

Hace trece años, Tebas fue completamente barrida, ni uno de sus habitantes quedó con vida durante el ataque de las Bestias y ya nadie quiso reconstruirla por miedo y los acontecimientos que casi la destruyen antes de la llegada de Hércules.

El nieto menor de Zeus bajó de Pegaso y caminó por las ruinas de lo que él creyó era el centro de la Ciudad, mirando todo y sin recordar nada. Continuó avanzando sin quitar la vista a los edificios destruidos y a los pocos restos humanos que aún quedaban por ahí. Estaba horrorizado. Él nunca pensó que la ya famosa destrucción de Tebas fuese de tan grandes magnitudes. Anduvo por el lugar poco más de una hora, recorriendo y revisando cada pequeño escondrijo, buscando alguna pista de su Familia a quienes ya para ese momento consideraba oficialmente Muertos al ver la escena tan trágica de la que alguna vez fuera su Ciudad.

Cuando creía que no hallaría nada relevante, dio la vuelta y divisó las Ruinas de una casa de Mármol blanco gigantesca, con una reja caída que circundaba todo el terreno, a primera vista, parecía ser insignificante, como las otras viejas construcciones a su alrededor, pero cuando escuchó a Pegaso relinchar hacia esa dirección, algo le dijo muy en su interior que tenía que ir hasta ahí.

Para no perder más tiempo, subió en Pegaso y en menos de diez segundos ya estaban frente a lo que alguna vez fuera la entrada de la reja. El aire era muy pesado, y en el lugar se formaba una densa neblina, que le daba un aspecto mucho más Sombrío y tétrico. Por alguna razón que él desconocía por completo, sentía un continuo escalofrío que le recorría el cuerpo, no quería entrar hasta la casa, sin embargo, su instinto y curiosidad eran mayores, así que, tragó saliva, cerró los puños, respiró profundo y comenzó a caminar.

Tanto el pasillo principal como todos los Jardines, estaban cubiertos por maleza, lo que le impedía caminar a Deicoonte por algunos tramos. Como solución, Dei sacó su Espada y comenzó a cortar todo lo que estaba a su paso, cuando por fin pudo transitar libremente, alzó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba a escasos metros de la entrada. Se quedó helado. Echó la mirada hacia atrás y la neblina aún se hacía presente por doquier. En su mente vagos recuerdos comenzaban a salir a la luz, como si alguna vez hubiese pisado ese camino o jugado en esos Jardines.

Entró con mucho temor a la casa y se dio cuenta de que era la de su sueño, no, en realidad esa era su antigua casa, eso lo supo cuando casi por arte de Magia todos los vagos recuerdos volvieron a él con mayor intensidad. Las imágenes pasaban como un rayo frente a sus ojos; veía a Creotinades en el suelo mientras él lo montaba como si fuera un caballo, a Hércules cargándolo en su espalda y corriendo por toda la casa, se veía a sí mismo corriendo a la puerta para abrazar por el cuello a Terímaco cada que se ponía a su nivel para abrazarlo, y a su madre, haciéndole cosquillas en el abdomen justo en lo que alguna vez fuera la sala.

Deicoonte sostuvo su cabeza con las manos y se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo. Cerró los ojos y respiró muchas veces, tratando de ahuyentar todos los recuerdos recuperados, sin éxito. Quería salir de ahí, pero en vez de eso, su cuerpo lo llevó a una de las habitaciones subiendo las escaleras, una habitación pequeña casi al final del pasillo. En el momento en que entró, volvió a dejarse caer al suelo. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, ni porqué, volvió a su mente las memorias de una buena vida que no pudo disfrutar por mucho tiempo.

─ ¿Problemas con viejas memorias? ─ **Preguntaba un extraño parado justo en la puerta de la habitación.**

─Lárgate de aquí ─ **susurraba Deicoonte** ─, por si no lo sabías, esta es una propiedad privada.

─Lamento rebatir contigo ─ **respondía el anciano hombre de túnica negra acercándose a él** ─, pero ningún humano ha pisado este lugar en trece años. Así que yo diría que esto ya no es una propiedad privada.

─ ¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Y qué diantres es lo que deseas? ─ **Cuestionaba Deicoonte con fastidio.**

─Ayudarte, sólo eso. ─ **Respondía el Anciano sinceramente.**

─A menos de que hayas estado en este mismo lugar hace trece años, me temo que no puedes hacer nada.

─Qué casualidad. ─ **Replicaba el viejo saliendo de la habitación y bajando las escaleras.**

─ ¿Qué? ─ **decía Dei siguiéndolo de cerca** ─ ¿Qué es casualidad?

─Que sí estuve en Tebas en el pasado, y más coincidencia aún; conocí a tus padres. ¿De verdad quieres saber lo que le pasó a tu Familia? ─ **Preguntaba el Anciano.**

─Con desesperación.

─ ¿Crees tener el estómago para oír la verdad?

─Por favor señor ─ **suplicaba Deicoonte** ─. He esperado mucho tiempo para esto, lo necesito.

─Entonces, acompáñame. ─ **Pidió el hombre.**

Salieron de la casa y caminaron un largo rato hasta la antigua frontera de Tebas, cerca de la Cordillera de Citerón. Justo ahí, el Anciano se detuvo y Deicoonte miró todos los enormes esqueletos que había en ese lugar.

─Una noche antes de la desaparición de tus padres, tu hermano Terímaco estaba parado en este mismo sitio, liderando a todos esos buenos y valientes jóvenes que estaban dispuestos a dar la vida por su amada Ciudad. Estaban siendo masacrados, y él no sabía que hacer a continuación, sólo entendía que no podía dejar que sus hombres murieran de esa manera, así que tomó aire, y entró a la batalla, rescató a un Guerrero, y le ordenó que se le diera aviso a tu padre para que los ayudara a luchar. Después de eso… una flecha se clavó en su Corazón, y antes de morir, el Encapuchado color Rojo Sangre que trajo a esas Bestias, se lo llevaba con él.

─Y… ¿Y qué pasó luego? ─ **Pedía saber Deicoonte.**

─Pon atención, y lo sabrás.

* * *

Emma se levantó apoyada por la Espada y miró a Hades en el cielo del Inframundo, se estaba desesperando de observarlo allá arriba con esa maldita sonrisa estúpida.

Hades se cruzó de brazos en el aire y usó dos de sus dedos para crear una llamarada azul alrededor de Emma, las flamas le impedían ver a su oponente, cuando él bajó e hizo que las llamas se movieran acercándose, alejándose, creciendo y disminuyendo constantemente. La Salvadora puso sus brazos en modo defensivo contra su rostro, mientras Hades descendió a su nivel y le lanzó una gigantesca bola de fuego.

El impacto hizo que Emma volviera a caer al suelo y soltara la Mano de Zeus. El Rey del Inframundo voló y la tomó por el cuello, la elevó y la dejó caer contra el suelo en seco.

Emma se movió a un lado para evitar otra bola de fuego de Hades, después se levantó, y el Dios de la Muerte no dejaba de atacarla, asegurándose así, que ni tomara la maldita Espada, ni que se le acercara ni un metro. La Salvadora saltaba y se movía de un lado a otro, esquivando cada llamarada y bola de fuego que se le ponía enfrente.

Hades sonreía al ver a su contrincante bailar de esa forma tan desesperada, creía que ya tenía todo ganado, hasta que la última combinación de sus ataques se desvaneció en las manos de la Salvadora. La sonrisa se borró de su rostro, y la incertidumbre comenzó a invadirlo.

─ ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ─ **decía Hades creando otra bola de fuego azul** ─ Yo te quité tu Magia. ¿Qué es esto?

─ ¿Sabes lo simple que es hacerle creer al Dios de la Muerte que ya no tienes Magia? ─ **Preguntaba Emma con una sonrisa burlona.**

─ ¿De verdad estás pensando que te voy a creer eso? ─ **contestaba Hades a modo de pregunta** ─ ¡Yo te quité tus poderes! ¡Algo pasó, y lo voy a averiguar!

─Entonces, cuando lo descubras, avísame ─ **respondía Emma usando su Magia para tomar la Mano de Zeus** ─. Porque yo tampoco sé cómo fue que la recuperé.

─Veo que volvemos al aburrido duelo de Espadas ─ **observaba Hades volviendo a sacar la _Destructora de Almas_** ─. Y yo que empezaba a disfrutar el verte bailar por todos lados.

─Sí, eso es algo que aprendí una vez que un Rey llamado Arturo me envió a otra tierra, esos movimientos los vi en algo llamado _Pro-Control_. ─ **Respondía Emma poniéndose de nuevo en guardia.**

─Sea lo que sea, esta vez, no tendré piedad contigo.

Volvieron al consagrado duelo obteniendo los mismos resultados que la vez pasada, cosa que ambos sabían perfectamente de antemano, pero era la única forma en la que estaban a la par. La impaciencia atacó a Hades una vez más, y mandó a volar a Emma con una ráfaga de aire. Ella rodó en el viento y cayó dando vueltas. Mientras se levantaba, el Dios de la Muerte se acercaba a ella.

Emma estaba desprevenida en ese momento, y se alertó al escuchar a Killian gritarle desde lo lejos. Cuando la Salvadora elevó la mirada, su oponente ya la estaba atacando con su arma.

Si una simple _Destructora de Almas_ le causaba tanto daño, ¿qué era lo que la Espada original podría hacerle? Emma tenía a Hades frente a ella y la punta de esa cosa casi hacía contacto con su cuerpo. Era el fin, sabía que algo malo le pasaría por no haber reaccionado a tiempo. Arturo tenía razón; los mínimos errores nos cuestan la vida, y aunque eso ya no lo tenía, lo tradujo a su existencia en el Cosmos.

Pero, todos sus pensamientos y presentimientos se desvanecieron cuando la cosa más increíble sucedió frente a sus ojos.

El Colgante de su Collar, seguía brillando en su cuello y de él apareció un campo de fuerza color rojo tenue que se expandió cubriendo a Emma y desintegrando la _Destructora de Almas_ de Hades por completo cada que éste último la movía con dirección a ella.

La mirada del Rey del Inframundo cambió y la furia y desconcierto se hacían presentes en todo su ser, por el contrario, Emma estaba bastante asombrada y confundida, no entendía que era lo que ocurría, ni siquiera cuando Hades salió volando. Después de verlo caer, escuchó a Killian gritar de asombro y cuando ella lo miró se dio cuenta que su Colgante también tenía la misma reacción. ¿Qué pasaba? No tenía ni la más mínima idea, sólo sabía que era algo bueno.

─Tú… ─ **comenzaba Hades poniéndose de pie** ─, ustedes dos, ¡ustedes dos! ¡Ustedes dos rompieron el Hechizo!

─No ─ **negaba Emma moviendo la cabeza** ─, fueron Neal y Henry.

─No, no, no, no, no. ¡No puede ser! ─ **exclamaba Hades dando vueltas en el mismo lugar** ─ No pudieron haberlo roto, nadie sería tan estúpido para hacer algo así.

─ ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

─El Hechizo ─ **replicaba Hades** ─, el Hechizo del Amor Verdadero. Así que por eso no pude hechizarlos, no porque ustedes ya tuvieran la Oscuridad dentro antes… ¡Fue por eso!

─ ¿Qué? ─ **Preguntaba La Salvadora viendo a su contrincante perdiendo el juicio a cada minuto.**

─Nunca pensé que eso sucedería… pero, si lo rompieron, entonces…

Hades soltó la empuñadura de su arma y revisó sus manos, esperando a que los viejos grilletes que lo mantenían anclado en el Inframundo se desvanecieran, pero eso nunca ocurrió. El Hechizo se había roto, no obstante, el Castigo de Zeus no desapareció.

El mal temperamento de Hades lo hizo estallar de rabia y atacar a Emma con Magia Oscura. Fue tan rápido el ataque, que a ella no le dio tiempo de reaccionar apropiadamente, así que ese cúmulo de Energía entró en su cuerpo, sin embargo, para fortuna de la Salvadora, no le causó ningún daño, sólo absorbió la Oscuridad y la llevó a su mano, convirtiéndola en Magia de Luz.

─ ¿Realmente esperas herir a alguien que ya probó el dulce sabor de la Oscuridad? ─ **preguntaba Emma con mirada maliciosa** ─ ¿Sabes que fue lo bueno de que nos hayas hecho liberar toda la Oscuridad de Gold?

─N-No. ─ **Respondía Hades tragando saliva.**

─Que volviste mi cuerpo un purificador de Magia ─ **contestaba la Salvadora jugueteando con la bola blanca** ─, ya no puedes herirme, soy inmune a ti. Qué asombroso.

─Pero, si yo te ataco con más Magia Oscura, sucumbirás de nuevo a ella. ─ **Aseguraba el Rey del Inframundo.**

─Vamos a averiguarlo. ─ **Exclamaba Emma lanzando la bola de Energía.**

Ahora, la batalla se resumía a dos entes lanzándose energía al mismo tiempo, justo de la misma manera que cuando Emma luchó contra Merlín. De nueva cuenta, el poder de Emma se vio inferior ante el incremento de Magia Oscura de Hades, y su cuerpo la absorbió, regresándola al mismo Dios, convertida en Magia de Luz.

Esa Magia, era algo que le quemaba hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo, porque esa Magia Oscura ahora era más poderosa refinada, era el Poder Combinado de todos los Seres Oscuros que han existido refinado y purificado en el Producto del Amor Verdadero, aquella que fue alguna vez un Ser Oscuro y no conforme con eso, acababa de romper el Hechizo más antiguo del Inframundo.

─Llegó tu fin, Hades, de una vez por todas. ─ **Pronunciaba Emma mientras corría hacia él con la Mano de Zeus en sus manos.**

─ ¡NO! ─ **Gritó Hades al sentir la Mano de Zeus atravesando su cuerpo.**

La hoja de la Espada volvió a brillar y poco a poco el Dios de la Muerte se comenzó a convertir en un líquido oscuro y entró en ella. Emma lo veía con satisfacción al entender que a partir de ahora, ella y Killian estarían juntos por la eternidad sin miedo a ser perseguidos, su Familia estaría a salvo, y todos se habían salvado.

Los Soldados de piedra se desintegraron en el momento en que Hades desapareció. Todos se relajaron y el Escuadrón de la Luz corrió junto con una Emma que no dejaba de temblar ni soltaba una Espada que no dejaba de brillar.

* * *

─ ¡Padre Zeus! ─ **Vociferaba Deicoonte entrando al Templo.**

─ ¿Qué pasa, Dei? ¿Dónde estabas? ─ **Preguntaba Zeus con preocupación.**

─Ya sé la verdad ─ **comenzaba Deicoonte** ─, sé quién se llevó a mis padres.

─ ¿Quién? ─ **Pedía saber el padre de Hércules.**

─El Encapuchado color Rojo Sangre… era Hades. Él mató a Terímaco y a Creotinades, y se llevó a mis padres al Inframundo.

─ ¡¿Qué?! ─ **espetaba Zeus** ─ ¿Cómo lo supiste?

─ ¿Eso realmente importa? ─ **replicaba Deicoonte** ─ Lo único que me interesa a mí es ir a buscarlos allá.

─ ¿De qué hablas?

─Sé cómo entrar al Inframundo, hay un portal en una cueva de la Cordillera de Citerón, iré y sacaré a mis padres de ahí.

─No ─ **respondía Zeus** ─. Te lo prohíbo.

─ ¡No me importa que me lo prohíbas! ¡Voy a ir por mis padres! ¡Y tú y yo sabemos que sólo hay una forma de detenerme! ─ **Gritaba Deicoonte saliendo del Templo.**

Zeus lo miró alejarse y poco antes de que subiera a Pegaso en las puertas del Olimpo lo detuvo.

─Espera ─ **comenzaba Zeus apareciendo una Espada con Hoja Dorada Ondulada** ─. Al menos llévate esto.

─ ¿Qué es?

─Llamémosla… mi mano, o sea, la Mano de Zeus. Con esta Espada, detendrás a Hades, esta arma sólo tú la puedes utilizar, porque eres fruto del Amor Verdadero de tus padres. Cuando llegue el momento, atraparás a Hades con ella.

─ ¿Por qué me la das?

─Porque no puedo acompañarte, hace trece años, tu abuela y yo tuvimos que pagar un precio para que tú te quedaras con nosotros, y por eso no podemos ver nada del mundo mortal, ni del Inframundo. Esto es como si yo estuviera contigo. Ten cuidado, hijo mío.

─Gracias, Padre Zeus. ─ **Respondía Deicoonte abrazándolo.**

Deicoonte bajó a Tebas de nuevo, y dejó a Pegaso cerca de la entrada de la cueva. Al entrar en el portal, apareció en una tierra oscura y desierta, sin nada a su alrededor, casi igual a la actual Tebas.

Caminó por el lugar hasta que se topó con dos Encapuchados a la distancia. Dei corrió sin pensárselo dos veces hasta que estuvo frente a ellos, ninguno pronunció ni una sola palabra, y Deicoonte comenzó a hablar.

─Hola, mi nombre es… ─ **Comenzaba el chico.**

─Deicoonte. ─ **Lo interrumpía la Mujer.**

─ ¿Cómo lo sabes?

─ ¿Crees que olvidaríamos el nombre de nuestro hijo más pequeño? ─ **Preguntaba el Hombre.**

Ambos se descubrieron la cabeza, y dejaron a la vista sus identidades. Deicoonte estaba anonadado, sus padres, esos a los que estuvo esperando por años, estaban frente a él, como si nada. Se quedó petrificado, trató de pronunciar alguna palabra, pero nada salió de su boca.

Al poco rato, escuchó a Hades aparecer detrás de él, y cuando volteó a verlo y sacó la Espada para atacarlo, sus padres le clavaron sus Espadas y su anfitrión abrió un hueco por donde el chico cayó hacia el Río Aqueronte. Antes de que Deicoonte se esfumara dentro del pequeño abismo, la Mano de Zeus había desaparecido.

* * *

─ ¡Emma! ─ **gritaba Garfio** ─ Swan, lo hiciste.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ **Preguntaba ésta última con asombro.**

─Sí ─ **replicaba Mary Margaret** ─, venciste al Dios de la Muerte.

─Y ha cumplido su destino. ─ **Decían las Arpías al entrar en escena.**

─ ¿Quién demonios son ustedes? ─ **Preguntaba Emma todavía sin soltar la Espada.**

─Las causantes de toda esta charada. Nosotras fuimos las cabezas detrás de la Caída de Hades.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ **Preguntaba Garfio apoyando la mano en Emma.**

─Porque era el momento de ponerle un alto al Dios de la Muerte, ya había hecho mucho mal tratando de jugar con el destino.

─ ¿Y ahora qué sigue? ─ **Preguntaba Ingrid.**

─Guardar la Mano de Zeus en un lugar de donde nadie la tomará en el futuro.

Las Arpías le pidieron la Espada a Emma y ella se negó, no sabía si al soltarla Hades se liberaría, pero su Familia fue capaz de hacerla cambiar de parecer. Después de que ella les entregara esa cosa, las criaturas les pidieron a todos los presentes que las acompañaran al lugar donde Emma y Killian habían luchado contra Hércules y Megara.

─ ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ─ **Preguntaba Regina.**

─En esa roca pondremos esta Espada, después, la sumergiremos en lo más profundo del Río Aqueronte, así, nadie se atreverá a tomarla y liberarlo otra vez.

─ ¿Cómo sabemos que ustedes mismas no lo liberarán? ─ **Inquiría Emma aún con desconfianza.**

─Porque se lanzará un Hechizo de protección sobre la Espada antes de guardarla, un Hechizo que implicará utilizar la Magia más rara que existe.

─ ¿Y cuál es esa? ─ **Preguntaba Cora.**

─La Combinación de la Magia Oscura, y la Magia de Luz. ─ **Respondían las Arpías.**

 **─Pero eso no es raro. ─Replicaba Pan.**

─No nos dejaron terminar. Será la combinación proveniente de un Vivo, y un Muerto. Y es ahí donde entran ustedes dos. ─ **Explicaban las Arpías señalando a Emma y Regina.**

─ ¿Qué dices, Regina? ─ **preguntaba Emma mirando a su amiga** ─ ¿Quieres intentarlo?

─Si así no tenemos que pasar por esto otra vez, entonces, sí.

Ambas usaron su Magia al mismo tiempo, y lanzaron el Hechizo de Protección, haciendo que la Espada brillara levemente, para después ser depositada en la roca y ser hundida dentro del agua verde.

Todo había terminado, Hades estaba encerrado y sin él, sus Hechizos habían perdido su poder, haciendo que muchas Almas comenzaran a desaparecer, dándole a entender a los Héroes que sus Asuntos estaban resueltos y que era la hora de avanzar.

Ingrid, Priscilla y Marian fueron las primeras en irse, sorpresivamente, Cora y Pan se fueron luego de ellas, los antiguos Soldados se marcharon también, dejando sólo a Neal, Liam, Brennan, Milah, Emma y Garfio en el lugar.

Rumple se acercó a Baelfire pero este se alejó de forma brusca.

─Vete de aquí.

─Ya no estás bajo el Hechizo de Hades, ¿por qué me sigues tratando así?

─Porque te lo mereces ─ **respondía Bae** ─, no te mereces nada más que mi rencor.

─ ¿De qué hablas?

─El Hechizo sólo te afectaba si uno de tus Asuntos estaba en riesgo, y tú pusiste todos mis Asuntos sin Resolver en ese estado.

─Yo…

─ ¿Sabes qué es esto? ─ **indagaba Neal descubriendo su brazo derecho y dejando ver unos brazaletes dorados** ─. Estas cosas marcan tus Asuntos sin Resolver. Al principio yo tenía tres, cuando Hades me mostró todas las canalladas que hiciste, uno desapareció, el tuyo. Mis Asuntos eran simples; el primero, que Henry fuera Feliz, el segundo, que Emma encontrara Tallahassee, aunque no fuera conmigo, y el tercero, era que tú fueras un buen hombre, y encontraras tu final feliz con Bella. Ese desapareció, y otro tomó su lugar. ¿Quieres saber cuál es?

─ ¿Cuál? ─ **Preguntaba Rumple con terror.**

─Nunca perdonarte ─ **respondía Neal** ─, para ti la Muerte sólo sería un descanso, y para mí no hay mejor recompensa que saber que estarás en la tierra de los vivos y sabrás que tu único hijo no te perdonará.

Todos se quedaron helados al escuchar a Neal tan furioso, tras esto, él se alejó con Milah detrás de él.

Las Arpías se acercaron a Emma, y Snow y Charming se quedaron junto a ella.

─Ahora que todo ha terminado. ─ **Iniciaba Snow.**

─Queríamos saber, si hay alguna manera de hacer que Emma y Killian vuelvan a la vida. ─ **Terminaba David.**

─A pesar de que la Salvadora se ha ganado el derecho, sólo existe un método para regresar a los Muertos.

─Y no la vamos a tomar. ─ **Concluía Emma.**

─No vamos a tomar la vida de nadie. ─ **Exponía Killian.**

─No nos iremos hasta encon…

El aire le comenzó a faltar a Snow mientras estaba hablando, Emma la miró y después de dio cuenta de que toda su Familia y Gold sufrían lo mismo.

─ ¿Qué está pasando? ─ **Pedía saber Emma mirando a sus padres con horror.**

─Hay una toxina en el Inframundo, una cosa que destruye todo lo vivo dentro, es por eso que la Magia de Ingrid se extinguía, sus Collares se han comenzado a poner azules, y si no se van de aquí, no podrán hacerlo jamás.

─No nos iremos. ─ **Replicaba David con un hilo de voz.**

─Tienen que hacerlo. ─ **Decía Emma con lágrimas en los ojos.**

─No queremos irnos sin ustedes. ─ **Pronunciaba Henry ayudado por Neal.**

─Deben hacerlo, de lo contrario, esto no desaparecerá ─ **explicaba la Salvadora enseñando los brazaletes junto con Killian** ─. Estaremos bien, y nuestros Asuntos desaparecerán sólo si ustedes son capaces de seguir adelante y buscar la felicidad, aunque no estemos presentes para verlo.

─Ustedes no se merecen estar aquí ─ **proseguía Garfio─**. Váyanse, por favor.

Emma no les dio la oportunidad de decidir, porque ya sabía la respuesta, así que, los transportó a la Barcaza de Caronte, que acababa de llegar por orden de las Arpías.

─ ¡Lo lamento! ─ **Exclamaba Emma llorando.**

─ ¡Emma! ─ **Chillaban Snow y Charming al alejarse de ellos y salir del Inframundo.**

* * *

 **Fin del Treceavo Capítulo**


	15. Regreso Inesperado

**XIV**

 **Regreso Inesperado**

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

El atardecer se hacía presente en toda la Ciudad, los habitantes seguían con sus actividades cotidianas luego de que los ciudadanos de Camelot junto con Mérida regresaran a casa.

Las calles estaban bastante tranquilas las últimas horas, no había monstruos atacando, ni Magia revoloteando alrededor de los Enanos en las minas, o en la Cafetería de la Abuelita. Ya todos sabían lo que Rumple había hecho y que, por esa razón, la Abuelita y Doc eran los responsables de los cuidados de Neal, Roland y la pequeña Baby Hood desde hace casi dos días.

Ellos esperaban recibir alguna noticia del Escuadrón de la Luz, algo que les hiciera entender que su misión se realizaba con éxito, pero no había nada.

Por lo regular, eran Leroy y Happy los que daban vueltas por el Lago con la esperanza de encontrar pistas, aunque sabían que era muy pronto, temían que algo malo les hubiera pasado en ese lugar tan terrible como Gold lo había descrito.

Pasaron las horas, y todos fueron a casa a descansar, anhelando aquella señal que les trajera algo de esa paz que no habían vuelto a experimentar desde hace más de dos meses.

Poco antes de la medianoche, la neblina volvió a aparecer en el Lago, y segundos después, la Barcaza de Caronte se detuvo en medio del lugar y no se movió de ahí.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — **preguntaba Bella recuperando la respiración.**

—Caronte no se moverá hasta que nos bajemos y regresemos a tierra firme — **decía Rumplestiltskin.**

—Yo no me voy a ir de aquí — **contradecía Snow** —. Tenemos que volver.

—Entiende que no se puede — **replicaba Regina comenzando a bajar** —, moriremos si volvemos.

—Nos quedaremos aquí — **decía Charming aferrándose a su Esposa.**

—Ya lo dijo Gold — **intervenía Robín** —. Caronte no se irá a ningún lado hasta que nos bajemos de su Barcaza.

—No tenemos tiempo para esto — **espetaba Regina usando su Magia para llevarlos cerca de una de las bancas del parque.**

— ¿Qué demonios fue lo que hiciste? — **refutaba Snow corriendo hacia el agua mientras Caronte se iba.**

— ¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí? — **preguntaba David mirándola con furia.**

—Tenemos que volver — **objetaba Snow** —. Gold, abre el Portal, hay que regresar por Emma.

— ¡Ya fue suficiente! — **ordenaba Regina** — Entiendan de una vez que no es posible volver al Inframundo ya.

— ¿Cómo puedes pedirnos eso? — **preguntaba Snow sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar** — Acabamos de perder a Emma, y esta vez es más real que hace unos días. ¡Ella no volverá!

— ¡Es precisamente por eso que se los estoy diciendo! — **contestaba Regina también alzando la voz** — Las Arpías ya dijeron que no hay otra forma de devolverlos a la vida que la que ya conocemos, además, Emma y Delineador ya dejaron claro que no piensan acceder a eso.

—Encontraremos otra manera **—intercedía Charming—**. No podemos dejarlos ahí para siempre.

—No hay manera, y no podemos volver — **exclamaba Regina bajando las manos** —. Y para ser honestos, aunque volvamos, no podremos durar más de dos días ahí, y entrar y salir como idiotas es absurdo.

— ¿Y qué es lo que quieres que hagamos? — **indagaba Snow** — ¿Volver a casa y seguir con nuestras vidas?

—Exactamente — **afirmaba Regina con amargura.**

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? — **preguntaba David sorprendido.**

—Cumpliendo la última voluntad de su hija — **comenzaba Regina** —. Estoy consciente de que fallamos en la misión de traerlos de regreso del Inframundo, sin embargo, todos los aquí presentes, bueno sin contar a Gold, tenemos que hacer lo que Emma y Garfio pidieron, porque somos su Familia, y ellos quieren que nosotros seamos felices, aunque ellos no estén presentes para verlo. Esos dos murieron para mantenernos a salvo, para evitar que nosotros pagáramos por su error, y es momento de honrar ese sacrificio. El Escuadrón de la Luz fue capaz de detener a Hades, y así, nos aseguramos de que Emma y Killian fuesen libres hasta que su juicio llegara, pero, si nos seguimos lamentando por no tenerlos aquí, ellos nunca se irán, ni ellos, ni Graham, Neal, Milah, etc., se quedarán atrapados en el Inframundo por no resolver sus Asuntos Pendientes.

Los Charming miraban a Regina y no podían creer que la estaban escuchando admitir que en verdad quería a Emma y Garfio al nombrarse a sí misma ya como parte de la Familia. Henry tampoco podía creerlo, estaba igual de afectado que sus abuelos, pero por alguna razón no quería demostrarlo.

—David — **volvía a hablar Regina posando su mano en el hombro del padre de Emma** —. ¿Crees que el pequeño Neal se merece tener por padres a dos seres que se pasen todo el tiempo llorando y lamentándose por no poder salvar a su hermana mayor?

—No — **respondía Charming mirándola de frente con lágrimas en los ojos.**

— ¿No crees que él deba tener unos padres que lo amen incondicionalmente? ¿Una madre y un padre que traten de ser felices cada día de su vida, y que ellos lo hagan el niño más feliz del mundo? ¿No piensas que Neal se merece escuchar la Leyenda de la Salvadora, aquella que luchó para salvarlo de un terrible destino más de una vez? Su pequeño hijo tal vez no la recuerde, no obstante, ustedes deben ser capaces de no dejar que la memoria de Emma perdure no sólo en Neal, sino en Roland, la pequeña Hood, y en cada persona de este pueblo, que nadie olvide a Emma, es la mejor forma de honrar su Sacrificio, no tratar de volver a un lugar del que es más que obvio que no podrán salir.

Ninguno pronunció palabra alguna, y David sólo se dedicó a abrazar a su esposa, volviendo al mismo estado en el que estaban noches atrás, habían vuelto a perder a Emma, y como bien ya lo había dicho Regina, ya no había nada que hacer. La resignación comenzó a abordarlos, y sin más alternativa, caminaron junto a su Familia de vuelta a la Ciudad.

* * *

 **Inframundo**

 **Hace Unas Horas**

Cuando Rumplestiltskin les habló de la Profecía que dictaba que Emma se convertiría en la Salvadora, los Charming jamás se imaginaron lo que estaban presenciando. ¿Quién iba a decirles que su pequeña hija estaba destinada a derrotar al Dios de la Muerte junto con la Oscuridad de todos los Reinos, además de haberlos salvado de la Maldición Oscura? Todo había terminado por fin, las Almas fueron liberadas del yugo de Hades, la Alineación Planetaria había terminado, y el Cometa pasó sin causar ningún daño.

Snow y Charming no podrían estar más felices ahora que Emma y Garfio estaban a salvo, y a un paso de volver a casa. Estaban orgullosos de ver lo increíblemente poderosa que se había vuelto esa mujer fuerte, valiente y decidida que tenían frente de ellos lanzando un Hechizo de Protección para evitar que algo así volviera a suceder, y a pesar de que la Magia sólo les había traído pena casi gran parte de su vida, esta vez era diferente, a partir de hoy sería distinta, porque la Magia forma parte de Emma, y ellos nunca le temerán por esa razón, porque ella es capaz de no dejarse llevar por el Poder.

Una vez que las Arpías sumergieron la enorme piedra con la Espada dentro de ella, todo quedó consumado, y muchas Almas comenzaron a desaparecer, entre ellas; Ingrid, Marian, Priscilla, el Rey Fergus, Walsh, extrañamente Cora y Peter Pan, y los pocos ex Soldados que aún estaban de pie también comenzaban a marcharse, quedando sólo los más cercanos a ellos. Era maravilloso. Lo habían logrado. Ahora, todavía quedaba pendiente un ínfimo detalle, el Asunto que los había llevado al Inframundo; sacar a Emma y a su Amor Verdadero de ese lugar.

Las mujeres les explicaron que sólo existía una manera de regresar a sus Seres Queridos a la Vida; intercambiar su Alma con la de alguien más.

— _Y no la vamos a tomar_ — ** _concluía Emma._**

— _No vamos a tomar la vida de nadie_ — ** _exponía Killian._**

Emma y Killian ya habían tomado una decisión sobre este asunto, ellos no iban a ceder a hacer algo así, a pesar de que muy en el fondo, ellos querían volver y vivir su vida juntos, no podían caer en algo como eso, era egoísta, y ya habían aprendido la lección sobre cometer actos así de egoístas.

Debía existir alguna otra forma, y ellos iban a encontrarla, estaban dispuestos a quedarse el tiempo necesario en el Inframundo para regresar con ellos, sin saber, que el Inframundo tenía otros planes. Todo el Escuadrón de la Luz comenzó a sentir una enorme falta de aire que no podían explicar, sentían que la vida comenzaba a írseles en un instante. Regina miró a Henry, y éste último al Colgante de su collar volverse azul a cada momento. De repente, escucharon a las Arpías decir que, si se quedaban más tiempo allí, morirían. Emma no se lo pensó dos veces y les suplicó que se fueran, entre ella y Garfio les dieron a entender que ellos dos no podían irse, ni su Familia quedarse.

Era absurdo e imposible que eso sucediera, después de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar, y ahora, Emma los había enviado a la Barcaza de Caronte para que volvieran a casa, pidiéndoles desde la orilla del Río Aqueronte que la disculparan. La idea fue buena, pero el resultado no fue el que ellos realmente esperaban, se iban como habían llegado; con las manos vacías.

Snow y Charming estaban al frente de la Barcaza, justo detrás de Caronte, sólo de pie, dejando que las nuevas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, permitiendo que toda la culpa por haberle fallado a su hija se disipara, pero, eso no sucedía. Nada iba a hacer que eso sucediera en mucho tiempo, si se sintieron las peores personas del mundo al haberle ocultado la verdad a Emma sobre Lily hace poco, ahora se sentían mucho peor.

— ¿Estás bien, cariño? — **preguntaba Regina, al ver a su pequeño Príncipe tan callado y con la mirada perdida en el agua.**

— ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste en ese libro de cuentos? ¿Lo de la esperanza? — **respondía Henry sin voltear a verla.**

—Lo que te dije no era en serio — **reconocía la hija de Cora con sinceridad.**

—Eso no importa ahora — **replicaba Henry aún perdido en su reflejo en el agua** —, porque tenías razón; la esperanza es lo peor que puedes darle a una persona.

—Henry… — **pronunciaba Regina abrazándolo.**

El chico dejó que su madre lo reconfortara luego de tanta adrenalina y emociones intensas, ya no tenía fuerzas ni ánimos para pelear con ella, sólo quería volver a casa y dormir, dormir hasta que todo terminara.

El camino de vuelta a casa fue muy silencioso, la gran mayoría estaban agotados de todas las maneras posibles, era algo curioso, una vez que salieron del Inframundo y comenzaron a arribar a Storybrooke, el cansancio se hacía presente.

Una vez que estuvieron todos fuera de la Barcaza, y luego de una discusión de los Charming con Regina, en dónde ésta última les hizo ver que no podían seguir así, todos caminaron de regreso a casa, al entrar en la Ciudad, Bella no discutió con Rumple y caminó directamente a la Biblioteca para ocupar el cuarto del encargado, Regina se llevó a Henry junto con Robín a casa, los Charming fueron hacia el Apartamento, mientras que Gold se dirigía a su casa detrás de la Tienda de Antigüedades, todos igual de derrotados, aunque por distintas razones. Decidieron que esta noche descansarían, y a la mañana siguiente irían a la Cafetería para desayunar y contar lo sucedido.

* * *

 **Inframundo**

Emma se sentía como esos días en los que todos los niños del Orfanato se despedían de un amigo que se iba con una nueva Familia al tener que decirle adiós a sus Seres Queridos, pero sabía que era lo mejor, ellos no se merecían estar por la eternidad en el Inframundo.

Si hace unas horas el despedirse de su Familia había sido doloroso, esta vez era mil veces peor. Ya no quería separarse, sin embargo, no hay forma de volver a casa con ellos. Emma y Garfio tomaron una decisión de la que ya no hay vuelta atrás.

—Hicimos lo correcto, Swan — **exclamaba Garfio acercándose a ella.**

—Lo sé, Killian — **respondía Emma al ver la Barcaza alejarse y con lágrimas en los ojos** —. Es sólo que no quería que se fueran, no tuvimos tiempo de nada, ni siquiera de despedirnos.

—A mí también me dolió — **contestaba Killian** —. Tenía muchas ganas de decirles adiós a Henry, y a tu padre. Pero, algo me dice que no dejaremos de observar lo que hagan en Storybrooke, Amor. Sé que no será lo mismo, aun así, es una manera de estar con ellos.

—Duele… — **susurraba Emma apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Garfio** — nunca creí que me dolería tanto la segunda vez.

—Lo sé, Swan — **afirmaba Killian abrazándola.**

Emma se dejó llevar por sus emociones y descargó toda la pena que sentía, el dolor y las lágrimas que le carcomían hasta el Alma. No iba a cambiar de opinión, no obstante, sus emociones seguían siendo verdaderas, los amaba, y por esa misma razón tenía que decirles adiós, aunque no fuese de la manera que ella había esperado. La niña perdida que al fin había encontrado un hogar, tuvo que dejarlo ir, por más que eso doliera, sabía que todos estarían bien.

Ambos se quedaron así por mucho tiempo, abrazados, mirando la corriente de ese Río del que acababan de salir, salvándose inexplicablemente de una segura destrucción.

Neal, Milah, Brennan y Liam miraban desde lo lejos esa estampa llena de una mezcla entre Amor, dolor, y resignación. Baelfire también estaba triste por no haber podido pasar más tiempo con Henry, pero el haberlo vuelto a ver, le traía una ligera paz, aunque sabe que en el fondo a su hijo le costará mucho trabajo cerrar una herida tan grande como esta al perder a sus padres de una vez y para siempre.

—Hijo — **comenzaba Brennan** —. Será mejor que vengan con nosotros, ya es algo tarde, y desde antes de la Maldición de Hades aparecían unos esqueletos andantes por toda la Ciudad. Tengo un cuarto en el que descansarán bien.

— ¿Nosotros dormimos? — **preguntaba Emma muy bajo.**

—Claro que sí — **contestaba el Sr. Jones** —. Esto es otra dimensión, y sonará ridículo, pero hasta las Almas necesitan descansar. Sobre todo, después de semanas de no hacerlo.

—No iremos a ningún lado contigo, no hasta que me digas por qué fue que Hades te reclutó tan fácilmente — **replicaba Killian entre dientes.**

—Te lo explicaré, cuando lleguemos a casa, ahora, debemos irnos.

—Podemos cuidarnos solos, gracias, padre — **contestaba Killian abrazando más a Emma.**

— ¡Vamos, Killian! — **intervenía Liam** — Está bien, si no quieres estar a solas con papá, vayamos al Bar, iremos todos, y ahí, él nos explicará a detalle sus razones. Baelfire y Milah también irán.

—Lo siento, pero no estoy de ánimos para unos tragos — **afirmaba Emma separándose de su Amor y secando sus lágrimas.**

—Sabemos que es tonto sugerirlo — **exclamaba Neal al llegar corriendo hasta el lugar** —. Pero, será mejor que sobrellevar esto solos. Esta es su nueva realidad ahora, y si ustedes no quieren hablar de lo que acaba de ocurrir, no importa. Nosotros queremos darles su _inducción_ al Inframundo. ¿Qué dices, Emma?

Killian todavía estaba tenso, no había dicho nada, ni los miró a los ojos. Tras todo lo que pasó, la pequeña pizca de confianza que había renacido en él hacia su padre se esfumó, inclusive con Milah. Se sentía traicionado. Sabía que ellos habían sido embaucados como todos los otros Soldados, pero lo que le causaba más enfado es que sabía que la razón tenía que ver directamente con él.

— ¿Quieres saber la razón de por qué me uní a Hades, no es así, Killian? — **indagaba Brennan recordando las palabras de su hijo** — Ven con nosotros, Liam también quiere saberlo.

— ¿De verdad es lo que quieres, hermano mayor? — **pedía saber Killian dando la vuelta para mirarlo.**

—Tú sólo recuerdas lo malo de nuestro padre, yo llevo mucho tiempo aquí, y cuando él llegó, me buscó e intentó disculparse por lo que hizo, me contó cómo fue que vino a parar al Inframundo — **respondía Liam** —. Ven, Killian, creo que ambos merecemos saberlo.

—Estaré contigo, Killian — **intervenía Emma luego de secarse las lágrimas.**

Él la miró a los ojos y le dio un apretón de manos a modo de aprobación. Una vez que ambos estuvieron de acuerdo, fueron con los demás a "The Dark Hole", el Bar de Brennan.

El lugar estaba bastante concurrido por todas las Almas que seguían ahí dentro, igual que ellos, esperando su juicio. Todos celebraban la Caída de Hades y que por fin eran libres, ya no había temor a represalias, nada porqué esconderse, y todo fue gracias a Emma.

Cuando entraron, la miraron y comenzaron a aplaudirle, gritar su título y ovacionarla por lo que había hecho.

— ¿Qué es esto? — **inquiría Emma muy asombrada.**

—El recibimiento que sólo la Salvadora se merece — **contestaba Killian mirándola a los ojos, y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa** —. Parece que aquí no podremos hablar, padre.

—Iremos a la parte de atrás — **replicaba el Sr. Jones.**

Todos accedieron y Neal pidió unas botellas de licor exclusivo del Inframundo para llevarlas con ellos. Cuando entraron, todos tomaron asiento y se prepararon para hablar por fin. Milah, Brennan y Neal se sentaron frente a Liam, Garfio y Emma, éstos últimos siempre tomados de la mano, siendo el sostén del otro. Killian evitando que Emma se derrumbara una vez más con sólo tocarla, y Emma mostrándole apoyo hacia lo que estaba por enterarse.

— ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que yo soy la razón por la que te uniste a Hades, padre? — **pronunciaba Killian rompiendo el silencio.**

—Por lo regular, Hades era el primero que te buscaba — **comenzaba a explicar Brennan** —. Yo fui hacia él. Habían pasado treinta años y no sabía con exactitud el destino de Liam II, necesitaba saberlo, porque sin él no me iría de aquí.

— ¿Y a qué se debe eso? — **preguntaba Killian extrañado** — Creí que no era necesario saber detalles de tus Asuntos sin Resolver.

—Exacto, Killian — **coincidía su padre** —. Mi Asunto Pendiente era que todos mis hijos fueran felices con lo que tenían. Por el lado de tu hermano mayor, ya estaba progresando, sólo faltaban ustedes dos.

— ¿Pudiste perdonarlo después de lo que nos hizo, Liam? — **preguntaba Garfio con asombro.**

—No fue fácil, y, de hecho, todavía no lo he perdonado completamente. Sólo, decidí darle una segunda oportunidad.

— ¿Y qué hay de Liam II? — **volvía a preguntar Killian** — ¿Hades te mostró si fue feliz?

—Con todo lo que estaba pasando aquí, temía que yo fuese el siguiente en desaparecer, y no quería que me arrojaran a ese Río sin saber la verdad sobre ustedes dos — **relataba Brennan muy serio** —. Así que, cuando Baelfire fue capturado por Hades, Milah y yo fuimos a buscarlo a la Mansión. Allí, Hércules y Megara nos llevaron con ese maldito loco y nos ofreció el trato. Me enseñó lo que pasaste con la madre de la Reina Malvada y toda tu travesía hasta ese viaje a Camelot hace unas semanas.

— ¿Y Liam II?

—Él fue otra historia — **confesaba el Sr. Jones amargamente** —. Después de asesinarme y que la Reina te mandara al País de las Maravillas a matar a Cora, Hades me mostró como tu hermano menor era asesinado por la guardia negra bajo las órdenes de su Majestad. Ella fue a revisar si realmente habías cumplido con tu tarea, y al ver a tu hermano con otros aldeanos cerca de nuestra casa, no tuvo piedad con él.

—Lo lamento… de verdad — **respondía Killian sin poder creerlo todavía** —. Pero, si Regina mandó a asesinarlo, ¿dónde está?

—Accedí a servirle a Hades indirectamente cuando me dijo que me ayudaría a encontrarlo. Sólo espero que el día que mi juicio pase y me vaya de aquí, pueda hallarlo a donde quiera que yo vaya.

Killian directa o indirectamente había hecho que su hermano menor pasara por un destino peor que el que él y Liam pasaron cuando su padre los abandonó. No sólo lo había dejado sin padre, sino que lo dejó desprotegido ante una Regina que en ese tiempo era la persona más despiadada del Bosque Encantado sólo después de Rumplestiltskin.

Él volvió a tensarse, pero Emma puso su mano en su hombro, y con su pulgar masajeaba el dorso de la mano de Killian tratando de reconfortarlo.

Después de eso, se quedaron en silencio varios minutos, sin mirarse, Killian y Liam sopesando las razones por las que Brennan había hecho esas cosas, y entendiendo que Milah lo había hecho también para recuperar a Neal. La última incógnita era éste último, o al menos, eso era lo que Emma creía.

—Entonces — **comenzaba Emma** —, Neal. ¿Hades te hechizó por todo lo que nos dijiste antes? ¿Por culpa de Gold?

—Así es —respondía Baelfire con sinceridad—. Al ser uno de mis Asuntos Pendientes, y al comprometer los demás con sus acciones, me hizo estallar de furia, porque Hades tuvo razón con respecto a él, no se puede pelear contra la naturaleza, y la de mi padre es ser un Cobarde, ya lo sabemos todos aquí.

— ¿Realmente no vas a perdonarlo?

—Él no es como tus padres, Emma — **replicaba Neal jugando con uno de los vasos** —. Mi padre tuvo muchas oportunidades para redimirse y ser bueno, pero no tiene fuerza de voluntad, esto que hago se lo tiene bien merecido. Además, mi brazalete ya desapareció, y eso significa que mi Asunto ya se resolvió.

—Sin más que agregar — **intervenía Liam rompiendo el silencio** —. Neal, destapa la botella.

—No recordaba que bebieras — **exclamaba Killian después de una pequeña risa.**

—Este licor es especial, sólo fabricado en el Inframundo, de las aguas destiladas de la Colina de la Destrucción no muy lejos de aquí, tiene un sabor agradable, y lo mejor, es que no te embriagas aquí — **respondía Liam sirviéndose en el vaso.**

—Yo no tengo ganas de beber, aunque no pueda embriagarme — **pronunciaba Emma moviendo su mano a modo de negación.**

—Pruébalo, Emma. Sólo un trago — **pedía Neal.**

—Está bien — **accedía la Salvadora** —. Sólo un vaso.

En el momento en que Liam comenzaba a servirle, se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, Brennan fue a abrirla y todos se sorprendieron al ver a Graham entrar a la habitación.

— ¿Graham? — **comenzaba la Salvadora** — ¿Dónde estabas? Creí que ya te habías ido.

—No, Emma — **replicaba Graham amablemente** —. Yo no me puedo ir si tú estás aquí.

—Pues, lamento decirte que te quedarás en el Inframundo por muchos años más, ya que al parecer no nos iremos muy pronto.

—Eso está a punto de cambiar — **contradecía el Cazador con una sonrisa y una inocultable emoción.**

— ¿De qué hablas? — **inquiría la Salvadora.**

—Acompáñenme y lo sabrán.

Todos se miraron y accedieron a seguirlo hasta donde una sorpresa muy gigantesca aguardaba a alguno de ellos.

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

David y Mary Margaret se fueron a acostar segundos después de haber entrado al Apartamento, dejaron lo poco que traían consigo en la sala y se metieron en la cama sin importarles nada más. No se dijeron nada, ni se miraron a los ojos, cada uno se dio la vuelta quedando a espaldas del otro, perdidos entre sus pensamientos.

Ambos estaban agotados, derrotados y desilusionados, tratando de sopesar la situación a su manera, aunque eso parecía la cosa más dolorosa e imposible en ese momento.

Pasaron las horas, y luego de mucho batallar, Charming consiguió dormir un poco, a pesar de que Snow no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama gracias al insomnio que sufría. Al darse cuenta de que no conseguiría cerrar los ojos ni un minuto, decidió salir a caminar, para así tomar aire fresco y tratar de despejar su mente.

Caminó por la acera sintiendo el clima frío que comenzaba a adueñarse de las calles, notó la paz y tranquilidad que acompañaban a la oscuridad de la noche, observó el vapor que salía de su boca gracias al clima, y de un momento para otro se dejó hipnotizar por el ambiente, se perdió en sus pensamientos, en todo lo que había pasado desde que Emma se había convertido en el Ser Oscuro, lo que habían pasado para salvarla, y que aun así la hayan perdido. ¿Ese era el final? ¿Tanto esfuerzo realmente no significaba nada? No, ese definitivamente no era el final de todo, seguramente existía otra manera de traerlos de vuelta, y ella estaba segura de que la iba a encontrar. A estas alturas del partido, ya no le importaba el costo, los quería de regreso.

— ¿Mary Margaret? ¿Qué haces aquí? — **preguntaba el Dr. Whale.**

Snow inconscientemente llegó hasta el hospital y caminaba por el pasillo principal con la mirada perdida todavía cuando la encontró. El escuchar la voz de Whale la hizo salir de su trance.

—Yo… yo, no lo sé — **respondía Mary Margaret parpadeando muy rápido.**

— ¿Cuándo volvieron? ¿Qué pasó? — **continuaba Víctor con el interrogatorio.**

—Hace unas horas. Pasaron demasiadas cosas que serían muy difíciles de contarte — **comentaba Snow mirando al suelo** —. Aunque, pensándolo bien, creo que podrías ayudarme con algo.

—Dime — **pedía Whale.**

—Aquí no — **replicaba Mary Margaret** —. Vamos a un lugar más privado, tu Oficina, tal vez.

— ¿Está todo bien? — **pedía saber Whale aún dubitativo.**

—No, pero es probable que tú me ayudes a arreglarlo.

Él ya no hizo más preguntas y la llevó hasta su Oficina para que le contara lo que ella quería de él en ese instante.

—No. De ninguna manera voy a hacer algo como eso — **negaba rotundamente Víctor levantándose de su asiento y caminando por la Oficina.**

— ¿Por qué no? — **replicaba Mary Margaret siguiéndolo con la mirada** —. Ya lo has hecho antes.

—Así es — **respondía Whale** —. Pero, las dos veces que lo logré, tuvieron catastróficos resultados.

— ¿Y qué pasa si esta vez lo vuelves a intentar y lo consigues sin daño alguno?

—Mary Margaret — **comenzaba Whale hincándose para estar a su nivel** —. Este procedimiento tiene muchos riesgos, además, el paciente sufre la locura de vivir en dos realidades, estar en una lucha constante entre la vida y la Muerte. Sé que perder a aquellos que amas es difícil, fue por esa razón que le hice lo mismo a mi hermano, ¿de verdad quieres hacerles pasar esa clase de sufrimiento a Emma y a Garfio?

—Sólo inténtalo, te lo pido — **suplicaba Snow derramando unas lágrimas** —. Ayúdame a cerrar este círculo, es la única forma que tengo de comprobar si hay otro método o no.

Whale se levantó, puso su mano derecha en su barbilla y lo meditó por un tiempo, sabía que con los ingredientes adecuados lo lograría, pero quería hacerle entender a Snow que sus palabras eran verdaderas, y sobretodo, que lo que le pedía era imposible y se pagaba un alto precio por ello.

—De acuerdo. Lo intentaré. Pero sólo lo haré una vez — **afirmaba Whale pasándole un pañuelo a Snow.**

—Gracias, de verdad.

Snow quería comprobar de una vez que todo era verdad y deseaba que Whale fuera quien al final le hiciera ver la realidad, no porque no confiara en David o Regina, sino porque necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos y ser capaz de por fin salir adelante para que su hija y su Amor se fueran del Inframundo.

Salieron del Hospital y se dirigieron al Cementerio de la Ciudad a pie, Whale sacó una vieja pala del armario de su Oficina y ambos se fueron sin ningún tipo de discreción hacia allá.

Mientras ellos dos estaban dirigiéndose a ese lugar, en el Apartamento, Charming palpaba la mesita de noche junto a su lado de la cama buscando su teléfono celular hasta que al fin pudo encontrarlo. Levantó la tapa y todavía algo adormilado se extrañó de ver el nombre de Regina en la pantalla.

 _—_ _¿Regina? ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? ¿Por qué me llamas?_ — **indagaba David bostezando.**

— _Eres el Sheriff y yo la Alcaldesa, ¿no?_ — **replicaba Regina.**

— _¿Qué sucede?_ — **preguntaba David volteándose para mirar el techo.**

— _¿Sabes en dónde está tu esposa?_

— _Claro que sí_ — **respondía Charming sin dejar lugar a dudas** —. _¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

— _Revisa bien_ **—le ordenaba Regina con voz de mando.**

David tentó el lado de Snow con su mano, seguro de que ella se encontraba acostada a su lado, pero, como ya sabía Regina, no estaba ahí.

— _Regina, ¿dónde está Mary Margaret?_

 _—_ _Archie nos vio cuando llegamos, y me acaba de marcar, diciendo que vio a Whale y a Snow caminando hacia el Cementerio. No le creí por eso te llamé para confirmarlo_ —explicaba la Reina Malvada.

— _No creerás que le pidió que hiciera lo mismo que con Daniel, ¿o sí?_

— _Dime, David. A estas alturas, ¿para qué querría tu esposa a Víctor?_

— _Tienes razón, y hay que detenerla_ — **comentaba David sentándose en la cama.**

— _Henry ya está dormido, pero Robín y yo estamos por salir al Cementerio_ — **respondía Regina.**

— _Los veo allá._

Charming se cambió como un rayo, tomó sus llaves y subió a su camioneta para llegar lo más rápido posible hasta la entrada del Cementerio. Al llegar vio a Regina y Robín justo frente al auto de la Alcaldesa, esperándolo para entrar en acción y hablar seriamente con Mary Margaret por haber pedido semejante locura y con Whale por haber accedido sabiendo las consecuencias de su procedimiento.

Los tres corrieron hasta donde estaban las tumbas de Killian, Emma y Neal, sólo para encontrar a Snow y a Whale completamente quietos y con la boca abierta.

— ¿Se puede saber que están haciendo ustedes dos aquí? — **preguntaba Regina caminando hacia ellos.**

— ¡Mary Margaret! **—gritaba David** — ¿En qué demonios estás pensando? No permitiré que le hagas eso a Emma.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué diablos tienes que decir ante esto? — **espetaba Regina golpeando a Whale en el hombro** — ¡Contesta!

Ninguno se movía, no los volteaba a ver y parecía que no los escuchaban. David y Regina estaban furiosos y no miraban a nadie más, ni a ningún lugar, no entendían la razón de su estado de petrificación actual.

— ¿Qué es lo que les pasa? ¿Por qué no hablan? — **preguntaba David.**

De repente, una boquiabierta Snow parecía reaccionar ante las palabras de su esposo, sin embargo, sólo consiguió levantar su dedo índice y señalar hacia el frente. Charming y Regina no les hicieron caso, hasta que Robín tomó a su amada del brazo y la llamó, ahora él igual de sorprendido.

—Regina… mira — **pronunciaba el Forajido.**

— ¿Qué quieres que…?

Todos miraron las tumbas y no podían creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, era la cosa que menos pensarían. Algo había ocurrido durante su regreso en el Cementerio, porque ambas tumbas habían sido escarbadas mucho tiempo antes de que Snow y Víctor llegaran, y los féretros, habían desaparecido.

* * *

 **Hace Mucho Tiempo**

Algo había ocurrido en el Inframundo con Deicoonte. Eso lo concluyó Zeus en el momento en que Tebas y todo el mundo terrenal se hizo visible una vez más.

El trato que él y Hera habían hecho hace años, era un pacto de sangre en donde se estipulaba que hasta que el niño dejara este mundo ellos no verían lo que ocurriría con los mortales del mundo.

Eso era lo que lo tenía más intranquilo. No quería pensar en las posibilidades que le ofrecía su nueva situación, tenía miedo de que la peor de todas ellas se hiciera realidad. Pasaron las horas, y su nieto no volvía, no había ninguna señal de él, así que, ya no esperó más, y emprendió el descenso hasta el hogar de Hades.

— ¡Hades! — **gritaba Zeus entrando en la Oficina del Dios de la Muerte.**

—Zeus, ¿podrías dejar de gritar? — **pedía Hades masajeando sus sienes** — Tuve una fiesta anoche y la cabeza me va a estallar.

— ¿Dónde está mi nieto? — **inquiría el Rey de los Dioses levantando a Hades con su mano.**

—Tranquilito Zeus — **decía Hades alzando las manos** —. Tenme un poco de consideración, el dolor de cabeza es real.

— ¡Contesta, Hades! — **ordenaba el padre de Hércules.**

—Pues… verás — **comenzaba el Rey del Inframundo.**

— ¿Tiene alguna orden más para nosotros, Señor Hades? — **preguntaba Hércules entrando junto con Megara a la Oficina.**

—Hércules… — **dijo Zeus soltando a Hades.**

A pesar de los años, Zeus reconocía la voz de su único hijo. No importaba que trajera la capucha puesta, todo le decía que era él, no había ninguna prueba que dijera lo contrario. Caminó hacia ellos tratando de abrazar a Hércules, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el hombre puso su Espada frente a él.

—Atrás — **ordenaba Hércules.**

—Herc, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué haces esto? Soy tu padre.

—Sé perfectamente quién eres — **alegaba Herc** —. El Dios que dejó a su hijo crecer en el mundo mortal, siendo maltratado por todo Tebas gracias a que era diferente.

—Te dije que sólo los Dioses podían vivir en el Olimpo — **replicaba Zeus bajando la _Destructora de Almas_ de su hijo.**

— ¿Y qué hacía a Deicoonte tan diferente a mí?

— ¿Qué? — **cuestionaba su padre, sorprendido por la pregunta.**

—Quiero decir, tú y mamá no tuvieron ningún inconveniente para hacer el trato y permitir que mi hijo más pequeño viviera con ustedes.

—La diferencia es que una buena pareja te había encontrado, y Deicoonte ya no tenía a nadie. Hablando de tu hijo, ¿en dónde demonios está?

—Se ha ido — **contestaba Megara sin preocuparle nada.**

— ¿Está…, Muerto? — **indagaba Zeus, anhelando en el fondo que la respuesta fuese negativa.**

—Sí, yo lo maté — **respondía Hades.**

—No es posible — **replicaba el padre de Hércules, mirando a su hijo y cuñada** — ¿Y ustedes dos lo permitieron?

—No podemos desobedecer al Señor Hades — **contestaba Hércules.**

—Sí, además, le hicimos un favor, porque, para ser honestos, ni con ustedes estaba feliz. Lo salvaron de vivir solo en la Tierra, y lo condenaron a la soledad en el Olimpo —decía Megara.

— ¡¿Qué les hiciste?! — **exigía saber Zeus levantando a Hades, haciendo que Hércules y Megara desenvainaran sus Espadas para atacar.**

—Esperen, tortolitos. Yo puedo con esto — **aseguraba Hades** —. Pues, verás. Después de salir de ese asqueroso Río, me propuse acabar con los que me pusieron ahí en primer lugar. Así que eché un vistazo a la Tierra de los Vivos y descubrí que la mejor manera de dañar a tu hijito era destruir a su Familia entera. Por esa misma razón, busqué a esos Ogros, y salí de aquí para matar a Terímaco, atacar a Hércules y convencer a Meg de que hiciera un trato con un anciano benevolente que casualmente pasaba por el lugar y podía ayudarla. Tu querido Herc, está hechizado. Y esto es algo que no se puede romper tan fácilmente.

—Un Hechizo de Amor Verdadero — **concluía Hades.**

— ¡Exactamente, Amor! — **respondía Hades sonriendo** — Hechicé sus Corazones. Ellos no volverán a casa hasta que el Hechizo se rompa y los Corazones vuelvan a latir y brillar, y eso sólo un Acto de Amor Verdadero lo logrará.

—Bueno — **comenzaba Zeus chasqueando los dedos y haciendo aparecer grilletes en las muñecas de Hades** —. Al menos no estarán solos aquí adentro.

— ¿¡Qué demonios es esto?! — **espetaba Hades tratando de sacarse los grilletes.**

—Todo lo que hagas, siempre vendrá con un precio, Dios de la Muerte — **explicaba Zeus** —. Así que, espero que te acostumbres a vagar por el Inframundo, porque tú no saldrás de aquí hasta que el Hechizo se rompa, y los Corazones vuelvan a latir.

— ¡No!

—Tú mismo te lo buscaste, Hades. ¡Disfruta tu Estadía! — **exclamaba Zeus desapareciendo del lugar.**

— ¡Zeus! — **vociferaba Hades desde la ventana de su Oficina** — ¡Saldré de aquí tarde o temprano! ¡Me iré del Inframundo y tu hijo jamás dejará de ser mi marioneta! ¡Eso te lo prometo!

* * *

 **Inframundo**

 **Hace unas Horas**

Emma, Garfio, Liam, Brennan, Milah y Neal seguían a Graham hasta la Mansión de Hades, esperando la sorpresa que tanto había estado anunciando en el camino. El Sheriff de Underbrooke los hizo pasar y los llevó hasta lo más profundo de la Tierra para conducirlos por fin hasta la antigua Oficina de Hades, en donde ya los esperaban las Arpías.

—Muy bien, Graham. ¿Para qué nos quieres? — **preguntaba Emma.**

—Yo no los quiero, ellas sí — **contradecía Graham señalando a las Arpías desde la esquina de la habitación.**

—Con todo respeto — **comenzaba Liam** —, pero ustedes tres siempre aparecen desde las esquinas oscuras.

—Es un viejo hábito que no hemos podido eliminar — **contestaba una de las Arpías.**

— ¿Y entonces? — **iniciaba Killian** — ¿En qué podemos servirles?

—Como bien saben, sólo hay una manera de salir de aquí, y esa es intercambiar el Alma de un Vivo con la suya cuando la luna llegue al cénit.

—Sí, y ya le habíamos dicho a nuestra Familia que no lo haríamos por nada en ninguno de los Reinos — **esclarecía Emma.**

—Lo sabemos — **contestaban las Arpías al unísono** —, no obstante, creemos que puede existir otra opción.

— ¿De verdad? — **preguntaba Garfio mirándolas fijamente.**

—Sí. Ustedes unieron a Collares Rojos y a muchas Almas para hacer la cosa más insólita desde la creación del Cosmos; rebelarse y derrocar a un Dios. Se han ganado el mayor de los honores que ofrece el Inframundo, y ese es devolverlos a la vida. Sólo si acceden, por supuesto.

— ¿De qué se trata? — **indagaba la Salvadora cautelosamente.**

—Hacer un trato.

— ¿Con quién? — **cuestionaba Killian.**

—Con nosotros — **respondía Meg entrando con Hércules a la Oficina.**

— ¿Un trato con ustedes? ¿Por qué?

—Porque ustedes nos liberaron de Hades. Rompieron el Hechizo que nos había convertido en sus primeras marionetas — **explicaba Hércules.**

—El Hechizo de Amor Verdadero — **finiquitaba Emma.**

—Así es — **afirmaba Meg—**. Por eso, sus Collares no dejan de brillar.

— ¿Qué? — **preguntaban Emma y Garfio al unísono revisando los Colgantes que alguna vez fueron azules.**

Tenían razón, los dijes no dejaban de emitir un brillo rojo intenso, por más que trataran de evitarlo, era imposible.

—Hades, sacó nuestros Corazones, y los hechizó, diciendo que seríamos libres hasta que alguien Vivo o Muerto viniera y realizara un Acto de Amor Verdadero. No fue sino hasta que ustedes estuvieron dispuestos a desaparecer para salvar al otro que el Hechizo se rompió.

—Pero, ustedes están Vivos. ¿Por qué querrían entregarnos su vida?

—Estábamos Vivos, hasta hace unas horas — **proseguía Meg** —. Hades nunca nos dijo que en el momento en que el Hechizo se rompiera también lo harían nuestros cuerpos.

—La Toxina del Inframundo nos destruyó en unos instantes, luego de pasar más de mil años aquí adentro. Nuestros Collares brillaban de igual manera que los suyos, y de pronto se volvieron azules — **decía Hércules mostrando su Collar.**

—E inmediatamente después de eso, nuestro Asunto Pendiente apareció — **continuaba Meg** —. Bajo el control de Hades, hicimos muchas atrocidades, entre ellas, la destrucción de nuestro Hogar, asesinamos a uno de nuestros hijos, y a los otros dos los dejamos morir. No tenemos a que volver a la Tierra de Vivos, en cambio, queremos ser enjuiciados y cumplir nuestro Asunto, que simplemente es; encontrar a nuestros hijos en el otro lado, y disculparnos por todo.

—Esto es un regalo — **exclamaba Hércules** —. De parte nuestra, y tómenlo como de Zeus también.

— ¿Esto es en serio? — **inquiría Emma sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.**

—Sólo si ustedes dicen que sí.

Emma y Garfio se miraron todavía con muchas dudas en la mente, no creían nada de nada, esa era la mejor noticia que les pudieron dar desde que entraron al Inframundo.

—No es por causarles presión — **comenzaba Milah** —, pero si ustedes están aquí, no nos iremos jamás.

— ¿Ustedes quieren que lo hagamos? — **preguntaba Emma volteando a verlos.**

—Sí — **respondían todos** —. Se lo merecen.

— ¿Tú quieres? — **indagaba la Salvadora mirando a Killian a los ojos.**

—No hay nada que me gustaría más que eso, Swan. Quiero que tengamos ese futuro.

A Emma le brillaban los ojos al escuchar a su Amor Verdadero pronunciar esas palabras, en el fondo ella también lo quería de verdad, quería todo lo que habían planeado, por lo que han peleado por mucho tiempo, su Final Feliz.

— ¿Y qué tenemos que hacer? — **cuestionaba Emma sin dejar de mirar a Garfio.**

—Si el vínculo que ustedes comparten es Amor Verdadero, serán capaces de hacer funcionar nuestros Corazones —explicaba Hércules mientras Leopold traía las cajas.

—Abuelo — **exclamaba Emma.**

—Es momento de que vivas tu propio Final, querida hija.

— ¿Y luego? — **preguntaba Garfio.**

—Luego viene la parte divertida — **respondían las Arpías haciendo aparecer a un misterioso personaje** —. Él es Boris, es un Alquimista, y podrá ayudarnos.

— ¿A qué? — **cuestionaba Neal.**

—Dime, Baelfire. ¿De qué sirven esos Corazones si los cuerpos no están aquí? Las Arpías no pueden traerlos al Inframundo. Ahí es donde entró yo.

Boris chasqueó los dedos, y frente a ellos aparecieron los ataúdes donde yacían sus cuerpos.

—No se preocupen, están tal y como los dejaron cuando entraron aquí — **aseguraba el Alquimista guiñando el ojo.**

—Pues, ¿qué estamos esperando? — **preguntaba Killian.**

Leopold dejó las cajas en una mesa para que ellos las abrieran.

—Dijeron que eran dos Corazones — **alegaba Garfio.**

—Detalles técnicos nada más — **decía Hércules soltando una risa.**

—Sí, además, ese Corazón era mío, y funciona muy bien, aunque lo diga yo misma.

Tomaron las mitades del Corazón al mismo tiempo y los levantaron, de pronto, un pequeño brillo salió de ambos Colgantes, recorrieron sus brazos y se depositaron en las partes apagadas, segundos después el brillo se expandió y el sonido de unos latidos se hizo presente.

Boris les pidió sus nuevos Corazones, levantó ambos féretros y los abrió, dejando ver los cuerpos de Emma y Killian, completamente en perfecto estado.

—Esto va a doler, un poco.

Después de esa advertencia introdujo las mitades en los cuerpos. Él tenía razón, ellos sintieron un dolor fuerte y sus Almas se desvanecían en el aire. El Alquimista dio unos pasos hacia atrás y todos miraron expectantes a que Emma y Garfio despertaran.

Segundos después, ambos despertaban recuperando abruptamente la respiración y saliendo de los ataúdes torpemente. Brennan y Liam fueron en su ayuda, y los sostuvieron hasta que sus cuerpos tuvieron la fuerza para mantenerse en pie.

— ¿Killian? — **preguntaba Emma recobrando la respiración** — ¿Cómo te sientes?

Garfio rápidamente posó su mano en la nuca de Emma y la acercó a él para besarla como nunca lo había hecho ni Vivo, ni Muerto. Ella correspondió ese desesperado beso cargado de tantas emociones, con ese beso no sólo se daban a entender lo felices que se sentían y lo agradecidos con el Cosmos por el regalo que acababan de recibir, sino que también, ese beso era una promesa para volver a casa y seguir con su futuro, vivir la vida que siempre quisieron, que siempre se merecieron, y que no iban a desaprovechar esa hermosa segunda oportunidad que se les había ofrecido.

Se separaron luego de unos minutos que parecieron horas pegando su frente una con la otra.

—Creo que eso significa que estás bien — **confirmaba Emma volviendo a recuperar la respiración.**

—Estoy mejor que nunca, Amor.

— ¿Y qué están esperando? — **preguntaba el joven Baelfire frente a ellos.**

— ¿Eres un niño? — **cuestionaba Emma asombrada.**

—Sí, ustedes no son los únicos que han recibido regalos del Cosmos. Pedí volver a ser un niño cuando encontré a mamá. Y ya que mi Asunto se está cumpliendo, ya todo vuelve a ser como antes.

—Será mejor que se vayan — **recordaba Liam** —. No queremos que la Toxina vuelva a matarlos.

—Es verdad — **decían las Arpías llamando a Caronte.**

—Muchas gracias — **decía Emma** —. Por todo, de verdad, es lo mejor que nos podría haber pasado.

—Sólo, no lo desperdicien — **pedía Graham** —, y siempre confíen en el Amor.

—Ahora, llevarán sus Colgantes a la Tierra de los Vivos — **pronunciaban las Arpías** —. Esos foquitos inapagables los acompañarán hasta que llegue el día en que ambos vuelvan a este lugar, esa es la prueba fehaciente de aquello que les ha otorgado el derecho a volver a casa.

—Gracias — **respondían ambos.**

—Emma — **pronunciaba Bae** —. Una cosa más, antes de que se vayan.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Neal?

—Dile a Bella de mi parte, que de ninguna manera perdone tan fácil a mi padre, si no, no me iré de aquí.

—Ese no es tu Asunto Pendiente — **replicaba Emma.**

—Pero ella no lo sabe — **respondía Neal guiñando el ojo** —. Quiero que ese sea un recordatorio permanente para que no se le olvide tan fácil todo lo que mi padre le ha hecho.

Rápidamente, se despidieron de todos los que los acompañaron hasta el último momento, después subieron a la Barcaza que flotaba en el Río Aqueronte y se marcharon con el Barquero.

Caronte recibió la orden de moverse a través de las dimensiones lo más aprisa que le fuera posible y así lo hizo, haciendo que Emma y Killian bajaran de la Barcaza poco antes del amanecer.

—Gracias, Caronte — **exclamaba Emma al bajarse del bote.**

—Fue un placer — **respondía el Barquero asintiendo lentamente.**

— ¿Y bien, Swan? — **pronunciaba Garfio ayudándola a salir del agua** — ¿Quieres que vayamos a despertar a tus padres?

—No — **respondía Emma despreocupadamente.**

— ¿De verdad? ¿Y qué es lo que quieres hacer?

—Que nuestro regreso sea más inesperado de lo que ya es ahora.

Emma los teletransportó a la casa que Killian había elegido para ambos, una vez ahí, comenzaron a preparar todo para que todo Storybrooke se diera cuenta de su regreso antes que su Familia.

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

¿Qué había sucedido con los cuerpos de Emma y Killian?

Nadie lo sabía. Whale regresó al Hospital, y entre los cuatro comenzaron a buscar pistas por toda la Ciudad, tratando de entender lo que pasaba.

Lo que restó de la noche se dedicaron pura y enteramente sólo a eso. Al amanecer todos se fueron a la Estación de Policía, estaban más cansados que antes, y ahora una preocupación latente los invadía.

En ese estado, todos se quedaron dormidos en los escritorios de la Estación. Despertaron dos horas después, gracias a que Henry trataba de localizarlos desesperadamente, decidieron no contarle nada hasta que estuvieran seguros de lo que ocurría. Regina y Robín fueron por él y junto a los Charming, se fueron a desayunar a Granny's y volver a enfrentar a sus amigos, que esperaban escuchar buenas noticias de su cruzada hasta el Inframundo.

Una vez que llegaron, los comensales los miraron asombrados y preocupados de lo cansados y derrotados que se veían. Para su suerte, ya no tuvieron que explicar mucho gracias a Bella, quien había llegado horas antes que ellos y les contó toda su aventura.

Le pidieron que se sentara con ellos, y se dispusieron a desayunar luego de que la Abuelita les llevara sus órdenes. El ambiente era bastante silencioso, nadie dentro de la Cafetería quería decir una sola palabra, no sabía cómo iniciar. Hasta que Henry, decidió que era ya tiempo de saber la razón por la que su Familia estuvo fuera de casa casi toda la noche.

— ¿Qué hacían en la Estación de Policía? — **preguntaba el Autor después de limpiar su boca con una servilleta.**

—Es algo complicado, cariño — **replicaba Regina** —. Ni siquiera nosotros sabemos lo que está pasando.

— ¡Snow! — **gritaba Leroy entrando con Happy a la Cafetería** — Qué bueno que los encontramos. Algo está pasando.

— ¿A qué se refieren? — **cuestionaba Snow.**

—Happy y yo veníamos para acá, y vimos unas sombras en el interior de la Casa de Emma.

— ¡¿Qué?! **—preguntaban los seis levantándose de las sillas como si tuvieran un resorte.**

— ¿Qué vieron con exactitud? **—pedía saber Snow.**

—No vimos mucho, sólo dos siluetas a través de las cortinas, y la puerta está cerrada.

—Debemos ir a revisar **—exclamaba David poniéndose su chaqueta.**

Todos asintieron y se fueron de inmediato a la Casa. Cuando llegaron, efectivamente la encontraron cerrada, Regina usó su Magia para abrirla y todos entraron. Caminaron dentro del Edificio, Snow fue hasta la cocina y encontró dos tazas de café humeante en la mesa. De pronto se escuchó a alguien transportándose desde la sala, Regina fue hacia allá, pero no encontró nada.

—Esto no tiene sentido — **decía Robín** —. Debemos separarnos.

—Tienes razón — **respondía David** —. Regina y tú vayan al sótano, Bella, tú y Henry al cobertizo, Snow y yo, iremos arriba.

Se separaron e hicieron lo que David ordenó, a los pocos segundos volvieron a la puerta del sótano sin nada fuera de lugar que reportar.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? — **preguntaba Bella.**

Después de eso, se volvió a escuchar el sonido de la teletransportación de alguien, y que cambiaban las páginas de un periódico en la sala. Regina se adelantó a los demás, y caminaron cautelosamente con dirección a la sala.

— ¿Saben lo aburrido que se volvió el Inframundo desde que Hades ya no está? — **preguntaba Emma sin bajar el periódico.**

—Sí — **proseguía Killian** —. Nos aburrimos de estar ahí, y las Arpías se aburrieron de nosotros.

—Dijeron que éramos muy exasperantes, y nos obligaron a ir a un lugar en donde nos soportaran — **decía Emma.**

—Así que, el primer lugar que se nos ocurrió, fue Storybrooke — **terminaba Killian.**

Ambos bajaron sus periódicos al mismo tiempo, esbozaron una sonrisa, y se levantaron de sus asientos.

Todos los demás no creían lo que veían sus ojos. Emma y Garfio salieron del Inframundo, y estaban con ellos, de nuevo.

— ¿En verdad son ustedes? — **indagaba Bella.**

— ¿Quién más seríamos si no? — **respondía Killian.**

— ¿Cómo? — **preguntaba Regina.**

—Hicimos un trato que con gusto les contaremos después, es que es algo largo — **explicaba Emma.**

—Dígannos que no es un sueño — **suplicaba David en un susurro.**

—Si fuera un sueño, ¿podría hacer esto? — **decía Emma pellizcando a Garfio.**

— ¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió, Swan! — **replicaba Killian.**

— ¡Mamá! — **chillaba Henry con lágrimas en los ojos, y abalanzándose a su madre.**

— ¡Henry! — **contestaba Emma llorando también.**

—No puedo creer que estés aquí conmigo, pensé que eso no volvería a suceder.

—No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente, chico **—afirmaba Emma envuelta en un mar de llanto—**. Tienes Emma Swan para rato.

—Emma… Garfio… — **exclamaban los Charming corriendo a abrazarlos.**

Todo era perfecto, ellos habían vuelto de ese viaje del que creían que no habría ningún regreso, lo habían conseguido.

Bella fue a informarles a los demás el milagro que acababa de ocurrir, y la Abuelita ofreció la Cafetería para organizarles la mejor fiesta de bienvenida a aquellos amantes que habían vuelto de la Muerte, que habían vencido al mismísimo Dios de la Muerte, y los habían salvado a todos del mismo.

Durante la fiesta, se disfrutaba un aire de paz, armonía y Amor. Henry jugaba con Roland y cuidaba al pequeño Neal, Regina estaba cerca de ellos junto con Robín y la pequeña Baby Hood, mientras que los Charming estaban en la Rockola, buscando la canción que Henry le había enseñado a Violet hace unas horas.

Emma aprovechó para hablar con Bella sobre lo que Neal le pidió, y ella le aseguró que esta vez, le tomaría más tiempo perdonar a Rumplestiltskin, y eso si algún día lo conseguía.

Luego de eso, volvieron adentro y Killian la tomó del brazo, y la acercó hacia él.

— ¿Estás lista para hacer ese futuro realidad, Swan? — **preguntaba Garfio con una sonrisa divertida.**

—En un rato más, cuando mis padres ya se vayan a casa. No quiero que seamos los primeros en irnos de nuestra propia fiesta de bienvenida.

—Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, Amor. Creo que después de todo lo que hemos pasado, puedo esperar un par de horas más.

Los Charming al fin encontraron la canción, y Emma y Killian comenzaron a bailar lentamente, girando en un círculo infinito, perdiéndose en ellos mismos, olvidando a todo el mundo a su alrededor, viviendo a partir de ahora como si fuera su último día, se cuidarían uno al otro y juntos volverían realidad todos sus sueños compartidos, este era sólo el principio de una nueva historia, gracias a esta segunda oportunidad que Hércules y Megara les ofrecieron por haberlos salvado.

 **Fin del Catorceavo Capítulo**


	16. Juntos Por Siempre

**XV**

 **Juntos por Siempre**

* * *

 **Granny's**

—Pellízcame, David — **susurraba Mary Margaret** —. ¿De verdad esto está pasando? ¿Esos que están bailando solos en medio de la Cafetería son Emma y Killian?

David no respondió, en vez de eso, la giró delicadamente, posó ambas manos en sus hombros, la miró con todo el Amor y ternura que siempre le profesó, y acto seguido, le depositó un pequeño beso en la frente.

—Lo que miran tus ojos es tan cierto, como el Amor que te tengo, Snow.

—Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace dos días que esto sería realidad, muy probablemente lo habría ignorado, o le había hecho algo peor — **confesaba Snow con una inocultable felicidad** —. David, ahora estamos juntos, todos. No podría estar más feliz que ahora.

—Ni yo — **agregaba Charming** —. Espero que después de tantos años, y ya sin la Oscuridad rodeándonos, podamos tener un hermoso tiempo de paz.

Los Charming se abrazaron y comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro, imitando a su hija y a Garfio.

Pero todo cambiaría, cuando Gold entró a la Cafetería. Snow y Charming dejaron de moverse, Regina y Robín alzaron la vista cuando escucharon la campanilla sonar, mientras que Bella y Henry, evitaban mirar hacia aquella dirección, perdiéndose en el Libro de Cuentos junto con August.

—Abuelita, no sabía que en Maine también habitaban los Cocodrilos — **exclamaba Emma deteniéndose aún abrazada de Garfio.**

—Ni yo lo sabía — **expresaba la Abuelita saliendo de la barra** —. Largo de aquí, Gold. Ya no eres bienvenido en mi Restaurante.

— ¿Es que acaso ahora tengo que pedir mis hamburguesas a domicilio? — **replicaba Rumple sin mirarlos.**

—Al menos deberías mirarnos, Gold — **espetaba Regina.**

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para ver sus rostros llenos de odio? No gracias, a decir verdad, sólo venía a buscar a Bella.

—Aquí estoy — **respondía Bella, levantándose del banco** —. ¿Para qué me quieres, Rumple?

—Necesitamos hablar, en privado.

—Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo, ya todo se dijo en el Inframundo. Yo te amo, sin embargo, no seguiré desperdiciando mi vida tratando de salvar la tuya, que, a diferencia de la mía, está más que perdida, y a estas alturas del partido, ni siquiera el Amor Verdadero te ayudará.

—Bella… por favor, te lo suplico, lo que tengo que decirte es importante — **rogaba Rumplestiltskin acercándose a ella.**

—Si esto es sobre que te perdone por haber dejado que Emma y Killian te apuñalaran para destruir la Daga del Ser Oscuro, pues, déjame decirte que estarías loco si es lo que realmente piensas.

—Vamos a la Casa, Bella. Quiero hablar bien contigo — **volvía a pedir Gold extendiendo su mano izquierda.**

—La dama ya dijo que no — **exclamaba Killian sujetándolo de la muñeca** — ¿Entendiste?

— ¿Podrías dejar de entrometerte en mis asuntos? — **refutaba Rumple mirando su muñeca, y haciendo la típica mueca de cuando estaba molesto por algo.**

—No puedo **—objetaba Killian con voz desafiante—** , porque, resulta que no son sólo tus asuntos, sino también de Bella.

—Y ella es de la Familia — **finalizaba Emma soltando a su amado y volteando a ver a Gold** —. Sé que tú no entiendes nada sobre Familias, pero estas siempre se protegen, y antes de llegar a Bella, tendrás que pasar sobre todos nosotros.

Cuando Emma terminó esa oración, Robín, Regina, David, Mary Margaret y Henry se pusieron frente a Bella, mientras que Garfio y la Salvadora se quedaron frente a Gold.

—No sabía que en mi ausencia esas seis semanas, mi esposa había hecho tantas relaciones públicas —r **econocía Rumplestiltskin sarcásticamente masajeando su muñeca luego de que Killian lo soltara.**

—Con todos o sin ellos, te lo repito: NO QUIERO HABLAR NI ESTAR CONTIGO AHORA. Y, es más, si Neal, tu propio hijo, no es capaz de perdonarte, ¿qué te hace pensar que yo lo haré?

Rumple ni siquiera la miró a los ojos luego de eso, porque sabía que tenía razón, en todo. Se sentía la peor basura, la vida le dio una segunda oportunidad, y la desperdició, esta vez ya no había punto de retorno, cometió el peor de los pecados y estaba consciente del precio a pagar.

—Bueno — **comenzaba Gold abrochándose las mancuernas de su camisa** —. A vista de que no quieres que tengamos esta conversación en privado, y que ya nada me retiene, sólo quiero decirle a TODA la Familia que me marcho de Storybrooke.

— ¿Qué? — **preguntaba Bella apartando a Robín y Henry.**

—No quiero estar en un lugar en donde no soy Bienvenido, y en donde existe el recordatorio permanente de mis errores. Me voy a otro lugar, a comenzar de nuevo.

— ¿Y qué hay de tu Corazón? — **cuestionaba Regina** — ¿No se volvió carbón otra vez cuando recuperaste la Oscuridad?

—Según esta cosa — **explicaba sacando el collar con el Colgante que alguna vez fue color púrpura** —. Mi Corazón está en perfecto estado, y ahora que se volvió rojo, tengo que aprovechar lo que me queda de vida a lo máximo.

— ¿Cómo es que tú también tienes uno, Gold? — **indagaba Emma rápidamente.**

—Señorita Swan. Usted y nuestro querido Garfio, no son los únicos que escaparon del Inframundo, recuérdelo. Estos Collares son como una identificación, igual que allá, pero eso no importa ahora. Y ya que la Familia no me permite despedirme adecuadamente de mi esposa, me iré.

Dicho esto, Gold se dio la vuelta y comenzó a girar la perilla para salir de la Cafetería.

—Rumple — **exclamaba Bella aproximándose a él** —. No quiero que te vayas creyendo que te odio, eso no es verdad, pero, para ser honestos. ¿De qué manera pretendes que yo pueda amarte incondicionalmente, si ni siquiera eres capaz de amarte a ti mismo?

—Adiós, Bella.

Gold ya no dijo nada más, ni se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos, salió de la Cafetería con el Corazón hecho añicos y más convencido aún de que ya nada lo retenía en este pueblo. Aunque, Bella tenía razón, necesitaba amarse, perdonarse y aprender a vivir consigo mismo antes de pedirle siquiera a Bella que le diera otra oportunidad, no obstante, muy dentro de su ser, sabía que esa chispa de esperanza comenzaba a extinguirse.

Dio media vuelta para ver Granny's una última vez, y reconoció a Bella una vez más con Henry y August, le dedicó una sonrisa triste y subió a su auto para marcharse de una vez por todas, sin saber, que cuando él se dio la vuelta, Bella lo miraba desde el interior de la Cafetería.

Condujo sin mirar atrás, sólo hasta estar a unos metros del límite de la Ciudad, detuvo el auto, bajó su ventanilla y miró hacia atrás, luego sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, regresó la vista al frente y siguió su camino, usando lo que quedaba del polvo que ocupó con Mérida cuando Emma la convirtió en un Oso. Una vez que estuvo fuera de Storybrooke, echó un vistazo por el retrovisor y siguió hasta llegar a la Casa de Neal en Nueva York.

* * *

 **Inframundo**

—Gold se ve realmente derrotado — **comentaba Graham** —. ¿Estás seguro de no poder perdonarlo?

—Él siempre ha dicho que toda la Magia siempre viene con un precio, es momento de que se dé cuenta de que sus acciones también — **explicaba Neal sin dejar de ver el pozo de agua de las Arpías** —. Pienso igual que Bella, mi padre necesita amarse a sí mismo para que alguien más lo intente. Necesita fuerza de voluntad, y aceptarse como es en verdad.

—Eres un niño muy sabio — **manifestaba Milah revolviendo el cabello de Baelfire.**

—Tengo muchos años de experiencia — **respondía Neal dedicándole una tierna sonrisa a su madre.**

—Entonces, Killian y la Salvadora, ¿están bien? — **preguntaba Liam muy ansioso.**

—Están Vivos y completos, si eso era a lo que te referías — **respondía una de las Arpías** —, sin embargo, todavía les falta algo más para que toda la reacción en cadena de Asuntos sin Resolver comience a funcionar. A ellos dos les falta algo para ser absolutamente felices, esperemos que no se tarden tanto en averiguar lo que será.

* * *

 **Días Despu** é **s**

Luego del incómodo momento con Rumplestiltskin, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad.

Los días posteriores, la paz volvió a reinar en Storybrooke, parecían aquellos días cuando el Hechizo de la Reina Malvada aún estaba presente y nadie recordaba nada de su vida anterior. Las personas abrían sus negocios, los niños iban a la escuela, Pongo corría libre por la calle principal mientras Archie y Henry iban tras él.

La Estación de Policía estaba de nuevo en funcionamiento, y Emma volvía a su Oficina y planeaba una restructuración para el Departamento.

David aprovechaba las mañanas con Mary Margaret y el pequeño Neal, Regina y Robín, paseaban en el parque con los miembros más pequeños de la Familia.

Ahora, ya sin la Oscuridad rodeándolos, ni algún nuevo Villano al acecho, todo pintaba a que ese periodo de paz duraría por mucho tiempo.

Emma y Killian se veían todos los días para almorzar en el Jolly Roger, desde que volvieron a casa decidieron disfrutar cada día al máximo y estar con la Familia la mayor parte de las horas del día, sin embargo, el almuerzo y las cenas de los viernes eran cosa suya, era una nueva costumbre que adoptaron desde hace dos semanas, justo el día que regresaron del Inframundo.

Una mañana nublada, Emma llegó a la misma hora a cubierta con la comida en las manos, esperó a que Killian apareciera para ayudarle a bajar a su camarote, pero él jamás apareció. Bajó como pudo, dejó las bolsas en la mesa, y se sentó en la silla a esperarlo. Luego de veinte minutos, tomó su teléfono y marcó su número, esperando ansiosamente que Garfio no hubiese olvidado el teléfono en casa cuando salieron.

Killian por lo regular se pasaba las mañanas con Bella, ayudándola en la Biblioteca, o patrullando las calles junto con David y Robín, gracias a la nueva idea de la Sheriff Swan de volverlos sus oficiales de Policía, sabiendo que desde que se convirtió en el Ser Oscuro, habían hecho un gran equipo con su padre, protegiendo a la Ciudad de sus travesuras.

Garfio no contestaba, Emma trató de llamarlo varias veces, pero en ninguna de ellas respondió. Le llamó a su padre, pero tampoco contestó. Extrañada por la situación, Emma hurgó en toda su lista de contactos, pero nadie respondía ni una maldita llamada.

Sin esperar más, salió disparada del Camarote y subió a cubierta. Cuando lo hizo, notó algo inusual, la cosa que menos esperaría ver en Storybrooke; una Flor de Camelia justo frente a ella. Emma se agachó y la recogió del suelo, recordando el día en que Killian le había dado una flor igual a esa en Camelot, acordándose de lo que esas flores significaron para ellos; un nuevo futuro, la esperanza de algún día estar juntos sin que nada ni nadie se los impidiera, y por supuesto: el Amor y Devoción que sentían uno por el otro.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro y una preocupación que comenzaba a disiparse un instante con esa flor vagaba por el barco por un rato, no obstante, todavía tenía que averiguar lo que sucedía. Bajó del Barco y se sorprendió al ver un ancho camino hecho con pétalos de flores iguales a la que sostenía en sus manos. De pronto, todo comenzó a tener sentido en su cabeza, la ausencia espontanea de todos sus conocidos, incluido Killian, no quiso arruinar nada de la sorpresa que su Amor Verdadero le tendría preparada, así que le siguió el juego y caminó junto al perfecto sendero color rosa.

Los negocios y hogares del camino estaban tapizados con más Flores de Camelia, era algo hermoso y extraño. Emma volvió a sonreír y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, todavía sin creer que Storybrooke se había convertido en una sucursal de ese campo de Flores de Camelia de la ahora lejana Camelot.

Al final, llegó a la casa por la puerta principal, y siguió el camino rosa, subió las escaleras, y se acercó a la entrada de su habitación.

Todo el lugar estaba alumbrado por velas de diferentes tamaños, y en la cama sólo había un ramo de Camelias recién cortadas.

Emma no quiso entrar para no destruir tan preciosa estampa, simplemente se dedicó a mirar las cortinas rojas iluminadas por la luz de aquellas velas en esa mañana nublada, mientras hacía girar el tallo de la flor con los dedos.

—La Flor de Camelia — **exclamaba Killian dentro de la habitación** —. Según Moe, la flor más rara y difícil de cultivar en un lugar como Storybrooke. Un espécimen tan hermoso y complejo a la vez, igual a la mujer de la que me enamoré perdidamente desde el primer momento en que la vi.

Emma le sonrió y corrió hacia él. Killian la recibió en sus brazos y se dieron un pequeño y tierno beso.

—Para ser una Flor rara en la Ciudad, parece que alguien estuvo muy entusiasta al llenar Storybrooke de Camelias.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? La Magia de la Reina Malvada, atiende muchos tópicos, entre ellos, la Jardinería — **respondía Garfio mirándola a los ojos.**

— ¿O sea que, Regina es tu cómplice? — **indagaba Emma con curiosidad.**

—No sólo ella — **contestaba el Capitán** —. Toda la Familia estuvo de acuerdo cuando les dije anoche que tenía una sorpresa para ti el día de hoy.

Esta vez, fue Killian quien comenzó a acercarse lenta y delicadamente para besarla de nueva cuenta, Emma correspondió sin ninguna queja y rodeó el cuello de su Amor con ambas manos sosteniendo la flor en una de ellas. Ese beso, inició con la misma ternura que el anterior, pero, al poco tiempo fue subiendo de nivel, acrecentando esa pasión desmedida que mantuvieron guardada desde que se declararon su Amor.

Se separaron cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente, y pegaron ambas frentes con los ojos cerrados.

—Te Amo — **exclamaba Emma acariciando la mejilla de Killian.**

—Y yo te Amo a ti, Emma. Con toda mi Alma.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos, notó esos hermosos ojos azules que alguna vez llegaron a hipnotizarla, brillaban con la misma intensidad que siempre. Sus miradas se enfocaron en los próximos movimientos del otro, las dos partes de ese Corazón latían muy rápido, todo gracias a lo que ambos sabían que se aproximaba, era algo que habían aplazado por mucho tiempo, algo en lo que ambos deberían estar completamente de acuerdo, y ahora lo estaban, ellos seguirían su nuevo mantra y vivirían cada día como si fuera el último, ya no dejarían absolutamente nada para después, era ya la hora.

Emma se acercó de nuevo a Killian, se dirigió específicamente al cuello de éste último y lo besó lentamente. De ahí fue bajando hasta el pecho de Killian, sin dejar de besarlo. Soltó la Flor de Camelia que llevaba en las manos y le quitó esa Chaqueta de Cuero Negra que la volvía loca.

Garfio jamás puso Resistencia, en su lugar, le dejó hacer lo que ella quisiera con él. Cada caricia, cada beso, lo hacía experimentar aires de placer, era algo mágico, nunca había sentido algo así en todos sus años de vida, con tan sólo unos cuantos besos, Emma Swan lo hacía sentir muy diferente que lo que alguna vez llegó a tener con Milah. Nada era igual, esto era algo más.

Emma siguió con su quehacer y desabrochó, uno a uno los botones de la camisa de su Amor, dejando ver el torso tan bien formado de aquel viejo Lobo de Mar. Antes de que ella hiciera algo más, Killian le alzó el rostro y volvió a besarla. Poco a poco, él caminó hacia atrás y la llevó consigo hasta chocar con la cama adornada con pétalos, haciendo que el ramo de Camelias cayera a un lado. Ahora, él era el que se deshacía de esa Chaqueta Roja con una mano, mientras, él le regresaba esos besos en el cuello a la rubia. A diferencia de los besos pequeños y hasta tímidos de Emma, los de Killian estaban cargados de pasión y desdén.

Instintivamente, la mano de Killian bajó hasta la cintura de Emma, acariciando cada parte de ella, continuó haciéndolo para después meterla entre la blusa y comenzar a levantarla, tratando desesperadamente de deshacerse de ella.

La Rubia se separó un poco de él, le ayudó a deshacerse de la ahora incómoda prenda de ropa, y una vez que la arrojó lejos de ellos, Killian la tomó de la cintura y la pegó hacia él lo más rápido que pudo.

Los besos se hicieron presentes ahora en los pechos de Emma, sumándole más caricias con su mano, hasta que ella desabrochó su sostén y lo dejó jugar con ellos.

Killian estaba maravillado. ¿Cómo demonios fue que aplazaron esto por tanto tiempo? Apenas eran las preliminares, apenas se estaban conociendo por completo y todo era perfecto, algo que ninguno había experimentado antes. Garfio masajeó los pezones de Emma, lo que provocó en ella más placer del que ya experimentaba, y lo comenzó a expresar en pequeños y leves gemidos.

—No te cohíbas, Amor — **exclamaba Killian dándole la vuelta** —. Los ex Seres Oscuros no juzgan.

Dicho esto, Garfio la empujó muy despacio, hasta que su cuerpo hizo contacto con la cama. Después, se puso de rodillas y se deshizo de lo que le impedía llegar a donde Emma quería que él llegara.

Bajó el pantalón de Emma, acariciando sus piernas y dándoles besos sin detenerse, hasta hacer primer contacto con el epicentro del deseo de Emma.

Cuando su lengua tuvo contacto con Swan, ésta se estremecía y gemía con más fuerza pidiéndole que no se detuviera con un tono de suma desesperación. Killian no se detuvo y aceleró el ritmo con el que hacía las cosas y ya no sólo con su lengua, sus dedos parecían moverse más rápido de lo que alguien podía imaginar dentro de Emma. Él continuó haciendo su trabajo unos instantes más, hasta que Emma llegó al clímax y explotó envuelta de una inmensa felicidad.

Satisfecho con su trabajo, Killian se levantó para ver el rostro de su amada quien no dejaba de esbozar una sonrisa hermosa, mientras intentaba controlar su respiración.

De un momento a otro, ella lo sujetó de ambos Collares, le dio un beso, y aprovechó la oportunidad para darle la vuelta y que él fuese quien estuviera recostado en la cama. Emma se sentó encima de Garfio y volvió a besarlo, comenzando a moverse haciendo contacto superficial con la zona más íntima de aquel hombre.

Killian la tomó por la cintura y la obligó a estar debajo una vez más, acariciando todo su hermoso cuerpo, hipnotizado por lo que veían sus ojos.

En el momento en el que decidieron que ya habían esperado suficiente, Emma hizo desaparecer los pantalones y la ropa interior del Capitán, dejando a la vista que ya estaba más que listo para lo que proseguía.

Miró a Swan divertido por lo que acababa de suceder, ella le dedicó una sonrisa y volvió a besarlo, él aprovechó ese instante, y entró en ella. Cuando eso sucedió, Emma sólo podía gemir y decirle que no se detuviera por ningún motivo. Al principio, Garfio se movió lentamente para hacer que su Swan se excitara cada vez más y que ambos terminaran de la mejor manera, además de morderle los pezones y besar su boca. Aunque la habitación era pequeña ellos sintieron que estaban en un Palacio, sólo ellos dos sin que nadie los molestara, sin que nadie los cuestionara, sólo dos personas disfrutando su Amor.

Killian era el dueño de Emma, él volvía a besar sus piernas hasta alcanzar sus partes íntimas, tratando de hacer lo mismo con su lengua que con sus dedos, Emma estaba tan encendida, que no dejaba de pedir más y de pedir que eso jamás terminara, no quería apartarse de él. Emma lanzó al Capitán al suelo, y literalmente se montó sobre él una vez más, en ese momento los dos se movían al mismo tiempo y cada vez más rápido, poco antes de terminar se dieron un último beso, y Garfio terminó su acto dentro de Emma, poco después ella terminó encima de él jadeando, pero muy feliz por lo que habían hecho juntos.

Después Emma lo miró fijamente a los ojos y le dio un beso de Amor Verdadero, que hizo que los Colgantes brillaran con más intensidad que siempre.

Ambos no dijeron nada, disfrutaron de sus cuerpos tan cerca, y no permitieron que se escuchara otro ruido en el ambiente que no fuese el de su respiración que poco a poco recobraba la normalidad.

—No puedo creer que David estuviera de acuerdo con todo esto — **confesaba Emma rompiendo el silencio casi quince minutos después, cuando su aliento volvió.**

—Bueno — **comenzaba a explicar Killian jugando con uno de los mechones de Emma** —. Nadie tenía conocimiento de esto, sólo sabían que era una sorpresa. Y si se llega a enterar, seré hombre Muerto, de nuevo.

—Sí, David es capaz de asesinarte de nuevo, pero, esta vez, te defenderé a capa y Espada. Te lo prometo — **juraba Emma mirándolo a los ojos.**

—Y yo a ti, Swan. No importa lo que sea, estamos juntos en esto — **exclamaba Killian.**

— ¿Quién lo diría? **—comenzaba Emma—**. Y yo que creí que sería un día aburrido.

—Si quieres, podemos hacerlo más interesante — **aseguraba Garfio con una mirada seductora, mientras obligaba a Emma a quedarse debajo de él.**

Estaban a punto de comenzar una vez más con todo, cuando un estruendo acompañado de un fuerte ventarrón los hizo apartarse. Ninguno sabía que ocurría, hasta que Emma se levantó como un rayo, y vio por la ventana llegar un Tornado color verde de donde emergía una furiosa Zelena, acompañada del Ejército de Oz, seguida de cerca por dos viejas conocidas suyas.

— ¡Qué maldita manera de estropear una mañana tan perfecta! — **refunfuñaba Killian recogiendo sus pantalones del suelo.**

—Espera — **decía Emma** —. Tal vez, si no nos movemos, mis padres no nos llamarán.

A los segundos de que dijera eso, su teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo que le confirmaba que era cierto lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. Así, ambos se vistieron lo más rápido que pudieron y salieron de la casa para ver al Tornado desvanecerse.

—Bien, ¿por dónde quieres empezar? — **preguntaba Killian con una sonrisa en su rostro.**

—Por el camino que nos haga regresar más rápido a casa.

—Después de ti, Swan — **contestaba el Capitán luego de ver a David haciéndoles señas desde lo lejos.**

Corrieron y se unieron a su Familia que ya estaba ayudando a Mulán, Ruby y a una chica que había llegado a Storybrooke junto con ellas. Todos listos para enfrentar de nueva cuenta a la Bruja del Oeste.

* * *

 **Apartamento de los Charming**

 **Dos Años** **Después**

Emma se miraba en el Espejo de pies a cabeza, parecía no poder creer lo que veían sus ojos, verse así misma de esa manera, era algo que jamás pensó que llegaría a ocurrir.

Emma Swan había pasado por muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida, la gran mayoría, se habían convertido en malas experiencias que la habían hecho construir muros alrededor de su Corazón a modo de protección ante la crueldad del mundo. Pero, desde hace más de dos años, todo cambió. El día que ese pequeño niño de once años, ahora ya convertido en un joven decidido, valiente y entregado, había tocado a su puerta en Boston, ella no creyó que la llevaría no sólo de vuelta a donde pertenecía, donde su Familia estaba, sino que, además de regalarle la Familia que siempre deseó, indirectamente la hizo cerrar viejas heridas de su pasado, y también, encontrar el Amor Verdadero.

Este día era especial, no sólo para ella, sino para los que la rodeaban. Era un evento sin precedentes, la cosa más grande y maravillosa, aquello que no significaba el fin de algo, sino que formaba parte de la historia de Amor más ÉPICA que haya existido en cualquiera de los Reinos y dimensiones del Cosmos.

Swan se sentía nerviosa, y emocionada al verse en el espejo con ese hermoso vestido de novia, traído desde la mismísima Ciudad de Nueva York hace unos meses, en un viaje que Snow, Regina y Emma hicieron sólo por ese especial y único motivo.

El vestido era de un blanco puro, con los hombros descubiertos, y un diseño sencillo, pero que no le hacía perder la elegancia. Los finos detalles demostraban delicadeza, y a la vez un ligero aire de timidez. Y la hermosura de la tela con la que fue confeccionado le permitía resaltar su increíble figura. El peinado era sencillo y elegante, nada ostentoso, y eso, era algo que reflejaba un poco de la personalidad de su portadora.

Ella continuaba en una especie de trance, mirando su reflejo sin prestarle atención a nada más. De pronto, unas manos pequeñas comenzaron a jalar de ese vestido tratando de llamar su atención. Emma sonrió, se agachó, cargó al pequeño Neal, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Hola, chiquito! — **saludaba Emma observándolo desde el espejo** — Parece que alguien está muy ansioso por verme, pero, ¿cómo fue que subiste hasta aquí arriba?

Neal giró su cabeza y señaló detrás de ellos, en el momento en que Swan se dio la vuelta, encontró a su madre, de pie cerca de las escaleras, llorando en silencio de felicidad, tapando su boca con la mano, enternecida no sólo por ver a su primogénita a unas horas de su boda con aquel hombre que estaba destinado para ella, su ÚNICO y VERDADERO AMOR.

Emma se acercó a su madre junto con Neal, le sonrió y Snow bajó la mirada para enfocarla en el Colgante brillante del Collar de su querida hija.

—Sé que tal vez no se vea bien con el vestido — **alegaba Emma** —, pero las Arpías nunca nos dijeron si nos los podíamos quitar.

—Todo está perfecto — **esclarecía Snow tomando el rostro de su hija con ambas manos** —. No hay nada que no haga juego contigo.

Mary Margaret les dio un beso en la frente a sus hijos, para después tomar el antebrazo de su hija mayor, y dedicarle unas cuantas palabras cargadas de Amor.

—Emma, has pasado por tantas cosas, has perdido demasiado y a veces, ganado tan poco, pero ahora, es tu momento. Este es tu propio cuento, y estás a un paso de escribir un nuevo capítulo en páginas doradas. Tu padre y yo te hemos perdido demasiadas veces, y de cierta forma, esta vez también lo haremos. Sin embargo, hablo por los dos al decir que estarás con un hombre que te protegerá y cuidará de ti incluso después de la Muerte, porque ya lo ha demostrado.

Su hija comenzó a derramar lágrimas cargadas de la misma emoción que las palabras de su madre. Snow sacó un pañuelo para secarlas, tratando de que no se le corriera el maquillaje antes de la ceremonia.

—Te Amo, mamá — **declaraba Emma abrazándola junto con su hermanito.**

—Y yo a ti, cariño — **replicaba Snow escuchando la leve queja de Neal, quien apenas comenzaba a balbucear unas pequeñas palabras** —. Los Amo a los dos.

La Salvadora le pasó a su hermano y volvió al espejo para revisar que todo estuviera en su lugar, luego de eso, bajó detrás de su madre y su hermano. Bajó de su antigua habitación y al llegar a la sala, se quedó quieta, esperando una pronta reacción de su padre, quién estaba boquiabierto, todavía tratando de acomodar su corbata de moño.

— ¿Y bien? — **preguntaba Emma** — ¿Qué te parece?

—Estás… — **comenzaba David aclarando su garganta** — Estás, hermosa.

Emma se sonrojó ante el cumplido de su querido padre, mientras que Mary se acercaba para terminar de arreglar su moño.

—Sólo espero que al novio le agrade mucho más que a mí — **continuaba David a modo de broma.**

—No lo he visto desde hace dos días — **replicaba su hija observándolo con reproche** —. No sé por qué le hablaste de esa tonta tradición de no ver a la novia antes de la boda, algo le picó que hasta decidió que no nos quedáramos en la casa. Hablé con él, pero se lo tomó muy en serio. Gracias por eso.

—Lo siento, Emma — **respondía Charming ocultando fallidamente su risa** —, de verdad no creí que se lo tomara tan apecho.

—Da igual. De todos modos, estamos por vernos y la tortuosa espera está por terminar.

Cuando estuvieron todos listos, David abrió la puerta y primero salieron Mary Margaret y Neal, seguidos del Príncipe y su hija agarrada de su brazo.

—Vámonos — **exclamaba Charming** —. Tenemos una boda a la cual asistir.

Salieron del Apartamento, y los cuatro subieron a la Camioneta de Mary Margaret para dirigirse a la Iglesia de la Ciudad, en donde se realizaría toda la ceremonia en ese día tan especial. Mientras David manejaba por las calles de Storybrooke, Emma jugueteaba con sus dedos, recordando fervientemente el día que Killian le pidió que estuviera junto a ella para la eternidad.

* * *

 **Un Año Antes a la Ceremonia**

Después de unas duras e intensas batallas en donde más de uno estuvo en riesgo de morir, los Héroes junto con Mulán, Ruby y Dorothy lograron ponerle un fin a la locura de Zelena.

Gracias a la poderosa combinación de Magia Blanca y Oscura de parte de Emma y Regina respectivamente fue como consiguieron neutralizar a la Bruja del Oeste, mientras los demás luchaban codo a codo para salvaguardar la seguridad no sólo de Roland, Neal, o cualquier habitante de Storybrooke, sino hasta de la Tierra sin Magia. Al volver del Inframundo, Emma y Regina se volvieron más fuertes y poderosas de lo que ya eran antes, el haber utilizado sus poderes para encerrar a Hades les había dado ese incremento de Magia.

Entre las dos lograron contrarrestar a la hermana mayor de la Reina Malvada, le pusieron de nueva cuenta el brazalete y la desterraron a una Tierra Lejana de donde nunca podrá salir. A pesar de todas las fechorías que cometió a lo largo de su vida, Zelena era una persona, y nadie puede arrebatarle la vida a otro, eso era algo que los Héroes entendían bien, y sólo si no había opción, cometían homicidio, pero esta vez, no fue necesario llegar hasta ese extremo.

Pasaron unos meses, y se volvía a experimentar la paz y la tranquilidad en toda la Ciudad y sus alrededores. Killian, luego de mucho pensarlo, decidió aprovechar una mañana que no le tocó patrullar con Robín y el resto de los Hombres Alegres, y decidió ir a hablar directamente con David en el Apartamento sin que Emma supiera lo que planeaba hasta el último instante.

—No entiendo por qué soy el primero en enterarme de esto — **exclamaba David desde el otro lado de la mesa** —. Deberías decírselo de una buena vez.

—Quiero que tú lo sepas antes que toda la Ciudad, hasta ella — **explicaba Kilian poniendo su mano sobre la mesa** —. No sólo porque seas su padre, sino porque también eres mi amigo. Estoy seguro de lo que haré, y de que ella aceptará por fin, pero quiero que tú nos des la bendición, quiero saber que estás de acuerdo con nuestra decisión.

—Me halaga que pienses de esa manera, Killian — **agradecía Charming** —. Pero, lo que yo piense o sienta no es el tema en cuestión. Emma es la de la decisión. Tú la haces muy Feliz, tú eres su Amor Verdadero, esos Colgantes lo demuestran, y también eres mi amigo. Así que, si mi hija es Feliz contigo, no hay nada que yo pueda objetar. El destino los ha unido, y yo no soy quien para separarlos.

—Gracias por entender, _amigo_ — **exclamaba Garfio** —. Entonces, mañana que se celebra esa extraña festividad del niño arquero volador con pañal, será el día perfecto para pedirle a Emma que se case conmigo.

—Se llama San Valentín — **aclaraba Snow desde la cama.**

—Que nombre tan poco práctico — **respondía Killian mirando hacia ella con una sonrisa.**

Y así lo hizo, el día siguiente, el viernes catorce de febrero, justo en plena noche de San Valentín, Killian aprovechó la reunión que las tres parejas organizaron en The Rabbit Hole. Cuando todos dejaron de bailar y regresaron a sus respectivos asientos, Garfio se puso de pie, sacó una pequeña caja del bolsillo de su Chaqueta de Cuero Negra, y acto seguido se arrodilló tomando la mano de su Amada.

—Emma Swan — **comenzaba Killian mirándola a los ojos y con el Corazón latiéndole a mil por hora** —. ¿Me harías el honor de estar junto a mí el resto de nuestras vidas como mi amada y querida Esposa?

Emma se quedó paralizada, Killian la sorprendió no sólo por la fecha que era, sino porque el anillo con el que le estaba pidiendo matrimonio era nada más y nada menos aquel que había pertenecido a Liam Jones, el mismo que le dio en Camelot para protegerla antes de su encuentro con Nimue. Al final, ella puso sus manos frente a su boca, mientras Garfio le ponía el anillo en su dedo. Swan le respondió con un beso rápido en los labios antes de que las palabras salieran de su boca. Cuando se separaron, Killian se levantó y la cargó para ser él quien volviera a juntar sus labios.

David, Snow, Regina y Robín estaban conmovidos por lo que veían, sabían que pronto llegaría el evento más esperado desde que la Princesa Emma nació. No era un cuento convencional, era uno mejor.

Ya era oficial, Emma Swan y Killian Jones contrarían nupcias tan pronto como ella lo decidiera, a él no le importaba si se casarían cuando fueran ancianos, quería estar con ella lo que le quedaba de existencia.

* * *

 **Inframundo**

 **El Presente**

—Apresúrate, Will — **pedía Daniel abriendo la puerta de la antigua Mansión de Hades** —. Baelfire dijo que ya está por comenzar.

—No entiendo la razón de ver en directo la Boda de la Salvadora, su felicidad no es asunto nuestro — **replicaba William caminando lentamente.**

—Te equivocas, hermano —contradecía Daniel entrando al Salón donde ya los esperaban los demás—. Los Asuntos sin Resolver son como fichas de dominó — **comenzaba a explicar el Primer Amor de Regina antes de acercarse a los asientos que les correspondían** —. Henry es el Asunto Pendiente de Bae, el niño debe ser feliz, para eso, la Salvadora y Killian deben ser felices, si no, Regina tampoco lo será, y si ella no es feliz, no me podré ir, ni tú tampoco, porque soy tu Asunto Pendiente.

—Odio cuando tienes razón — **respondía William sentándose en la silla.**

—Guarden silencio — **ordenaba Liam** —. Ya va a comenzar.

Liam tenía razón, y en el cenicero que ahora se había convertido en una pantalla gigante se proyectaban imágenes de lo que estaba ocurriendo en Storybrooke.

* * *

 **Iglesia de Storybrooke**

Veinte de febrero, esa era la fecha que eligieron para la ceremonia que los uniría todavía más.

Killian estaba emocionado, sabía que tanto Milah como su padre y hermano mayor estaban viéndolo convertirse en el hombre más feliz del Cosmos. Sus pensamientos fueron invadidos por la música que anunciaba que la novia entraba a aquel recinto.

Emma lucía más hermosa que nunca con ese vestido que él observaba por primera vez desde que supo que Regina y Snow acompañarían a su prometida a la Tierra sin Magia para conseguirlo. Ella caminaba de la mano de David, quien además era el padrino del Capitán. Detrás de la Salvadora, estaba el pequeño Roland dejando caer pétalos atrás de él, junto con su hermanita, Baby Hood, que luego de la derrota de Zelena, Regina y Robín decidieron llamarla Marian, en honor a aquella Valiente mujer que los ayudó a salir del Inframundo ya tiempo atrás.

—Cuídala bien, amigo — **pedía David entregando a su hija en el altar.**

—Por supuesto que lo haré — **respondía Garfio mirando a su chica.**

Charming tomó su lugar sin dejar de mirar a su Esposa quien estaba igual de entusiasmada que él por lo que estaba sucediendo.

—La fecha era distinta, pero, creo que tengo que volver a expresarlo — **iniciaba Archie** —. Debo decir que es un gran honor para mí oficiar esta ceremonia tan especial, en donde uniremos a dos Almas como una. Emma Swan, Killian Jones. ¿Ambos están aquí por su propia voluntad?

—Sí — **respondían al unísono.**

— ¡Muy bien! Así que, véanse fijamente, tomen sus manos — **pedía Archie sonriendo** —, y Killian. Puedes empezar con tus votos.

—Por mucho tiempo viví en las sombras **—comenzaba Killian—**. Atrapado en una pesadilla de la que creí que jamás iba a salir, cegado por mi sed de venganza, dejé que mi Corazón se llenara de Oscuridad y me convertí en un Villano, pero tú, Emma, supiste ver la luz en mi Oscuridad, viste que aún existía Esperanza en mí. Me aceptaste con todas mis cicatrices, y yo te acepté con las tuyas, me permitiste caminar junto a ti y derribar todos tus muros, para conocerte cómo eres en verdad. Nadie, ni siquiera yo, le apostaba que sería tan feliz como lo soy ahora, todo gracias a ti. Te Amo, Emma Swan, no importa lo que pase, siempre lo haré.

—Emma… **—decía Archie.**

—Desde que era una niña sufrí el peor de los males; la Soledad — **iniciaba Emma con emoción** —. No entendía la razón del porqué todos parecían alejarse de mí, decepción tras decepción, me cerré al Amor, llegué a creer que no merecía ser amada y apreciada, pero, muchas personas que están aquí el día de hoy me hicieron ver que no es así. Y una de ellas eres tú, Killian Jones. Tú nunca te rendiste con esta chica terca que tienes frente a ti, siempre trataste de entrar en mi Corazón. Aunque ambos teníamos miedo, y que teníamos heridas muy abiertas a pesar de los años, tu Amor fue la luz que me guió de vuelta a casa en muchas ocasiones. No sé qué decir, nuestro Amor es bueno, nuestro Amor es malo, y hasta incluso después de la Muerte estuvo presente. Te Amo, Killian Jones. Yo recorrería todo el Inframundo y el fin del Cosmos por ti, ¿sabes por qué? Pues porque, el Destino nos ha unido… y ni la Muerte podrá separarnos. Así que, Killian. Tú y yo, estaremos Juntos por Siempre.

—Si alguien no se opone a esta unión, Killian, puedes besar a la novia **—exclamaba Pepe mirándolos.**

Él no se lo pensó ni dos veces, y besó a su ahora Esposa con el mismo Amor que siempre le ha profesado, nada había cambiado, seguían siendo ellos, los enamorados que escaparon del Inframundo para vivir la vida que anhelaron tener, y los enamorados por los que Neal, Milah, Liam, Brennan, Graham, Leopold e indirectamente William y Daniel se marchaban al fin de ese lugar en el que estuvieron demasiado tiempo, sólo hasta que todos sus Asuntos sin Resolver se disiparon lograron ir al otro lado, para buscar su nuevo futuro en la eternidad.

Después de la ceremonia, todos los asistentes fueron a una peculiar recepción en el Jolly Roger.

Esa noche, Emma y Killian volvían a bailar en medio de cubierta, disfrutando de la cercanía del otro, olvidándose de lo que los rodeaba, eran sólo dos Barcos en la tranquilidad de la noche, pasando uno cerca del otro, era maravilloso, y lo que habían soñado por años.

El Capitán Garfio y la Salvadora acababan de comenzar este nuevo capítulo en su historia de Amor, que sería contada por generaciones, como la historia más épica de los Reinos, una leyenda que perduraría para siempre.

 **Fin del Quinceavo Capítulo**


	17. Epílogo

**XVI**

 **Epílogo**

* * *

 **Hogar de la Familia Swan-Jones**

 **Cinco Años Despu** é **s**

La noche era una de las más frías que había experimentado en sus casi cinco años de vida, y no contando con eso, caía una de las peores tormentas del año. Los relámpagos se divisaban entre las cortinas de su habitación, y el ruido de los truenos lo hacían asustarse cada vez más.

El pequeño se escondió entre sus sábanas y el cobertor, anhelando suplicantemente que el ruido cesara, pero la naturaleza no iba a cooperar con él esta vez. Un relámpago seguido de un trueno que cayó cerca de su hogar lograron hacerlo estallar en llanto, estaba completamente aterrorizado.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! — **gritaba el niño saliendo de su refugio** — ¡Mamá!

Nadie respondía, no lo escuchaban, a pesar de que la habitación de sus padres se encontraba justo frente a la suya, parecía que el ruido del exterior ensordecía sus gritos, dejándolo solo, a merced de las criaturas de la noche.

Otro relámpago lo hizo saltar de su cama como si tuviera un resorte integrado, esa no era una lluvia normal, algo pasaba, pero no quería averiguarlo. Más asustado que, hace unos instantes, se levantó del suelo, y emprendió el camino hasta la entrada de su habitación. Tomó su banquillo, lo puso frente a la puerta, se subió en él, y trató desesperadamente de abrirla con sus manitas.

De pronto, el picaporte se movía por sí solo, el niño bajó del banco, y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. La puerta se abría lentamente, y una persona muy larga aparecía con una linterna en la mano.

— ¿Qué haces ahí? — **preguntaba el ahora joven de veinte años.**

El niño no dijo nada, no reconocía al dueño de aquella voz, la falta de luz y el terror interno gracias a la Tormenta lo tenían bloqueado, lo miró fijamente a los ojos, y por nerviosismo, comenzó a morderse el labio inferior.

—Si estoy en lo correcto, algo me dice que no me reconoces, ¿verdad? — **concluía el chico** —. Soy yo. Henry.

Henry cambió la posición su linterna e hizo que la luz dejara ver su rostro lo mejor que podía. El niño continuaba mirándolo, tratando de identificarlo. No fue sino hasta que el primogénito de la Salvadora sonrió alegremente que el niño logró dar con él, por así decirlo.

— ¡Hendy! — **chillaba el niño al abrazarlo cuando él se puso a su nivel.**

— ¿Te asustan los relámpagos? — **cuestionaba el Autor.**

—Chi — **respondía levemente el niño** —. Tengo mucho miedo.

—Sólo son relámpagos — **decía Henry** —. No hay nada que temer.

—Suenan muy duro — **replicaba su hermanito.**

—No te harán daño.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — **preguntaba el niño inocentemente.**

—Porque… — **comenzaba Henry mirando el techo** — Esos relámpagos sólo dañan a los malos que están allá afuera.

— ¿De vedás? — **indagaba el pequeño muy asombrado.**

—Así es — **afirmaba su hermano mayor** —. Los relámpagos los manda el mismísimo Zeus, el Rey de los Dioses, así la Familia puede combatir a los malos.

— ¿Mamá y papá están pedeando afueda? — **volvía a preguntar el niño.**

—Y el Abuelo David, la Abuela Snow, y tus Tíos Regina y Robín, todos están luchando para protegerte.

— ¿Y pod qué Zeus los ayuda?

—Pues porque, mamá y papá Killian hace muchos años salvaron el día, y como recompensa, Zeus los ayuda cada que puede.

— ¿Qué hiciedon?

—Ven — **exclamaba Henry acostándose en la cama y dando palmaditas al colchón para que su hermanito subiera** —. Te contaré la leyenda de Hades y el Hechizo de Amor Verdadero.

* * *

 **Central El** é **ctrica de Storybrooke**

 **Ese Mismo Instante**

—Bien — **comenzaba Emma mirando a Killian** —, creo que es una fortuna que hayamos estado tan cerca de aquí cuando la electricidad se cortó.

— ¿Y qué haremos? — **indagaba Garfio mirando el Edificio** — ¿Vas a usar tu Magia para restablecer la energía? ¿O lo harás de la forma antigua?

—Todavía no me siento bien, Killian — **replicaba Emma tocando su estómago.**

—Espero que tu malestar sea por lo que nos estamos imaginando, y no por otra cosa — **anhelaba Killian mirándola con preocupación** —. Creo que debimos ir a la Farmacia de Sneezy antes de venir.

—No hay electricidad, de nada habría serv… — **contestaba la Salvadora tapando su boca** — dame un minuto.

Emma salió disparada hasta una jardinera que estaba a un lado de la entrada del Edificio, y tratando de que nadie la viera, comenzó a vomitar lo poco que traía en su sistema, pero, ¿quién iba a verla en medio de una tormenta torrencial?

Killian la miraba preocupado desde lejos, no sabía cómo hacer que su esposa se sintiera mejor. Estaba por aproximarse a ella, cuando el auto de la Alcaldesa se estacionó frente a ellos.

— ¿Qué hacen en medio de la lluvia? — **preguntaba Regina saliendo del auto con sombrilla en mano.**

—Íbamos a la Farmacia cuando ocurrió el apagón. Emma no quiso esperar más, y llegamos aquí para hacer que la electricidad vuelva.

— ¿Por qué se están mojando? — **pedía saber Robín caminando con Regina.**

—Se suponía que no nos tardaríamos.

— ¿Y Henry? — **exclamaba la ex Reina Malvada.**

—Está cuidando a Aidan **—respondía Killian volteando a ver a Emma.**

— ¿Ella está bien? — **volvía a preguntar Robín.**

—Sí — **respondía Emma tomando a su esposo del brazo** —. Creo que sí lo estoy.

— ¿Segura? **—preguntaba Regina** — Deberías ir a ver a Whale, no luces muy bien.

— ¿Tan mal me veo? — **cuestionaba la Salvadora posando su mano encima de sus ojos.**

—Estás pálida — **respondía el Forajido rápidamente.**

—Ha estado así toda la tarde — **afirmaba Garfio abrazándola.**

—Bueno, será mejor que hagamos que la energía vuelva, para que puedas ir a la Farmacia — **exclamaba Regina** —, pero, yo te recomendaría ir de inmediato con Víctor.

—Lo haré, gracias por preocuparte, Regina, pero, creo tener una idea de lo que está sucediendo — **agradecía Emma correspondiendo en el abrazo de su amado.**

Regina la miró a Swan detenidamente, y ya por experiencia propia, dedujo lo que le pasaba a su amiga.

—Somos amigas, ¿o no? — **aseguraba la mujer** — Bien, entremos, porque, si ustedes dos se siguen mojando será mucho peor.

Abrió la puerta y todos ingresaron, una vez ahí, Regina usó su Magia e hizo que tanto Emma como Killian tuvieran ropa térmica seca, tratando de que su temperatura volviera a la normalidad y evitarles un resfriado. Luego de eso, con un simple pase de su mano la energía eléctrica volvió, pero con poca intensidad.

—Hasta que la Tormenta pase, no puedo restaurar completamente las cosas — **explicaba Regina.**

Emma y Garfio asintieron, y salieron abrazados de la central eléctrica.

—Esperen — **pedía la madre adoptiva de Henry** —. Tengan esto.

La Alcaldesa les dio su sombrilla para que se protegieran de la lluvia que comenzaba a aminorar un poco.

—No les di ropa seca para se volvieran a mojar bajo la lluvia.

—Gracias, Regina — **pronunciaba Emma** —. Mañana te la devolveré.

Salieron del lugar, y caminaron lo más que pudieron hasta la Farmacia, para comprar lo que necesitaban desde hace quince minutos. Entraron, dejaron la sombrilla en un balde que Sneezy tenía cerca de la puerta.

— ¿En qué puedo…? — **comenzaba el enano estornudando** — ¿Ayud…?

Emma no le hizo ningún caso, corrió hasta el pasillo que contenía lo que desesperadamente habían salido a buscar; las pruebas de embarazo. Una vez en su poder, ella la pagó y regresaron a su hogar.

Fueron directamente a cocina, para que Emma tomara suficientes líquidos para poder usar la prueba correctamente, pasó un rato que se sintió eterno hasta que ella entró al baño y Killian la esperó afuera.

— ¿Estás completamente segura de esto, Amor?

—No hay otra explicación — **respondía ella desde el interior** —, me he sentido así desde hace unos días, y no se lo atribuyo a la comida de la Abuelita.

— ¿Te lo imaginas? — **comenzaba Killian con emoción en su voz** — Tú y yo, padres otra vez. Otro integrante en la Familia, ¿Y si es niño de nuevo? Aidan tendría con quien jugar además de Neal y Roland.

— ¿Podría ser niña, Garfio? — **replicaba Emma imaginándose a su futuro bebé** —. Ya hay demasiados niños en esta Familia. Además, Marian y Victoria necesitan alguien con quien jugar más que mi hermano, Roland y nuestro Aidan.

— ¿Eso que escucho salir de tu boca es cierto? — **indagaba Killian** — ¿Estás tan emocionada como yo?

—Claro que lo estoy — **respondía Emma abriendo la puerta, y obligándolo a entrar con ella al baño** —. ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

—No lo sé, es que, recordaba el día que descubriste a nuestro piratita dentro de ti — **expresaba Garfio abrazando a Emma quien tenía la prueba en las manos.**

—Fue algo raro, una mezcla enorme de emociones — **recordaba la Salvadora** —. Ese día con el anuncio y las Arpías, fue un día épico, si me permites decirlo.

—Nunca olvidaré ese día tan especial — **aseguraba Killian sonriendo** —. Ese Liam.

* * *

 **Cripta de Regina**

 **Cinco Años Antes**

Tres meses habían pasado desde uno de los acontecimientos más grandes de Storybrooke en los últimos años, todo estaba en paz y quietud en la Ciudad, las cosas iban grandioso para todos, sobretodo, para la Alcaldesa y su Amor Verdadero.

El Forajido no quiso esperar a que otra Furia se lo llevara de vuelta al Inframundo o que otro pariente loco de su chica llegara para arruinarlo todo, así que un día, sin más, se armó de valor, y le pidió matrimonio a su Reina, para ser formalmente la Familia que ya eran, Robín quería crear su propia historia con Regina, y ella quería lo mismo desde el fondo de su Corazón.

Una cena en el Restaurante de la Ciudad fue el momento perfecto para que esa propuesta tuviera lugar, la Felicidad envolvía no sólo a la pareja, sino a toda la Familia el día en que se los hicieron saber. Ya era por fin el tiempo en que los Finales Felices tuvieran lugar para los habitantes de Storybrooke, y la Salvadora lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Emma estaba absolutamente feliz por la noticia, primero que nada, porque Regina era una buena amiga para ella en ese momento, es más, ella juraría que la madre adoptiva de su hijo se había convertido en la mejor amiga que Lily no pudo ser. Y, en segundo lugar, puesto que ella le prometió hace más de dos años que le ayudaría a alcanzar su Final Feliz, su labor no había terminado.

—No creo que esto vaya a funcionar — **exclamaba Regina sentándose en una silla cercana.**

—Tiene que — **refutaba Emma tallando sus ojos con las manos** —. Esto va a funcionar.

—Admítelo ya, Swan — **contestaba Regina** —. Lo que hice es permanente.

—Me niego a creer eso — **confesaba la Salvadora.**

—Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer, además, eso no me molesta, sabes que amo a Roland y a Marian. Son mis hijos, igual que Henry, aunque no los haya concebido.

A pesar de lo que decía, el rostro de Regina demostraba total amargura. Tenía razón, amaba a sus hijos más que a otra cosa en el mundo, pero, uno de sus deseos frustrados alojado en el fondo de su Corazón, era poder darle a su Amor Verdadero un pequeño y Mágico regalo.

—Podrás convencer a los demás con tus palabras, Regina, pero sabes perfectamente que a mí no — **exclamaba Emma con seguridad—**. Siempre sé cuándo mientes, y lo estás haciendo ahora.

— ¡¿Y qué diablos quieres que haga?! — **espetaba Regina levantándose y caminando rumbo hacia su espejo** —. Hemos probado de todo desde anoche, y nada sirve.

—Es por que no estás poniendo toda tu fe en esto **—recalcaba la Salvadora—**. Si dejaras de ser tan negativa y te concentraras, lograríamos algo fructífero.

—No creo que ni con la Combinación de nuestras Fuerzas podamos hacer que una maldita Poción funcione **—alegaba Regina bajando la vista.**

— ¿Bromeas? **—cuestionaba Emma—** Juntas sellamos a Hades en una tonta roca en el Inframundo, las Arpías lo dijeron; no hay Combinación Mágica más Poderosa que esa.

—Sí — **respondía Regina rápidamente—** , pero olvidas que en ese entonces tú estabas Muerta. Ellas dijeron que esa Combinación era rara y Poderosa porque provenía de la Magia de un Vivo y un Muerto.

—Por favor, Mills — **decía Emma levantándose** —. Ambas derrotamos a Zelena, regresamos más Fuertes del Inframundo. Las dos vamos a revertir la Maldición que pusiste sobre ti, y tendrás lo que tanto des…

Emma se levantó rápida y bruscamente momentos antes, y comenzó a sentir un ligero mareo, como acto reflejo, guardó silencio, cerró los ojos, y puso su mano frente a ellos.

— ¿Emma? — **preguntaba Regina** — ¿Estás bien?

—S-Sí — **contestaba Emma abriendo los ojos** —. Me levanté muy rápido, es todo.

—Deberíamos pedir algo de comer — **sugería la Alcaldesa sacando su teléfono móvil** —. Es probable que haya sido por eso.

Emma asintió en silencio, y un sonido las alertó, era Mary Margaret bajando hasta el interior de la Cripta de su Madrastra. Regina caminó rápidamente y se puso al lado de su amiga tratando de tapar los ingredientes que tenían en la mesa.

—Tranquilas — **exclamaba Snow** —. Robín no tiene ninguna idea, aún.

Las dos la miraron sorprendidas cuando dijo esas palabras, ¿acaso era tan obvio?

— ¿De qué hablas, mamá? **—indagaba Emma.**

—Se les nota en los ojos, David y yo nos dimos cuenta de lo que iban a hacer desde la cena **—respondía Mary—**. Y me parece algo lindo que quieras ayudar a Regina, Emma.

—Se lo debo — **reconocía su hija.**

— ¿Y hay avances?

—No — **negaba la ex Reina Malvada cerrando un libro** —. Nada. A estas alturas, sólo un milagro podría ayudarnos.

— ¿Por qué tanta premura? — **pedía saber Snow.**

—Porque a cada minuto que pasa, se acortan mis posibilidades — **declaraba Regina.**

—Tiene que existir alguna forma de contrarrestar una Maldición así — **aseguraba Emma.**

—La había — **exclamaba Snow** —. En Nuestro Mundo, en el Lago Nostos, ¿lo recuerdan? Podía recuperar lo perdido, el agua del Lago me ayudó a romper la Maldición que George puso en mí.

—Recuperar lo perdido… ¡eso es! — **exclamaba Emma** — El agua del Pozo, también puede recobrar lo que has perdido, August me lo dijo.

— ¿Y qué sugieres? ¿Ir hasta el pozo y terminar la Poción ahí? — **cuestionaba Regina.**

—Es precisamente lo que vamos a hacer.

La Salvadora salió de la Cripta y se dirigió al Pozo que no estaba muy lejos de ahí. La ansiedad y emoción, la hicieron apresurar el paso, mientras Snow y Regina la seguían de cerca, tratando de alcanzarla.

Una vez ahí, ella jaló la cuerda hasta que el cubo logró salir del Pozo con un poco de agua en su interior.

—Listo — **respondía Emma algo agitada** —. Ya podemos seguir.

—Tómalo con calma, Swan — **recomendaba Regina** —. Parece como si ese cubo pesara más de diez kilos.

— ¿Estás bien, Emma? — **preguntaba su madre.**

—Sí — **respondía la Salvadora una vez más** —. Es que todavía no hemos comido nada desde la cena.

—En ese caso — **comenzaba Mary Margaret tomando a su hija por los hombros** —. Deja que Regina guarde un poco de agua en un frasco, y vamos a Granny's a desayunar.

—Pero, ya estamos aquí, no nos llevará mucho tiempo. Todavía no comienzo a desfallecer **—pedía Emma suplicante.**

—De acuerdo — **accedía Snow dándose por vencida** —. Tú ganas, háganlo.

Regina hizo aparecer su caja con los ingredientes que utilizaron toda la noche inútilmente, una vez que los mezclaron todos, Emma tomó un mechón de cabello de su amiga y lo agregó con todo lo demás, una vez que esa mezcla se terminó, la Salvadora llenó la copa con el agua del Pozo, junto la mezcla, usó un agitador, y una vez bien revuelta, se la dio a la Alcaldesa para que la bebiera.

—Soy yo, ¿o esta cosa apesta? — **preguntaba Emma arrugando la nariz.**

—Eres tú, Swan — **contestaba Regina** —. Bien, aquí voy.

La antigua Reina Malvada bebió la Poción lo más rápido que pudo ante la mirada de Emma y Snow. Cuando terminó de beber, bajó la copa y casi de inmediato comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en el vientre, muy similar al que llegó a percibir hace tantos años luego de ingerir aquella Maldición a la que ella misma se condenó.

— ¿Y bien? — **preguntaba Emma levantando los brazos** — ¿Funcionó?

—No lo sé — **respondía Regina mirando la copa.**

—Sólo hay una forma de saberlo — **exclamaba Snow sacando un pequeño Colgante Blanco de su bolsillo.**

— ¿Qué es eso? — **indagaba la Reina.**

—Me lo dio Ruth, la madre de Charming. Te dice el sexo de tu primer hijo, incluso si no estás embarazada — **respondía la Princesa** —. Lo encontré en la Tienda de Gold cuando recogí a Neal, se lo pedí a Bella, y me lo dio sin ningún problema. ¿Intentamos?

— ¿Eso es fiable? — **volvía a preguntar Regina aún con desconfianza.**

—Funcionó con Emma — **contestaba alegremente la madre de la Salvadora.**

—Háganlo — **animaba la madre de Henry.**

Snow se puso frente a su madrastra, tomó sus manos, y dejó el Colgante encima de ellas. Regina, Emma y Mary, miraron hacia abajo, esperando a que esa cosa respondiera. No se movía, o había nada, y la Alcaldesa comenzó a desilusionarse, hasta que el Colgante se balanceó de Este a Oeste.

— ¿Qué significa? — **preguntaba Regina muy ansiosa** — Dime.

—Será niña — **declaraba Snow muy feliz** —. Regina, tendrás una niña.

Regina lloró de Felicidad, Snow y Emma la abrazaron demostrando así el mismo sentimiento. Después de ese momento milagroso, llamaron a sus Amores Verdaderos, para verse en Granny's y comer algo.

— ¿Ya nos van a decir por qué se desaparecieron toda la noche? — **comenzaba Killian bajando su taza de café.**

—Es una sorpresa — **respondía Snow en lugar de las mujeres.**

—Killian, ten — **decía Emma pasándole su Sándwich de Queso Fundido.**

— ¿Qué sucede, Amor? Tú nunca rechazas uno de los Sándwiches de la Abuelita — **recalcaba Garfio tomando el plato.**

—No lo sé — **contestaba su esposa retirándose de la mesa** —. No me siento muy bien.

—Emma, ¿adónde vas? — **inquiría su madre** — No has comido nada.

—Necesito aire fresco — **respondía la Salvadora escuetamente.**

Emma salió por la parte de atrás del establecimiento, puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a respirar profundamente, tratando de eliminar las náuseas que estaba experimentando en ese momento.

¿Qué estaba pasando? No era el primer día que tenía náuseas, ayer las tuvo, y en días anteriores también, el mareo de la mañana y la fatiga espontanea de igual manera. Sólo una vez en su vida había experimentado algo así, hace más de quince años, en Prisión.

— ¿Qué te ocurre, Swan? — **preguntaba la Alcaldesa saliendo de la Cafetería junto con Mary Margaret.**

—Tengo náuseas — **contestó Emma sin cambiar de posición.**

— ¿Desde cuándo las tienes? — **continuaba su madre con el interrogatorio.**

—Llevó días así — **exclamaba Emma—** , pero, desde ayer son más fuertes. Después de la cena, tuve que ir al baño a vomitar.

—Ven — **pronunciaba Mary caminando hacia ella** —. Vamos con Whale.

—Las acompaño — **agregaba Regina.**

— ¡Hey! — **vociferaba Henry** — ¿Adónde van?

—Dile a tu Abuelo y a los demás que volveremos en un rato más — **afirmaba Emma.**

Ya en el Hospital, las tres esperaron a Víctor, cuando llegó, comenzó con los estudios pertinentes, y al final dio su diagnóstico.

— ¿Algún día te quitarás eso de la cabeza? **—preguntaba Regina.**

— ¿Algún día dejarás de burlarte de mí? **—contestaba Whale.**

—Dejen eso para después — **ordenaba Snow** —. ¿Qué le sucede a mi hija?

— ¿Además de ser un milagro médico al volver de la Muerte? — **decía Víctor** —. Emma no tiene absolutamente nada malo.

— ¿Y entonces, por qué me siento tan extraña?

—No tienes nada malo, Emma. Al contrario. Tienes algo dentro de ti que permanecerá contigo no sólo nueve meses, sino toda la vida — **replicaba el Doctor con una sonrisa en su rostro** —. Estás embarazada.

¿Era verdad? ¿Emma estaba embarazada una vez más? La emoción de ayudar a su amiga no le había dejado pensar en ella misma. En ese día, que por fin había contribuido con Regina para alcanzar la Felicidad completa, se enteraba que llevaba dentro una nueva luz de esperanza que sería amada por todos los miembros de su Familia.

Regina estaba sorprendida, y Snow conmovida por la noticia, sería Abuela otra vez, Emma, por su parte, seguía sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

— ¿Embara-zada? — **pronunciaba Emma con un hilo de voz.**

— ¿No estás Feliz? — **preguntaba Snow consternada.**

—Sí — **respondía Emma llorando** —. ¡Soy la mujer más Feliz del Mundo!

Emma se levantó de la cama, gritando como una niña pequeña, como si le acabaran de dar el regalo que siempre quiso tener, y, de cierta forma, así era.

— ¿Amor? — **comenzaba Killian entrando como rayo en la habitación** — ¿Te ocurre algo? Tu madre nos dijo que no te sentías bien.

Al poco tiempo de recibir aquella maravillosa noticia, Mary Margaret llamó a David para que los hombres fueran urgentemente al Hospital, Garfio fue el primero que llegó, seguido del Primogénito de la Salvadora.

—Sí — **contestaba Emma** —. Killian, tengo que hacerte una pregunta muy importante, sé que después de dos años es una estupidez, pero siempre tuve curiosidad.

—Hazla, Amor — **respondía Killian confundido.**

— ¿Por qué elegiste una casa tan grande? — **preguntaba Emma mordiéndose el labio.**

—Simple, Swan — **comenzaba su esposo** —. Porque quiero que la Familia crezca más, quiero más miembros para la tripulación del Jolly Roger.

—Bien — **contestaba Emma.**

Swan besó a su esposo luego de pronunciar esa frase que, para muchas personas era muy básica y simple, sin embargo, para esos dos, significaba demasiadas cosas.

— ¿Es verdad, Emma? — **cuestionaba Killian.**

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué tenemos un Piratita en camino? ¡Claro que sí! — **contestaba la Salvadora.**

Todos entraron a la habitación ya con las buenas nuevas encima, Robín, Charming y Henry los felicitaron muy entusiastas, no había nada que destrozara ese momento tan alegre y hermoso, pero, todo cambió, cuando un dolor punzante atacó a ambos resucitados. Emma y Killian tocaron sus sienes con las manos y una extraña Magia los abdujo a una dimensión alterna.

— ¿Dónde demonios estamos ahora? — **pedía saber Emma abriendo los ojos.**

—Swan, si tú no sabes, menos yo — **declaraba Killian honestamente.**

—Lamentamos tener que convocarlos de esta manera — **comenzaban las Arpías detrás de ellos** —. Pero, no podemos salir del Inframundo, si lo hacemos, destruiremos toda la Tierra de los Vivos, es por eso que los trajimos a esta especie de Plano Astral.

— ¿Qué necesitan de nosotros? — **inquiría Emma.**

—Sólo queremos felicitarlos por su pequeño hijo, y, además, cumplir con una promesa que hicimos hace tres meses.

— ¿Cuál promesa? — **preguntaba Garfio.**

—Ésta — **pronunciaban las Arpías extendiéndole una carta al Capitán.**

— ¿Qué es esto? — **respondía el hombre tomándola.**

—La última petición de su hermano, Capitán Jones.

— ¿Liam sigue en el Inframundo?

—En lo absoluto, su hermano se marchó junto con su padre el día de su boda con la Señorita Swan — **exclamaba una de las Arpías** —. Pero, antes de la ceremonia, nos pidió que le diéramos esto, sólo cuando llegara el momento preciso.

—Gracias — **exclamaba Killian asintiendo.**

—Los dejamos celebrando con su Familia.

Las Arpías se fueron, y ellos regresaron al Hospital sólo para encontrarlos a todos realmente asustados por su extraña desaparición. Después de aclarar lo que había ocurrido, Garfio abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla en voz alta.

"— _Hermano, cuando leas esto, yo ya estaré en el lugar que he soñado por tantos años, acompañado de nuestro padre, ambos buscando a los demás miembros de la Familia. Quiero que sepas que siempre estaré contigo, y te estaré vigilando. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hermanito. Eres un hombre muy Valiente y decidido, y, por una parte, le agradezco a Hades haber lanzado la Maldición, porque así, pude verte una vez más. Te Amo, Killian, con toda mi Alma, y lo sabes. Esta carta llegará a tus manos por una simple y sencilla razón, les pedí a las Arpías que sólo te la dieran cuando tú y Emma esperaran a su primer hijo. Killian, sé perfectamente que desde que papá nos abandonó en aquel barco, tú me viste más como una figura paterna que como tu hermano mayor, y no me sentiría más honrado si esa pequeña versión de ti llevara mi nombre, pero, yo quiero pedirte, que, si tu hijo es niño, no se lo pongas. Ya existimos demasiados Liam en el Cosmos, y es justo que ese niño cree su propia historia, y plasme un nuevo nombre en la Tierra de los Vivos. Esto no es un Asunto Pendiente, es un favor, Killy. Dale un nombre a ese niño, un nombre que todos recuerden por la eternidad. Liam._ "

Killian comenzó a reírse sin control mientras las lágrimas escurrían por su rostro.

—Ese Liam — **pronunciaba Garfio tapando su boca con la mano.**

* * *

 **Hogar de la Familia Swan-Jones**

 **El Presente**

Ambos salieron del baño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, iban directo a su habitación, cuando vieron que la luz estaba encendida todavía en el cuarto de Aidan. Caminaron en silencio, y a través de la puerta escucharon lo que estaba sucediendo dentro.

—Y así, mamá y papá recibían al Escuadrón de la Luz en esta misma casa, luego de haber vencido al Dios de la Muerte, y de haber demostrado que el Amor Verdadero es la Magia más poderosa que existe en cualquiera de los Reinos.

—Guau — **respondía el pequeño Aidan Jones con los ojos muy abiertos sentado en la cama mirando a Henry atentamente** —. ¿Pod eso Zeus los ayuda?

—Así es — **afirmaba Henry viendo a Killian por la abertura de la puerta** —. ¿Quieres saber qué significa tu nombre?

— ¡Sí! — **chillaba el niño saltando de la emoción.**

—Aidan, viene de un idioma llamado irlandés — **comenzaba su madre abriendo la puerta** —. Y significa Fuego.

—El pequeño Aidan Jones se estará preguntando, por qué los locos de sus padres le pusieron un nombre así — **aseguraba Killian acercándose a su Piratita** —. Pues eso es porque el niño es la representación del Amor que sus padres sienten el uno por el otro, Aidan Jones representa la Ferocidad y Valor de Emma Swan y Killian Jones, representa sus Espíritus imbatibles y tercos, en pocas palabras; Aidan Jones, es la representación del Amor Verdadero que Emma Swan y Killian Jones comparten.

Entre Killian, Emma y Henry comenzaron a apapachar al niño, quien empezó a reír y a gritar de la emoción, su mundo era perfecto, la lluvia había cesado, los relámpagos se habían ido, y sus padres estaban con él.

—Henry, Aidan — **pronunciaba Emma mirando a sus hijos—**. Tenemos una noticia que darles.

— ¿Cuál? — **preguntaba Henry por ambos.**

—Van a tener un nuevo hermanito — **contestaban sus padres con la voz cargada de emoción.**

Los chicos se alegraron por la noticia de que la Familia crecería más.

Días después de esa tormenta torrencial, había una parrillada en casa de la Alcaldesa como todos los Domingos, David se encargaba de cocinar, y los demás adultos se quedaban en la mesa disfrutando del buen día, mientras Neal, Roland y Marian jugaban persiguiendo a Aidan y Victoria. La pequeña Elizabeth leyendo un libro junto con Bella, y Henry caminando junto con Violet, quien no quiso regresar a Camelot sin ese chico. Ese Domingo, fue cuando Emma y Killian les comunicaron la hermosa noticia, y nueve meses después, nacía la pequeña Allison Jones, una bebita hermosa, nuevo miembro de la ya enorme Familia Real de Storybrooke, una niña que sería amada y bendecida por la eternidad.

 **Fin del Epílogo**


End file.
